Total Pokemon Ultra Space
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: It's time to go to the Ultra Space and meet the neighborly Nihelego and the hungry Guzzlord. With sixteen Pokemon in tow, anything can happen. Who will win the 1,000,000 Pokedollars and Lifetime supply of food-galore! OC spots are now full
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Ultimate Nuzlocke Challenge will not be updated until later this year because of mental block. Dangan Ronpa: Pokemon Island will also be delayed. Pokemon Drama Island will also be delayed because of plans. So please enjoy this new story!**

* * *

A jellyfish-like creature is floating in a distorted area that doesn't resemble anywhere. She grinned at the camera then began to twirl around.

"Salutations, my name is Nihelego! Arceus allowed us Ultra Beasts to have fun by giving us one season of utter chaos!" greeted the creature. "We, that's right, I am not alone in hosting but he is not here yet!"

Nihelego frowned at what she said before smiling once more. "Our season would be incredibly short, sixteen Pokemon are given a chance to stay in Ultra Space to participate!"

Nihelego took out some documents from hat like area. "I already accepted six Pokemon, ten remain! Are you up to the challenge?"

* * *

 **That ends that subtle opening.**

 **That's right! I'm accepting OCs for this story. Please PM me or review your OCs.**

 **Here is a sample form:**

 **Name: Comf**

 **Species: Comfey**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Label: The Generous Ornament**

 **Personality: Generous and always gives leis to Pokemon she likes. Kind but sometimes stubborn**

 **Backstory: Think of something creative!**

 **Likes: Flowers, Love**

 **Dislikes: A big mess**

 **Fear: Her mother dying, toxic gas or waste**

 **Secrets: None**

 **Defining Features: None**

 **Team(Nasty Nihelegos/Greedy Guzzlords): Nasty Nihelegos**

 **Relationhips: She's not yet ready**

 **Evolve: No**

 **Start submitting your OCs. I'll get the story started by next week!**


	2. Episode 1: Strange Old World

**Before we can begin, I would like to clarify that the teams are equal, I didn't include my OCs yet**

 **000**

"Summer, the season where you have the itch to go to the beach, have fun, play with others! Not join in some reality sho-"

 **000**

"Xurkitree, stop watching those awful documentaries!" moaned a jellyfish-like creature.

"Nihi, I know you're going to host your own show but… let's enjoy the summer we never have!" pleaded a creature that looked like an electrical wire tree hybrid. "And… weren't you going to wait for Guzzy?"

Nihilego sighed. "Why can't you be my co-host?"

"Don't worry, I'll appear as a cameo sometimes!" assured Xurkitree.

Nilego smiled faintly. "Promise?"

"Promise!"

DING DONG

"It looks like Guzzlord finally returned!" pointed out Xurkitree.

Nihelego nodded then went downstairs to get the door. She carefully placed her eye to peek who was outside through the small peephole above her. She recognized the blue eyes. It belonged to no other than Guzzlord, his co-host. Sighing, Nihelego carefully opened the door.

"Hi-" started Nihelego only for her co-host to rush inside. "Rude much"

"Sorry, I was starving outside!" replied Guzzlord.

Nihelego face-tentacled herself. "Guzz, if you're hungry, can you at least greet me first?"

"Hi... yum, this is delicious!" commented Guzzlord nibbling on a sausage.

"You eat everything!" sighed Nihelego. "Why don't you eat the vegetation outside?"

"This is Ultra Space!" retorted Guzzlord.

The glutton continued to empty the fridge annoying Nihelego.

"Ready yourself! The contestants are coming and… they'll stay here!" growled Nihelego.

"Regular pokemon… staying in our house!"

"Don't complain, you barely even visit!"

"I know-"

DING DONG

"Oh my, our first contestant is already here!" gulped Nihelego. The Ultra Beast was worried. They didn't have guests before except for the occasional visit from Arceus because of planning for their show. She was nervous. She rubbed her tentacles together before finally turning the doorknob.

Behind the door, waiting for Nihelego was a lei-like pokemon together with its luggage.

"Comf, welcome to our humble home!" greeted Nihelego holding out her tentacle.

"Umm… my name is Comf… and it's very nice to meet you" replied Comf blushing.

"Just wait inside the room next to the kitchen!" requested Nihelego gesturing her tentacle at a room to the left side of the kitchen.

Comf nodded then floated to the aforementioned room.

Guzzlord, who was still near the fridge, was now eating a bag of Doritos. "That girl was lame!"

"At least, she doesn't eat too much!" retorted Nihelego making Guzzlord shut up.

 **000**

Comf found herself in an empty room. There were no windows, only one door and there were no electric fans for Comf to cool down herself.

"It's hot in here!" remarked Comf looking around the room. She carefully placed her luggage near the corner of the room. "I wish the others could get here soon!"

 **000**

Nihelego continued to pull Guzzlord away from the fridge but due to the latter's huge amount of weight, it proved to be difficult for the young Ultra Beast.

"Guzzlord, more… guests… are coming!" huffed Nihelego continuing to pull Guzzlord away from temptation.

"I… need to eat!" complained Guzzlord now chomping on a chicken leg.

"Um… am I interrupting you two?"

The two turned around to find a little red kitten licking its paw.

"Junior, you're finally here!" said Nihelego joyfully.

The Litten didn't reply.

"I read that he's quiet" whispered Guzzlord.

"I know" replied Nihelego in a hushed tone.

"I'll just go to the room!" replied Junior quickly walking to the room Comf went earlier.

"That guy was silent!" pointed out Nihilego.

"Too quiet! Smirked Guzzlord smugly.

"Shut up!"

DING DONG

"It looks like we have another guest!" announced Nihelego.

"One thing doesn't make any sense!" admitted Guzzlord munching on a cookie.

"What?'

"Junior opened the door and closed it afterwards!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious"

Nihelego then floated towards the door to open it. A Crobat wearing a black fedora quickly flew in with a Shuppet on its side.

"Salutations Nihelego, shall I introduce myself?" asked the Crobat. "My name is Izaya and I have come not to win this but to have a new challenge that me and Juvia would enjoy"

The Shuppet nodded in agreement. "Games are fun so this'll be fun!"

"Newsflash, you're too in love!" scowled Guzzlord.

"Isn't that what life is all about? Facing challenges and love?" retorted Izaya.

Guzzlord gagged causing Nihelego to glare at him which shut the former up. Nihelego turned back to the couple then smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your time here! Please head to that room to the left side of the kitchen!" requested Nihelego politely.

"Understood!" replied Izaya nodding. "Let's go, shall we?!"

"Yes!" smiled Juvia floating with Izaya to the room Nihilego mentioned.

"Your kindness is sickening" commented Guzzlord. "What happened to the taking over people and Pokemon to steal their knowledge?"

Nihilego frowned. "Ultra Beasts change too… Xurkitree stopped sucking up energy from the ground while Pheromosa started to do charity work instead of doing… 'malicious' things all the time. So… I changed too… this will prove that Ultra Beasts do deserve a place in Arceus' world"

"Suck-up!" taunted Guzzlord.

Nihilego sighed.

 **000**

Comf tried to chat with Junior who was only staring back at her with blank eyes.

"Why are you trying hard?" queried Junior gripping the zipper of his hoodie.

Comf pouted. "I just wanted to be your friend! Is that to much to ask?!"

Junior frowned. "I like that but… don't you hate it… that I'm different?"

Before Comf can reply, the two newcomers flew inside.

"I presume that you are competitors too, right?" said Izaya batting his wings.

Comf nodded while Junior hid behind his own luggage. Juvia smiled then floated to Junior's hiding spot.

"Got you!" said Juvia playfully.

Junior whimpered as Juvia picked him up from his hiding place. "This is strange, aren't Littens supposed to be red and black? Then why are you blue and white?"

Junior's face flushed in embarrassment. "Now… I'm officially embarrassed on national television… I must hide"

Before he can hide again, Comf stopped him.

"Junior, stop… please… stop hiding deep under your hoodie"

 **000**

Nihelego sat on a kitchen counter, whistling, while waiting for the next arrival. Guzzlord, on the other hand, was searching for crumbs on the floor.

"Shit, there are no food left!" whined Guzzlord.

Nihilego sighed. "Guzz, go to Xurk's room, he has extra food"

"I can't just do that! I'm always hungry!" protested Guzzlord.

"Oh, I wonder why our creator made you bottomless pit!" intoned Nihilego.

"Don't com-"

DING DONG

"Our fourth arrival is now here!" declared Nihilego floating towards the door.

Nihilego opened the door again, this time, a Meowstic entered. The Meowstic was busy smoking a pack of cigarette when Nihilego opened the door.

"Umm… stop smoking, it pollutes Ultra Space!" requested Nihilego.

The Meowstic ignored her and continued to smoke. "'sup, my name is Meowzer and I would like totally want to rock and win this game to like buy more cigar, I'm totally all out of it"

"Good! At least, the world would become a better place!" huffed Nihilego.

"Like, you are very harsh and you ruin my happy place… no one ruins my happy place!" warned Meowzer.

"One question!" said Guzzlord.

"Yes?" replied Meowzer blowing a puff of smoke at Nihilego who was now wearing a face mask.

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

"I'm totally, a girl, you dig?"

"Right, just go to the room to the left of the kitchen!" requested Guzzlord.

Meowzer wobbled to the room only to bump into the wall. "Who would put a barrier in like… the middle of the room?" Continuing to feel her way to the room, she finally fell into the room.

"That girl was nuts!" pointed out Nihelego removing the face mask.

"She seems nice"

"I hate her for two things! One, because, she's a stoner! I recognize that smell through the face mask and two: she's a stoner yet she's not even a grass type!" explained Nihilego.

Guzzlord rolled his eyes. "Whatever, she can smoke… she reminds me of well, me!"

"That's because your eating habits is as worse as her smoking habits!" fumed Nihilego.

"Whatever do you mean?" queried Guzzlord eating a lamp.

"That was a gift from Marshadow!" whined Nihilego.

"Don't worry, Arceus will just give you more presents from your 'legendary friends'" retorted Guzzlord mockingly.

Nihilego frowned. "This is going to be a long season"

DING DONG

"I'll go get it!"

Nihilego twisted the doorknob to let two more Pokemon enter the house.

The Vaporeon pushed back his glasses as his companion, a Whimsicott reached out its appendages to greet the hosts.

"Oh my, I'm finally in one of these shows! I'm so pumped of what we'll see next!" commented the Whimsicott looking around.

The Vaporeon grabbed unto the Whimsicott to prevent the latter from going further.

"Ace, let me explore!" whimpered the Whimsicott.

The Vaporeon sighed in annoyance. "We have yet to greet our hosts!"

Nihelego nodded in agreement. "He's right, it's rude to go into a person's house without greeting!"

The Whimsicott rolled her eyes then floated to Nihilego. "Good morn, my name is Ashley and the Vaporeon right here is my brother Ace"

The Vaporeon nodded in agreement. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"And to you too!" replied Nihelego. "Now head on to that-"

"Comf, stop bugging me!" they heard.

"You just need friendship!"

"Man, this is stressing my happy place, I REALLY need a smoke"

"You have bad breath so don't"

"Umm… it looks like something is brewing in that room!" pointed out Ashley.

"Just go in there!" requested Nihilego.

"Are you crazy?! There might be a bloodbath in there!" protested Ace.

"JUST GOOO!"

The siblings sighed before entering the room.

 **000**

Izaya tried to pull Meowzer away from Juvia to no avail.

"Meowzer, let go of Juvia!" huffed Izaya continuing to pull Meowzer.

"I… zaya, I can't breathe!" panted Juvia.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon!" assured Izaya.

Juvia gulped.

On the other side of the room, Junior was cornered by Comf.

"Stay away!" warned Junior.

Comf smirked as she pounced on Junior and wrapping the latter with leis.

"I can't move!"

Ashley and Ace both entered their room and their jaws dropped.

"So this is our competition" muttered Ace.

 **000**

DING DONG.

"Another guest is here!"

Guzzlord frowned. "Another guest… this house is going to get crowded!"

"If you can fit here, anyone can!" reasoned Nihilego.

Guzzlord rolled his eyes. "Just get the door!"

Nihilego sighed as she opened the door letting a blue seal-like creature and a jackal-like Pokemon enter the building.

"Crimson, I didn't know you were close with Poppy!" said Nihilego surprised.

Crimson shrugs her shoulders. "Poor gal missed her wormhole here.

Poppy nodded in agreement. "And she helped me get here…"

"How nice, just go to that-" started Nihilego.

"They know where to go!" snapped Guzzlord.

Nihilego glared back at the glutton, once again shutting the latter up. "Just go to the room left to the kitchen!" continued Nihilego, left eye twitching.

The two girls nodded then went directly to the room Nihilego mentioned.

"Guzzlord, go to your room!" fumed Nihilego pointing one of her tentacle towards upstairs.

Guzzlord scowled then followed Nihilego's order.

"Good, I didn't need you anyway…"

 **000**

Ashley and Ace decided to pass the time (and avoid the chaos) by chatting with each other.

"Sooo Ace, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ashley eagerly.

"I dunno, let's talk about puzzles" suggested Ace.

Ashley pouted. "Come on, let's discuss about love!"

Ace sighed in exasperation then turned away.

Meanwhile, Izaya and Juvia were discussing their game plan.

"Juvia, who do you think among our competition is worthy of a challenge?" asked Izaya.

Juvia stared at the ceiling to think. "The stoner is creepy and… that's it! We'll win this!"

"Don't get too cocky, we still have more to see"

"Oh…"

 **000**

Nihilego was waiting for the remaining seven Pokemon near the door impatiently. She just wanted to begin the game.

DING DONG.

Quickly, she went to get the door to allow a wrestler cat to enter.

"'sup Nihilego, my name is Randall and I'm here to compete!" smiled the Incineroar. However, his smiled quickly faded. "Um… where the hell is Jaxxon, by the way?"

"Um… we didn't accept him!" replied Nihilego in a nervous tone.

"You what?!" yelled Randall. "But… we were planning to have a good time with each other!"

Nihilego frowned. "Just go to the room!"

Randell crossed his arms. "Where is Jaxxon?!"

"Umm... just go to… the room?" stammered Nihilego only for Randall to torch with her with embers.

"So this is what flaming feels like… just go to the room!" sighed Nihilego.

Randall gritted his teeth as he did what Nihelego told him.

DING DONG

"Another guest… I hope he can hold his temper!" wished Nihilego opening the door letting a Vikavolt in.

The Vikavolt brushed her off then trampled her like she was just grass.

"That must be Breone…" grumbled Nihilego.

 **000**

Poppy was doodling something in her sketch pad as she eyed Comf and Junior with a creepy smile on her face.

"Hmmm… I love my surroundings…" whispered Poppy to herself.

Crimson stared at her knowingly. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring our surroundings!" spat Poppy quickly closing her sketch pad.

Crimson arched a brow. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

 **000**

DING DONG

Nihelego once again opened the door for the third consecutive time to let a garbage bag-like creature enter the house.

"Luther, you're finally here" intoned Nihilego with lack of enthusiasm.

"I see that you're sad, do you need help?" asked Luther concerned.

"I-"

"I have the device that might save you from your depression!" said Luther giving Nihilego a device which the latter quickly hides.

"Umm… thank you, just go to the room to the left of the kitchen"

"Got it!"

"He seems to be a nice guy" thought Nihilego as Luther went to the room.

DING DONG

"Dammit, can't they give me a break?!" complained Nihilego opening door for a Timburr.

"Hello host, my name is Clay!" greeted the Timburr holding out its hand.

"Gladly!" replied Nihilego shaking Clay's hand in response.

"Umm… what should I do?" asked Clay completely clueless.

"Just go to that room!" answered Nihilego pointing at the room where all the contestants area.

"Okay"

 **000**

It was getting tedious in the room. Izaya and Juvia decided to play poker to pass the time. Comf was 'examining' Junior. Poppy fell asleep. Meowzer was getting withdrawal from smoking. Breone was sitting near the corner, Clay approached the bug only for the latter to snarl back at him. Randall was checking if there was cellphone reception in Ultra Space, to no avail. While, Crimson was meditating.

"I wish we can begin this already!" they all thought.

 **000**

Nihilego examined her tentacles for dirt while waiting for the last remaining contestants. She kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a bad idea to hold the show in their house… she decided to shrug it off.

DING DONG

Nihilego opened the door to let a Sceptile, Frostlass and Minior in.

"Our last three contestants!" sighed Nihilego in relief.

"The name's Alexander but you can call me Alex!" greeted the Sceptile shaking Nihilego's tentacles one by one.

"Um…. I'm… Icy..." stammered the Frostass turning bright red from embarrassment.

"I'm Septh… don't cross me!" threatened the Minior.

"Um… thanks for the short but revealing introduction, can you follow me so we can finally begin!" requested Nihilego.

The three nodded then followed Nihilego.

 **000**

Nihilego led the three to the room where the other thirteen contestants were waiting.

"Finally! I thought that we will never begin!" intoned Izaya.

"Me too but… we will!" remarked Nihilego. "Okay, we'll start the competition with a tour!"

"This room is the… path to the basement or something like that"

Poppy raised her hand. "Um… I see no stairs to the basement"

"That's because it's hidden! It only reveals itself during challenges when we have to go to the basement to access the wormhole!"

Septh cocked his brow. "Wormhole? Is it just like how we came here?"

"Yes, we're going to do our challenge in the other world since… Ultra Space is basically lonely" replied Nihilego.

"What's the point of Ultra Space in the title then?" asked Izaya impatiently.

"It's because you're staying at our house and… NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALLL!" exclaimed Nihilego.

Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Okay, just follow me outside to start the tour!"

 **000**

 **Nihilego floated around in a bathroom of some sort. "This doubles as a public bathroom and a confessional where you can reveal your deepest and darkest secret!"**

 **000**

" **This game is quite… interesting" pointed out Izaya. "The way Nihilego explained it, it means it will be a more difficult challenge than most shows"**

 **000**

 **Juvia looked at the camera then tapped it. "This is so interesting, it seems that Ultra Space has the same technology as our world… it intrigues me… and it makes me curious!"**

 **000**

 **Comf smiled at the camera. "Everyone is so nice! I love to give them leis… all of them!"**

 **000**

 **Breone hid his gaze from the camera. "I'm going to prove to them that I'm not weak… I'M NEVER WEEAAKK!"**

 **000**

 **Randall continued to punch the side of the confessional. "Jaxxon is not here… I'M SO FREAKING MAD!"**

 **000**

 **Junior yawned. "I'm tired…"**

 **000**

 **Poppy continued to sketch something on her sketch pad. "He needs to be daring… and hot!"**

 **000**

 **Clay washed his hands. "Master always told me to wash my hands so I'm doing what I'm told"**

 **000**

 **Meowzer lit a match stick that** **burnt the end of a piece of rolled-up paper. "Imagination… yeah, I'm totally going to get hit hard into my happy zone"**

 **000**

 **Icy blushed as she found the camera looking back at her. "Stop it… I need my privacy!"**

 **000**

 **Septh carefully examined the room before floating lower. "No shell cracking threat in sight!"**

 **000**

 **Luther continued to fiddle with a screw in his hand. "I hope that I can find a dumpster to sleep in… a large dumpster!"**

 **000**

 **Ashley and Ace are having an avid conversation with each other. However, Ashley mentioning couples was the only thing audible.**

 **000**

 **Crimson rolled her eyes. "This better be good"**

 **000**

" **With my survival skills, this would be a piece of cake!" boasted Alexander. "Watch out Ultra Space, Alex is here!"**

 **000**

Nihilego led the contestants to the second floor which contained the rooms of the Ultra Beasts and an individual room per contestant.

"This is where each of you will sleep, each room is identical containing a private restroom, a bed, a chest to store your private belongings and a desk and chair for your personal purposes.

"I guess we'll just go to our rooms now" said Meowzer tiredly.

Nihilego smirked. "Not yet, I'll still have to explain the rules!"

The group barring the serious Pokemon all groaned.

"Okay, after some challenges, there will be a voting for the losing team, the one with the most votes is eliminated from the competition and will be sent back home!"

"We already know that bit, can we go sleep now?" asked Meowzer now yawning.

"Nope, we have another rule that we adapted from those World Tour Seasons! It's the singing!" announced Nihilego.

"Pardon me if I misheard but did you just say singing?" said Izaya dumbfounded.

"I did! When you here the 'DING', you will burst into a song that will be perfect for the moment, there'll be a minimum of one song per chapter so you have to watch out!" warned Nihilego.

"Um… what if we don't sing?" asked Poppy clinging onto her sketch pad tightly.

"Then you're out!"

"It's a good thing we don't have to sing!" sighed Clay relieved.

DING

"Clay!" the group yelled barring Clay in unison.

"Sorry…"

"Since this is our first song, you must make sure to make it catchy"

The group all sighed as Nihilego floated away.

[Author's Note: This will be the first song of the series. It will have a catchy tune and have a fast beat in the chorus while a moderate one in the verses. Singing will be _italicized_ while speaking will be in normal font. This song is entitled "Strange Old World" and I hope you can enjoy]

Izaya (flying closer to Clay): _I don't mean to blame you_

Izaya: _But I'll threaten to sue_

Juvia: F _or making us sing_

Juvia: _It's not really our thing_

 _Meowzer: Arceus, save us_

 _Breone: Or else I'll cuss_

 _Poppy: But we have no choice…_

 _Crimson: I have to improve my voice_

All but Clay: _It's a dumb old phrase_

 _Just cut to the chase_

 _Why do we have to sing…?_

 _In this strange old world._

 _Ashley: Singing makes me tired and groggy_

 _Comf: Gosh, it makes me unhappy_

 _Clay: Shouldn't you guys smile?_

 _Breone: Oh gosh, you are annoying that I want to kick you until you're senile_

 _All but Clay: Looking through a new point of view_

 _Randell: Jaxxon, I miss you…_

 _Meowzer: And to this I say mooooo_

Poppy: Moo?

Meowzer: That's right, I said moo

All but Clay: _It's a dumb old phrase_

 _Just cut to the chase_

 _Why do we have to sing…?_

 _In this strange old world._

Randall: _This is such a creepy place_

Clay: _Even through the haze?_

Breone: _I still want to kill you!_

Juvia: _As long as I have you, as long as we're together_

Clay: _Oh, I wish that I'm not a bother_

Meowzer: _I really need a smoke so bad_

Izaya: How sad

All: _What a creepy,_

Comf: _Spooky!_

Breone: _Stupid_

Izaya: _Putrid_

Juvia: _Smelly_

Alexander: _Helly_

Meowzer: _Strange old_

Icy and Junior: _Worlddddd!_

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter. It is only the introduction of the campers but I got lazy by the time I reached halfway through the chapter. The song bit was difficult, I imagined the tune but I can't seem to describe it. That's all for this chapter. Sayonara!**

 **Trivia: The whole game resembles World Tour as they travel to other places via wormholes and the incorporation of singing.**

 **Next Chapter: The campers are finally going to do a challenge… without teams? What twists await our sixteen victims?**

 **Here are the list of contestants:**

 **Comf- The Generous Fairy**

 **Meowzer- The Oblivious Stoner Chick**

 **Poppy- The Creepy Artist**

 **Izaya- The Smug Challenge Seeker**

 **Juvia- The Curious Cloth**

 **Luther- The Trashy Inventor**

 **Crimson- The Not-so-Silent Ninja**

 **Breon- The Tempered Bug**

 **Icy- The Shy Genius**

 **Clay- The Friendly Meathead**

 **Randall- The Crafty Hothead**

 **Junior- The Quiet One**

 **Alex- The Survivalist**

 **Ace- The Overthinker**

 **Ashley- The Hyperactive Girl**

 **Septh- The Dangerous Friend**

 **Nihilego: It's time to get started… Please review!**


	3. Episode 2:Don't Go Deep Into The Chateau

**Another day, another chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **000**

A thin but prim bug sat on a comfy easy chair which was on a glitzy stage.

"Hello dear fans, my name is Pheromosa and I'm the one who manages the livestreams of… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!"

Pheramosa crossed her legs together. "I have juicy tidbits regarding the remaining contestants of the show! I also have more facts than the fandom wiki!"

A buff red bug walked towards Pheromosa. "Phero, cut to the chase!"

Pheramosa waggled her finger at the bug. "Buzzwole, we're just side-hosts… unlike Nihi, Guzz and Xurk"

Buzzwole sighed. "I guess…"

Pheramose smiled at Buzzwole who blushes then turned back towards the camera. "Okay, you viewers get a chance to ask questions relating to the future! Example questions are like: how many episodes will there be? And you can only ask questions about eliminated contestants… which we don't have yet! You can also comment your favorite song line, contestant, predictions and more!"

Buzzwole frowned. "You think anyone would even bother watching this?"

"Positive! That's it for today's commentary, it's now time to watch the show!"

 **000**

Breon lay on his bed, tired. He was too tired of interaction, too tired of competition, too tired to handle all the bullying. Breon sighed then sat up on his bed.

"I need to continue acting… so that no one will mess with me" he muttered as he went to the bathroom for his daily morning ritual.

He quickly grabbed his tooth brush from the sink then proceeded to brush his teeth or what they're called.

"Brushing your teeth is what master always told me to do!" he heard.

Breon stopped brushing then turned around to find Clay waving sheepishly.

"How did you get in?! I f*! locked the door!" exclaimed Breon.

Clay yelped in fear before scampering away.

 **000**

" **That guy was creepy as hell! He might push me too far someday!" commented Breon.**

 **000**

 **Clay crossed his arms. "It's not my fault! Jellyfish told me to go to my room and… there were no labels so I had to sleep on the floor!"**

 **000**

Meanwhile in the dining table a.k.a. the kitchen, Juvia was drinking tea while Izaya was reading a book entitled **Gambling with Persia**

"Izaya… umm… can you pass me the sugar? The tea is bitter!" requested Juvia.

"Tea is meant to be bitter, Juvia" pointed out Izaya turning to the next page.

Juvia sighed. "I guess you're right"

Meowzer enters the kitchen then approached the fridge. She carefully opened it taking out a bag of potato chips. While walking back upstairs, she accidentally bumps into Izaya causing the bat to fall to the ground.

"Oops… I'm soooorry for that so peace brother!" said Meowzer apologetically.

Izaya gritted his teeth as he glared at the stoner. "Stoner, if you do that again! Your safety wouldn't be guaranteed!"

"Izaya… calm down!" stammered Juvia nervously. She had a previous run-in with Izaya's anger and… it didn't end well.

Izaya cursed under his breath before regaining his composure. "Fine…" he grumbled coldly.

Whimpering, Meowzer runs off upstairs, back to her room.

 **000**

 **Juvia and Izaya were both chatting about Meowzer.**

" **That cat needs to go!" grumbled Izaya.**

" **Be calm… remember what happened last time!" warned Juvia.**

" **But she smokes and… she molested you!" reasoned Izaya.**

 **Juvia sweatdropped. "I completely forgot about that but… stop snapping into your rage modes"**

" **Fine"**

 **000**

 **Meowzer lit a match then inhaled the smoke. "Those peeps don't know how to manage their mellow!"**

 **000**

Ace and Ashley were both avidly talking with each other in Ashley's room.

"Ashley, are you sure you're not ready for a relationship?" queried Ace.

"I'm not!" replied Ashley. "How about you? You're hot so you won't have any trouble with the ladies"

Ace's face turned red with embarrassment. "Stop flattering me, it won't work out!"

Ashley snickered. "Of course, it will!"

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching them and was carefully drawing them on a sketch pad.

 **000**

" **Ace needs confidence! He's a hot man… even I would want to date him!" pointed out Ashley.**

 **000**

 **Ace continued to blush. "I'm not that hot… I have been labeled as a nerd and always been mocked for my intelligence"**

 **000**

Randall continued to knock repeatedly on the door to Nihilego's room.

"Nihilego, let me in!" he yelled.

The door suddenly opened causing him to fall in. Nihilego frowned upon the Incineroar on the floor.

"Randall, what do you want?" asked Nihilego tentacles folded.

"I… need to Skype with Jaxxon!" pleaded Randall now kneeling on the floor.

"Use your own devices!" scoffed Nihilego turning back only to be stopped by Randall.

"But only the Ultra Beasts' rooms have internet connection!" retorted Randall.

"Ask the others then!" said Nihilego closing the door in front on Randall.

Randall sighed as he went to the next door. "Six left to go"

 **000**

Poppy was tracing something on her sketch pad in her room. She smiled creepily as she finally applied the final details.

"It's perfect!" she muttered holding it up. The drawing depicted a Vaporeon and a Whimsicott having an avid conversation. She then held up a drawing of a Timburr stuck on a wormhole.

Near the door, Junior shook his head before leaving.

 **000**

" **Poppy… is creepy" pointed out Junior nonchalantly.**

 **000**

 **Poppy continued to rub her artwork on her body. "So many interesting things to draw!"**

 **000**

Nihilego looked at the digital clock on top of her dresser. "It's almost time"

Nihilego took a megaphone then left her room

 **000**

Nihilego floated towards the kitchen where Comf was eating then spoke through her megaphone.

"Contestants, please head to the basement for our first challenge!"

Comf covered her ears beforehand. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes!"

 **000**

The contestants all head to the room where they all met up yesterday. They all noticed stairs leading downstairs.

"We have to go downstairs!" whined Comf shivering.

Izaya scoffed at the lei. "I'll go ahead!" Izaya flew down the stairs. Juvia followed suit.

"I guess if we have to do this!" sighed Comf walking down the stairs.

 **000**

The basement was no better than the upstairs. It was also empty except for the gigantic wormhole in the middle of the room.

"We have to go through this again!" moaned Comf.

Crimson gently patted the lei's back. "It would be all fine"

Nihilego suddenly descended from above holding a cup of tea. "Hello-"

"Where's the fat one?" asked Luther.

"He went ahead so…"

DING

"Another song!" moaned Randall.

Comf cleared her throat. "This time I'm ready"

[Author's Note: Another song! It involves jumping into the wormholes so I imagine it to have a fast beat with a flowing tone! Nihilego's entry is like sang poetically like a poet and doesn't have the flowing tone yet. Poppy sings monotonously like a robot if you don't mind. The song is entitled "Jump Right In"

Nihilego: _Come here, come now_

Nihelego: _Jumping where? Jumping how?_

Nihilego: _Not jumping in would be a sin_

Nihilego: _Come on, let's all jump right in_

Comf stared at the vortex nervously.

 _Comf: Omigosh, it looks so swirly_

Meowzer: _I imagine it more to be twirly_

Crimson: _The harmony of red and yellow_

Crimson: _To the wormhole, I say hello!_

Crimson jumps in.

Comf: _Is this even safe?_

Poppy: _Who cares? Less talk and more jump_

Meowzer: _Do you mind if I talk about hump-"_

All but Meowzer: No!

All: _It's looks scary and frightening_

 _It's scarier when we're jumping_

 _But who gives a damn…_

 _Come on, let's all jump right in_

Randall: _Jump jump in,_

Juvia: _Who knows where this'll lead us_

Izaya: _Jumping in_

Junior: _I hope no one can see us_

Poppy: _Who cares… let's all just jump right in!_

Poppy jumps rights in.

All: _In in in, out out out_

Comf: _We gotta sing, we gotta shout (jumps right in)_

All: _In in in, out out out_

Randall: _Without Jaxxon, all I can do is pout (jumps right in)_

Meowzer: _We have another experience… waiting ahead of this path_

Septh: _I know that this isn't related… but I hope we don't have to do Math! (jumps right in)_

All: _Jump right in_

Luther: _I hope I can find a rubbish bin (jumps right in)_

All: _Bouncing in_

Izaya: _My dear, let's go (jumps in with Juvia)_

All: _Skipping in_

 _Walking in_

 _Hopping in_

 _Come on, let's just jump in_

The remaining contestants all jumped in.

 **000**

The contestants all found themselves in a forest. Nihilego and Guzzlord both eyed them with a sadistic grin on their faces (well, on Nihilego's face, Guzzlord was chomping on a churro)

"Um… where are we?" queried Icy nervously.

"We are in the wonderful, the majestic, Eterna Forest!" enthused Nihilego.

"Where's that again?" asked Clay cluelessly.

Nihilego face-tentacled herself. "The Eterna Forest is where the Old Chateau is! It is also a famous tourist spot to those who likes nature!"

Poppy raised her hand. "So, are we going to the Old Chateau?"

Nihilego shook her head. "There is another show filming there so… we're stuck with the Eterna Forest!"

"That's because you were lazy and submitted our list of challenge form too lately!" scoffed Guzzlord now chewing on a Pecha Berry.

Nihilego rolled her eyes before turning back to the campers. "This challenge will determine your teams through a race through the forest until you reach the Old Chateau!"

"I thought we're not going there" groaned Septh.

"Well, by the time of the second challenge, the other show would not be there anymore… hopefully" explained Nihilego.

Ashley tilted her head in confusion. "Specifically, what other show is this you're talking off?"

"Well… it's not a show, it's basically a talk show regarding the contestants who weren't accepted being interviewed by Rotom!" answered Nihilego.

Randall perked up. "Jaxxon was not accepted so probably, he would be interviewed in the Old Chateau!"

 **000**

" **My mission, move fast so I can catch up with Jaxxon before he leaves!" intoned Randall.**

 **000**

"The race would be difficult so you guys should be prepared!" continued Nihilego. "Okay, please stand before the starting line!"

Suddenly, a checkered line appeared on the ground in front of the campers.

"ON YOUR MARKS… GET SET… GO!"

The contestants all ran aimlessly deep into the forest.

Guzzlord was now chomping on a twig. "This would be boring!"

"I gue-" Nihelego found Guzzlord nibbling on a twig. "Guzzlord!"

 **000**

" **Nihilego has issues!" grumbled Guzzlord arms folded.**

 **000**

Ashley and Ace decided to go together due to them being siblings. They continued to run as they passed a rock covered with moss.

"Ashley, pick up the pace!" said Ace looking back to Ashley who was lagging behind him.

"I'm trying!" panted Ashley.

They then noticed a moss rock ahead.

"That looks familiar" muttered Ace.

 **000**

Poppy sat on a lag sketching stuff on her sketch pad. She carefully drew the forest. She even drew Ace and Ashley running past her.

"Perfect!" she muttered.

Suddenly, Ace and Ashley runs past her.

 **000**

 **Poppy smiled in front of the camera. "It came true… it always comes true"**

 **000**

Randall finally reached the chateau. He can make out a familiar jackal in front of the chateau.

"Jaxxon, I'm coming!"

 **000**

Septh sighed as he continued to float around the woods. Minior were not made to go fast. He decided to lean against a tree to rest.

"It is quite a nice day today" thought Septh as he admired the forest.

He quickly spotted a caterpillar. He smiled at it.

"Kill it" he heard.

"Kill it… didn't you almost kill your best friends..? so much for being best friends"

Septh started to sweat. His eyes grown wild as he grew fidgety. He quickly levitated the caterpillar then started to kill it.

"What are you doing?!"

Septh looked up to find Comf hovering above her. "Comf?"

"You looked like you were going to kill that caterpillar" pointed out Comf.

Septh smiled awkwardly. "It's nothing"

Comf gave him a thoughtful look. "You can always tell me"

"I guess but…"

Septh's surroundings turned black, white and red. Lying on his feet was the dead body of Comf which he recently killed.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you ok?" he heard causing him to snap back to reality.

"I'm fine…"

 **000**

Breon continued to run through the forest. But to him, he had one main goal, to prove himself. He hung his head knowing that maybe, the bullies might bully him again. He shook his head, he had a chance. He then bumps into Clay.

"Clay, what are you doing?!" queried Breon trying to push Clay out of the way.

"Master told me to take things slowly!" answered Clay.

Breon arched a brow. "Master's not here!"

Clay still won't move.

"That does it! It's time to be VERY ANGGRRYYY!" growled Breon pouncing on Clay.

 **000**

Icy drifted through the finish line to find Nihilego waiting.

"Icy, you are the second one through so you're on the Greedy Guzzlords!" declared Nihilego.

"That's a weird name!" pointed out Icy sheepishly.

"I know, right!" they heard from another side of the forest.

"Pay no heed to that voice… it's a glutton"

"I heard that!"

 **000**

" **I'm rather impressed that I'm second one through but… who was first?" asked Icy.**

 **000**

Randall was catching up with Jaxxon and was telling him about the competition.

"That's your competition? You will win this game easily!" assured Jaxxon.

Randall sighed. "If only you were there…"

"Do you want to make out?" asked Jaxxon smirking.

"Let's go in first… I didn't tell them my sexuality yet" suggested Randall.

Jaxxon nodded in reply before entering with Randall.

 **000**

 **Jaxxon continued to snicker. "Randall is so clueless, Nihilego has a twist in a few episodes and… I'm included of that twist"**

 **000**

 **Randall sighed. "Jaxxon…"**

 **000**

Junior found Poppy sitting on a log so he decided to sit next to her.

"Junior… you're here!" smiled Poppy.

Junior flashed a half smile.

"Why won't you talk, you child of nature?" asked Poppy tilting her end in confusion.

"Um…"

"You have such a beautiful voice too so you're depriving the world of your beautiful voice!" wailed Poppy.

Junior blushed. "… I'm going to go!" Junior stood up then walked away.

Poppy sighed as she drew a drawing of Junior kissing her.

 **000**

" **Junior…" moaned Poppy.**

 **000**

 **Junior hid the blushing on his cheeks behind his hoodie. "I'm scared…"**

 **000**

Ace and Ashley panted as they passed the moss rock for the fifth time.

"Are moss rocks common here?" panted Ashley.

"I hope so" wished Ace.

 **000**

Alexander traced a map of the Eterna Forest on the forest floor.

"So I have to move north to reach my goal…" muttered Alex.

His map was ruined however by Ace and Alexa running past him.

"Savages!" he grumbled as he punched the ground in anger.

 **000**

 **Alex folded his arms. "I work better alone but… it's not worth my time, teams suck"**

 **000**

Luther was searching the forest for fascinating relics or in our language, we call it junk. He found a can of tuna and a garbage bag earlier then placed it inside himself.

"The resemblance is uncanny" chortled Luther as he thought about the garbage bag.

Soon, he stubbed his toe onto something. "Ouch, what was that?!"

He looked down to find a small but completely homely trash can.

"Home!" said Luther as he picked it up.

 **000**

" **Soon, my life on this show will be te- no one hundred times better!" smiled Luther. "Soon, my life on this show will be te- no one hundred times better!" smiled Luther. "Dammit, I did it again"**

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia continued to fly around the forest.

"This is hard!" whimpered Juvia as they found themselves in another dead end. "This is more harded than gambling!"

Izaya smirked as a malicious idea formed in his head. "Juvia… let's mess around"

Juvia clapped her hands in agreement. "Yes yes yes!"

 **000**

Ace and Ashley finally reached the finish line, collapsing afterwards.

"We made it!" sighed Ace relieved.

"And Ace is on the Nihilegos while Ashley is on the Guzzlord!" declared Nihilego.

Ace's eyes widened. "We're on separate teams!"

"Duh! You're the third passer and odd numbered passers are on the Nihilegoes!" explained Nihilego.

"But-"

"Be proud that you're on the superior team!" assured Nihilego.

"No it's not!"

"Anyway, just sit on the bleachers while we're waiting!" requested Nihelego pointing at a set of bleachers near the chateau.

Ashley frowned. "If we're on separate teams then… we're enemies!"

Ace shook his head. "Just because we're on separate teams doesn't mean I'll downright kill you, I'll find a way… I hope!"

Ashley sighed. "I wish too…"

 **000**

 **Ace repeatedly banged his head onto the wall. "Fuck my life"**

 **000**

 **Ashley sweatdropped. "Ace… I hope we can survive and get far even though we're separated with each other"**

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia finally released each other after a couple of minutes. Izaya was heavily sweating while Juvia was panting.

"That… was hot!" commented Juvia wiping off the sweat on her face.

Izaya smirked. "That was the best one yet" Izaya's face hardened. "Come on, let's go!"

Juvia nodded. "Yes, we shall go to where we need to go!"

 **000**

Alexander crossed the finish line afterwards with Poppy following him closely behind.

"Alex is on the Nihilegos while Poppy is on the Guzzlords!" announced Nihilego.

Alex sighed while Poppy continued to draw.

 **000**

Breon dragged the unconscious Clay through the forest but they were not exactly advancing. Breon noticed a twisted tree to his right.

"We've passed this for like three times already!" complained Breon continuing to drag Clay.

Clay began to mumble in his sleep. "Master…"

Breon rolled his eyes. "I should just drop this dead weight… literally!"

He thought about it for a while before deciding to just ditch Clay behind.

"No hard feelings!" intoned Breon walking away.

 **THUD**

Breon accidentally bumped into Septh and Comf.

"Did you kill that guy?" queried Comf pointing at the unconscious Clay.

Breon shook his head. "He's just unconscious, he freaking annoyed me!"

"I know how you feel!" remarked Septh nodding his head/body in agreement.

Comf sighed in annoyance. "Let's bring him with us… I heard that there are killer Burmy in this area!"

Breon arched a brow. "Who exactly told you that?"

"Mommy!" replied Comf smiling.

 **000**

" **Comf's mom has issues!" commented Septh. He then frowned. "As if I don't…"**

 **000**

 **Comf scratched her head in confusion. "Why are the guys looking at me weirdly? Was my logic… weird?" she asked shuddering by the word weird.**

 **000**

Luther continued to stroll in the forest dragging a trash can behind him which was now filled with junk ranging from lost items to berries. He hummed a song to himself as he picked up another berry.

"This forest has a lot of dropped berries" he thought.

"Man, I need a smoke so badly" he heard.

He quickly hid behind the tree then peeked to see whose voice was it. He then noticed someone, it was the stoner, Meowzer who was strangely tottering in each step she took.

Luther sighed as he revealed himself to the stalker.

"Oh… trash bag boy… I totally need a smoke so bad" moaned Meowzer.

Luther sighed as he took out a pack of 'weed' then gave it to Meowzer.

"Thanks dude… you're like totally my hero!" commented Meowzer taking out a stick of 'weed' then lit it.

Luther smirked.

 **000**

" **That was not 'weed', who would throw drugs in the middle of the forest anyway?! It was herbal medicine, Meowzer concerns me… I'm not even sure if Meowzer is her real name"**

 **000**

 **Meowzer groaned as she held her head. "My head hurts… so bad"**

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia were floating around the forest, **still** finding a way to the chateau.

"Eterna Forest is not this mazy" pointed out Juvia.

Izaya nodded. "Indeed… Nihilego might have warped it a little"

Juvia arched a brow. "Warped?"

"She's an Ultra Beast and… they're quite unpredictable" explained Izaya.

"You do have a point but-" started Juvia only to bump into a tree.

"Where the heck did this tree came from?!" moaned Juvia rubbing her head in pain.

Izaya inspected the tree. "It sounds like wood, it smells like it… it even tastes like wood"

"Taste?" said Juvia confused

Just then, Crimson runs past them toppling the tree.

"How is that even possible?" asked Izaya incredulously.

 **000**

 **Izaya held up a Poison Barb then admired it. "I'm liking the competition already"**

 **000**

 **Juvia squeezed her bloated cheeks. "This competition never cease to amaze me!"**

 **000**

Crimson reached the finish line then quickly sat on the bleachers.

"Crimson is on the Guzzlo-"

"What happened to the Nihilegos?!" protested Ace.

"Luther arrived off-screen!" explained Nihilego pointing at the trash bag who was now seated on the bleachers.

"Sorry for being such a dum dum" drawled Ace rolling his eyes.

 **000**

" **Nihilego has some nerve to separate me and Ashley… I'll never forgive her!" grumbled Ace.**

 **000**

The remaining contestants were nearing the finish line. Septh grinned as he and Comf speeded up. Izaya flew faster while Juvia lagged behind. Meowzer was… naturally slow. Breon was struggling as he continued to drag Clay. Junior was walking casually and has already overtaken Septh.

"What will be the results?! I'm so nervous that my tentacles are all tied up!" exclaimed Nihilego nervously.

"Don't put your panties in a twist!" they all heard from another side of the forest.

"Weirdo" muttered Nihilego.

Izaya reached the finish line first, Junior was second, Juvia was third and Comf was fourth.

The race was still on. Meowzer grew more tired as she was still more than a feet away from the finish line. Septh was panting. Breon was regretting hitting Clay.

Breon reached the finish line next.

"Yes! Clay, we did it!" he cheered. He then turned around to find Clay still on the opposite side of the finish line.

Breon groaned as he dragged Clay across the finish line. However, Septh passed through before he could finally pull Clay completely to the other side.

"Junior, Comf, Septh, Meowzer, Icy, Poppy, Crimson and Ashley are all on the Greedy Guzzlords!" declared Nihilego. "Breon, Clay, Izaya, Juvia, Randall, Ace, Alex and Luther are on the Nasty but neighborly Nihilegos!"

Most of the contestants were displeased with the teams though.

 **000**

" **Why the heck am I in the same team as Clay!? He reminds me of the past me… without the stupidity and such" complained Breon.**

 **000**

 **Luther carefully polished his newly-obtained trash can. "I'm okay with whatever team I'm in, all I care about is my trash can"**

 **000**

 **Randall sighed. "Jaxxon, if you're here… I would've totally smooched with you"**

" **I'm still here!" he heard from outside.**

 **000**

 **Icy adjusted her glasses. "I'm on a team with all of the girls but Juvia so this would be fun!"**

 **000**

The contestants were then led inside the chateau. Guzzlord wobbled afterwards then shut the door.

"It's time for a light-hearted challenge!" announced Nihilego.

"In other words, hell!" drawled Crimson rolling her eyes.

Nihilego sighed. "The second part of the challenge is a scavenger hunt around the chateau!"

Comf frowned. "Um… I heard that there were ghosts here, is that true?"

Nihilego shook his head. "Don't believe in all of that folklore, the Eterna citizens were kooks" assured Nihilego. "The only ghost is Rotom… and the Gastlys and Haunters"

Comf fainted on the spot.

"Shouldn't we call a medic or something?!" asked Randall concerned.

"She'll be fine!" assured Nihilego. "Okay, there are sixteen items hidden around the chateau, one for each contestant but… you have to do some challenge to appease the spirits and successfully retrieve your designated item! Only one item per contestant"

Meowzer groaned. "Is one of the items weed?"

"Sadly… no" answered Nihilego.

Guzzlord then spoke up. "Okay, just go already! It's almost time for supper!"

The contestants nodded then went on their separate paths.

 **000**

Breon dragged Clay then left him in the bathroom.

"You search in there while I search the bedrooms!" ordered Breon.

"Yes, Master" muttered Clay half-conscious.

 **000**

Comf and Septh decided to go together because Septh insisted. They both decided to search the kitchen which was noticeably deteriorating.

Comf opened the cupboards to see what hides within them. Septh checked the drawers under the sink.

Comf sighed as she closed the last cupboard. "Nothing… all I found were pots but… Nihilego didn't tell us what the items are!"

"I know!" intoned Septh closing the drawers.

CLICK

"Did you hear that?" queried Comf concerned.

"I heard it too, it sounded like something being locked" admitted Septh.

Comf's eyes widened. "The door!"

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia both wandered to the laundry room. It contained ten sets of washing machines, ironing boards, magazines for reading and laundry baskets.

"It looks dusty" pointed out Juvia noticing the dust caking the top of the washing machines and the cobwebs that enveloped the ceiling.

"For some reason, I feel like we're not alone…" muttered Izaya.

Juvia opened one washing machine releasing a Gastly.

"My soul is finally free!" mumbled the Gastly as it floated out of the laundry room.

"This would be a perfect time for a song" admitted Juvia closing the washing machine.

BLAG

The two looked behind towards the sound to find the door being covered by a mountain of clothes.

"Gross…" said Juvia disgusted.

Izaya stepped backward. "Juvia, let's leave"

"You will never leave… you're forever trapped here" they heard.

They turned to find eyes staring being enveloped by static electricity.

"Rotom!" muttered Izaya as the figure swooped down on them.

Instintictively, Izaya and Juvia moved out of the way causing the ghost to faint upon colliding with the pile of clothes.

"Let's escape!" suggested Juvia. "I can't phase through walls for some reason!"

"But how…" asked Izaya. He then looked up to find a grate leading to the ventilation system. "I think I have a plan"

 **000**

Icy floated into the living room. The living room was such a mess. The couch was in tatters and covered with holes. The television set was cracked. The flowers were wilted. Even the paintings look ominous.

Icy floated towards the coffee table then grabbed a piece of paper sticking out under the vase of wilted flowers.

"Success… I just need to read the clue"

She then read aloud the clue.

 _If you're have trouble with this clue_

 _Don't feel blue_

 _Of all the problems you would face_

 _Just look behind the face._

Icy tilted her head in confusion. "Behind… a face…"

She carefully examined the room until her eyes were fixate.d on a painting of a smiling Rotom.

"Face… a painting of Rotom's face"

 **000**

Luther investigated the dining room. He noticed that the door to the kitchen was locked. When he tried to unlock it, he suddenly felt a chill through his spine. The dining table was draped with a clear white table cloth covered with hole. The chairs were all toppled and the table not set. Luther then noticed at the corner of his eye, a larger trash can. One even larger than the one in Eterna Forest. A huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'm sure the owners won't mind if I take their trash can?!"

 **000**

At the main hall near the door, Nihilego and Guzzlord both sighed as they eyed the unconscious Clay.

"It's a good this we found him in the bathroom!" sighed Nihilego relieved.

Guzzlord gulped. "Yeah… this mansion was haunted after all"

 **000**

Breon threw the pillows off of the bed. He was investigating a bedroom which might have belonged to a child, judging from the huge amount of plushies on the floor. He shivered as he found out that all of the plushies resembled all of them. Clay's plushy was beheaded, his plushy was covered with poison darts and Luther's plushy was emptied of its plush.

He finally found something… pointy under the last pillow. Smirking, he threw away the last pillow revealing a dart. It was lodged into the mattress so that it would stick out as its pointy end was revealing. Breon felt dizzy.

"Now… you have no choice but to play with me" he heard before falling unconscious.

 **000**

Even though they were on different teams, Ace and Ashley investigated the indoor garden together. The indoor garden was… toxic. The plants were all wilted, the watering can was sawed in half then glued back together, and there was also a lawn mower that still functioned.

Ashley grew pale as she observed the wilted plants. "I feel sick"

Ace patted his sister's back. "Don't worry… we'll be fine" he assured.

"I hope so" wished Ashley.

"You don't have to hope anymore…" they heard from behind them.

The duo turned around to find a specter staring back at them.

"I have a really good idea!" proposed Ace.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"Run!"

The duo ran to the door which was thankfully still open then ran out of the room.

"Oh well… I can't always be an expert…" muttered the ghost floating out of the door.

 **000**

Icy exited the living room carrying a Metronome. She smiled to herself.

"I'm going to do it" she thought.

As she started to float down the stairs, she was blocked by an unseen force.

"What the?!"

A figure revealed itself to Icy. It resembled that of a little girl.

"Do you want to play?!"

Icy took a step back. Mist suddenly covered the figure and when the mist lifted, a cute little girl was staring back at her.

"It's... only a girl" sighed Icy in relief.

The girl frowned. "You're… you're a ghost!"

Icy nodded sheepishly. "Um… yes, I am"

A smile appeared on the ghost girl's face. "Let's play! I can't kill you anyway!"

Icy sweatdropped. "Ooooka…y" she replied nervously.

"Oh goody!"

 **000**

 **Icy frowned. "Nihilego said that this was the confessional for Rotom's show but… where are the other contestants?"**

 **000**

Juvia and Izaya ended up in the attic after navigating through the ventilation shaft. Izaya suggested that they should search for the items before the ghost could find them. Izaya checked the boxes that were strangely organized and were stacked into a pile while Juvia looked through another box. Upon lifting it, she discovered that it had a huge hole on the bottom. Joyfully, Juvia wore it then tapped Izaya's shoulder.

"What is it Ju- what the heck is that?!" screeched Izaya.

"Izaya, I'm a robot!" declared Juvia pouting her lips.

Izaya shook his head as he took off the box off Juvia. "Juvia, that's a box"

"It was not a box… it was more than that!" retorted Juvia defensively.

Izaya arched a brow. "But… you don't even remember your past"

Juvia gave him a thoughtful look. "Even if I don't remember… I just know"

Izaya smiled. "That's why I love you"

"And that's-" started Juvia only for her eyes to widen. "Izaya, I saw something in that box!"

"Come on, let's look!" urged Izaya as he flew to the box Juvia was pointing at.

 **000**

Meowzer decided to fun back to the foyer after hearing some strange noises from a locked room. Upon reaching the foyer, a terrible sight befell her.

Nihilego's corpse was tied to the chandelier using her tentacles. Guzzlord was disemboweled. And when it couldn't get any worst, Clay was also beheaded and was held by the dead hands of Guzzlord.

"Oh no… the place really is haunted!" gulped Meowzer.

 **000**

" **I admit that I thought that the ghost noises were only hallucinations due to new 'weed' Luther supplied me!" admitted Meowzer.**

 **000**

Luther dragged the trash can behind him as he walked inside a room. He gagged at the sight of the girly decorations and the plushies that resembled all of the contestants.

He stopped then picked up a plushy resembling him but with no stuffing left inside. He covered his nose as he placed it inside his trash can.

"I'll keep it… as a keepsake" thought Luther as he placed the lid over the trash bin.

He then continued to investigate the room. He stopped when he discovered the body of Breon motionless.

"Breon… what the hell happened to you?!" thought Luther as he took a step back from the body.

CLICK

Luther's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?!"

 **000**

Randall strutted around the chateau. He was getting bored without Jaxxon who told him that they were going to see each other… very soon. He sighed. "I have the worst luck" He found himself in the hallway containing the indoor garden and a boiler. He found Ashley and Ace running away from there.

"I wonder what frightened them…" thought Randall.

He went towards the boiler then pulled the door handle. It didn't budge. "This must be rusty and old…" He gave it another pull until the door finally opened.

He peeked inside to find a machine that he didn't understand. He quickly deduced that it must be the boiler.

He closed the door then leaned against it. "I wonder what happened to the others…"

 **000**

Junior and Poppy checked the library. The library contained lots of shelves filled with a lot of books.

Poppy tried to remove all the books. Junior arched a brow. "What are you doing?!"

"In all those movies, there's a secret passage that can be accessed if you pull out a book!" explained Poppy.

Junior sighed then followed Poppy's example.

Poppy blushed as she noticed Junior pulling out books. "You're handsome…" she muttered under her breath.

Unknown to Junior, he was blushing… and he didn't hid it.

 **000**

Crimson and Alex paced around what seems to be a study. There was a large desk in the middle of the room. There was also a chair for sitting near it. On the desk were files about a poisoning incident and a fire incident. There were also two bookshelves behind the desk.

Crimson sighed as she picked up the file about poisoning.

"Hello, I'm a random girl! I am currently ten years old and dead! I died two years ago. It was during supper when I died. I ate a bit of food then I felt sick. The butler went to get an antidote. But then, I noticed ***** throwing the antidote in the trash can. I knew… I knew that I would die. W*y d** * *** *n th* f*r*s* place?!" she read.

Her eyes widened. "A poisoning incident? I wonder what happened"

"You'll never know…. *****" the two heard.

Crimson and Alex both turned around to find a doll.

"A doll?" said Alex confused.

"You killed me! You watched as the poison killed me… you threw away the antidote! Why do you hate me?"

Crimson and Alex took a step backward as the doll's eyes glowed red. "This will be my revenge"

 **000**

Septh and Comf struggled to escape the kitchen, to no avail. The door was moveproof.

Septh frowned. "What are we going to do now?! We're trapped her forever!"

"Don't worry… at least, we're with each other" comforted Comf.

Septh blushed. "I guess but… it sucks… I'm getting hungry"

Comf arched a brow. "You're a meteor so you don't have to worry about food!"

"I guess…" sighed Septh.

Comf blushed as she wrapped a lei on Septh. "Here… you might get cold"

 **000**

Meowzer checked the mansion for survivors. She was currently in the dining room. She checked under the candlestick, under the table and under the table cloth but no one was found. She was about to give up until she hears some noise from inside the kitchen.

"That's strange… it sounded like it came from the kitchen" thought Meowzer. Her eyes then widened. "Why do I actually sound sane for once?!"

She shrugs it off then turned the door knob.

CRASH

Septh and Comf fell to the floor.

"Septh? Comf? You're both safe!" said Meowzer relieved.

Septh rubbed his head. "That smarts… where are we?"

"You're still in the chateau and… THE HOSTS AND CLAY ARE DEADDD!" screamed Meowzer shaking Comf.

"Slow down… I need to process this!" requested Comf.

Meowzer nodded but her eyes continued to twitch.

"Well… at least we're out of the kitchen!" pointed out Septh.

Comf frowned causing Septh to blush.

 **000**

Luther banged the door repeatedly but still cannot escape the feminine bedroom. He sighed, after a hundred times, then slumped against the bed. "The world's going to lose a genius…"

He then removed the lid from the trash can and decided to play with his plush. He then noticed something glassy. "I don't remember picking up glass…"

He took out the glass object revealing a purple bottle with a scratched out label. It also had a spray attached instead of the usual opening.

He flipped it around. He squinted his eyes. "It reminds me of an antidote spray…"

The ground suddenly shook.

"What the-" he started before falling into a crack on the floor.

 **000**

Ace and Ashley decided to stop and rest when they reached the stairs to the foyer. Ace wiped off the sweat on his body while Ashley absorbed her sweat.

"Even at a time of peril, you absorb water?" commented Ace confused.

Ashley smiled. "Soooorry, it's a habit"

CREAK

Ace's fur stood up as he heard the sound. "Um… Ashley"

"Yyyess, Accceee?"

"Let's run!" suggested Ace.

Ashley nodded and so the two ran all the way downstairs.

 **000**

Randall passed the same hallway again for the fourth time. He considered entering a room but judging from Ace and Ashley's expressions, it would probably not end well. He squatted to take a break between the boiler room and the indoor garden. He then felt the air has gone hotter.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder. Shuddering, he turned around.

 **000**

"Aaaaahhhh!" they heard.

Poppy and Junior looked at each other concernedly.

"Junior… let's leave!" whined Poppy.

Junior frowned. "… let's go down…"

Poppy nodded then followed Junior outside the library.

 **000**

Ace and Ashley finally reached the foyer and saw the same images Meowzer saw.

Ace's face turned pale green while Ashley now had a desire to puke"

"Ace… let's leave!" urged Ashley.

Ace nodded. "Our lives are more important than the money!"

Before Ashley can turn the knob, the ropes surrounding the chandelier snapped then began to fall.

 **000**

THUD

Comf and Meowzer both jumped onto Septh's arms.

"Septh… please protect me!" pleaded Comf.

"I will!" assured Septh.

"And me?" asked Meowzer.

"Not so much" replied Septh making Meowzer cower in fear.

Septh pushed open the door back to the foyer.

Ashley and Ace's bodies were now both lying on the floor both covered with glass shards.

Comf covered her mouth, trying not to puke. Meowzer covered her eyes. And Septh shook his head. "We are not going to die!"

 **000**

Izaya took out a PokeDoll from the box.

"It's a doll!" drawled Izaya.

Juvia clapped her hands. "It's a doll! Can you let me keep it?!"

Izaya sighed before handing the doll to Juvia.

Juvia smiled then admired the doll. She then tapped Izaya.

"Um… Izaya" she said.

"What?!" questioned Izaya.

"The doll… it's a Crobat" replied Juvia blushing.

Izaya stared at the doll. It was in fact, a Crobat. He blushed.

"Umm… Izaya, thanks… for everything!" said Juvia hugging Izaya.

Izaya blushed even harder. "I… love you… Juvia"

 **000**

Luther woke up then found himself in the basement. He sighed in relief as he found his trash can near him.

"I thought I lost you!" whispered Luther quickly carrying the trash can.

"Luther?!" he then heard.

He turned to find Icy pouring fake tea to a tea cup held by a little girl.

"Icy… why are you doing a tea party?" asked Luther confused.

Icy smiled nervously. "Um… Luther, I'm playing with a ghost"

Luther arched a brow. "A ghost?!"

Icy nodded. "And… she wants to kill you!"

"What?!"

The girl then dropped his tea cup then approached Luther. Icy frowned as she floated to the girl then held her back.

"Aisha, stop killing us… you already killed Crimson and Alex!" pleaded Icy.

The girl arched a brow. "Kill? This is a challenge!"

"A challenge…" said Icy wide-eyed.

"I'm going to kill that jellyfish later…" grumbled Luther nonchalantly.

 **000**

Septh, Meowzer and Comf explored the mansion to find an exit.

Septh sighed as he wiped off the sweat on his face. "This challenge is going to scar me for life!"

Comf cocked a brow. "Challenge?! We saw real dead Pokemon before our eyes!"

Septh shook his head. "I checked the bodies… they were made of wax!"

"Maybe… their skin were replaced with wax and their insides… were placed with wax itself!" countered Meowzer shivering.

"So… you're saying that the dead ones are still alive" exclaimed Comf.

"Yes…"

 **000**

Outside the mansion, another ghost that resembled a butler lit a match then burnt the mansion.

"What happens in the chateau… stays in the chateau"

The screams of Septh, Meowzer, Comf, Poppy and Junior then covered the night.

 **000**

Juvia and Izaya exited the attic to find that the mansion was now burnt to a crisp.

"Izaya… the others…" intoned Juvia nervously.

Izaya nodded. "They must have died… we should find an exit first though"

Juvia nodded then followed Izaya.

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia finally exited the mansion and met the embrace of the warm forest air. They turned around to find the mansion was rebuilt. Nihilego then exited with Guzzlord and the other contestants.

Wha?! I thought you died!" exclaimed Izaya surprised.

Nihilego smirked. "That was just an illusion created by Rotom and the others!"

Luther nodded. "Yeah… the ghost girl told us and… we survived!"

"Um… this is… the first time I survived… something" stammered Icy.

Luther then turned to Nihilego. "Since three survived for the Nihilegos, did we win?"

Nihilego shook her head. "Sadly, the Guzzlords win. Icy brought back an item for the scavenger hunt"

Icy procured a Metronome from her dress. "And so we win"

Juvia spoke up. "We also found an item!" Juvia showed the PokeDoll.

"That's also one of the items so it is a tie!"

Icy shook her head. "I have this" Icy took out an empty antidote spray making Luther's eyes widened.

"Ttthaaaat… that is mine!" protested Luther.

"Um… the girl gave it to me" explained Icy.

"That backstabbing girl!" hissed Luther under his breath as the ghost girl waved through the window.

"Ooookay, Nihilegos will go through elimination once we go back so please be prepared!" declared Nihilego as a worm hole appeared. Every one of the contestants jumped right in except for Clay who was still unconscious.

 **000**

" **I know who's going home…" muttered Breon.**

 **000**

" **Sorry Breon… but you have my vote!" said Luther.**

 **000**

" **Clay was first out so he has my vote" explained Izaya.**

 **000**

 **Clay finally regained consciousness. "Wh… what happened?"**

 **000**

The Nihilegoes were all seated outside of the house in Ultra Space. Nihilego held a tray of eight Poffins but one of them was rainbow-coloured.

"Okay… if I call you name, you get a poffin and the one with the most votes get the Ultra Space Specialty Poffin which will… automatically teleport you back to the place where we held the challenge… painfully.

Breon crossed his arms confidently. Juvia gripped on the PokeDoll tightly. Izaya looked calm. Clay rubbed his head in confusion. Randall looked down at the ground nervously. Luther held his trash can confidently. Alex rolled his eyes. And Ace frowned.

"The first poffin of the season goes to…"

"Juvia!"

Juvia happily caught her poffin almost dropping her doll in the process.

"Randall, Ace and Alex are all safe!"

Randall caught his poffin. Ace sighed in relief. Alex once again rolled his eyes.

"Izaya is also safe!"

Izaya caught his poffin then quickly ate it.

Luther now frowned. Breon looked surprised. And Clay also frowned.

"You three have votes!"

"Me… but I didn't do anything" complained Clay.

Nihilego smirked. "That's why Luther is safe!"

"Okay, Breon, you're here because of obvious reasons while Clay… you were useless and was eliminated quickly during the challenge!"

Breon rolled his eyes while Clay bit his nails.

"And the one leaving is…"

…

…

…

…

…

"Clay, your time is up!"

Nihilego threw the poffin to Breon while she threw the remaining poffin at Clay who accidentally swallows it.

"Oh… this doesn't seems to be BAAAAAA-" started Clay as he imploded into a wormhole.

The remaining Nihilegos all stepped away from Nihilego.

"That's why I like being the host!"

 **000**

Pheramosa clapped her hands in joy. "That ends the first episode of our livestream! Please stay tuned for what happens next on… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!"

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter. I created a poll about who you root for as winner of the show. You can find it in my homepage!**

 **Clay is the first one booted off. It was to be expected being a gullible meathead.**

 **000**

 **I'm also going to add an area containing the statistics for the episode!**

 **I'll give Alex and Crimson the award for being under the radar for a whole episode also!**

 **Here are the vote:**

 **Breon- Clay**

 **Clay- Luther**

 **Izaya- Clay**

 **Luther- Breon**

 **Juvia- Clay**

 **Alex- Breon**

 **Ace- Luther**

 **Randall- Clay**

 **Total Votes:**

 **Luther- 2**

 **Breon- 2**

 **Clay- 3 - Eliminated**

 **000**

 **Remaining Survivors:**

 **Nihilegos: Juvia-Luther-Breon-Izaya-Ace-Alex-Randall**

 **Guzzlords: Comf-Ashley-Icy-Poppy-Meowzer-Junior-Septh-Crimson**

 **Eliminated: Clay**

 **000**

 **Trivia: Alex and Crimson both shared a scene because I didn't have any other scenes to place them in.**

 **Clay: Please review!**


	4. Episode 3: A Moment of Self-Reflection

**Another chapter is finally here! But… I'm quite sad of the results.**

 **000**

Pheramosa waved her hand as she sat on an easy chair in the middle of the stage.

"Hello viewers! It's time for another live stream! But this time, I have guests other than the Buzzwole!"

The fake audience all cheered and chanted Pheramosa's name.

"Our guests are my friends: Celesteela and Kartana!"

An orange origami-like katana dropped from above while a green creature floated to the stool conveniently place to the left of Pheramosa.

"So Celesteela, how's your relationship with Kartana?" asked Pheramosa.

Celesteela blushed. "Well Phera… we're still together… but you can call me Celes"

"Ok, Celes!" replied Pheramosa.

"How about you and Buzzwole?" asked Celes.

Pheramosa frowned. "We broke up!"

Kartana let out a loud chuckle. "Broke up, my katana! You guys are still on each other! Let me remind you of what happened yesterday in Buzz's room!"

Pheramosa blushed. "We broke up and… let's just start the show!"

 **000**

Two days after Clay's departure, Juvia gathered all of her teammates barring Luther at the kitchen for an important announcement.

Randall crossed his arms. "Well… why did you call us here?"

Juvia smiled then began to spin around the kitchen. "I felt that we need to be closer by… introducing ourselves to each other!"

"Um… I'm not exactly comfortable with introducing myself" admitted Breon.

"So… our tempered bug has a soft side!" scoffed Alex grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

"Watch it… or I'll do something unpleasant!" threated Breon as visible sparks of electricity covered his body.

Alex rolled his eyes then turned back to Juvia. "Are you even sure our team needs this?"

Juvia nodded. "I believe"

"If she believes, I believe too!" added Izaya smirking.

Alex scratched his scalp then sighed. "Fine… let's… get to know each other"

Juvia clapped her hands in joy. "Goody! I'll start. My name is Juvia, I'm a Shuppet!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" drawled Randall.

"I also like tea and fashion!" continued Juvia still smiling even after Randall's rude comment.

"Um… I'm Ace… and I'm intelligent and can solve puzzles so… if you have trouble on a riddle, I'll help you out!"

Randall rolled his eyes. "Know-it-Alls" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm Alex… and I want to be in no team but since we're forced, I'm here"

"I'm Izaya…"

Juvia clapped her hands. "Those were beautiful introductions! Randall, you're next"

Randall sighed. "My name is Randall, and I hope that I can befriend you all"

Juvia then turned to Breon. "And you?"

Breon shook his head. "I don't want to talk to strangers"

"Breon, you are acting angry but… in reality, you are desiring love" said Juvia.

Tears flowed out of Breon's eyes. "The cloth is right… love me!"

Juvia smiled. "That's all of us"

"Um… I think Luther is not here" pointed out Ace.

"Then we'll have to go get him!" said Juvia floating out of the kitchen.

 **000**

Luther's room didn't resemble the other rooms now because in the course of two days, Luther redecorated. The chest was now filled with his gadgets which he created using the stuff he collected from Eterna Forest. The desk was now in shambles as Luther removed a screw to use it on one of his inventions. The private comfort room was now a lab. The tub was filled with green goo, the shower only released trash because Luther rerouted the water to Randall's room after messing with the pipes, and Luther also bolted the toilet seat shut. He didn't even need to relieve himself. The floor of his room was now filled with trash. It was trashy but to Luther, it was paradise.

Luther laid on his trash can which he remodeled as a bed after placing one of the pillows from the bed inside. He smiled. "This is just like home…"

DING DONG

Someone pressed the doorbell Luther installed yesterday. Yawning, Luther went to get the door. He then found his teammates behind the door.

"Guys… what brings you here?" questioned Luther nervously.

Juvia stepped in the room then examined her surroundings. "It's pretty"

Randall turned pale green and tried not to puke. "What she said"

Luther frowned. "What do you need? Or are you here just to mock me?"

Juvia shook her head before settling down on the bed. "We're here to know you better!"

Luther tilted his head. "Know me better?"

"You have to introduce yourself" explained Alex.

"Oh… well, my name is Luther and as you can see, I'm an inventor!" uttered Luther showing his room to the other Nihilegos.

Izaya's eyes watered. "I need to wait outside… the toxic gas is intoxicating"

"That's spider venom which I vaporized! It soothes me!" pointed out Luther.

"Now I really have to go!" said Izaya flying out.

"Um… Ashley's waiting for me!" moaned Ace also leaving.

One by one, Luther's teammates all left leaving Luther, Breon and Juvia alone.

Breon patted Luther's back. "I know how it feels…"

Luther sighed. "Thanks Breon and Juvs"

Juvia smiled at Luther. "Good, let's play with each other!"

 **000**

 **Luther smiled. "Juvia and Breon are nice but Breon has slight… anger issues"**

 **000**

" **Outcasts need to stay together! That includes Septh too!" pointed out Breon.**

 **000**

After Juvia's gathering, Randall gathered Alex, Ace and Izaya at his room.

"Randall, what do you want now?!" queried Izaya impatiently.

"Shush… I want you guys to form an alliance with me" answered Randall in a hushed tone.

"I don't actually want to join… I work alone" admitted Alex.

"You can go!" sighed Randall.

Alex nodded then left.

"How about you two?" asked Randall.

Ace looked conflicted while Izaya arched a brow. "If we're in an alliance, are we going to target Juvia?"

Randall shook his head. "We'll only target Pokemon like Luther, Breon and Alex… who recently left us"

"Are we going to cheat?" asked Izaya.

"Of course not!" answered Randall.

"But… working in a team is better than an alliance" pointed out Ace.

"We'll not be a bad alliance, we'll only vote together" lied Randall avoiding Ace's stare.

Ace frowned then looked at Izaya. "I don't trust him!" he whispered so Randall can't hear.

Izaya nodded in agreement. "Me too but… I'll join… to add some zest to the competition!"

"I guess…"

"So?"

Izaya and Ace both turned back to Randall. "We'll join!"

"Excellent"

 **000**

 **Randall smirked evilly at the camera. "Cheating! But… is Jaxxon watching this?"**

 **000**

 **Izaya shook his head. "I know Randall's moves through his gestures… he's up to something!"**

 **000**

Crimson meditated in her room like any other day. She tried to relax after the last challenge but… she was traumatized after the incident with the ghost girl.

Crimson shuddered to the thought of it. "It was only an illusion, it isn't real!" Crimson sighed. The more she denied the fact, the more she believed it was real.

She decided to end her meditation session and go to bed only for someone to knock at her door. She went to get the door. Icy floated in.

"Icy, what brings you here?" asked Crimson confused.

Icy frowned. "I'm… so lonely"

Crimson arched a brow. "If you're lonely, why me of all people?"

"Well… I feel that you're… the only one I trust" stammered Icy nervously.

"Okay… go sit on the bed so we can talk about it"

Icy nodded then did what she was told.

 **000**

" **Icy is a bit shy but I feel that she can make a connection with anyone!" intoned Crimson.**

 **000**

Juvia went back to her room after playing with Breon and Luther. She opened the door. She then gasped. She found the drawers opened, its contents were jumbled up. The bed was partly burnt. And what's worse was… her PokeDoll was nowhere to be found.

She quickly panicked then went to the bathroom to see if her doll was there. She opened the toilet, checked the tub. Nothing. She felt that she was going to cry. Her precious keepsake, lost. Juvia cried as she held her Soothe Bell.

"Izaya… I failed you" she cried.

 **000**

 **A figure removed the stuffing off of the PokeDoll. It also wrote something on the doll.**

 **000**

 **Izaya embraced the crying Juvia. "Juvia… what happened?"**

" **Izaya Jr. is gone!" cried Juvia crying on Izaya's wing.**

 **Izaya frowned. "Don't worry, I'll catch the culprit!"**

 **000**

Nihilego washed her face in the comfort room in his room while Guzzlord watched from the door.

"Nihi, is it time for the next challenge?" asked Guzzlord.

Nihilego shook her head. "Not yet!"

Guzzlord frowned. "Okay and… can I have the lifetime supply of food?!"

"Of course not!" replied Nihilego rolling her eyes.

"Oh well… it was worth a try"

 **000**

Septh woke up on his bed… or so he thought. He found his surroundings messy. White cotton were scattered on the floor. There seems to be red streak on the wall. Judging by its smell it was… blood. Septh's eyes widened. "Wha… what happened?!"

He felt his head then felt a slight crack on his shell. "I… killed… something"

His eyes suddenly went to the back of his eyes as he fainted.

 **000**

Poppy nibbled on a sausage while Ashley stared at the window in Poppy's room. During the past days, Ashley grew closer to Poppy after finding out they had many similar likes. She liked sweets while Poppy liked… sweet stories. Poppy recently had an addiction to creating stories after getting over painting and drawing. At the moment, Poppy was reading out loud her recent "masterpiece" to Ashley.

" _Dawn came. Septh never went back home. He decided to take a walk by the boulevard. During his stroll, he spotted a Crobat… with no name. Septh's eyes turned red not with rage but with unintended murderous intent. Pouncing on the Crobat, Septh bit its head off"_

"So, do you like my story?" asked Poppy.

"Um… that was… morbid" answered Ashley. "And… you used Septh's name as a main character"

Poppy nodded. "I like real things… especially Junior"

"So… you have taken a liking to Junior!" pointed out Ashley.

Poppy blushed then nodded. "I do love-"

Before she can finish, Juvia burst into the room then began searching for her doll.

"Um… Juvia, what are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"No talk, I'm searching for Izaya!" answered Juvia panting.

"Um… isn't he over there?" pointed out Poppy pointing at Izaya who was coincidentally flying nearby.

"I'm busy!" snarled Izaya flying off.

Juvia shook her head. "Izaya **Jr.**!"

"Oh… that sums up everything!" said Ashley rolling her eyes.

Juvia pouted. "Please help me!"

"No-"

"HELP ME!" yelled Juvia.

"Oookay!" said Ashley scared while Poppy nodded with her left eyes twitching.

"Good… I'll come for you Izaya!" exclaimed Juvia

"Jr.!" added Ashley.

"The Yaoi harem continues" muttered Poppy.

"Say what now?!" said Ashley looking at Poppy confused. "You're the most random Poppolio I've ever met"

"The capital of Austria is Vienna!"

 **000**

" **Great, now I'm part of the doll search party or something… this sucks!" moaned Ashley. "I just miss Ace!"**

 **000**

 **Poppy looked at the camera creepily. "Are you supporting the love?"**

 **000**

Comf yawned as she went back to her room only to stop when she reached the door. She found a strange doll strapped to her bed and was covered with blood.

"Eeekkk!" she screamed. She then stopped. "No one must see this gruesome event"

Unknown to her, Randall was watching from the hallway.

 **000**

" **Perfect… it looked like Juvia's PokeDoll… but destroyed… maybe it is! I have a plan…" smirked Randall.**

 **000**

Comf exited her room then went downstairs. When she was nowhere in sight, Randall quickly slipped into Comf's room.

 **000**

Nihilego took out her megaphone in the kitchen. "It's time for another challenge! Please head to the basement! It's time for another challenge! Please head to the basement"

Junior covered his ears. "Stop that… I heard you the first time"

Nihilego grinned evilly. "Just go to the basement!"

Junior rolled his eyes then stood up to go to the basement.

 **000**

After jumping in the wormhole, it led the contestants to the entrance of a cave. Izaya squinted then noticed that the walls of the cave were reflective.

"Let me guess… navigate through the cave" drawled Izaya uninterested.

Guzzlord blinked. "Wow, that's a pretty accurate guess!"

Nihilego shook her head. "That's only the first part of the challenge! Navigating through the Reflection Cave!"

Poppy clapped her hands. "Now… we can all see each other… full body"

Ace shuddered. "Just thinking about that scares me!"

Breon nodded in agreement. "I prefer to see only my full body"

Nihilego chuckled. "Good luck with navigating! You'll need it!"

 **000**

" **Is it just me or is Nihilego getting crazier?" queried Ace.**

 **000**

The Nihilegoes all went inside together. Randall volunteered to lead since he can provide light through his fire.

"We don't need light! The walls are reflective!" countered Alex.

Randall shook his head. "We do need light… everyone knows that!"

"We don't!"

"We do!"

"We don't"

Ace grew dizzy just by looking at them argue. He knew that Randall was angry because Alex refused to join the alliance but this was mad. Sighing, Ace parted from his group.

 **000**

The Guzzlords entered ten seconds after the Nihilegoes after calming Septh down who was depressed.

"Septh, feeling any better?" asked Icy concerned.

Septh shook his head. "I'm a little fine but… you can never change what's inside"

"Well, if you have a little surgery, you can!" retorted Meowzer.

Crimson rolled her eyes. "This is a serious matter! Our groupmate needs psychological help!"

Comf raised her hand. "I volunteer!"

Icy stopped then raised her brow. "Do… you even have any experience? I'm… not so… sure"

Comf smiled. "Don't worry! I'm a Comfey and our motto is 'Generosity is key!'"

"That's not even related!" retorted Icy nervously.

"It will be! In the next generation!" explained Comf.

"That aside, let's keep walking" urged Crimson.

 **000**

The Nihilegos found themselves in another dead end courtesy of Randall.

"Randall, this is the third dead end we ended up on!" complained Breon.

Ace nodded. "I ran a lot in the last challenge! I'm running again this time, I swear if the second part of the challenge is a race, I'll personally kill Nihilego!"

"I'll gladly help you" offered Izaya.

Juvia frowned. "Um… let's stop talking about killing… it makes me uncomfortable for some reason!"

"Me too!" admitted Breon.

"And so the sociopath opens up" teased Randall.

"Continue that sentence and I'll kill you!" threatened Breon.

Randall rolled his eyes. "Ask Ace and he'll say the same thing!"

Luther tilted his head confusion. "Speaking of Ace… where is he?"

The Nihilegoes all looked around, which was hard because of the mirrors, then realized that Ace has gone missing.

"Oh no, Ace is-" started Juvia.

"I claim his room!" spat Luther.

"Luther!" chided Izaya displeased.

"Sorry…"

 **000**

Ace wandered around the cave, walking briskly. He was tired of running. He sighed as he decided to squat on the floor.

"Fuck this game, I want to be with Ashley again!" he muttered under his breath.

Ace felt the mirrors covering the walls with his paw then retracted it.

"How am I going to survive?"

 **000**

The Guzzlords were still lost in the cave. Meowzer suggested to play games to pass the time which everyone half-heartedly agree.

"So… what's red and yellow all over?" asked Icy.

"What?!" asked Crimson impatiently.

"I dunno, that's why I asked you!" chortled Icy.

No response.

Crimson turned to Septh and Comf who were chatting. "How are you two back there?"

Septh showed a faint smile. "We're fine"

Comf nodded.

Crimson sighed. "This is a boring challenge…"

 **000**

" **I hate to admit it but… this challenge sucks!" pointed out Crimson.**

 **000**

Ace stood up then felt through the wall to find his way to the entrance. He then noticed a bright light ahead. Smiling, he ran towards it… only to crash to the wall.

"Stupid reflections…" he grumbled.

 **000**

Luther and Juvia joined forced in searching for Ace. Juvia stopped on the way then turned to Luther.

"Luth, I have to ask you something!" said Juvia frowning.

"What?" replied Luther arching a brow.

"Can you create me a device that can detect dolls!" requested Juvia kneeling.

Luther tilted his head in confusion. "I… don't think that's probable!"

Juvia whimpered. "But…"

Luther shook his head. "I'm sorry but… I'm busy later"

"Doing what?" queried Juvia arms folded.

"Breon and I are going to do origami!"

"Origami with Breon?" said Juvia confused.

"After you and Breon comforted me… Breon offered that we'll make origamis!" explained Luther.

Juvia smiled. "Good for both of you but…" Juvia's smile turned upside down. "If only…"

 **000**

" **I feel bad for Juvs, she's a happy person or ghost in that matter but… I'm going to kill that thief!" frowned Luther.**

 **000**

Breon was searching for Ace alone. He despise contact with the others other than Juvia, Septh and Luther. The others? They reminded him of his dreadful past.

Breon sighed as he lifted a heavy boulder. "Ace, are you under here?"

No one replied so Breon returned the rock to its original place then tapped it. "Stay there, will you!"

 **000**

" **It pains me to say this but I miss Clay… he may be annoying but…" admitted Breon.**

 **000**

Randall and Izaya searched together, not because they cared for Ace but because they were formulating a plan.

"Let me get this straight! We'll boot of Breon if we lose!" said Izaya.

Randall nodded.

"If Ace votes with us… its three votes!" remarked Izaya. He then frowned. "But… four Pokemon might vote for the same person and it might be… you!"

Randall shook his head. "I don't plan to lose! I already told you, I have a plan!"

Izaya frowned. "If it's cheating, I'll skin you alive!"

Randall frowned as he took a step backward from Izaya.

 **000**

" **Remind me not to annoy Izaya!" moaned Randall.**

 **000**

 **Izaya frowned. "Randall needs to play fair to get far in this competition!"**

 **000**

The Guzzlords reached another dead end after a lot of walking. Annoyed, Ashley punched the wall.

"I'm getting soooo tired!" whined Ashley.

"But you float!" scoffed Septh rolling his eyes.

"Septh!" scolded Comf.

Septh shook his head as his eyes glowed bright red.

Ashley frowned as she gritted her teeth. "You're going down, bastard!"

Junior and Poppy both sat down to watch, Meowzer leaned against the wall while Crimson crossed her arms. Unknown to them, Comf flew out of the picture.

 **000**

Comf left her team for one reason: Septh. She sighed in concern. She bonded with Septh during the last challenge… they even died together. She felt sad. Why was Septh so concerned?

 _DING!_

Comf rolled her eyes. "At a time like this!"

A wormhole suddenly popped out of nowhere and Nihilego emerged. "Comf! You're not alone is singing!"

"Not alone?! No one is around! Don't tell me you'll sing!" protested Comf.

Izaya and Randall accidentally walks into the scene.

"Is this the wrong time?" asked Randall.

"Of course not! You'll be background singers and dancers!"

Randall and Izaya both rolled their eyes,

[Author's Note: This song would be mellow and slow in Comf's parts but Randall and Izaya's parts will have the same tune as the song Reflection. It's entitled "Reflection"]

 _Comf: Why did this happen?_

 _Why was I such a fool?_

 _Is it just I can't understand men?_

 _Was I just a tool…?_

 _For believing in youuuu_

 _Randall: We're just background singers_

 _Izaya: We can say anything…. we can!_

Nihilego glared at two.

 _Izaya: Um… let my reflection show_

 _Randall: Who I am… insideeeee!_

Nihilego: That's another song!

 _Comf: Is it wrong…_

 _To believe… in you_

 _But I can trust you now!_

 _Randall: Won't you let his reflection show?_

 _Who he was inside!_

 _Izaya: Oh come on, let your reflection show_

 _Randall and Izaya: Who you are… INSSSSIIIIDDDDEEEEE_

The cave began to tremble.

"Even the cave hates your song!" remarked Nihilego as a stalactite fell to the ground.

"The ceiling is falling!" screamed Comf.

"Let's go!" urged Randall as he quickly pulled Izaya away.

 **000**

Breon kicked another rock. He was getting ticked off. Where did Ace ended up in? He then bumped into another contestant causing him to fall to the ground.

Breon rubbed his head in pain. "What the?!"

He found Alex groaning. "Man that smarts!"

Breon approached Alex. "Are you okay?"

Alex shook his head. "I'm not okay! You have a surprisingly hard head!"

Breon frowned. "Alex… stop insulting me!"

"What?! I'm just saying it literally not figuratively!" retorted Alex.

Breon eyed the Sceptile wearily. "Alex… I'm sorry for snapping at you!"

Alex nodded. "Okay! Now help me-" Alex noticed someone behind Breon holding a gigantic boulder.

"Breon… there's someone behind you with a boulder!" warned Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Breon as he turned around to face a mysterious figure.

"Goodbye Breon!" said the figure dropping the boulder on Breon.

"Breon!" yelled Alex. He gained strength to stand up but… that was not enough. The assailant also knocked him out.

"Izaya, we succeeded!" said the figure.

The Crobat flew from behind the figure to the fainted bodies. "Isn't this unfair for them?"

The figure revealed itself to be Randall. "Anything is fair in a competition! Now… help me set up Breon!"

Izaya frowned then reluctantly nodded.

"Perfect…"

 **000**

Ace continued to fall his way through the cave. Through the mirrors, he noticed something… strange. It was Septh attacking his sister: Ashley.

Ace gasped. "Ashley!"

Septh continued to attack Ashley until… until…

Tears flowed out of Ace's eyes. "Ashley…"

 **000**

Septh continued attacking Ashley who was now lying on the floor: unconscious.

Crimson went in front of Septh then folded her arms. "Septh, what's wrong with you?! I can understand Ashley but… you are different!"

Septh's eyes returned normal as he shook his head. "Crimson… what happened?" He then spotted Ashley's fainted body lying across him. "Oh no… I did it again"

Poppy looked at Septh and Crimson ominously. "You feel as if you left this world for a moment!"

Septh shook his head. "I just need rest"

"But Septh…" interjected Crimson.

"I NEED REST!" yelled Septh shocking Crimson.

Meowzer scowled. "Septh, you have problems"

"SAYS THE STONER!"

Meowzer gasped. "I feel like I'm going to kill someone!"

Poppy smiled. "Let me help you!"

"I'll contribute to the killing!" added Icy coldly. "No one… insults… um… my friends!"

Crimson frowned. "No one is going to kill anyone and Icy… be yourself"

Icy frowned. "I want to not be myself and kill!"

The group barring Septh, Icy and Ashley gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"The mirrors!" exclaimed Poppy.

Junior arched a brow. "What about them?!"

"That's not Icy!" frowned Poppy stepping away from Icy.

"I'm IcY, pLeASe BELiEve me!" intoned Icy approaching Poppy with a creepy smile.

"Scatter!" yelled Crimson.

Ashley, who just recently awoken, cursed. "This again"

 **000**

Nihilego sat near the finish line on a deck chair with Guzzlord reading a magazine about food.

"So… what's the next challenge?" queried Guzzlord tearing a page then putting it in his mouth.

Nihilego frowned upon Guzzlord's act. "Stop reading that and… the race is more than a race"

Guzzlord arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Mirrors!" exclaimed Nihilego. "Their mirror counterpart might…"

"Replace them!" realized Guzzlord.

"So they have to watch out!" smirked Nihilego.

 **000**

Izaya and Randall finally found Ace? in the middle of the cave.

"Ace, we've been worried sick! Where did you go?!" asked Randall concerned.

Ace tilted his head. "Duh? Who's duh Ace?"

Izaya frowned. "You're Ace!"

"The name is Eca, duh!" answered Ace?.

Izaya frowned. "Eca… that's the backwards of Ace.

"Who are you folks? I'm duh finded Ayazi end Lladnar!" said Eca arms folded.

"Excuse me?" uttered Randall confused.

"It's our names backward!" pointed out Izaya nonchalantly.

Randall frowned. "So… that would make you Ace's opposite!"

Eca nodded. "Nihilego freed all of us… when we were still having our own show!"

"Wait… there's a mirror counterpart of this show?" said Izaya confused.

Eca nodded.

"Who were eliminated in your show?" asked Randall.

"Hm… Rehtul and Rezwoem were both booted off!" answered Eca.

"How about Yalc?" asked Izaya.

"Why him? He's a powerful contender! Rehtul was fowl-smeling and Rezwoem became adickted to wid!" pointed out Eca.

Randall sighed. "Let's just go together to the exit!"

"Let's!" smiled Eca.

 **000**

Icy was floating around the cave with the Guzzlords? The group then noticed Icy falling behind.

"Yci, you seem to be slow today!" pointed out Poppy?.

"Poppy… my name is Icy!" retorted Icy.

Crimson? rolled her eyes. "Stop playing games!"

"Yeah! You're being a bitch right now!" growled Septh?.

"Don't mind him… he's safe" whispered Comf? mockingly.

Icy frowned. "Who are you people and… where's Meowzer?!"

"Meowzer? Who's that?" asked Junior?.

"I think she means Rezwoem!" pointed out Poppy?.

"Okay… who the heck are you guys?!" questioned Icy.

"The name's Htpes… come near me and I'll kill you!" warned the Minior.

"Don't worry! His label is the Safe Enemy!" assured the Comfey rolling her eyes.

"That's Fmoc, she's the Greedy Meanie!" sighed Roinuj.

"Hi, my name is Yppop!" greeted the Poppolio stretching out its hand.

"Normal people!" muttered the Whimsicott rolling her eyes.

"She's the Normal… Gal… and I'm the Lazybone!" said the Whimsicott.

"Don't mind Yelhsa, she just doesn't get into the spirit of things!" explained the Litten. "We call her Elsa!"

"Thar's Roinuj, he's the Chatterbox!" said the Lucario.

"And that's Nosmirc, she's the Silent Ninja!" said Roinuj.

"Um… I think I'll have the hard time with your names!" admitted Icy.

"That's okay! You can call me Roy!" said Roinuj.

"And you can call me Smirk…" said Nosmirc eyes closed.

"Yehlsa will be Elsa, Fmoc would by Moc, Yppop would Pop and Htpes would be Hit!" continued Roy.

"Pop!" said Pop unamused.

 **000**

Juvia and Luther continued their search for the missing Ace. Midway their search, Juvia suggested to sit down and rest.

Luther first spoke up. "So Juvs… how did you met Izaya?"

Juvia blushed. "We met at a casino!"

"That's fun… if I had a girlfriend, I wants us to first meet in a junkyard!" replied Luther.

"That will be soon! With your charm and creativity, girls would surely want you!" assured Juvia.

"But… my Asp… asper… asp… gers!" he spat back.

"Luther… believe in yourself as much as you believe in your inventions!" motivated Juvia.

Luther smiled. "Juvia… Juv… via… thanks for believing in me"

 **000**

 **Juvia crossed her arms. "Girls, if you don't accept Luther, I would haunt you… figuratively of course!"**

 **000**

Ace finally reached the exit where Nihilego and Guzzlord were waiting.

"Our first contestant to reach the end!" smiled Nihilego.

"This means the Nihilegoes have an advantage!" said Nihilego triumphantly.

Guzzlord frowned. "That's only if everyone in there team is already here!"

"You're right… dammit!"

Ace frowned. "Did anyone even notice me here?!"

The two legendaries turned to him. "We did, so please sit on the bleachers!"

Ace sighed as he went towards the bleachers.

 **000**

Eca, Randall and Izaya were walking around the cave, they were aware of the fact that they were lost but they kept moving forward. Eca bumped into another wall.

Randall quickly pulled Eca away from the wall. "Eca, let's go! We need to catch up!"

"I'm sorry! My lungs the not are duh made for running!" panted Eca.

Izaya sighed. He then looked at the walls. "Randall… I have an idea!"

 **000**

Ashley quickly ran into another corner. Fed up with running, she sat down.

"Sheesh, why did Nihilego make another running-based challenge?!" she muttered.

She sighed.

CRASH!

Ashley was astonished to find Randall, Ace? And Izaya in front of her.

"Wha?! How did you find me?!" she asked.

Randall smirked. "Izaya suggested that Eca should break the mirror walls with his head!"

"Duhhhh, I see birdies!" moaned Eca hands clutching his head.

"He's still woozy… but don't worry, his head is empty" assured Izaya.

Ashley frowned. "I'll… just go… I need to find the exit!"

"Come with us, with Eca's hardhead, we can go anywhere!" said Randall.

A stalactite fell nearby Randall.

"Or maybe not… scramble!" yelled Randall.

"We shouldn't have sang!" moaned Izaya flying off.

 **000**

Crimson, Meowzer, Poppy and Junior all ran out the exit.

"Outside sweet outside, we finally found you!" praised Crimson kissing the ground.

Poppy jumped up and down then clapped her hands. "Let's do that again!"

Meowzer rolled her eyes. "Poppy, we are not running away from Septh again! He's crazy!"

"But Comf, Icy and Ashley are still in there with Septh!" pointed out Crimson.

Junior let out a deep sigh.

"What Junior meant to say was… we should be more worried of Icy's doppelganger!" translated Poppy.

"You can understand sighs?" said Meowzer raising a brow.

Poppy nodded. "And you? What happened to your weed talk?"

Meowzer suddenly gasped.

 **000**

" **I lost my mellow… I'm going to crack!" groaned Meowzer.**

 **000**

Icy and the mirror contestants were all roaming around the cave, conversing with each other.

"So Icy, what kind of Pokemon is Junior?" asked Pop eagerly.

Icy smiled. "He may be silent but he's a good companion!"

Pop blushed. "He sounds like a normal guy… that's my type!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Can you guys shut up? I need my rest!"

Icy swallowed her saliva. "Elsa, why are you always tired?"

"When you're siblings with a hyperactive dumbo, you would also filled the same!" grumbled Elsa.

"Don't mind her, when she's tired, she may be a grouch!" explained Roy walking with Smirk.

Smirk smirked.

"I'm not a grouch!" whined Elsa.

Icy sighed. "This is going to be a long day…"

 **000**

Comf floated around the cave. She frowned as she saw a bright light.

"The exit…" she muttered.

 **000**

Juvia and Luther continued their journey in the cave. Their journey abruptly stopped after Luther noticed something on the ground. Alex was lying unconscious next to Breon. Juvia floated next to Breon.

She then gasped. "That…"

Breon was on the ground clutching a beheaded doll.

Luther frowned. "It was Breon all along…"

Juvia shook her head. "There's no way that's possible!"

"You're right… Breon is a nice guy!" said Luther nervously.

"Right?"

 **000**

Ashley and Comf reached the finish line at the same time with Eca on their tail.

"Okay… only two remains for the Guzzlords while six for the Nihilegoes!" declared Guzzlord smirking.

Nihilego frowned. "There's no way you would win… Never again…"

 **000**

A young Nihilego and the other Ultra Beasts met up in the kitchen.

"Nihi, shall we begin?" asked Celes.

Nihi nodded sheepishly. "I guess…"

"Goody!" remarked Pheramosa. "Now, the two Ultra Beasts who receive the shortest straws gets to be the first Ultra Beasts to host a Total Pokemon Show!"

Kartana pouted. "Why can't we participate in a Hunger Games where winner gets to host?!"

Celes crossed her arms. "Because! We're brethren, we can't just betray each other!"

Guzzlord yawned. "Okay, let's just get this started"

"Heck yeah!" said Buzzwole clenching his fits.

"Okay, pick one straw!" requested Celes.

 **000**

Nihilego eyed Pheramosa's hand as she gripped on the straws. Swallowing her pride, she grabbed a straw.

She closed her eyes. When she opened it, she was greeted by the surprised faces of the others. "Nihi… you're the co-host!" announced Xurkitree smiling.

Pheramosa frowned. "My only chance to host… down the drain!"

Buzzwole patted Pheramosa's back. "In my heart… you'll always be the host!"

Pheramosa smiled. "Later… let's go to my room"

Buzzwole blushed as he scratched his head. "Okay!"

Nihilego was in a state of shock when she spoke up. "How about the host?"

"Guzzlord!" answered Celes.

"Wha…?"

"He won the whole game… you're just the co-host!" answered Celes.

Guzzlord's loud laugh covered their home. His boisteorous voice… she hated it. Nihilego hated his laugh… she hated his habits… but most off all… she hates Guzzlord.

 **000**

Izaya and Randall both sped out of the cave.

"I guess the Nihilegoes are catching up!" announced Guzzlord.

"Nihilego, you must be hap-" Guzzlord started as he turned to Nihilego. Nihilego was crying. Tears flowing out of her eyes. Guzzlord frowned. "Nihi…"

Icy and the other mirror contestants all exited the cave. Seconds later, Septh floated out.

"The… Guzzlords win" said Guzzlord half-heartedly.

Nihilego frowned. "Um… it's time for the next challenge"

Nihilego snapped her fingers/feelers and suddenly, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere with the remaining contestants and mirror contestants dropping.

Breon regained consciousness after the drop. "What the… what happened?" He sat up to find… the doll that Juvia lost laying on his stomach.

Breon's eyes bugged out. He picked the beheaded doll then threw it away.

 **000**

" **Did I do that?!" asked Breon, left eye twitching.**

 **000**

 **Alex rubbed his skull. "My head hurts"**

 **000**

Nihilego led the group to the fields where two tables where located with eight chairs each. A podium was in the middle for Nihilego. A large chair was behind it.

Nihilego took the stand then smiled. "Contestants, Nihilegoes will be on my left while the Guzzlords will be on my right!"

Guzzlord gave the Ultra Beast a sympathetic look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Nihilego replied by giving him an "I'm feeling shitty but I decided to smile" look. Guzzlord gulped as the contestants went to their assigned seats.

Crimson raised her hand. "Umm… what will be our challenge today… and who are they?" asked Crimson pointing at the mirror contestants seated on the bleachers.

Nihilego smiled. "That's your mirror counterparts… they'll be essential for the second challenge!"

"Kindly elaborate what you mean!" requested Izaya eyeing Ace with discomfort.

"Well… they're sort of, your lifeline!" answered Nihilego.

"Lifeline?" said Comf confused.

"Well… our second challenge will be a… "Get To Know Each Other Quiz Show!" explained Nihilego.

Septh scowled. "Just get to the point already!"

Comf sighed as she shook her head.

"Umm… okay, your mirror counterpart can help you with a question that you can't answer!" continued Nihilego.

Ace frowned. "But… Luther and Meowzer doesn't have mirror counterparts… while Clay's is here!"

"Clay's counterpart can help them both!" explained Nihilego.

The Timburr sitting on the bleachers smirked. "The name's Yalc, I hope to be of service to you two!"

Luther flinched while Meowzer's eye twitched.

"Okay, let's begin!" declared Nihilego. "And oh! Before I can you forget, there is a buzzer for each contestant, press it if you can answer the question!"

 **000**

 **Yalc scowled at the camera. "All of them are ding-a-lings, all of them!"**

 **000**

" **I dunno if I can focus… Breon might be doing something shady" sighed Luther.**

 **000**

 **Comf frowned. "Septh is hiding something from me… I know it!"**

 **000**

Nihilegoes picked the topmost card on the stack then read its content. "Who among you… 'My Little Ponyta'?"

"Clay?" answered Luther unsure.

"Comf?" answered Breon.

Crimson pressed her buzzer. "Luther!"

Luther frowned. "I can't waste my time watching kiddy shows when I can just invent!"

Randall pressed his buzzer. "Poppy!"

"And that's correct!" replied Nihilego smirked.

Poppy snickered. "The world is conspiring against me… it's wonderful!"

 **000**

Nasty Nihilegoes-1

Greedy Guzzlords-0

 **000**

"Okay, question number two… who among you hasn't told their true sexuality yet? There are three answers for this question!" read Nihilego.

Poppy pressed her buzzer. "I'm bisexual while Meowzer is also a bisexual!"

Meowzer blushed. "Stop that… it's making me… feel weird!"

"Okay, who's the third one?" asked Nihilego.

Crimson pressed her button. "Is Comf a lesbian?"

"Hell no!"

"Is Izaya gay?" answered Alex.

"Hey!"

BUZZ

"I'm gay!" they all heard.

They all found Randall who pressed his buzzer. Crimson gasped, Poppy smirked while Junior eyed his fellow evolution line nonchalantly.

 **000**

 **Randall banged his head on the wall. "My sexuality is not funny! It's… not funny…"**

 **000**

 **Poppy snickered. "The world has more hot gays than hot straight people!" Her eyes suddenly twinkled. "More possibilities for me then!"**

 **000**

 **Crimson blushed. "Randall is so hot… even after he admitted he was gay!"**

 **000**

Nasty Nihilegoes-2

Greedy Guzzlords-2

 **000**

"Third question, who among you has an anger problem? Six answers for this question!"

Before anyone can react, Poppy pressed her buzzer. "Ashley, Randall, Septh, Breon, Izaya and Meowzer when she's suffering from weed withdrawal!"

Nihilego eyed the seal in disbelief then looked at the card. "Um… that's all correct!"

 **000**

Nasty Nihilegoes-2

Greedy Guzzlords-7

 **000**

"Okay… who among you gambles? Four answers for this one!" read Nihilegoes.

Izaya smirked as he pressed his buzzer. "Juvia and I gamble!"

"Okay, two left!" announced Nihilego.

"Can I use my lifeline?" asked Icy nervously.

"Okay! Yci, give Icy advice!" ordered Nihilego.

Yci smirked as she pounced on Icy.

"Ouch! Not the kimono!" shrieked Icy.

Luther raised his hand. "Will she be okay?"

"Don't worry, wounds heal!" assured Nihilego.

Icy whimpered as Yci continued to dominate her.

Ace pressed the button. "Ashley and I… but it's by accident!"

Ashley's face turned red in embarrassment. "Ace… it wasn't-"

"Okay, those were correct! So… four points for the Nihilegoes!"

 **000**

Nasty Nihilegoes-6

Greedy Guzzlords-7

 **000**

Septh smiled at the destruction Yci was inflicting Icy. He was… enjoying it… no… why? He shook his head. His eyes returned to normal again.

He frowned. "He was back"

 **000**

Ace raised his hand. "Um… I don't wish to be a burden but what about the Guzzlord's advantage?"

"You waited four questions just to ask this!" scoffed Nihilego. "Easy! I replaced one of you with a mirror counterpart during the quiz!"

Icy, who was now battered and bruised, frowned. "What do you mean?"

"One of you was replaced! The Guzzlord's advantage is that they get a five minute head start to guess who the mirror counterpart among their team is!"

"That's a large headstart!" pointed out Ace.

"That's the point!" explained Nihilego.

Randall frowned. Nihilego made him admit his sexuality for nothing. The real challenge was just beginning.

 **000**

The Guzzlord began the challenge as they formed as circle.

"Okay, our five-minute headstart is starting so… who is the mirror counterpart?" asked Ashley.

"Well… Meowzer is out!" pointed out Crimson.

"Yeah… so that leaves the seven of us!" said Septh.

Comf took one step away from Septh.

Septh frowned upon noticing Comf's strange behavior. "Comf… what's wrong?"

Comf shook her head. "Everything… is fine"

Septh frowned at Comf's fake smile. What was she hiding?

DING

"What?! I thought I sang earlier!" protested Comf.

"Well… I want a song that's not a sucky as the earlier one!"

Izaya and Randall both crossed their arms then frowned.

[Author's Note: Song Number Two! It's very mellow and it has a peaceful vibe to it! It's not anymore a solo with background singers… it's now a song involving everyone! It shows everyone's true side! It's entitled "Façade"]

 _Septh: Girl, I don't know what's wrong_

 _I hope you'll explain it in song_

 _Is it me or… me?_

 _Comf: Sorry, but I'm not in the zone_

 _I can't talk to you even by phone_

 _It's not you… it's me_

 _Septh and Comf: What… am I thinking?_

 _The boat… is sinking!_

 _Septh: The truth is hiding…_

 _Comf: And all I know (All we know)_

 _Septh: And all she knows (All I know)_

 _Both: Is that… I'm hiding from you!_

 _Breon sat on his chair looking at the ground._

 _Breon: It's not just them who has problems…_

 _Breon: If only they could see them…_

 _Breon: But is it just me?_

 _Luther: Bro, don't be worried_

 _You have done a lot of good deeds_

 _Don't cry_

 _Breon: Oh I hope.._

 _Luther: And all you know (All I know)_

 _Breon: All I know (All you know)_

 _Breon: Is that… I hate this show!_

 _Izaya smiled at Juvia who smiled back._

 _Juvia: Ooh, I have many to tell you…_

 _But woe, I don't know what to do_

 _Izaya: Just tell me…_

 _Then you can see…_

 _Randall: Myself, I can't see it_

 _So guys, just be it_

 _So I'll be… me…._

 _Izaya, Randall and Juvia: Why?_

 _Do we say goodbye?_

 _And hide behind a façade!_

 _Comf: And you'll know once you get there_

 _Septh: My love's not for you to share_

 _Comf: But why… did you stop?_

 _Septh: What do you mean?_

 _Breon, Luther, Septh and Comf: You said you'll always be there_

 _But when I get there, you were where?_

 _Hiding away… behind a façade_

 _Randall: I'm sorry if I have flaws_

 _Izaya: I'm sorry if I ran away_

 _Izaya: Away from you_

 _Nearer to death_

 _A brand new end… behind the shade…_

 _Juvia: But…_

 _Breon: All…_

 _Luther: I want…_

 _Comf: Is…_

 _Septh: Love…_

Nihilego clapped as the song ended. "That was beautiful!"

Meowzer smirked. "While they were singing… we found the culprit… it was Ashley, end of story!"

Ashley? yawned tiredly. "Good… I was getting more tired!"

"Okay, that means the Nihilegoes go to elimination… again!" declared Nihilego frowning.

 **000**

 **Nihilego filed her tentacles. "My team needs to win challenges for once! But… that songs changes everything"**

 **000**

 **Septh smiled. "Comf… all I need is love"**

 **000**

The Nihilegoes barring Breon, Juvia and Luther all met up in the kitchen to plan for the upcoming elimination.

Izaya frowned. "Are still booting Breon off? I feel pity for him… and he's not as annoying as Meowzer, Poppy and Ashley!"

Ace pouted. "Ashley's not annoying, she's just hyperactive!"

"Shut up… I'm thinking!" spat Randall.

"So… Fireface, are you ready to break you alliance?" scoffed Alex.

Randall gritted his teeth.

 **000**

" **He's going down!" grumbled Randall.**

 **000**

 **Alex clenched his fists. "Randall is going down!"**

 **000**

 **Izaya frowned. "I'm unsure on who's going home… it's either of the two or Breon"**

 **000**

Breon laid on his bed, contemplating about his actions inside Reflection Cave. He thought about the bullies he frightened. Was it really alright for him to threaten stronger Pokemon? Deep inside his heart, he remembered a Charjabug, a passive one walking around the halls of the school with no care.

 **000**

A Charjabug stopped to drink water from the drinking fountain, only for someone to push him towards it. The Charjabug felt his head then noticed it was bleeding. He turned to find a Mienfoo, smirking.

"Maya…" he muttered.

Quickly, we waddled away.

 **000**

It was Charjabug's birthday. His mother, a Vikavolt, baked a cake for him. It was chocolate: his favorite. Sitting down, he smiled. At least, someone cared for him.

SPLAT

Someone pushed his face to the cake. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He turned around, face covered with frosting, to find Mach the Machoke and Maya, his girlfriend.

"Not so strong without your mommy!" teased Mach.

"Wah! I'm Breon and I can't live without my mommy!" said Maya impersonating Breon.

Breon frowned. "Mommy…"

 **000**

Breon, now a Vikavolt, was sent to the guidance counselor for the umpteenth time. Playing with electricity, he sat with his mother, who was frowning.

"Breon… why did you do it?" asked the Vikavolt.

"They started it!" moaned Breon.

"Breon…"

The air weighed thicker in the room as the tension rose. Breon looked down at the floor, smirking, he finally got back at the bullies.

 **000**

Breon continued to cry. "I've turned to a monster!" he wailed thinking of the tattered cloth that used to be a doll. "Mom… I failed you"

 **000**

Comf continued to knock on Septh's room but he won't answer.

"Septh… please answer"

"NOOO!"

"If you don't… Nihilego might force us into a parody of 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'?!"

Reluctantly, Septh opened the door. "What do you want?!"

 **000**

Five minutes remained before the upcoming elimination. Luther and Juvia both rested in Clay's vacant room.

Luther sighed. "I feel… that we can't make origamis later"

"Don't worry! I'm not voting for Breon!" assured Juvia.

Luther smiled a faint smile. "I guess…"

Juvia patted him on the back. "I'm trusting the Izaya won't vote for him either!"

"Nihilegoes, please head outside for your elimination!" they heard from outside.

"And so it begins…" muttered Juvia.

 **000**

" **I know I'm targeting Breon but Alex gets my vote for today!" declared Randall.**

 **000**

" **Randall" said Alex.**

 **000**

" **I'm still voting for Breon… Randall told me!" said Ace.**

 **000**

" **I'm going with… Ace!" said Juvia.**

 **000**

 **Luther frowned at the camera.**

 **000**

"Okay Nihilegoes, welcome to your second elimination!" announced Nihilego.

The elimination had a gloomy vibe compared to last elimination's. The team all sighed.

"Goths… okay, Juvia and Izaya are both safe!" declared Nihilego as she threw two Poffins at the two.

"The rest have votes!" continued Nihilego.

Luther looked down at the ground. Breon avoided everyone's eyes. Alex and Randall glared at each other. While Ace frowned.

"Ace, Randall and Alex are all safe!"

Luther and Breon both remained. Juvia frowned, why was her two friends on the chopping block?

"And the one leaving is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Me…"

Everyone turned to find Breon crying. "I'm out… I voted for myself"

The group barring for a few all showed surprised faces.

"Okay… it's time for you to go…" frowned Nihilego.

 **000**

" **I guess this is my last stand… I'm sorry Juvia and Luther for betraying your trust… I hope either of you win… that's all" cried Breon.**

 **Izaya frowned. "Breon leaves… I voted for Luther… I'm sorry Juvia"**

 **000**

Breon was now in the cannon.

"Um… why didn't Clay use this to leave?" asked Breon nervously.

"Well… we didn't expect him to eat the marshmallow!" replied Nihilego.

Breon sighed. "Okay… fire!"

Nihilego nodded then lit the cannon sending Breon to the Ultra Sky.

 **000**

" **I hate to admit it… Luther and Breon tied… but the latter quit so… I must follow his wishes" explained Nihilego.**

 **000**

Nihilego went back to her room then checked her laptop.

"It's Xurkitree's birthday next week!" she read out loud. "Ooh… I have a plan for that"

She continued to browse her laptop before noticing an article. "Local legendary, Marshadow, missing after passing through an Ultra Wormhole!" she read.

Her eyes widened. "Pheramosa and Buzzwole… they made up then kidnapped someone!"

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter! Breon is out… I liked his character but sadly… he had to go. Randall did some horrible things after forming an alliance. Septh brutally murdered Juvia's doll. Icy was assaulted by her counterpart. What will happen next on TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!?**

 **I had a reference to Juniorlockz fanfiction soo… I hope you don't mind!**

 **000**

 **Statistics:**

 **Nihilegoes: Juvia-Izaya-Randall-Luther-Alex-Ace**

 **Guzzlords: Meowzer-Poppy-Septh-Comf-Junior-Ashley-Icy-Crimson**

 **Eliminated: Clay-Breon**

 **The votes were all revealed so I don't have to elaborate that!**

 **000**

 **Trivia: I had a hard time on who to pick as the Pokemon out for this episode. I limited the choices to Breon, Septh and Icy but in the end, I decided to eliminate Breon. Okay, there is a mirror competition that is just like Total Pokemon Ultra Space. Luther and Meowzer's counterparts were both booted in that contest.**

 **Next Chapter: It's Xurkitree's birthday! A challenge was held, dedicated to him. New friendships were formed, alliances were formed, and romances are revealed. In the end, a fate worse than elimination meets the loser.**

 **And also, I have poll in my profile, please vote your bet on who will win. Please review on your favorite characters also!**

 **Breon: Vote or I'll-**

 **Breon: Nevermind… I don't feel like it**


	5. Episode 4: Bay Backstories!

**Another chapter! After this chapter, I plan to post my new Dangan-Pokemon fanfic (perhaps)! This is probably my longest chapter. In the end of the chapter… a surprising twist happens so stay tuned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama, your OCs, Juniorlockz Total Pokemon (sorry, I forgot the title) and Dark Arcanine's Total Pokemon Series**

 **000**

Pheramosa sat on her easy chair with her legs crossed. Buzzwole sat on the chair next to her, arms folded.

"Hello! My name is Pheramosa and welcome to Pheramosa and Buzzwole's Livestream Talk Show!" announced Pheramosa. "Today… well… Buzzwole and I managed our differences and forgave each other! We also have our new and perfectly legal show!"

Buzzwole nodded in agreement. "Perfectly legal! We didn't kidnap Marshadow or whatever!"

"Yeah…" said Pheramosa.

Muffled voices can be heard nearby.

"Um… that's Xurkitree! He's just too excited for his birthday!" said Pheramosa nervously.

"It's not Marshadow or anything" intoned Buzzwole hands on his lap.

Pheramosa cleared her throat. "And also… we heard that Manaphy and Phione have their own show and… Breon, one of the former contestants joined!"

"Other than him… Comf also joined the madness!" added Buzzwole.

"But I thought Comf is still here!" uttered Pheramosa confused.

Buzzwole shook his head. "She joined that show too so… Comf will be eliminated soon!"

"Don't ruin her chances to win, she still has a long path ahead of her!" explained Pheramosa.

"Okay, it's time for… footages for Magearna's show!" announced Pheramosa.

Buzzwole frowned. "How did you get a hold on that?"

"Internet, duh!" said Pheramosa rolling her eyes. "Okay… it's not true but… it might be"

Buzzwole face-appendage himself. "Let's just show some insight on the future episodes of this livestream!"

"You're right! In reality, the show is already over and this is just held after the contest!"

Buzzwole smirked. "So… it won't hurt if we spoil them!"

Pheramosa sighed. "Just show some footage of what are in store for the campers"

"Let's just begin the livestream!"

"I guess…"

 **000**

Luther can't sleep. He did multiple positions: lay on his back, on his face, even on his side. He can't stop thinking of what happened to Breon. Was he back in the real world? Was he still in Ultra Space? He sighed. "Why did he have to quit"

Sitting up, he reached towards his trash can. Looking inside, he quickly took out a device. It strongly resembled the device he offered to Nihilego.

He quickly pressed a button. A holographic picture of his mother, a Garbodor, flashed. "Mom… find Breon for me"

 **000**

It has been exactly a week since Breon's elimination. Izaya and Juvia were having a serious conversation in the kitchen.

"Iz… do you think that Breon eliminated himself because of me?" asked Juvia.

Izaya frowned. "Don't blame yourself…"

"But… he's gone!" pouted Juvia. "Izaya, I failed to save my friend!"

Izaya smiled. "Juvia… you can't save Breon…but you can save Luther"

"You won't tell me where babies came from either!" whined Juvia.

Izaya sighed then smiled.

 **000**

" **Juvia is so cute when she tells me off!" pointed out Izaya blushing. "That's why I love her!"**

 **000**

Guzzlord and Nihilego both stood in front of stairs leading upstairs. Grinning, Nihilego pulled out a mega phone.

"There's a new floor that I built! Please explore if you can!" declared Nihilego.

"You built! If I may recall, it was-" started Guzzlord only to be shushed by Nihilego.

"Don't complain! It's stressing me out!" moaned Nihilego.

Guzzlord sighed as Junior, Poppy, Crimson and Alex arrived to see what's up.

"Former hosts, what is this new floor you speak of?" asked Poppy.

"Former?" said Nihilego confused.

Poppy didn't reply then smirked creepily. "You're days are numbered… Poppy will collect your souls!"

Crimson sighed. "Just tell us already!"

"There's a new floor… that I built!" explained Nihilego.

Junior sighed.

"Junior said… MUSH! The Houndooms press on!" translated Poppy.

Nihilego frowned as she stepped aside. The four campers all climb the stairs to a new floor.

 **000**

 **Poppy carefully combed Junior's fur. Junior purred in every time the comb touched his fur.**

" **A NEW FLOOOORRR! This'll be a perfect headquarters for me!" screeched Poppy.**

 **Junior smiled. "…"**

 **000**

The third floor was snazzy. It contained a fitness center where everyone can train, a game room where Pokemon can play video games, board games and many more and a lounge.

Poppy continued to jump on the couch in the lounge. "This room is roomy! Perfect place to relax!"

The lounge consisted of couches with circular pillows on it. There's a soda fountain located against the wall. A ping pong table was located in the middle of the room. A flat screen television was located on the wall in front of the couch.

Junior was in front of the soda fountain, holding a cup as he attempted to pick a drink to pour onto is cup.

"Poppy… what's more pleasant tasting? Blood Cherry Cola or Electrical Radicola?" asked Junior squinting to check the tiny labels.

"Blood Cherry Cola!" answered Poppy jumping up and down of the couch, dropping a pillow in the process.

"Electrical Radicola then" muttered Junior pressing the button that is corresponding to Electrical Radical causing a yellow liquid to pour out.

Poppy frowned. "Yellow! What a normal color!"

Junior smiled. Her craziness was what keeps him sane

 **000**

Crimson ran on the treadmill. She was constantly thinking about her competition. Junior was silent but he might have secret skills. Poppy was crazy but she was still unpredictable. Meowzer was a stoner, enough said. Comf was generous but the rest is a mystery, she didn't open up that much. Icy was a threat, she won the chateau challenge for the team. Ashley was weak without Ace so she wasn't much of a threat. Septh was not… yet clear to her, he's more mysterious than Comf making it hard to pinpoint his strengths and weaknesses. Sighing, Crimson pressed the button to stop the trendmill.

"'sup, are you done with that?" she heard from behind her.

Instinctively, she turned around to find Randall with a duffel bag in hand. Blushing, Crimson turned away.

"Um… are you okay?" asked Randall.

Crimson turned around. For the first time, she noticed Randall's features. His charismatic smile, his beautiful voice, his muscular body… his beautiful everything.

Randall cocked a brow. "Do you have a fever? You're turning red"

Crimson covered her face with her hands. "I'm fine!"

Before Randall can react, Crimson quickly ran out of the room.

Placing his duffel bag on the floor, Randall smirked.

 **000**

" **Oh no… is it because… I'm attracted to gay men?!" moaned Crimson.**

 **000**

 **Randall sighed. "My body is off limits to anyone but Jaxxon!"**

 **000**

Alex sat on the couch in the game room. As a survivalist, he decided to examine his surroundings. There was a flat screen television in front of him. Between the couch and the television was a coffee table with a familiar game console neatly placed on it. Near the door was a box of toys (like they'll ever play with it). Against the wall where the television was located was a shelf stocked with board games.

Alex scowled as a photo was sticking out of the Scrabble Board. Curiously, he pulled it out. His eyes widened as he saw the photo.

 **000**

" **Why does Nihilego have photos… that reveals ourselves?!" complained Alex.**

 **000**

Comf slumped on the door to Septh's room. She stayed there for a week since the last challenge. Others might think that she can be a little obsessed but Comf was more than that… she was passionate. For some strange reason, she felt Septh's agony, his problems and his insecurities. She gently rapped the door to see if Septh would reply. She could still remember… her last conversation with Septh.

 **000**

 _Septh frowned as he saw Comf outside of the door. "Threatening me with a Disney parody… I'm disappointed in you!"_

 _Comf sighed. "Septh… can you at least tell me the truth? You were acting weird… in the Eterna Forest and in Reflection Cave!"_

" _I'm fine!" said Septh half-heartedly._

" _I'm sorry for being cold to you yesterday! Just… let's be friends!" said Comf._

 _Septh smiled. To Comf, it looked like a genuine smile but to Septh, it was a forced smile. "Let's go in… and talk about your concerns…"_

 **000**

 _The next day, Comf woke up. She sat up then realized that she was back in her room._

" _Huh… what happened?" she asked herself. She touched her cheeks. "What did I do last night?"_

 **000**

Comf shook her head as she continued to sit in front of the door. "It was nothing… I need to get myself together!"

 **000**

Meowzer sat on a chair in the kitchen drinking mint tea. For the last few days, she felt different. For once, she actually felt sane. She took a sip of tea as Icy floated inside then pulled a chair for herself.

"Umm… hi Meowzer" greeted Icy avoiding Meowzer's eyes. She feared them for some reason.

Meowzer smiled as she put the teacup down. "Icy, my dear, my real name is Melody!"

"So… Meowzer's not your real name?" uttered Icy confused.

"It is not… how about you… Yen?" asked Meowzer smirking.

Icy gasped. "Hhhhow do you kknnnoow?"

Meowzer took a sip of tea before replying. "I can see your body movements and… you look like a Yen… either that or Frosty the Snowman!"

"But…" said Icy.

"I'm a Psychic Type! Without weed, I can actually focus to read minds!" explained Meowzer.

Icy frowned. "Meowzer…"

Meowzer smacked her head. "There I go again going to other Pokemon's minds… I hate it… the reason I took up weed in the first place!"

Icy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Meowzer wiped off the tea off her mouth then frowned. "As a psychic type, people have standards of what you should be… and… with telepathy… no one wanted to become friends with me… I'm nothing but … a carbon copy of the usual psychic type… cold and calculating"

Icy smiled. "Meowzer… smile… you could be more than what you're made for!"

Meowzer wiped off the tears on her face. "You really think so?"

Icy nodded. "I don't think so… I know so"

 **000**

Ashley and Ace decided to chat inside of the former room of Breon. The room was strangely messy. The pillows were tattered and torn, the desk and chair looked as if it was burnt to a crisp. The bathroom was also locked from the inside.

"This room mirrors Breon's personality!" commented Ashley as she eyed the room in discomfort.

Ace frowned. "Breon must have issues when he was younger… this room is a mess!"

"All this room need is interior decorating and a Pokemon!" said Ashley grabbing a pillow then fluffing it.

"Yeah but… I feel guilt!" intoned Ace.

"Dear brother, what do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"I voted for Breon… do you think that made him quit?" asked Ace.

Ashley shook her head. "You're just one Pokemon… and you're too sweet to depress someone!"

Ace flashed a half smile. "I guess… but… two of us are already eliminated"

"Clay was unnoticeable and Breon… you didn't hang out much" pointed out Ashlyey.

Ace took a deep breath. "I guess…"

 **000**

Septh looked idly at the window. He found the Ultra's Space dreary environment to be wearing. He sighed as he walked away from the window.

Suddenly, a knocking sound can be heard from the door. Septh quickly realized that it was Comf.

"Persistent girl, isn't she?" Septh asked himself.

"Septh… open the door!" yelled Comf from outside.

Septh scowled. "Comf, go away! I don't need you!"

Outside, Comf held the doorknob as she broke into tears.

"Septh…"

 **000**

Nihilego smirked as she spoke into a mega phone. "It's time for another challenge! And this time… it will be somewhere hot so please go to the basement!"

"I hope it's not Mt. Chimney… or Stark Mountain… or a desert!" wished Icy as she floated to the basement.

 **000**

" **Somewhere hot? Is Jaxxon counted?" questioned Randall smirking.**

 **000**

 **Izaya frowned. "It's time for another challenge… let's just hope that Randall would not approach me!"**

 **000**

" **Septh… I'm going to do the right thing" muttered Comf.**

 **000**

The wormhole led the remaining fourteen contestants to the tropical town of Undella. It was noticeably deserted as Icy spotted a tumbleweed near the Pokemon Center.

"The rumors were true! Sand do exist!" screeched Poppy as she scooped up a pile of sand.

"Poppy… sand existed…" said Junior smiling.

Randall flexed his muscles. "Undella Town! Jaxxon and I always wanted to go here!"

"Great… bring your gay boyfriend here and tell the whole world… we're in love!" drawled Alex.

"Say one word and I'll kill you!" threatened Randall.

Nihilego cleared her throat to gather the attention of the contestants. "Okay… today's challenge… is a treasure hunt!"

Icy raised her hand. "Any catch?"

"You're going to do it underwater" added Guzzlord as he sat on a deckchair facing the beach.

"Guzzy! I always wanted to say that line!" whined Nihilego.

"Deal with it!"

After a tirade of profound curses, Nihilego turned to the contestants. "Just as Guzzlord said, it will be a treasure hunt underwater!"

"Um… what exactly will be hunt for?" asked Meowzer confused.

"Well… treasure! I hid fourteen treasure chests… undella sea!"

"Stupid puns!" muttered Izaya.

Nihilego glared at the bat. "There'll be fourteen chests soooo this challenge would not be team-based and there'll be no eliminations!"

The contestants all cheered.

"But…"

DING

"What?!" yelled Izaya dumbfounded.

"We need a song and I figured that you can't sing properly underwater so… I'll just let you sing right now!" explained Nihilego.

The contestants all sighed then began to sing.

[Author's Note: Finally, a song I can describe! It has the same tune as Under the Sea from The Little Mermaid. It's entitled "Undella Sea"]

 _Juvia: Wonder what's underneath us_

 _Izaya: What are we waiting for?_

 _Randall: Do we really have to do this?_

 _Meowzer: What are we fighting for?_

 _Juvia: Money and all the food, yeah_

 _Izaya: Fame and fortune galore_

 _Junior: Hope we don't croak out now_

 _Poppy: Don't worry, we'll be back to shore_

 _All: Undella Sea!  
Undella Sea!  
What's underneath us?_

 _What awaits us?_

 _Undella Sea!_

 _Alex: Drifting through the great big blue_

 _Crimson: When all I need is you_

 _All: Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea!_

 _[Return to opening tune]_

 _Comf: All the drama up here_

 _Will it multiply?_

 _Icy: I just hope the ice won't melt_

 _Before they realize…_

 _All: Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Where it is colder_

 _Where it is wetter_

 _Undella Sea!_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Hope to not bother_

 _Why do we bother?_

 _In Undella Sea!_

 _Septh: Whatever floats your boat_

 _I really hope I really float_

 _All: Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _[Return to opening tune]_

 _Luther: Hope to find some trinkets_

 _To make more of my device_

 _Crimson: I hope I get to see some skin_

 _How time really flies_

 _Poppy: People, I am not crazy_

 _In reality, I am shhyyyyy_

 _Meowzer: Sometimes I'm a stoner_

 _Now my mind's paralyzed!_

 _All: Undella Sea_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Where the babes wander_

 _Where folks go ponder_

 _Undella Sea_

 _Septh: Swimming under the great blue_

 _Comf: All I really want is you!_

 _Luther, Poppy and Junior: Undella Sea_

 _Juvia and Izaya: Undella Sea_

 _Ace, Ashley, Randall, Crimson and Alex: Undella Sea_

 _Meowzer, Icy, Septh and Comf: Undella SEAAAA!_

Nihilego clapped her tentacles in happiness. "Even with Poppy, Izaya and Randall's horrible voice, that was still the best song for the season!"

Randall shrugs his shoulders. "Just get on with explaining the rules!"

Nihilego nodded. "Okay… since this is an individual challenge… everyone will participate!"

Randall, Junior and Septh all groaned.

"Don't worry! This is a non-elimination round so… there'll only be one challenge!"

"Um… I hate to ask but… why are more… mellow than usual?" asked Icy.

"It's Xurkitree's birthday today! He's arriving later while everyone is under the water!" answered Nihilego.

"Great, like two Ultra Beasts were enough!" groaned Luther.

Nihilego scowled at the contestants. "I prepared an incentive inside the chests… like… three get out of elimination card!"

Randall's face brightened. He needed to get this card.

"There's also a double get out of elimination card and a single get out of elimination card!" continued Nihilego.

Icy smirked while Septh looked around before grinning maliciously.

"But… there are also worse incentives like… a swap a member card or… an automatic eliminate another camper card!" finished Nihilego.

"But… there's nothing that can give you automatic elimination, right?" queried Junior.

"Nope but… the eliminate another camper card is threatening… but it can only be used after the merge!" intoned Nihilego.

Comf frowned. "This… is not that serious but… I bet there's more twists"

"You're right! We hid an Ultra Idol too!" announced Nihilego.

Alex arched a brow. "Ultra Idol?"

"It's an idol that we hid in every location of our challenges! It can be used to save yourself when you're about to be elimination!" replied Nihilego.

"That's a lot of surprises!" pointed out Crimson.

Junior raised his paw. "Um… how about breathing underwater?"

"Hold your breaths the hope that you have good lungs!" answered Nihilego.

Junior gulped.

"Don't worry, I'll be right next to you!" assured Poppy patting Junior on the back.

Junior smiled. "Thank you…"

"Okay… let the hunt… BEGINNNN!"

 **000**

" **We need to use our eyes for this! Any small mistake might screw our chances in victory!" explained Alex. "And then… I need to hope that my chest contains something useful!"**

 **000**

" **Septh… I hope that you are more sympathetic underwater than on land!" sniffled Comf.**

 **000**

" **Randall in the beautiful deep blue… that's so beautiful!" gushed Crimson. "He's… too good for me!"**

 **000**

 **Randall frowned. "For now… I must find the chest containing the prize I desire… I would cheat if I had to… and… again, is Jaxxon watching this?"**

 **000**

 **Poppy jumped up and down vigorously. "This Xurkitree will be my new toy… if I kill Nihi and Guzz!" Poppy quickly took out a rainbow colored Poffin. "This here will be the important component of… my doomsday device!"**

 **000**

 **Junior stared at the camera with wide eyes.**

 **000**

Poppy and Junior swam around the bay. Poppy, being a water type, didn't have difficulty in swimming while Junior did. Junior struggled to keep up with the fast Poppy who was basically beating the water.

"Junior, let's go!" wailed Poppy.

Junior frowned. "I'm a fire type! Can we at least take our time?!"

Poppy nodded. "I'll check the area!"

Poppy quickly turned her head around to examine their surroundings. They were still in the shallow area of the bay. Corals dotted the ocean floor. Sea anemones as far the eye can see. Poppy grinned as she grabbed a piece of coral.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Junior.

"It's a secret!" answered Poppy as she placed it inside a sack. Poppy continued to pick up coral bits then placed it all in her sack. "Finished! Let's move on so we can find seaweed!"

"After the rest!" groaned Junior silently.

"Okay!" replied Poppy sitting down.

 **000**

On the shore, Randall and Septh both refused to step into the water.

Nihilego frowned as she grabbed a coconut cup. "You two! Do the challenge… Xurkitree is only expecting the Ultra Beasts!"

Septh frowned. "But… I might sink"

"And don't expect a fire type to step into water!" reasoned Randall.

"Junior did it so you two can…" retorted Nihilego.

"Touché" replied Randall as he stepped on the water then walked underwater.

"Okay… you two!" barked Nihilego.

Guzzlord chuckled. "Come on Septh… do you want yourself to stay here… and not see Comf?"

Septh gulped. "But… Comf and I…"

 **000**

 _Moaning can be heard from inside Septh's room. Ashley walked across the room then gaped as she heard the moaning._

" _What the heck is happening in there?!" Ashley asked herself._

" _Push it in… push it in!" she heard from inside._

" _Push what in?" yelled Ashley._

 _Izaya, who was floating nearby, frowned at her. "For shame… your purity is forever tainted"_

" _Push what in?!"_

 **000**

Septh shuddered at the thought. "I rather stay here… Comf and I are awkward with each other!"

Nihilego crossed her tentacles. Well… since I predicted that this episode might be too short… I'll show clips of Comf x Septh!"

Septh scowled. "You won't!"

"I already did!" answered Nihilego pointing at a television set that was showing a Minior and a Comfey.

 **000**

 _Septh and Comf struggled to escape the kitchen, to no avail. The door was moveproof._

 _Septh frowned. "What are we going to do now?! We're trapped her forever!"_

" _Don't worry… at least, we're with each other" comforted Comf._

 _Septh blushed. "I guess but… it sucks… I'm getting hungry"_

 _Comf arched a brow. "You're a meteor so you don't have to worry about food!"_

" _I guess…" sighed Septh._

 _Comf blushed as she wrapped a lei on Septh. "Here… you might get cold"_

 **000**

Nihilego then frowned. "That's the only we got… oh well, at least it sparked some drama!"

Septh began to blush. "Murderous self… stay back… I have Comf by my side!"

 **000**

Randall kicked corals as he wandered the sea. For some strange reason, he can breathe underwater but… he can still feel the pain of the waves crashing against his fur. He then caught a glimpse of Junior and Poppy sitting down and conversing with each other. Junior reminded him of… his young self. Innocent and listless… until he met Jaxxon. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

 **000**

 _A little Litten continued to play with his friend, a Riolu. It was the young Randall and Jaxxon._

" _So… how's your life?" asked Jaxxon as he played with a toy truck._

 _Randall smiled half-heartedly. "Dad was the worst…"_

 _Jaxxon patted his back. "Randy… don't forget… I'm here to support you"_

 _Randall nodded. "I will!"_

 **000**

 _An Incineroar frowned as he eyed Randall with great discontent._

" _Randall… I want you to find a good wife someday soooo… you must learn my ways on how to be on the good side with the ladies"_

 _Randall frowned. "Dad…"_

" _No buts!" growled his father._

 _Randall sighed._

 **000**

 _Randall sighed as he laid on bed. For the first time in his life, he felt conflicted. He became very smooth with the ladies but… his interest in them suddenly dissipated. He had a new urge to… kiss Jaxxon._

 _He sighed. "I hope this is just a phase…"_

 _He then fell asleep._

 **000**

 _Randall sighed as he stood in front of Jaxxon's house. He wanted to tell is friend what he felt. Mustering his courage, Randall entered the house. Jaxxon's mother was carrying boxes to the moving truck. Jaxxon, who was dressed in a blue sweatshirt, smiled at him as he sat on the couch._

" _Hey…" said Jaxxon._

" _Hey…" replied Randall blushing._

" _Randy… I have something to tell you!" admitted Jaxxon._

" _Me too!" answered Randall._

 _Jaxxon frowned. "I'll go first… we're moving"_

 _Randall frowned. "Moving? To where?"_

" _I don't know yet" answered Jaxxon._

 _Randall stroked Jaxxon's back. "Jaxxon… before you move… I want to tell you… I love you"_

" _I loved you too" was Jaxxon's answer._

 **000**

 _Randall woke up on Jaxxon's bed, right beside the Lucario. They were naked as the blanket covered their lower body._

 _Jaxxon blushed. "I never felt good in all my life!"_

 _Randall nodded. "I hope… this will never… end"_

 _Jaxxon and Randall both locked lips then closed their eyes. It was the perfect moment._

 **000**

 _Tears flowed out of Randall's eyes as his father flogged him with a whip._

" _Dad… I promise not to do it again!" cried Randall._

 _The Incineroar scowled. "You can never call me your dad… you're nothing to me!"_

 _Crying, Randall went upstairs to his room to pack. He was leaving his home… permanently._

 **000**

 _Randall sighed as he wandered the streets, homeless, hungry, thirsty… and lonely. All he can think of was Jaxxon. Sighing, he made a game face. "I'm going to show them… I'll show them all!"_

 **000**

 _Randall lifted weights in the gym. He gained an interest in working out… because he liked looking at his muscular body. It reminded him of Jaxxon. As he put down the weights, he began to glow._

 **000**

 _Randall, now a Torracat, struggled to find a place to call home. He then noticed a Chimecho sitting alone on a bench. Inspiration struck. Confidenlty, Randall approached the Chimecho._

 **000**

 _Randall sat on the pavement after being kicked of another girl's home He finally evolved into an Incineroar. He admired his new form but he was sad… no one loved him. Someone tapped his shoulder._

 _Looking behind him, he saw him again._

 **000**

Randall sighed. "No time to dilly dally, I have treasure chests to find!"

 **000**

Meowzer and Icy searched together for treasure chests. Meowzer checked every rock to see if there were secret chambers while Icy checked the corals… all she found were fishes who bit her.

Icy panted. "Meowzer… what are we going to do?"

Meowzer frowned. "I have to do it…"

Icy frowned. "Don't!"

Meowzer's eye glowed blue as she began to focus her psychic energy. However, Icy quickly froze her into a catsicle.

"I'm sorry…"

 **000**

 _An Espurr sat in front of the porch of a log cabin. Humming a familiar tune, she smiled._

" _Melody, want to play?" asked a Machop._

 _Melody blushed. "Okay…"_

 _A Glameow scowled. "Champ… that's a psychic type… she would creepy us out!"_

" _But-" protested Champ._

" _Just go with me!" suggested the Glameow._

 _Sighing, Champ reluctantly follow the Glameow who stuck out her tongue at Melody._

 _Growling, Melody clenched her fists. "Ruffians!" The young Melody quickly stormed inside the cabin as moaning sounds were audible._

 **000**

 _Melody, now a Meowstic, slumped on a chair… she had nowhere to go. She didn't have dreams or expectations… all because of other Pokemon's opinion. She eyed the calendar wearily, January 1. It was New Year but… Melody was not giddy about it. She won't jump, she won't laugh… she'll just sit down and wait until it was all over. It was not fun… sure she's not as smart as an Alakazam or a Hypno but… she's still had telepathy and telekinesis. She would know what would happen before it happened. She was considered… special, how she despised that word. She was way more intelligent that others of the same species so she was belittled by the others including her own blood. She hit the table with her hand._

" _Never again!" moaned Melody._

 _She then looked at the window, it was nearing sunset. She sighed, another end to another day._

 **000**

 _Melody quickly grabbed a joint from her father's bedroom. She lit it with a lighter… then she inhaled the smoke. It was tantalizing. The fragrance of the joint enveloped the room. Melody smiled as her mind became a blur. For the first time… she was happy._

" _Melody, what are doing?!" she heard._

 _Turning around, she found her father, another Meowstic, with his arms folded._

" _Ddddadd?" intoned Melody nervously._

 _His father pushed her to the wall. Her world suddenly ended as her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

" _I'm sorry" was the last thing she heard._

 **000**

 _She woke up to find herself in a world with rainbows and butterflies. At the sight of a Ponyta with a horn, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. It didn't disappear. She was stuck in the world of vice. She skipped around her little world._

" _This is just temporary…" she muttered. Her eyes then brightened. This was the perfect time to be herself without a care in the world. She quickly scrambled to a hut made of straws. There, she found a mirror. Looking at her own reflection, she realized that the sagging lines underneath her eyes were gone. For the first time she felt… chill. She gasped upon her newfound vocabulary then smirked. Melody was gone._

 **000**

Meowzer opened her eyes one at a time after being thawed out of the ice. Icy frowned at her.

"You okay?" asked Icy in a soothing tone.

Meowzer smiled as she rubbed her throbbing head. "I'm fine… how long was I fainted?"

"Hm… about ten minutes" answered Icy.

Tears flowed out of Meowzer's eyes. Her past… it all came back to her. After years of being listless and oblivious, she felt whole again.

"Icy… I'm back…"

 **000**

Luther frowned as he eyed the two girls from behind seaweed. He tried to avoid sneezing to avoid discovery. He knew that this was known as stalking but after the Breon fiasco, he felt a need to know. Luther's face brightened as he found a can. He carefully picked it up then placed it in his trash bag. He then looked back at the girls.

"Meowzer… what do you mean you're back?" asked Icy confused.

Meowzer blushed. "It's a secret… sorry"

Icy sighed. "I guess… let's go back to hunting for the treasure chest!"

Meowzer nodded in agreement.

Unable to hold it in, Luther jumped out from his hiding place. "Girls… what are you hiding?"

Icy blushed. "You were the whole time… no way we can ever trust you again!"

"Well… I just felt insecure… Breon was my friend and I let him down… so I must support my friends!" explained Luther.

Meowzer shook her head. "Are you considering us your friends?"

Luther nodded then blushed at the sight of Icy… strangely, she felt… different since after the Mansion Incident.

Icy blushed back. "Um…" She felt flustered. She was a shy girl and with Luther's expression, she felt worse. "Sorry… I can't bring myself to tell you" Luther looked down in disappointment.

"Um… I think he's referring about me!" pointed out Meowzer.

Luther shook his head. "Both of you and Meowzer… I feel that you have a personal vendetta against me!"

Meowzer cocked a brow. "Do you mean the medicine you gave me in the forest?"

Luther nodded. "I felt that… I took away your dreams then ripped it to shreds!"

Meowzer patted him on the back. "You brought it back… I just hope… that… Champ is still out there… waiting out there"

"Champ?" uttered Icy confused.

"Well… in the past… I was attracted to him and now… the feeling didn't change!"

Luther smiled at the cat. "Follow your dreams!"

"No… let them follow you… so that you'll never lose sight of them… ever again"

Icy smiled. She felt like she was part of a group. In the past, she rarely made friends because of her social awkwardness and her shyness. She was basically an outcast… but she made friends, that's why she's on the show today.

 **000**

" **I feel… weird for some reason" commented Luther.**

 **000**

 **Icy's face turned bright red. "Luther and I don't hang out much… if you don't count that time in the mansion"**

 **000**

Juvia and Izaya continued to drift across the sea. Juvia earnestly looked around her surroundings, amazed at everything she saw. Izaya smiled as he held her hand.

Juvia turned to Izaya then blushed. "Iz… our love is as vast as… this!"

Izaya tried to hide the blushing of his cheeks. "Juvia… I know so…"

Juvia grinned as she floated towards a Clamperl. Looking at the pearl inside, she smiled. "Izaya… do you think that we're special in our own way?"

"Why are you asking that now?" asked Izaya.

"Well… Breon and Luther had barely enough social interactions outside the show but… they had loving parents to love them… I had not… I felt… like I'm not that special to you… without anyone to love me… Luther, Breon and you are the only ones I've got"

Izaya gave her a thoughtful look as he played with her hair. "Juvs… you don't need to worry… everyone would love to be your friend… if they met you"

"But… they might think that… I'm weird… with the resetting and stuff!" reasoned Juvia.

Izaya frowned. "Don't doubt yourself!"

Juvia smiled then floated towards a shell. "Shiiiinnnnyyyy!"

Izaya sighed as he admired Juvia to the fullest.

 **000**

Ace and Ashley didn't make an effort to find the chests, they were freaking tired. They were bored of physically wearing challenges.

Ace continued to pant in exasperation. "Gosh… we're doing this again!"

"Yeah… I'm tired of physical challenges! Have they ever heard of mental challenges!" moaned Ashley in agreement.

Ace sighed. "Yeah… to make matters worse… we're on separate teams!"

Ashley nodded. "Oh well… my team is pretty decent!"

Ace perked up. "Ooh, do tell!"

Ashley smiled at his brother. "Okay… the girls are all cool except for Meowzer… she's a stoner. Septh is a mystery while Junior and Poppy are so cute" Ashley flicked the seaweed out of their path. "The only problem is that… I feel insecure… I might be considered cannon fodder"

Ace gently stroked Ashley's soft cotton body. "Don't overdo yourself… I don't want you to rage… remember when that Grumpig that called you a boy?"

"He can never walk for a year" mumbled Ashley shaking her head. "Bbuut… we shouldn't worry… I'm not yet snapping like Breon!"

Ace gave her a thoughtful look. "… let's just go…"

 **000**

Septh sat on a rock, alone and miserable. He didn't even bother to find the chests. He was worried of another pressing issue in his subconscious: his inner demons. His murderous intent… it was all coming back to him. He shook his head. "Stupid"

 **000**

Comf wandered around the ocean searching for the chests. She checked everywhere, with no luck. She tried to do her best in the challenge to put her mind in another thing other than Septh. She shook her head in discomfort. Her eyes watered, not because of the seawater, but because of crying into her lap after staking out outside Septh's room. She didn't need him… she can live without him but… she WANTED him. She felt at ease when she hung out with the meteor but after the incident in the Old Chateau, the two drifted apart.

In sudden rage, Comf smashed a large boulder, revealing itself to be hollow. Curiously, Comf floated to inside the hollow boulder then her eyes widened. It was a chest, to be more specific, it was the chest that Nihilego asked them to find. It contained an icon of the jellyfish herself, cementing the fact that she was narcissistic. Amazed, Comf lifted the chest then carried it back to shore.

 **000**

Junior and Poppy continued their search for the chests. Junior suggested to swim deeper, even though he was a fire type. Poppy disagreed because she was worried that they might not emerge back above water. Suddenly, Poppy's nose acted up.

"Jun… I smell… the chest!" exclaimed Poppy.

Junior arched a brow. "How would you know what a chest smells like?"

Poppy chided Junior then smirked devilishly. "Never question me… I'm an enigma to everyone… even Arceus!"

Junior gulped as he felt his heart beat faster. "Poppy, is that true?"

"Not as true as this! Replied Poppy as she lunged herself towards the dazed Junior. The two closed their eyes as their lips locked. Poppy smiled. "For once… she felt sane"

Suddenly, the duo were enveloped with a bright light.

 **000**

Randall smiled to himself as he carried a chest back to shore. He paddled his arms and flutter kicked towards the shore.

CRASH

The chest dropped to the sand. Randall collided with Alex. Alex scowled at the Incineroar. "So… we meet again!"

Randall gnarled as he continued to grit his teeth. "Alex… stop insulting my sexuality… stop insulting Jaxxon… STOP INSULTING ME!"

Alex snickered. "I must daft to waste all of my good comebacks on a gay prick!" Alex quickly moved his head towards Randall's ear. "And if you think that your alliance can defeat me… well think again! You're nothing without your alliance!" Alex removed his head from the ear then stood back. "So… stop being a pussy and put your head into the game!"

Thoughts filled Randall's mind. Alex's words reminded him of his estranged father. He shook his head. He didn't want to lose his composure… especially not to a f*%#in# survivalist. He moved towards Alex then smirked. "So you think that you can play mind games on me… so you think you're actually smart… you're just a survivalist… even Clay could've defeated you in a Pokemon Battle!"

Unable to stomach Randall's words, Alex thrusted his fist towards Randall's cheek.

Randall frowned as he held his bruised cheek. "So you want to play hardball? Well, it's time for you to see a different side of me!" Randall quickly pounced on Alex punching him with his fists.

Alex began to nosebleed. "Randall… you coward!" Alex pressed the mega stone on his arm and he was suddenly covered with a bright light.

Randall covered his eyes. "What are you planning to do?!"

"Defeating you!" he heard.

Alex evolved… to a Mega Sceptile. He was more powerful… with a new typing. Wiping of the sweat on his head, Randall smiled. A real challenge for once.

Alex smirked as he brandished his leaf blades. "Let's see if you last this!" He quickly lashed his leaf blades Randall. Alex smiled only to gasp as Randall remained unscathed. "Mega or no mega… you'll always lose!" Randall smirked as quickly hit a punch at Alex. "Good night!"

Alex scowled then wiped off the blood on his nose. "No attacks, eh?"

"I'm a fire type! I know that I can never use fire moves here but… I can still use my brute strength!" explained Randall as he lunged another punch towards Alex's gut. Alex quickly spat blood.

"Stupid…" muttered Alex groggily. He felt that he was nearing his breaking point. He didn't want to lose. He wanted to win. He **NEEDED** to win. He felt his life flash upon his life as his eyes rolled to the back of his head until it was all white.

Randall smirked as he stood over Alex's bruised and battered body. "This is the last time you defy me!" In anger, he stomped on the Sceptile's head.

 **000**

Junior and Poppy both admired their new forms. Poppy's skin was now a lighter shade of blue and a dress of scales now covered her body. Junior was now longer, slender and most of his fur was now blue. He smiled as he eyed Poppy who was blushing as she stared at her new form.

"You look beautiful" admitted Junior hiding the blushing of her cheeks behind his blue hoodie.

Poppy smiled. "Don't worry… you look beautiful too!" Poppy then let out a soothing chuckle. Junior sighed as he admired Poppy's laugh. But… Poppy was still Poppy so she's still insane… no matter what form she has.

Poppy then pointed something behind Junior. "Look! I think I found the chest!"

Junior turned to where she was pointing at. Truth be told, a chest was there. Emblazzoned with Nihilego logo, and made of oak. It was the sort of chest Nihilego would concoct.

Poppy scowled at the logo. "So that tentacle freak thinks she's boss…" Poppy's face darkened. "Well, she's wrong! Poppy the Brionne will crush her to pieces!"

"Um… I suggest that you keep that chest… while I find my own!" suggested Junior.

Poppy frowned. "You have this… and go back to shore… I'm not Nihilego! I don't want you to stay any longer underwater!"

Junior smiled happily. "That's… sweet… I'll be going back to shore now"

Before he can go, Poppy stopped him. Turning around, Junior eyed the blushing Brionne. "Keep this… for good luck!" Poppy quickly shoved a sketchpad onto Junior's arms.

"What is this?" queried Junior.

"It's my sketchpad… that's where I put all my glorious creations!" answered Poppy as Junior began skimming through it.

"Ignoring the fact that the paper is still fine even though we're underwater… this is all beautiful!"

Junior's face became red in embarrassment. He became a little… talkative after spending time with Poppy. "I promise to treasure it" Junior scampered off to shore while looking back at Poppy. "I love you…"

 **000**

Comf began floating back to shore, treasure chest in tow. Her face suddenly stiffened as a certain rock captured her interest. Septh sighed as he sat on the rock. Not wanting to be discovered, Comf quickly hid behind her chest. She didn't notice Septh's eyes turning bright red.

"Everyone in this competition… all trash… makes me want to kill them… especially that Comfey!" exclaimed Septh licking his lips.

Comf gasped from behind the chest. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Tempted to scream, she covered her mouth in fear. She was suddenly afraid of Septh… what happened to his innocence? His sweet side? His sentimental personality? All gone… She quickly sat down on the sand then drew some scribbles. She squiggled a lei, a Comfey named Comf and a meteor, a Minior named Septh.

"I hate you!" she muttered impersonating Septh's voice as she erased the drawing of herself. She suddenly lost interest… she was… too damaged… she will never feel the same way ever again.

Unknown to the girl, the meteor eyed her smirking as he hovered over her.

 **000**

Junior and Randall emerged from the water then quickly ran to the Ultra Beasts. They stopped dead on their tracks as they noticed other Pokemon hanging out with the hosts, all relaxing on deck chair each with a table next to them..

Pheramosa giggled as Buzzwole poured her a glass of lemonade. "So Nihi, have any plans after this season?"

Xurkitree nodded in agreement. "Enlighten us… it's my birthday after all!"

Nihilego settled her glass on the table next to her deck chair. "I'm planning… if Arceus accepts me… I might make another season"

"Sooo… who will be you co-host?" asked Celes.

Kartana chuckled. "Surely it would be me! I'm likable, sadistic and a maniac! Three perfect qualities for co-host!"

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "I'll figure it out!"

Guzzlord frowned. Was Nihilego planning to ditch him post-season? Sure, they weren't close but… Nihilego was the only one who understood him other than Celes. But… after the voting, Nihilego grew distant… especially… during the incident…"

 **000**

 _Nihilego and Guzzlord both stood in front of the door leading to Arceus' room in the Room of Origins._

 _Nihilego fiddled with her tentacles while Guzzlord continued to chomp on a bag of Doritos._

" _So… mmpphhh… are you… *chomp chomp* ready to meet Arceus?" asked Guzzlord snacking._

 _Nihilego nodded. "As long as I don't go back to the…_ _ **'phase'**_ _, I would be fine!"_

" _Are you sure?" questioned Guzzlord._

 _Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Just because you're the host doesn't mean I'll reveal everything to you!"_

" _But… it's already a year since!" retorted Guzzlord chomping on his trash._

 _Nihilego scowled. "Don't be modest!"_

 _The door then opened. The Alpha Pokemon stared at the two Ultra Beasts. "Please come in!"_

 **000**

 _Arceus' room was very amazing. It was covered with pictures of the other legendaries. There's a flat screen television displaying an episode of Total Pokemon Island (The one created by Dark Arcanine 33)_

 _Nihilego smiled as she admired the room. Suddenly, Guzzlord felt something… something he never felt before: guilt. He didn't want to crush Nihilego's dreams._

 _He cleared his throat to gather Arceus' attention. "Arceus… I hand my hosting role to…"_

 _Nihilego gaped at Guzzlord while Arceus waited in anticipation._

…

…

…

…

…

" _Nihilego"_

 _Nihilego gasped. "Guzzy…" Tears flowed out of her eyes. She felt angry… she felt that Guzzlord made her the villain… she's always the villain._

 _Arceus frowned. "Nihilego is now the new host but Nihilego… loosen up"_

 _Nihilego reluctantly nodded while Guzzlord drooped into depression._

 **000**

Guzzlord sighed as he took a sip of iced tea. He then noticed Junior and Randall eavesdropping.

"It looked like the flaming felines are here!" drawled Guzzlord as he crunched on the ice.

Nihilego smiled. "Okay… stand over there so that we can wait for the others!" Nihilego pointed at the bleachers on the other side of the beach.

"Better than the water!" remarked Randall walking to the bleachers with Junior.

 **000**

Icy, Luther and Meowzer dragged their newfound chests behind them. Luther smiled at the two girls. Meowzer winked while Icy turned away causing Luther to frown.

"Okay… it looks like we're- AAAAAAHHHHH!" screeched Meowzer as she eyed Alex's unconscious body in discomfort.

"What… is this?!" asked Icy covering her mouth.

Meowzer shook her head. "Let's help him back to the shore!"

Icy and Luther both nodded. Luther and Icy both volunteered to carry the chest while Meowzer levitated Alex with his telekinesis.

"Let's bring him back to shore!" intoned Meowzer determined.

 **000**

 **Meowzer crossed her arms. "Why in the world would Alex be unconscious? I should use my tele- social skills to find out!"**

 **000**

Comf panted as she dragged her chest to the shore. She noticed Junior, Randall, Icy, Luther, Meowzer and the unconscious Alex sitting on the bleachers. She floated forward to the legendaries.

"I'm here…" she said with lack of enthusiasm.

Nihilego frowned. "Something bothering you?" Nihilego, even though she tend to be a psycho, she still had her sympathetic side.

Comf nodded. "I'm okay…"

Meowzer, who was sitting on the bleachers, shook her head, in discontent causing Icy to eye her in discomfort.

"I'll just go to the bleachers" sighed Comf floating to the bleachers.

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia were both returning to shore, dragging along their chests. Juvia smiled genuinely as she eyed the path ahead. Izaya bit her tongue. Shall he tell her? What if it breaks her heart? Juvia completely trusted Izaya but the bat… was conflicted. Tell her the truth or keep it to himself.

"Izaya… you look trouble!" pointed out Juvia as she frowned. She looked Izaya into the eye. "Iz… what's wrong?"

Izaya averted his gaze from Juvia. "Um… about Breon's elimination…" Izaya began to choke on his words as Juvia gestured him to continue. "I… I'm part of an alliance"

Juvia smiled. "So… I believe that that's not that serious… I'm not that serious… am I?"

"We've played a part in eliminating Breon!" admitted Izaya.

Juvia frowned. "Don't say that… you were pushed…"

"But I didn't stop him…"

Juvia shushed Izaya. "You're not a bad guy… I would know… we have known each other for a long time"

Izaya nodded. "I guess… it wasn't my-" Before he can continue, he noticed Juvia frolicking with the fishes.

"How carefree…" he said to himself. That's why he loved Juvia.

 **000**

Septh floated back to the shore with Izaya and Juvia. Ace,Poppy and Ashley follow seconds later.

Nihilego floated from her seat then floated to the bleachers where everyone was seated. "Okay… time for the second part of the challenge!"

Ace frowned. "I thought there would be only one challenge!"

"Well… this was supposed to be combined with the first part but… it proved to take a long time!" explained Nihilego.

Ashley tilted her head in confusion. "What exactly do you have planned for us… and when did Poppy and Junior evolve… and what happened to Alex?"

Alex was still unconscious. Poppy jumped up and down and continued to clap her hands. "We did things… then we evolved!"

"Things?" asked Ashley confused.

Izaya smacked Ashley to the back of her head. "Tainted forever!"

 **000**

" **Junior and Poppy's relationship reminds me of my relationship with Jaxxon!" gushed Randall.**

 **000**

 **Junior continued to blush then sighed.**

 **000**

"Okay… our challenge number two is… opening the chests!"

"So… like a safe combination?" queried Ace.

"Nope… it's a lock that can only be answered by answering the riddle!" replied Nihilego.

Comf frowned. "But… what's the use of this?"

"Winner gets… a special incentive… a spa session in Undella Town and free tickets to the Marina Tube!" stated Nihilego smiling smugly.

The contestants all cheered.

 **000**

" **The Marine Tube! It's where I can find the final ingredients!" exclaimed Poppy.**

 **000**

 **Comf sighed. "It doesn't matter… It's all over for me anyway…"**

 **000**

"Since Alex and Septh both don't have their chests… they are automatically eliminated from the challenge!" declared Nihilego.

Alex regained consciousness then rubbed his aching head while Septh scowled.

"Okay… let the safe cracking… begin!"

DING

"What the heck?! Another song… is it two songs per episode now?!" protested Ashley.

"Well… I want to pass the time with a song… it would be boring if you guys were just opening boxes… so we have another song!"

Ashley sighed in disgust.

[Author's Note: Another song! In four episode, I now have six song! It's a shorts song with a fast beat, it would also a rapping scene with Poppy! It's entitled "All the Answers"]

Izaya: What is happy and at the same time sad…

 _Ashley: Hit with a dart… has a sweet heart_

 _Can't control his anger… Didn't made it to merger_

 _Ace: Name of the girl… who thrown your minds into a whirl…_

 _She may be spooky… but she's quite friendly_

Ace: That's not even a riddle!

 _All but Septh and Alex: And all the answers! Will just themselves to us_

 _So we must not make such a fuss_

 _But… we can't stop from here on out_

 _I can't help it but we need to shout!_

 _[Rapping Scene: I hope it's decent]_

 _Poppy: Coming clean_

 _What does this mean_

 _Hit by a question that is never concrete_

 _A chest by my feet_

 _Burning in the heat_

 _Waiting until the troublemaker Nihilego dies in a fight_

 _Die from fright_

 _Face the might of my calculating brain cells_

 _It's more better than dumping on Nihilego my foul smell_

Nihilego: What!

Meowzer(rolls her eyes): More better is not a word… and stop the music!

Nihilego turned to Meowzer. "What's eating you?"

"I have finished the riddle and opened my chest!" answered Meowzer.

"OKAY! MEOWZER WON THE CHALLENGE SO SHE'LL GET THE ADDITIONAL INCENTIVES!" declared Nihilego. "That was surprisingly easier than what I expected…

Meowzer also hands out a card to Nihilego. "That was what's inside the chest… safety for three challenges… my victory is guaranteed"

The other campers barring Comf, who was looking down at the ground, all groaned.

Nihilego snapped her tentacles and all of their chests all opened.

Juvia pulled out a dictionary. "Sweet! I can study up!"

Izaya pulled out a literal "Get Out Of Jail Card". "This is useless…"

Randall smiled as he got a two challenge safety card. Poppy got a mace to her satisfaction. Junior got a sketchpad which he showed to Poppy who nodded in satisfaction. Comf got a safety for one challenge card. Icy got a scarf. Luther got another trash bag. Ace received an Eliminate Another Camper Card that can only be used during the merge. Ashley got a Swap A Member Card which she quickly hid. And Crimson received five votes.

"You can use each of that votes in different challenges!" explained Nihilego. "You can use whatever quantity you need!"

Crimson smirked.

"Okay… everyone but Meowzer, let's go back to Ultra Space!" declared Nihilego.

"Stop!" they all heard.

They turned to Comf who was crying.

"Comf, what's wrong?" asked Nihilego concerned.

"Um… I quit!" answered Comf.

Nihilego's eyes widened. "You can't just quit!"

Guzzlord whispered something to Nihilego's ear causing Nihilego to sigh. "Okay… you're out…"

Comf nodded.

"Okay… jump to the wormhole!" ordered Nihilego pointing to the wormhole that suddenly appeared on the sand.

One by one, the contestestants barring Septh and Meowzer; and the host all jump in.

Septh smirked as he stared at Comf. "It looks like you lose…"

Comf frowned. "I chose to leave… now be off!"

Septh jumped in leaving the Comf and Meowzer alone with five Ultra Space.

"Do you regret quitting?" asked Pheramosa.

Comf sighed then shook her head. "It's for the best…"

 **000**

 **Oh shit, Comf quit decreasing the number of campers from fourteen to thirteen. Luther and Icy are getting closer. Poppy and Junior both evolved and are now official. Meowzer and Icy open up to each other. Izaya opens up to Juvia. Randall Vs. Alex! Too much events in one chapter!**

 **And also… I focused on character development in this chapter so the challenge was not the main focus.**

 **I reference DA33's Total Pokemon Series through the television in Arceus' room**

 **I'll always reference Juniorlockz fanfic because: both of the fanfics have Ultra Beasts as hosts and both stories are SYOC with nicknamed Pokemon.**

 **Trivia: Comf was in the bottom of the pack among my three OCs in the game. She's weak compared to Poppy and Meowzer so I had to eliminate her first. She was supposed to last two more chapters but… I didn't was three more episodes of Septh and Comf barely interacting.**

 **Please review your predicted top ten for the stories please!**

 **Comf: Please be generous and leave a review!**


	6. Episode 5: Back To School Blues

**What is this? A new chapter! Please enjoy. Unfortunately, I expected the elimination from the start.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama or Ultra Drama Island by Juniorlockz or Total Xtreme Island by Delta Extreme**

 **000**

Buzzwole and Pheramosa sat on a couch in their studios. To the left is an easy chair with a bounded legendary and to the right is a vacant couch

"Okay… it's time for Episode 4 of… PHERAWOLE LIVESTREAM TALK SHOW!" declared Pheramosa. "Today, we have a guest that was recently eliminated… let's welcome… BREONNNN!"

The Vikavolt dropped from a wormhole then fell onto the couch. "Ouch… why do you have to kidnap me?!"

Buzzwole smirked. "We can't just drop in then ask politely… we're not that kind of Pokemon!"

Breon rolled his eyes. "Sooo… why am I here? Are you trying to put me back into the show?!"

"We wished… but… today, we want you to rate the remaining thirteen contestants!" answered Pheramosa hands on her lap.

"Thirteen? I thought the last episode didn't feature an elimination!" exclaimed Breon.

"Well… Comf quit" explained Pheramosa.

Breon didn't look visibly shocked at the result. "Meh… it was to be expected, she didn't have winner material in the first place and she was the most expendable member of her team aside from Meowzer!"

"Former Meowzer!" added Buzzwole. "She's now intelligent and cunning!"

Breon gaped. "Next thing you'll tell me, Randall's straight… Meowzer is still the same Meowzer!"

"Um… okay… let's talk about the remaining contestants…" requested Pheramosa crossing her legs.

"Well… Luther, Juvia and Izaya all have a shot in winning this!" admitted Breon. "Meowzer's going to be eliminated in five episodes because she is a threat… Poppy and Junior are so cute… that's all I can say!"

"Well… how about Randall?" queried Buzzwole.

"I know… he planted the doll… but I'm a new Breon… so I forgive him…" commented Breon closing his eyes.1

"Even though you lost your chance to win?" asked Pheramosa.

Breon frowned then shook his head. "This is just a contest… no need to make a fuss about it!"

"That's a wonderful message!" remarked Pheramosa. "You would have made a cute winner!"

Buzzwole frowned at Pheramosa. "I know you love cute bugs but… don't forget about me!"

Pheramosa nodded. "Okay… let's get on with show!"

 **000**

Junior smiled as he sketched on his new sketchbook in the lounge. He felt relaxed. He can finally be creative without anyone bugging him. He continued to sketch a drawing of Randall and his greatness. Junior admired him… he was the one he couldn't be. Strong-willed… determined… confident. He sighed. Suddenly, he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned around to find Randall standing behind him arms folded. "That's a pretty accurate drawing of me!"

Junior nodded. "Well… it's because… I admire you… I can never act confident… when I'm not around Poppy so… I feel that they'll just think I'm throw-away item"

Randall gave him a thoughtful look. "Train with me… it might help you get over with your social awkwardness"

Junior nodded vigorously. "I hope not to disappointment!"

Randall grinned at Junior. It reminded him of a younger him… innocent… and alone.

 **000**

" **The kid has guts… I like that!" explained Randall.**

 **000**

 **Junior smiled brightly. "I'm pretty happy that my superiors would like to train me!" He then frowned. "I'm not telling Poppy… it will be a surprise!"**

 **000**

Ashley was asked by Crimson to go to her room. When she arrived, Crimson quickly locked the door. Ashley found herself in a room with Crimson standing in front of her, Icy sat by the desk, Poppy continued to jump on the bed and Meowzer eyed the window wearily.

"Um… what will we do?" asked Ashley confused to all the Guzzlord Girls in the same area. "Is this a sleepover… or a girl's night out?"

Crimson shook her head. "Yes and no… it will be an alliance meeting!"

Icy frowned. "Alliance… isn't that the group of mischievous Pokemon that work to eliminate their enemies?"

"No, it isn't! We'll be a good alliance!" assured Crimson.

Meowzer sighed as she looked through the window. "Gals… can't you see? The competition is shifting"

"Shifting?" questioned Icy confused.

Meowzer frowned as she pointed to her worn-out eyes. "The spa didn't help… with Comf's elimination, it leaves the competition with no nice Pokemon… in other words, Pokemon will start being overcompetitive… no one will care who goes home…"

"But it's just Episode Five and… Luther's nice…" pointed out Icy blushing.

Poppy chuckled. "It looks like love is blooming!"

Icy frowned as she turned around.

"Luther may be nice… but it may change… all Pokemon are nice… but they change!" explained Meowzer

Ashley nodded. "I agree but… Ace, Juvia, Luther and I are all genuinely nice! We won't change just because of money!"

Poppy nodded in agreement. "Yup! Comf wasn't all nice too! She can get too morbid!"

"So… you want to be part of my alliance?" questioned Crimson.

Ashley, Icy and Poppy all nodded while Meowzer scowled.

"Girls… think of the right thing!" Meowzer quickly ran out the room.

Crimson rolled her eyes. "None of us is evil so… what's our first order of business?"

Unknown to the group, a murderous meteor watched them from above.

 **000**

" **Idiots… they don't know who they're facing!" cackled Septh as his eyes glowed red.**

 **000**

 **Ashley sighed. "Meowzer may be weird but I want to consider her a friend but… what does she mean? And how did she turn from incompetent to intelligent?"**

 **000**

Juvia, Ace, Izaya and Luther were playing scrabble in the game room. Luther snickered as he looked at his tiles. Izaya yawned then looked at Juvia who was playing with her tiles. Ace smirked determined. Alex, who was now in a full body cast, lay on atop the couch.

"Okay Juvs, it's your turn!" stated Izaya.

Juvia smiled as played all her tiles to the board. Combined with Luther's word, it formed a long word. "That's all my tiles… and this is worth one hundred points since two tiles are on triple word score soooo I win!"

Ace gaped at the result then looked at the scores. Juvia had 6700 Points (how is this possible?!), Ace had 1200 Points, Izaya had 6000 Points (Again, how is this possible) while Luther had 1500 Points.

"Damn, she won another board game!" muttered Ace as he added one score to Juvia putting her score to fifty.

"I can't belive Juvia bests us in Yahtzee, Monopoly, Scrabble, Game of the Generals, Chess, Battleship, Snakes and Ladders, Poker, Go Feebass and Ping Pong! Come on, she didn't even have hands!" remarked Ace incredulously.

Juvia giggled. "That was my worst… last time, I earned 10, 000 Points in Scrabble (again, how?!)!"

Izaya nodded. "She's constantly an airhead but when she feels like it, she can be cold and calculating… she also has good luck…"

"It must be because of Alex who must be cheering me on!" suggested Juvia.

Alex rolled his eyes as he muttered something.

"Speaking of Alex, why wasn't he sent home for being too injured?" questioned Luther putting the tiles back to their proper container.

"Well… Comf quit so… NihilEGO must be pissed if another contestant quits again! Remember Breon!" explained Izaya.

Juvia frowned as she placed the Scrabble board back to its shelf. "Breon didn't quit… he just knew when his time was up… he… he was…" Juvia fell to the floor as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Breon… why can't I forgive myself…"

Izaya and Luther both patted Juvia's back. "I'm sorry… for mentioning Breon… I thought you go over him"

"Juvia… be okay… everything's going to be alright!" assured Luther.

Juvia wiped of the tears on her eyes. "Luth… Iz… you two Ace… I love you guys… that's why…" Juvia then drooped down.

"Juvia…" muttered Izaya under his breath as Ace wheeled Alex out of the room.

Luther frowned as he helped Juvia stand up. "The game begins…"

 **000**

 **Izaya sighed as held Juvia in the confessional. "Juvs… tell me… why are you being like this?"**

" **It's because… I can't help it… Breon is my friend… and I should help him out bbbuttt… I failed…" answered Juvia looking down at the ground.**

" **Don't worry… you can see Breon again once this game is over…" assured Izaya.**

 **Juvia nodded.**

 **000**

" **I'm not used to social contact… but Izaya, Juvia and Luther are all swell guys!" commented Ace. "I feel that we can be best of friends!"**

 **000**

" **All of my teammates hanging out… Icy though, is she into me?" queried Luther squinting.**

 **000**

Meowzer sighed as she cleaned her room. She placed her broom back against the wall. She eyed the window in discomfort, it was nearing nighttime. Meowzer quickly deduced that the challenge might be held tomorrow. Meowzer quickly went to her bed then lay down. It has been a long time since she was normal… but… she suddenly felt that something changed. She was a changed cat. She had friends in Icy and Luther. Smiling, she fell asleep.

 **000**

Crimson was heading back to her room only to be stopped by Septh.

"Meteor boy, I need to go back to my room so move out of the way or I'll hurt you!" threatened Crimson rolling her eyes.

Septh smirked. "I have a proposition for you!"

Crimson folded her arms then frowned. "What is it?"

Silently, Septh whispered something onto Crimson's ear causing the latter's eyes to widen.

 **000**

 **Crimson let out a deep sigh in the confessional.**

 **000**

Randall and Junior were in the fitness center. Junior sat down while watching Randall lift a dumbbell. Junior smiled. He was amazed. Randall was strong… he wasn't. Randall was confident… he wasn't. Randall was charismatic… he wasn't. Junior clenched his fists as he thought of the times his so-called friends ridiculed him of his fur color and his creativity. Randall frowned as he put down the dumbbell.

"It seems like you are troubled" pointed out Randall as he wiped off his sweat with a towel.

Junior sighed. "You invited me to train with you but… I can't even lift a single weight… I'm physically, emotionally and socially weak!"

Randall shook his head. "When I was still a small Litten… I too was weak… I didn't even start training until I got kicked out of my house!"

"Wow… that's harsh" commented Junior looking down at the ground.

"Sooo… let's just say that you're lucky that you have loving parents!" assured Randall.

Junior smiled. "You're right… Poppy, Randall, my parents, my math teacher… they all cared for me so I should be more confident and learn to speak my mind… I can make friends… and they can appreciate my creativity!"

Randall gave him a genuine smile. "Junior… don't forget that you're loved"

Junior nodded vigorously then proceeded to lift the smallest weights.

"It's a start…" muttered Randall smiling.

 **000**

" **People only see me for my cheating side… but I also have my kind side soo… I hope that Junior can learn how to be confident… he's my kin so I have to help him!" explained Randall.**

 **000**

 **Junior continued to pant. "Training was hard… but… I have to try harder!"**

 **000**

Ashley, Icy and Poppy all drank milk and ate cookies in the dining room. Poppy basically chomped through her plate without chewing. Ashley and Icy looked at her concerned. "Poppy… I think you should chew…"

"Chewing is for the normal people… for me its swallow and swallow!" explained Poppy. "If I did chew… it would ruin my idealism… originality!"

Ashley arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

Poppy drank her glass of milk then frowned. "In our world… Pokemon were all created differently… Icy is a kind Frostlass… Ashley is a hyperactive Whimsicott… and I'm the weird Brionne. I want to mix it up a bit… next time I'll chew… but today I'm swallowing!"

Icy flashed a half-smile. "But… it's unhealthy to not chew your food!"

Poppy sighed as she began to chomp on Ashley's cookies. "I guess you're right… not everything needs originality but… if you live with my family… you'll surely understand why I ended up like this!"

Icy began to slump on her chair. "Tell me about it… even Meowzer had a dysfunctional family!"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "My family is okay… me and Ace are very close but… I sometimes wonder… is there more to my family?"

Poppy began to pale. "I think I'm getting sick… I'm going to my room!"

"Um… wish you luck!" assured Icy as Poppy wobbled out of the room.

Ashley then stopped Icy from leaving. "Icy… I have a question!"

Icy sighed then turned around. "What?" Icy began to twitch. It was almost 6:00 PM, she needed some rest.

"Icy seems like a weird name… is that your real name?" queried Ashley.

Icy's jaw opened as if she wanted to reply but she can't. She shook her head then quickly shot out of the room. Ashley tried to catch her but decided not to.

 **000**

Nihilego gained sagging eyebags after facing the computer for a day. It has been a week since Comf's quitting and Nihilego was in need of proper paperwork for the next location. Nihilego took a sip of coffee as Guzzlord entered carrying a plate of spaghetti.

"Here, eat this… you need energy to be sadistic!" offered Guzzlord.

Nihilego shook her head. "I'm still busy… they better allow us to use the location or else… we'll never have any challenges! You go eat it!" Guzzlord frowned. He knew that Nihilego had not yet forgiven him yet. Sighing, Guzzlord threw away the spaghetti. He wasn't hungry…

 **000**

The next day, it was very joyful. Poppy woke up early then quickly sat by her desk then began to dabble on the fine arts.

She squinted as she tried to sketch something… it resembled Junior's hoodie for reason. "It would be perfect…"

Junior then entered the room with the towel on his shoulder and drinking a cup of coffee. "Pops… what are you doing?" Junior leaned on Poppy's shoulder to find Poppy drawing. He smiled. "Are you on another obsession?"

Poppy blushed. "It's a secret…"

Junior settled his cup on the desk. "Poppy…"

Poppy smiled. "I figured… since you evolved last time… your hoodie might get small for your body so… I wanted to sew a new one… just in case"

Junior gripped on his zipper then hid his blushing cheeks. "That's… nice… my body is also bigger… now that I'm now a Torracat… but my hoodie still fits…"

Poppy grinned before noticing Junior sweating. "How about you? You seem to be sweating"

Junior sighed. "It's nothing… good luck with that… I think I'll take a cat nap"

Poppy nodded then continued with her sketch.

 **000**

After waking up, Meowzer proceeded to wash her face. She stared at her face in the mirror. Her heavy eyes, her uncomforting smile and her wide wrinkles. She really let herself go. She sighed as she let the water to pour out of the sink.

"I need to catch up with my lost time…" muttered Meowzer as she turned off the faucet. She carefully wiped her wet face with a towel near the door. When she removed the towel, she found Ashley in front of her. "Wha?! Ashley, what are you doing in my room?!"

"That doesn't matter…" answered Ashley avoiding Meowzer's glare. "I need to talk to you about… Icy"

Meowzer growled then gritted her teeth. "Are you finally becoming a nosy bitch?!"

Ashley sweatdropped. "It's not that… I'm just curious!"

"You know I can just read your mind to see if you're lying!" pointed out Meowzer as she placed the towel back to its proper place.

Ashley frowned. "Okay… I'll just leave" Drooping down, Ashley flew out of the room.

Meowzer sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom. Did Icy do something wrong?

 **000**

 **Ashley frowned. "I'm not curious not a snoop… okay, maybe I'm a bit snoopy… I was known as a gossip girl back in the day!"**

 **000**

Ace, Alex and Luther were in the lounge watching television. They were the latest episode of Total Xtreme Island.

Ace smirked. "Is it just me or is that Vaporeon stunning?" He pointed at the Vaporeon on the screen.

Luther and Alex both rolled their eyes.

"Well… I'm satisfied that the pedo got out!" remarked Luther as the television showed a Hypno on a swing.

Alex's eyes widened as Hypno was sent flying to the air. He wanted to say something but couldn't because of the full-body cast.

Luther turned off the television.

"Hey! I was watching that!" protested Ace.

Luther shook his head. "I just want to talk to you guys!"

Alex muttered something that can't be understood while Ace cocked a brow. "About what?"

"I'm just anxious about the next challenge… it's quite nerve-wracking… an unexpected camper or a powerplayer might go home next… Breon got out second and he was a frontrunner… he was also one of the people here who actually understands my pain other than Ju… via… Juv… via…Ju… uvi…"

Ace patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Alex and I will support you… Aspergers is not something that Pokemon would laugh at… it's a serious problem"

Alex rolled her eyes then began to speak in a muffled voice. "Mmpphmhmhphppp!"

Ace scowled at the survivalist. "That's not how you treat your friends! I know you like being alone doesn't mean you have to be so cold!"

Luther tilted his head in confusion. "You can understand muffled language?"

Ace shrugs his shoulders. "It's a living"

 **000**

Nihilego took out her megaphone then spoke through it. "HUZZAH! WE HAVE A NEW CHALLENGE! PLEASE GO TO THE BASEMENT! WE HAVE A FUN CHALLENGE WAITING FOR EVERYONE!"

 **000**

" **When a hosts says a challenge is fun means it would be shitty!" explained Ace.**

 **000**

The wormhole led our victims to outside a large building. A sign nearby stated that it was the Alolan Pokemon School.

Nihilego smiled as she looked at the frowns of the campers. "Okay… today, we're in the Pokemon School of Alola! It's the largest Pokemon School in the current discovered regions… but… after the… how do you say extinction? It has been rebuilt and remodeled to fit all of its students… which are Pokemon!"

Izaya frowned. "We're too old to be in school… Poppy's like…" Izaya turned to Poppy. "What's your age again?"

"I'm nineteen… I'm in my first year of college!" answered Poppy in a calm tone.

"See! It would be awkward… we might actually be considered pedophiles!" retorted Izaya.

Nihilego smirked. "Don't worry!" She snapped her tentacles then all of the campers fell unconscious.

Guzzlord frowned. "What do we do now?"

"I'm calling Darkrai!" answered Nihilego.

 **000**

Randall groaned as he finally regained consciousness. He noticed that his body is a little light. He then found himself in a classroom. The others are all unconscious.

Ashley and Icy both woke up next.

"Wha…? Where are we?" questioned Icy as looked around. She tried to float only to fall to the ground.

Randall gaped at the two girls. Ashley was a lot smaller, her leaves were smaller and her cotton was whiter while Icy… was now a small black ovoid Pokemon draped with a yellow coat. He finally realized, the two devolved. Icy was now a Snorunt while Ashley was not a Cottonee.

Ashley chuckled as she saw Icy. "You look funny!"

Icy rolled her eyes then floated towards a mirror near the door. "It looks like we've devolved…" She then pointed at Randall who was seated on his chair. "You're now a Litten!"

Randall gulped. His worst times came when he was still a Litten. His anxiety, his sexuality and everything. He shivered in fright, hands on his head.

Ashley turned to Icy. "Randall must have trouble when he's a child…"

Icy shrugs her shoulders.

Soon, one by one, everyone awoken, surprised by their new forms.

"I see… I'm now an Espurr" commented Meowzer as she eyed her body in discomfort.

Alex, now a Treeko, cursed from under his full body cast.

Nihilego's voice then blared through the loudspeakers. "Upupupu, it's time for our first challenge!"

"HEY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DEVOLVE US!" yelled Randall.

"Atmosphere… okay, the first challenge will be… AN ENTRANCE EXAM! The ones with passing marks continue with the challenge… the ones who failed… we'll post your scores to the internet!"

Randall sighed. "Okay… this might be a team challenge… so Guzzlords… good luck!"

Poppy, now a Popplio, nodded then eyed Junior the Litten determined. "Let's do this!"

Junior sighed.

 **000**

" **Poppy… unlike Randall… I'm not fit… unlike all of the others in my evolution line…" sighed Junior.**

 **000**

 **Luther frowned. "I'm not good with quizzes… let's just hope it would be easy!"**

 **000**

The contestants all sat down on their seats only to be strapped to it.

"Shit… I can't move my arm!" remarked Ace the Eevee as he attempted to reach for his pencil.

Poppy smiled as she balanced the pencil on her nose. "This would be a breeze!"

"THERE'S ONLY THIRTY MINUTES SO HURRY UP!"

Meowzer frowned as she eyed her questions. "This challenge is a doozy… one hundred questions… all about the Ultra Beasts… how narcissist can they be?"

Alex, even without the restraints, can't even reach for the pencil. Moaning in pain, he tried to kick the desk.

Randall frowned. This challenge was tedious, he can't move. Idea struck. Using his strength, he broke the restraints then began to answer the test normally.

"We can do that!" exclaimed Ashley as she had a hard time just reaching the pencil. She then broke from her restraints, to the surprise of most of the contestants.

"That was scary…" remarked Crimson the Riolu avoiding Ashley's gaze.

Ashley rolled her eyes then proceeded to answer the quiz. "WHAT THE HECK?! ONE HUNDRED QUESTIONS!"

 **000**

 **Ashley huffed as she snapped her pencil in half. "This test is aggravating… somewhere Nihilego is laughing!"**

 **000**

 **Ace sighed. "Ashley used to have anger problems… when she was still a Cottonee… and…"**

 **Ace gulped. "She's a Cottonee again!"**

 **000**

Icy smirked as she froze her restraints then easily broke them. This game was hers. She quickly jotted down the answers one by one until…

"Oh my! The pencil broke!" intoned Icy as she stared at her pencil. There was no way she can lose now… Luther… Luther is supporting her… Luther…

She eyed the trash bag. He was still restrained but he seemed to be working on something. Icy smiled… then she blushed.

Next to her, Poppy giggled. "It looks like someone's bitten by the love bug sooo…. Use bug reppelant!" Poppy began to spray the area surrounding her.

Icy began to cough. "Poppy… I'm okay with being in love… just like you and Junior!"

"Oh… sorry… I can get a little weird sometimes!" blurted out Poppy. "I'm sometimes insecure too!"

Icy cocked a brow. "Do tell"

"I'm sorry… but… I'm not that crazy!" blustered Poppy looking away. She then looked back at Icy. "Or maybe… I am"

Icy sighed as Poppy looked away from her. She decided to continue with her test… oh wait, her pencil broke. She smacked the table. "I can't lose… I'm… confident"

She floated away from her chair towards the teacher's desk where a metal sharpener was carefully placed. Sharpening her pencil, she looked at the others.

Alex didn't budge, his cast kept him from doing the challenge. Junior sighed and didn't even try to do the test. Ashley was carrying her chair then throwing it all over the place. Ace didn't budge, he was too weak to break the restraints but his tail continued to wag. Randall frowned as he continued to answer the test. Poppy was sketching instead of answering the test. Meowzer smirked as her eyes glowed blue. The others… they were not doing much. Icy then eyed Luther, Luther held a device.

Icy's eyes narrowed into slits as she wondered what the device would. She then shook her head. She needed to focus. She floated back to her chair to continue with her test.

 **000**

Junior sighed as he eyed his paper in discomfort. He can't do anything, he was held back by his restraints. He looked at Randall who was seated next to him, unlike him, Randall was answering the questions. He let out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" he heard.

He turned towards the voice to find Icy seated behind him. Her eyes unfocused as she eyed Junior concerned. Junior tried to avoid her gaze but Icy had ghost powers preventing him to do so.

"What are you doing?" asked Junior as he frowned. "I can't do anything… all I can do… is be creative… I can't even be confident enough… to…" Tears flowed out of Junior's eyes.

Icy gave him a knowing look. "Be calm… you can do it… Poppy believes in you… and so do I" Icy floated towards the kitten then gave him a gentle pat on the back. "If you don't believe in yourself… how can you do anything?"

"But…"

"She's right!" the duo heard. Randall overhead their conversation then frowned. "To be strong… you need to be emotionally, mentally and physically strong… so… you need to be confident enough… talk to Poppy… she can give you advice… she's a strong girl… no matter what they say"

Icy nodded. "Randall is right… there's more to you than what meets the eye…"

Randall nodded. He began to think about his previous schemes. He did ill on Breon… he hurted Alex… okay, forget the last statement, he enjoyed that. He smiled at Icy's statement. Maybe, there's more to him than being a cheating schemer"

 **000**

"TEN MINUTES LEFT!"

Luther gulped. Time was thinking… and Icy looking at him, a while ago, didn't help. He pressed a button then… his device extended, holding the pencil. It looked like a grabbing claw but… he was in trouble so he needed to do something even if it means he had to lower his creativity.

"Random answering… go!"

Luther began to move the pencil through the claw. He squinted his eyes to see the questions on the paper then shading the answer on the answer sheet.

"Junior, you're a sweet guy… you can be stronger… if you believe!" he then heard.

Luther arched a brow. It sounded so familiar. His eyes widened. It belonged to Icy. She seemed to be talking to Junior.

"What are they talking about?" Luther asked himself.

Next to him, Ace smirked as he finished his quix.

"WHAT?! How did you finish you test without holding the pencil?!" questioned Luther.

Ace shushed the trash bag. "My tail… it's quite important… it's also easy to manipulate. And also… keep it quiet… we're teammates"

Luther shrugs his shoulders. "I can't finish this test… random answering is not that effective!"

"OKAY, PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR PAPERS!"

Nihilego descended from above then sat on the teacher's desk. The campers gave their papers to the Ultra Beast, one by one.

Nihilego skimmed through the papers. "Okay… I'll announce the scores!"

Everyone barring Meowzer all gulped.

"Okay… Meowzer had a perfect score… surprisingly!" stated Nihilego.

Ace eyed Meowzer with great discomfort. "A stoner can't possibly beat me in a quiz… right?"

Izaya the Zubat frowned. "Lucky! I don't even have eyes… somewhere Michael is mocking me!"

Juvia patted the bat on his shoulder. "Do not fret! You can trust on your echolocation!" Juvia then turned to the others. "How about you guys? How were your results? I bet they were splendid!" Luther looked away, Ashley's face turned red in embarrassment while muffled screams can be heard throughout the room. "I'll take that as maybe!"

"Gambler bat's score is sixty-seven and the passing score is sixty percent so he passed while Juvia…" Nihilego's eyes narrowed. She flipped the paper upside down then turned it right side up. She shrugs her shoulders. "Based on my checking… Juvia received a score of…" Nihilego gulped. "It's two hundred… it's impressive… it's Arceus-like"

"It's impossible!" added Septh hovering lower.

Juvia clapped her hands in happiness. "Wow! It's a miracle… I closed my eyes then tried to use echolocation like Iz and this happened!"

Nihilego face-tentacled herself. "If that gave her double perfect scores… let's see the others…"

"Alex got zero… while Ashley got perfect too?" declared Nihilego confused.

Ashley smirked. "I have my secrets…"

 **000**

" **Don't tell anyone… but… I dunno what happened either!" admitted Ashley.**

 **000**

 **Meowzer cracked a grin. "I thought it would be funny!"**

 **000**

"Okay… I'll just cut to chase… Alex, Septh and Crimson are all out!"

Crimson rolled his eyes, Alex frowned while Septh grinned evilly.

 **000**

" **Buffoons… my plan? Well, remember Comf's card from last time? I have that card… then… I'm safe for this time while Crimson and I will vote off… her!" cackled Septh. "Maybe… just maybe, I can murder someone afterwards!"**

 **000**

"Okay, please follow me!"

Nihilego led the campers outside the classroom into a long hallway. She turned to towards the campers then smiled. "Guys, be happy, it's time for lunch!"

No one reacted. None of the campers were the type to eat that much and besides, they were still full from breakfast.

Poppy raised her hand. "Ma'am, is the next challenge… lunch?"

Nihilego chuckled. "That's a great guess!" She pushed open the doors in front of her leading the campers to a cafeteria. Nihilego led the campers to a wide table then ordered them to sit.

"Where are we going to sit?" asked Crimson impatiently.

Nihilego pointed to the dilapidated table on the other side of the cafeteria. "That's your prize for not doing enough!" She then turned back to the surviving campers. "Okay, this challenge will be an eating challenge!"

"How is this related to the school?" asked Ace.

"Well… cafeteria food in Alola ranked as one of the worst so… I wanted to showcase that!" explained Nihilego.

Junior paled. "Tell me this is the last challenge!"

"We have two more to come… and ten contestants left sooo we'll end the eating challenge if one contestant forfeit!" continued Nihilego as Guzzlord arrived carrying a tray of oozing goo.

"Eeeeeeewwwww!" whined Ashley as she eyed the dish with dislike.

"It can't be that bad!" assured Ace as stabbed the goo with his fork. As if it was quicksand, his work sunk under the goo. "Okay… it's horrible!" Ace faced Nihilego. "Who made this?!"

"Um… Kartana!" answered Nihilego nervously.

Meowzer cocked a brow. "Is it really? I detect that the cooking may be made… by you!"

Nihilego swallowed noisily then shook her head. "Meowzer… stop insulting my cooking! It's better than it looks!" Junior shrugs his shoulders then took a bite. "Eeeew, Nihilego, what do you put in this?!" Nihilego frowned. "Eventually, it will be a delicacy!"

"Oh well… let's dig in!" sighed Ace in defeat as he picked up a spoon.

"Oh, wait up! It's time for…"

DING

"A song!" whimpered Izaya. "Surely, we cannot focus if we sing with our mouths full!"

"Sing before you eat then!" replied Nihilego causing Izaya to roll his eyes.

[Author's Note: Omigosh, another song! If you can, please imagine a tune for it! It's called "Blech!]

 _Izaya: Look at this stupid goo_

 _Nihilego, it's as gross as you_

 _Juvia: Oh my Arceus, I want to cry_

 _Nihilego, it looks a little dry_

 _Junior: I hope I can get some hope_

 _But judging from the food, the answer is nope_

 _Randall (stabs the goo with a fork): This food is ghastly_

 _It looks so ghostly_

 _Poppy: But I don't care_

 _Junior, let's share_

 _All: Food, yummy food…_

 _Please be good…_

 _Food, tasty good…_

 _Please be in a good mood_

 _Food, oh Nihi food_

 _Taste better than you should_

 _Ace: Good food_

 _Ashley: Stay good_

 _Icy: Nihi food_

 _Meowzer: Nihi should…_

 _Improve her food_

Nihilego: Hey!

Luther (takes a bite): Guys, this tastes good

 _Meowzer: Luther, what the heck?_

 _To us guys… it tastes like BLECH!_

Nihilego shook her head. "Lame song… it insulted my cooking!"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Cooking like yours is meant to be insulted!"

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Because of that insult, that ends the song and begins the challenge!" Everyone groaned while Nihilego smirked. How she loved the moaning of tortured Pokemon.

Ashley shuddered as she scooped up a huge amount of goo. How horrific. Ashley's eyes widened as the end of her spoon melted. "This should be illegal!"

"It is… unlike Mew, it's actually illegal in all countries!" added Guzzlord.

Nihilego scowled at the glutton. "At least I can cook!"

"A disaster!" mocked Izaya as he gulped down a scoop of goo. "Since I'm a Poison Type… this will not hurt… I dunno about you guys!"

Ashley frowned as she planted her face on her plate. "I hope my social life won't be ruined by this!"

Ace poked his fork on his meal. Just like before, it sunk into the goo. "Either Nihilego's food is hell or the utensils suck!"

Meowzer sighed as she eyed her meal. "Being a stoner is worse than this!" She then used telekinesis to lift the goo then throwing it to her mouth, avoiding to touch her taste bugs or throat as possible. "Scrumptious!"

Junior gulped. He quickly turned to Poppy who ate her food in one gulp. "Give me advice to eat this… trash!"

Poppy gave him a knowing look. "There's no shortcuts… you must do things at your own pace!" Poppy then turned to Icy. "I'll eat yours!"

Icy smiled as she slid her plate towards Poppy. Poppy scarfed it all down then turned to Junior. "That's how you do it!" Junior smiled as he licked off the goo left on Poppy's cheek. "You make it sound easy"

Poppy blushed. "Stop that… you're making me blush!"

Nearby, Icy smiled. She needed help with Luther.

 **000**

" **Their relationship is so cute and natural at the same time… I hope Luther will ask me out!" said a blushing Icy.**

 **000**

 **Junior smiled. "Seeing Poppy smile… it makes me feel stronger"**

 **000**

Junior smiled as he eyed an empty plate in front of him. Ace's left eye suddenly twitched. "How… do… they eat this?!"

 **000**

" **In reality… this is just jelly created by Slurpuff… so they're missing out!" remarked Nihilego scooping a spoonful of goo. "It only sinks… because of… ingredients we shall never reveal!"**

 **000**

Ashley smirked as she finished her plate. She eyed Ace on the other side of the table, face turning puke green as he looked at his meal. Randall finished his meal with a triumphant smile.

"Four left!" declared Nihilego.

Izaya frowned then quickly ate his food. "Wait a minute… this isn't that bad…"

"Really?" queried Juvia smiling. She quickly took a bite of her meal. "He's right! It's delicious!"

Ace's right eye began to twitch. "How can you guys eat that?" Clutching his stomach, Ace groaned. "I hate this but… I'm not going to puke!"

Luther heartily ate his meal then burped. "Excuse me… I'm a little gassy!"

Unable to take it anymore, Ace ran to the nearby trash can then vomited.

Poppy's eyes narrowed into slits. "Eeeewww… I must document this… this is the first time I've seen someone puke"

Junior smiled at the seal. "I'm happy that you feel satisfied" He liked… no, loved being with the Brionne. He closed his eyes as the memories came back to him.

 **000**

 _A young Litten sat on its desk sketching something on his sketch pad. He smiled. It was a drawing of him._

" _Junior is drawing again!" he heard._

 _He turned around to find… a Popplio smirking. It attempted to pull his fur off._

" _Melanie… stop it!" whimpered Junior as tears flowed out of his eyes._

 _Melanie folded her hands. "You are just a whiny baby… you have no strength… you're not a Litten… you're just a kitten!"_

 _Junior frowned. "Stop it!"_

 _The teacher, a Wormadam, arrived at the scene. She asked everyone to sit down._

" _Saved by the bell again!" growled Melanie as she returned to her seat._

 **000**

 _Junior entered his room. He placed his bag under his desk. He threw his sketchpad into the trash can. He quickly jumped into bed then began to cry._

" _I'm nothing…"_

" _JUNIOR!"_

 **000**

"Junior?" intoned Poppy confused.

Junior shook his head then noticed that he was alone with Poppy. "Where are the others?"

"We have an intermission while Nihilego prepares for the next part of the challenge!" answered Poppy. Poppy's face stiffened. "Jun, you know that I'm crazy all of the time but… this time, I feel worried… you look troubled"

Junior looked away. Poppy reminded him of… her… the one who always insulted his creativity. He shook his head. Poppy was the opposite but… why was she reminding him of who he hated? Tears started to flow out of his eyes.

Poppy frowned. "Junior…"

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia sat next to Icy who looked down at the floor in front of her. Juvia frowned as she eyed the sad Icy. "Icy, what's wrong?"

Icy frowned then looked from side to side to make sure no one was around. She then focused on Izaya.

"Iz… can you leave for a while? Icy and I have to talk!"

Izaya sighed then flew towards the room next to them. Juvia then turned to Icy. "Sooo, what's eating you? Is it the meal earlier?"

Icy shook her head. "It's not that… I'm just… nervous" Icy began to blush. "There's this boy… who I like-"

Juvia shushed Icy. "Don't worry… just use your Icy charm then they'll be killing each other for you!"

Icy frowned. "Please don't… I don't want… him… to die…"

Juvia's smile faded as tears flowed on Icy's face. Juvia was confused. The bad kind of confused. Usually, she won't mind since she enjoyed the wonders of confusion. She felt worried for some reason. What was bugging Icy?

Icy continued to cry. As she continued to stare at Juvia. She felt sad, she felt sad that she can't be as brave as the Shuppet. Her timidity was her greatest obstacle in her life. It's not just Luther… she fell in love multiple times before but she cannot find the courage to admit her true feelings. She hated that… she hated herself. She closed her eyes then saw eternal darkness. In a world full of life, she was cold… shy… nervous… dead inside.

"Icy?" she heard.

Icy began to wipe off the tears then found herself looking at Juvia who was frowning. "Why… why am I… not… strong?"

Juvia gave her a thoughtful look. "It's not that you're weak… you're just too scared to know your true strength"

"Wwwwhaat?"

"Confidence… you have it in you… but you're too scared that… it may deal a heavy blow on your conscience" explained Juvia. Her face softened. "But I know that you can do it! Because you're strong inside and out! Remember what you told Junior!"

Icy then remembered what happened during the quiz. She inspired Junior to do better because… she believes in him… so… how come…

"I'm such a hypocrite…" muttered Icy.

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she sat down on the bench near the cafeteria. She felt… angrier than usual. She had a hot temper when she used to be a Cottonee and devolving was not helping. She smacked the edge of the bench. "Stupid!"

"Anyone sitting there?" she heard.

She looked up to find Septh grinning.

"Oh… you" intoned Ashley with lack of enthusiasm.

Septh rolled his eyes. "Ashley, I need to talk to you about something!"

Ashley arched a brow. "What?"

"Vote off Icy… she's a threat!" requested Septh frowning. But on the inside, he was smiling. He was a man of few words. He was a sadist. He loved killing but he also loved hurting others emotionally.

Ashley frowned then shook her head. "I can't just do that… Icy is my friend!"

Septh's eyes glowed brighter. "Do it… or I'll do something to you!"

Ashley began to whimper. "No… I'm an independent cotton! No one can change decision!"

"I guess I have no choice!"

Septh and Ashley's eyes both glowed red.

 **000**

"PLEASE HEAD TO THE EVENT HALL!" announced Nihilego through the loudspeaker.

 **000**

" **Another challenge! I swear that we would be here for one school year!" huffed Crimson.**

 **000**

The contestants all entered the event hall to find it decorated. A red carpet covered the hall floor. On the stage was a table with three chairs. Nihilego smiled at the campers.

"What is it this time? A talent show!" fumed Izaya impatiently.

"Yes and no… it will be a popularity contest!" announced Nihilego.

Poppy cocked a brow. "Popularity?"

Junior and Icy frowned at the mention of the word.

Crimson frowned. "Well… is this the last challenge for the day?"

Alex tried to nod in approval but couldn't.

"Well… this is the last… you need to dress to impress and showcase your talent!" explained Nihilego.

Junior sighed in exasperation. "Popularity… is it… even important?"

Nihilego shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, there are three judges! They can give you a score from zero to ten… the one with the most points win for their team!"

"Okay, I'll give you an hour to prepare! So let's go!" declared Nihilego.

The surviving contestants all scattered to prepare for their acts.

 **000**

Randall was backstage picking out an outfit. Junior sighed as he walked towards Randall.

Randall frowned as he saw the sad Litten. "Junior, you look sad"

Junior nodded. "Well… everything in this challenge… it reminded me… about… her" Junior sighed. "But… I thought that it won't hurt but… I can't bear to look at Poppy… she's in the same evolution line as… her"

Randall patted Junior on the back. "You don't need to fret…" Randall then thought about the past few days. Playing with Breon' emotions… it still haunted him every night. He would seriously be scolded when he goes home. He shook his head. "Poppy loves you for who you truly are… don't doubt that! My mother's dead… my father's abusive… I don't have everyone but him!"

Junior frowned. "You… have troubles? You… are the defining image… of a strong Incineroar… confident… strong… everything"

Randall waggled his finger. "I may be strong… but a lot of Pokemon… they are not fond of my sexuality" He then looked down at the ground. "You need to stay strong… don't let your other's opinion affect yourself!

Junior nodded. "I… actually passed… a phase…"

"Phase?" queried Randall confused.

"I… used Outrage… on all… my enemies… it left me… depressed… I was considered… an emo by that point so… my parents sent me to therapy" answered Junior sadly.

Randall gave him a knowing look. "Most of us pass that stage… me too…"

Junior sighed. "I guess… but I can't be strong… confident… even if you train me"

"Then I'll try harder!" assured Randall.

"Okay…"

 **000**

" **Junior is a decent kid… he doesn't bite… unlike someone here *cough* Alex *cough*" remarked Randall.**

 **000**

" **Randall doesn't know… he's handsome… beautiful… perfect…" sighed Junior.**

 **000**

Alex smirked as he eyed Randall leaving the backstage. He gestured to Ace to wheel him towards the kitten.

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Ace concerned. "It's not every day that a disable man wants to enact revenge… is it about the alliance?'

Alex vigorously shook his head.

Ace sighed as he continued to wheel the Sceptile towards Randall.

Randall scowled as the Sceptile neared him. "Back for more?!"

Alex frowned.

"If you think you can keep me from doing my best… you're wrong!" yelled Randall gritting his teeth.

Ace sweatdropped. "Guys… stop being immature!"

Randall scowled at Ace then stormed off.

"Phew, that was scary!"

 **000**

" **Gosh, the competition is heating up!" commented Ace wiping off the sweat on his face. "The eliminated Pokemon were all nice… leaving us with the over competitive ones! Comf, Clay… they were both oddballs so it's not a surprise that they left early but… Breon is one of the frontrunners and he was eliminated second… wow! Nihilego and Guzzlord should hold a second season… for a first season, the drama is rising!"**

 **000**

 **Alex continued to shake.**

 **000**

"PLEASE HEAD BACK TO THE EVENT HALL! THE CHALLEGE WILL BEGIN!"

 **000**

The campers were all seated on chairs while Nihilego smiled as she stood on top of the stage. "Hello! It's time to start but before that… we have some guest judges!"

Three Pokemon fell from a wormhole towards the stage. "Okay, judge number one… is a legendary that's also a baby… meet Phione!"

A blue water spirit frowned at Nihilego. "Why am I here? I have to start the season with mom!"

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "That can wait! You're on television!" Nihilego pointed at the camera filming the show. She then turned back towards Phione. "Okay, sit down on that chair!" She gestured towards the table facing the stage. "I want to get over with this challenge… the stars tell me that a frontrunner will be eliminated!"

Phione sighed then floated towards her chair. "Oh well… at least, I can watch the contestants perform!" Suddenly, straps appeared to restrain her. "WHAT THE?! What is this?! I'm suing you! What the hell are you doing?!"

Nihilego smirked as she waggled her finger. "I'll explain after the challenge…" She then turned to the two Pokemon still on the floor. One was a bug that looked like a plug while the other resembled a jackal.

"Our two judges! Breon and Jaxxon!" announced Nihilego.

Breon frowned. "Why am I back here? AND WHY AM I A GRUBBIN AGAIN?!" Breon looked at the campers then scowled. "Oh Arceus, all of them are still here?! Comf or Clay would have been perfect for this challenge!"

Poppy smirked. "Plug-bug, you underestimated me… BUT YOU WON'T ANYMORE!" Junior covered her mouth before she can continue. "Stop… Breon has a huge temper!"

Breon shook his head. "I've changed… Juvia, Luther and Clay thought me that…"

Juvia smiled at the bug while Luther clapped his hands. "Breon, way to go!"

Breon blushed then looked away. "Okay… I'll just sit down… I'm tired…" Breon then walked towards his chair next to Phione. He looked at Phione then arched a brow. "Who's the blue fairy?"

"I'm not a fairy!" growled Phione.

"Okay… Jaxxon sit down so we can begin!" requested Nihilego.

Jaxxon, now a Riolu, frowned as he eyed Randall then shook his head. Randall gulped. He then went to his chair.

"Okay, let's begin!" stated Nihilego. "Our first contestant is… Ashley!"

The Cottonee floated to the stage then bowed. She began dancing. Phione yawned while Breon shrugged his shoulders. Jaxxon smiled at the Cottonee.

Ashley continued to twirl around. She then focused on Septh. Strangely, her head suddenly ached.

"Stupid" she then heard.

Ashley stopped twirling. "STUPID! STUPID?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Quickly, Ashley pounced on the judges.

Phione started to scream while Jaxxon scoffed at the mess Ashley made. Breon shook his head. "That was not pleasant to see so… I'll give it 2 points only"

"0 points!" yelled Phione.

"0 points for me too!" stated Jaxxon.

"Okay… two points… Poppy, can you beat that?" questioned Nihilego.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

 **000**

" **Ashley has anger issues… she might be worse than me!" pointed out Breon shaking his head.**

 **000**

 **Ace shook his head in disapproval. "Ash… why?!"**

 **000**

 **Ashley growled at the camera.**

 **000**

 **Septh snickered as his eyes turned a bright shade of red. "Icy and Ashley are my victims for this time…"**

 **000**

Poppy smiled as she stepped on the stage. "I'm going to… SINNGGGGG!"

Everyone barring Junior covered their ears with the latter sighing.

"Okay… it's called… I'M A LITTLE POP-"

Nihilego pushed Poppy off the stage. "To avoid casualties… she out from this competition so Ashley is still in the lead… surprisingly!"

Poppy groaned as she rubbed her forehead. Junior smiled as he squatted next to Poppy. "Jun…"

Junior smiled. "I learned…" Junior leaned towards Poppy's ear. "I love you…"

Poppy began to blush. "Junior… I already know… since Undella Town… since we kissed… I already knew"

 **000**

 **Icy cried as she sneezed onto a tissue. "That… was cute… I think I'll tell Luther… after the challenge!"**

 **000**

Phione smiled as she wiped off the tears on her face. "Ten points!"

"Ten points for me too…" sniffled Jaxxon.

"I'll give it nine points…" said Breon.

Phione glared at Breon. "How could you do that?!"

"I'm not a fan of love stories…" admitted Breon.

Nihilego sighed. "Junior is in the lead with twenty-nine points… only a perfect score from the Nihilegoes can beat them so… Izaya, you're next!"

Izaya frowned. "Is gambling considered a talent?"

"Nope… so Juvia, avenge your batty boyfriend!"

Juvia nodded reluctantly. Her talent… after resetting, she didn't know. She can gamble… maybe, she can sing.

She smiled as she stepped on stage. Izaya smiled at the ghost. Breon gave her an encouraging smile. Luther flashed a thumbs up.

Juvia nodded. She had to do this… for them!

[Author's Note: It's another song time! This is a romantic song with a flowing tune to it. It's entitled "To and Fro"]

 _Juvia: I want you to know_

 _That everywhere I want to go_

 _Gleaming lights… happy smiles_

 _I'm sorry, it's been a while_

 _Friendships and madness_

 _Drama and happiness_

 _Come hand in hand_

 _No one… asked me where to go_

 _Wandering… hope I don't know_

 _Left right, to and fro_

 _Rain, sleet, thunder and snow_

 _Juvia: Please understand…_

 _Please… make a stand…_

 _Tell him… what you feel…_

 _Let him know… what you feel_

 _And I know that you're scared_

 _But love should be shared_

 _So show him what you got_

 _In love, you have a shot_

 _Just tell him… I love you_

 _I want to be with you_

 _Then there starts… your… loveeeeee_

Juvia began to pant as she finished singing. "So how did I do?"

"I'll give it seven points!" uttered Phione.

"Ten for me!" announced Breon.

"Eight…" muttered Jaxxon looking away.

"Okay… that's not enough to beat Junior so… Meowzer's next!" declared Nihilego.

Juvia sighed as she went back to Izaya. She shot Icy a knowing look on the way.

 **000**

" **Shit, she directed that song at me… I must… be confident!" said Icy starting to hyperventilate.**

 **000**

Meowzer stepped on the stage then smiled. "I have a pun… two Pokemon were going to bond… what kind of bond? Covalent or ionic?!" Meowzer cracked a smile. Phione looked unfazed, Jaxxon yawned while Breon rolled his eyes.

Meowzer sighed. "Breon… isn't that Poppy's species?"

Breon's eyes narrowed into slits. "What are you-"

Poppy jumped on the Grubbin's back. "Oh my Arceus, we're long lost siblings!"

Phione face-appendaged herself. "Lame puns so… I'll give it a two"

"Zero!" yelled Breon as Poppy hugged him.

"One" muttered Jaxxon.

"Okay! Three… nope, the Guzzlords are still in the lead so Icy… you're next!"

Icy sighed as she replaced Meowzer on the stage. She looked at the audience then smiled. How bad can she be?

[Author's Note: Another song! It's a tragic song that display's Icy's past relationships. It's entitled "Shattered Apart"]

 _Icy: Looking at the other side of the glass…_

 _I see myself…_

 _Picking up all the shattered pieces_

 _Seeing your face_

 _Traps me in a daze_

 _Oh no… what am I going to do?_

 _Place to place_

 _My saving grace… All I do is hurt you_

 _Picking all the pieces of my broken heart_

 _Torn to pieces_

 _Shattered apart_

 _Felt like a fool_

 _We're now miles apart…._

 _What… do I do now?_

 _Confess… what is lost…_

 _Love… until we die…_

 _And feel… as if we tried…_

 _Picking up all the pieces_

 _Pieces of my heart…_

 _Pickinh up the pieces…_

 _Which you shattered apart_

 _Thinking about the places…_

 _We'll never go…_

 _Past is past now_

 _Then you'll knooowwww_

 _I love you_

 _So much…_

 _I hope you… understANDDDDDD_

 _That you're the only one…_

 _The one… that I loved…_

"The one that I loved…"

 **000**

 **Luther sighed. "Icy…"**

 **000**

Phione smiled solemnly. "That's worth… ten points"

"Ten points indeed!" agreed Jaxxon.

"Meh… I'll give it a nine" grumbled Breon.

"Bre, what's wrong with you?!" screeched Phione.

Breon sighed then looked away. "You'll never understand"

 **000**

" **Is it just me or is Breon itching to be in a relationship?" queried Ace.**

 **000**

 **Meowzer smirked. "Time would tell when Breon would find true love… surely, I would fine my love too…"**

 **000**

"Okay, Randall you're up!"declared Nihilego.

Randall sighed as he walked towards center stge. He looked at the judges. Phione's left eye was twitching uncontrollably. Breon looked at the cat with unfocused eyes. And Jaxxon… he looked away. He sighed. He should've known. Jaxxon can sense when he was up to no good. He can read auras. Frowning, he looked down at the floor. Can he really do this? Jaxxon knew…

"Stop!" he heard.

He looked to find Luther scampering towards him. Luther folded his arms then shook his head. "Randall, you seem… fidgety lately… is Jaxxon affecting your performance this much?"

Randall looked away from the trash bag. No matter how much he denied it, he was right. Jaxxon, his cold stare, it hurt. He was crafty and nonchalant most of the time. But this time… he was mostly unsure. He felt… like Junior. The little kitten smiled at Randall then mouthed "you can do this". He shook his head. He would have to do this. He can do this. Like what he told Junior… and what he heard from Icy. He's more than a sly cheater… he's more than a hothead… he was more than a gay person… he was himself. A smirk appeared on his face as began to carry the barbell in front of him.

Luther gasped. He was impressed. "Look how high can you go…"

There was no stopping him now. "I'm sorry…" He mouthed those words towards the bug who smiled. He was satisfied. Maybe… he did change. He smiled. They all wanted him… for who he truly is. He glared at Alex. He was the only one that annoyed him. Determined, he twirled the barbell like a baton amazing the audience.

"He's strong… even if… he's just a Litten…" muttered Junior as tears flowed out of his eyes. Junior… felt whole. He smiled at Poppy who smiled back. Maybe, he's more than a quiet coward.

Maybe… there's more.

Randall dropped the barbell.

Phione clapped her hands. "I'll give it an eight…"

"Ten…" muttered Breon smiling at Randall.

Jaxxon flashed his "all is forgiven" look. "Ten…"

Nihilego cleared her throat. "Randall, clear the stage! Luther is next!"

 **000**

 **Randall sighed. "There's more to me…" He then shook his head. "I'll try harder… maybe cheat sometimes… but I'll not use underhanded techniques… and maybe I won't injure other Pokemon again…"**

 **000**

 **Alex smirked smugly.**

 **000**

 **Septh scoffed at the camera. "And he calls himself a cheater… guy is too soft for that!**

 **000**

Luther bowed then showed his device to the judges. It looked like a ray of some sort.

"Um… it's called… a Love Ray… I created it… to create love…" Luther then blushed as he eyed Icy from the crowd.

"Um… let's see if it works"

Luther pressed a button releasing a pink beam that hits the three judges.

"Ten!" the judges all shouted in unison.

Luther's face flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't think it would work…"

Nihilego gaped then rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Okay… that means… the Nihilegoes won for once!"

The Nihilegoes all cheered while the Guzzlords all groaned. One of them was going to follow Comf's footsteps.

 **000**

 **Meowzer sighed. "We lost… oh well, I'm safe for tonight… I have my immunity for three nights card…"**

 **000**

The group were outside the school, now in their normal forms, getting ready to go back to Ultra Space. One by one, they all jumped in until Luther, Junior and Randall remained As Randall was going to jump, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to find Jaxxon arms folded.

"Oh… you're here…" muttered Randall blushing.

Jaxxon smiled at the Incineroar. "Just jump… prove to me… you are a winner"

Randall nodded then jumped in.

Luther smiled. "Gay couples are hot!"

Jaxxon glared at the trash bag. "Oops… I'm going to jump!" Luther jumped into the wormhole then Junior followed suit.

 **000**

Icy sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She was going to vote for someone. This was her first time to vote and… it scared her. Almost all of her team was her friend except for Septh but the blasted meteor was unpredictable… she might waste her vote. She focused on the girls. Meowzer was safe for the night. Ashley raged and didn't do much for the challenge. Poppy was crazy but she can be useful. Crimson got eliminated early. She closed her eyes to think. "Who…?"

"Am I interrupting you?" she heard.

She sat up to find Luther grinning near the doorstep.

Icy smiled. Luther was… beautiful. His charming smile… his beautiful personality… his melodious voice… it was distracting. "What are you doing here?" she quickly asked. She was intrigued, why did Luther chose to go to her room now… what's with the love ray? Did he understand her song? She shook her head. Surely, that's not the reason.

Luther flashed a half smile as his eyes travelled around the room. It focused on her bed… on her desk… on her private bathroom. Luther was definitely interested in her. "Oh… I just want to talk with you about something…" Luther began to blush. This was the first time he was interested and the girl… and he was scared. What if Icy shut him down?

"Come in… sit down… make yourself comfortable" offered Icy. Luther nodded then sat on her bed. He rested his arms on the mattress then gently rubbed it. "Icy… do you…" Luther quickly turned away. He was getting shy… like he swallowed butterflies. He can't find the words to say to Icy.

Icy patted Luther on the back. "Don't worry… I have something to say to you too…" Her cheeks turned red. "I…"

"I…"

"I love you!" they both intoned in unison.

Luther's jaw dropped as he heard Icy's word. "Are my ears deceiving me? Or… are you telling the truth?"

Icy nodded then continued to blush. "Yes… you're nice… and I… noticed… during the mansion incident…" Icy clutched her stomach. Why was she feeling this way? It was… her stomach. She… was in love.

Luther leaned towards Icy then locked their lips. Icy's eyes widened while Luther closed his eyes. They were in love.

Near the door, Juvia smiled. "Lovebugs…"

 **000**

 **Juvia pumped her fist. "Yes! They admitted their true feelings!"**

 **000**

 **Icy blushed. "Luther… is a great kisser… for a Trubbish"**

 **000**

 **Luther continued to gasp for air. "That… was… hot!"**

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she sat in the lounge. Her mind was getting cloudy recently. She can't make her own choices. She felt… distant with herself. She shook her head. Surely, that can't be true. She quickly looked at the clock. Seven 'o' clock. Ten minutes before the elimination ceremony.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley exited the lounge.

 **000**

Junior sat on his desk looking at the floor. He felt inspired… conflicted… in love… and mad at the same time. He eyed the window. The sun was setting. The day was ending.

"Junior, are you okay?"

He quickly turned towards the voice to find Poppy. Poppy smiled at him. His smiled melted Junior's stress away. "It's… nothing"

Poppy patted him on the back. "Tell me… AND I'LL SIC MYSELF ONTO THEM!"

Junior stared at the Brionne awkwardly.

"Just kidding… I'll deal with the problem rationally!" blustered Poppy embarrassed.

Junior took a deep breath as Nihilego's voice came through the loudspeakers. "TIME FOR ELIMINATION!"

 **000**

 **Ashley frowned as she wrote Icy's name.**

 **000**

" **I'll vote for Ashley… four votes to her… three votes from my reward from last time…" muttered Crimson gloomily.**

 **000**

" **Icy…" muttered Septh.**

 **000**

" **I'm voting Septh!" said Poppy.**

 **000**

The contestants all sat near the campfire. Guzzlord frowned as he held a tray of Poffins. One of them rainbow-coloured.

"When I call out your name… you're safe" explained Nihilego frowning. "To tell you the truth… the results… were surprising"

"Just get on with it!" growled Septh.

Nihilego frowned. "Okay… Meowzer is safe!"

Meowzer purred happily as she caught her poffin.

"Junior, Poppy and Crimson are all safe!"

The aforementioned Pokemon all caught their respective Pokemon.

Septh, Ashley and Icy remained. Septh smirked, Ashley eyed the Poffins coldly and Icy looked down at the ground disappointed.

"Septh is also safe!" announced Nihilego as Septh levitated his poffin.

"Okay… Ashley, you're here because you raged towards the judges!" explained Nihilego. "While Icy… you're just here!"

Icy frowned while Ashley growled at the host.

"And the one leaving us is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ashley"

Icy sighed in relief while Ashley shook her head. She quickly searched her wool then took out a ticket. Nihilego's eyes widened. "That's the safe for one night card… earned by Comf!"

Icy frowned. She knew her fate.

"This is awkward Icy but… you're going home!" said Nihilego.

Icy nodded. "I'll go get my bags…"

Luther suddenly jumped from his hiding place. "Stop… Icy… don't go…"

Dragging her luggage, Icy smiled. "Luther…"

Icy and her luggage was placed inside the cannon as Nihilego and Luther looked at her worried.

"Icy… I'm sorry…" said Nihilego lighting the cannon.

"Before I go… Luther… my real name is YEEEEEEE!" Icy was launched towards the sky leaving no trace on the ground.

"That… was sad" muttered Nihilego.

Luther nodded. His beloved… gone… after they admitted their true feelings… This was the last straw… "Competition… say hello to Luther!"

 **000**

 **Sad chapter. Icy leaves…**

 **Trivia: With this elimination, all contestants going to appear on Total Pokeymon Island are all eliminated! Icy's relationship with Luther was last minute. I only thought of it when I was writing the last chapter**

 **Next Chapter: Another challenge arrived. The final twelve clash in a location that's quite spacey. A rivalry ensues. Romances bloom. Contestants show their competitive sides. In the end, an unexpected campers leaves… up, up, and away**

 **000**

"Shattering apart, indeed…" muttered a mysterious figure smiling at the crestfallen Luther.

 **000**

 **Icy: I'll be confident… so please review!**

 **Author's Note: Now that we're nearing the merge. Please review your predictions, favorite character and least favorite characters. Also leave advice!**


	7. Episode 6: In MossDeep Trouble

**New chapters means new beginnings! This is also my last chapter for March so please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, your OCs, Total Drama, Ultra Drama Island, Dark Arcanine's Total Pokemon Series and Ultimate Pokemon Series and Dark Ampithere's Total Pokemon Series**

 **000**

Pheramosa and Buzzwole waved at the fake audience as they sat on their couch. The same bound legendary sat to their left while a lei-like Pokemon waved as she sat on the couch to the right.

"Okay… welcome to Pherawole's Livestream Talk Show… the show is currently… getting… darker but we want to invite a peachy guest that might brighten our day! Let's give a welcome toooo…. COMFFFF!"

The Comfey waved at the audience. "Umm… I'm so happy that I'm here… but… I'm quite curious… what happened after I quit?"

"Well… it was a challenge held in the Alolan Trainer School… Icy and Luther became a couple… Ashley was supposed to be booted off but she had your card so we said goodbye to Icy!" explained Pheramosa.

Comf furrowed a brow. "Card? I gave mine to Septh… I want him to learn that I don't need him… I can handle myself!" She then frowned. "But… Luther and Icy seems cute… it's a shame that Icy got booted off afterward…"

Buzzwole cleared his throat. "Soooo… what's your reaction to the final twelve?

Comf thought about it for a while before replying. "All of them… are nearing their breaking points… Juvia and Luther might snap soon… Junior already did but… I'm not sure… I'm not a psychologist!" She buried her face under her flowers. "But… I'm supporting Poppy and Junior… they deserve the money…"

Pheramosa chuckled. "That's sweet but… second question, how is your relationship with Septh?"

Comf frowned then shook her head. "I'm not going to elaborate on that… we're… in a rocky situation… We never hung out that much…" Comf sighed then looked at the floor with extreme reverence. "But… I feel like I have to try!"

"I'm quite sad… this is just the first season of Nihilego's show… and it's already dramatic… the sequel would incorporate thirty-six Pokemon with ten returning cast and twenty-six newcomers. Judging from the latest episodes… Nihilego told us that Icy, Breon, Randall, Junior and Poppy are the only ones she can see in the next season but… Breon is… in therapy… he wanted to undo what he started…" admitted Pheramosa.

Buzzwole sighed. "I miss the simple times… when Mew and Victini hosted their show… and when Mew and Mewtwo hosted theirs"

Comf giggled. "You have knowledge on lots of these shows…"

Buzzwole flashed a half smile. "We're… actually nearing the merge"

"The episode after this would be our last episode…" added Pheramosa gloomily.

"Um… why is the merge early?" asked Comf.

"Well… Arceus wanted us to focus on the moments where the campers would turn against each other and… we moved the merge earlier… formerly… the merge was three episodes from now and it would be the Final Eight but we expanded it to Final Ten!" added Pheramosa.

"Oh… well, I'm actually close to the merge!" enthused Comf. "I'm eliminated four episodes before it!" Her face hardened. "But… I'm worried… what drama would happen next?"

Buzzwole grinned. "Let's see!"

 **000**

 **Junior smiled at the camera. "For once… I actually have hope… I can win this!"**

 **000**

Junior skipped along the hallway. He was happy. After the school challenge last week, he became a lot more confident. He carefully looked to the left then right to see if anyone was nearby. He did not want anyone to know that Randall was training him. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter. What really matters was that he becomes more confident and stronger… to save Poppy. He was then by the stairs. When he was starting go down the stairs, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to find Crimson arms folded.

"Oh… Crimson, what's shaking?" asked Junior nervously. He was surprised that the jackal was on the same floor in the first place. He shook his head, maybe it's the proper time to utilize Randall's teachings. "How about you? You don't look like the girl who would lurk around in the night"

Crimson grinned half-heartedly. Should she tell him or not? She then looked back at the game room. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Stupid guilt! Why did she tap Junior's shoulder in the first place!

Junior sighed. "I'll just go… I don't want to ruin your privacy…" The Torracat walked downstairs leaving Crimson, dazed and alone.

 **000**

 **Crimson frowned. "Did he caught on? I feel as if he noticed my… gestures…" Crimson frowned as she stared at the floor. "I'm not going to let them lose trust on me…"**

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she peered outside the window. She looked at the scenery with interest. Strangely, it calmed her down. For the whole week, her head was aching in agony. She sighed. Did reverting to a Cottonee in the last challenge affected her that much? She shook her head in disagreement. "Heck no!"

Ace frowned as he sat next to his sister. "How are you holding up?"

Ashley sighed. "I'm feeling guilty… I feel like… I'm the reason that Icy was booted off" Ashley turned to Ace, eyes unfocused. "Is there something wrong with me? After I bonded with her… she was… gone." Ashley leaned closer to Ace, eyes riddled with guilt. "It's my fault… isn't it? I'm… the reason why she's gone!"

Ace patted her shoulder. "Don't worry… it's not your fault… you're just… having an off week!"

Near the door, Alex scowled from underneath his cast. Did Ace have to drag him along every time?! Alex frowned. First order of business, find a way to heal… there were no Pokemon Centers in Ultra Space and… they were trapped inside the school. Alex sighed. He would be eliminated in no time if this continued.

Ace nodded to Ashley then proceeded to leave the room. He stopped by Alex then held the handles to the wheelchair then pushed him towards who knows where.

 **000**

Poppy laid on her bed, tired. It was 11:00, one hour before midnight and she can't even fall asleep. Something felt wrong. Icy being eliminated. Ashley having Comf's card. It didn't fit at all. It seemed like it was all pieces to an elaborate plan. The cogs in Poppy's mind started to turn. That was not that only thing that was weird with the game… Crimson was acting weirder lately… like she was hiding somethings. Poppy shrugged her shoulders then closed her eyes. She'll just figure it out in the morning.

 **000**

 **THE NEXT DAY!**

 **000**

Juvia rubbed her eyes as she exited her room. She was tired… more than usual. She sighed. Icy went home last time and… her eyes widened. She remembered… Luther. She tried to comfort him with a party at the lounge last night. She felt that… she forgotten something. It was regarding the party.

"Think Juvia… what did I forget?!" Juvia asked herself. "Maybe I can remember after breakfast!"

 **000**

Izaya moaned in pain as he clutched his head. He opened his eyes. He found himself in the game room. He then remembered Juvia's party last night.

"Juvia and I must have hit it off but… why am here?" He looked around. The shelves were now cleaned off of its board games. The variety of board games were now scattered on the floor. The toys remained unkempt as it dotted the game room floor.

"This… this is suspisious" Izaya said to himself.

Squinting, he noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor. Flying towards the paper, he picked it up. His eyes widened as he read the content of the paper.

 _Dear Party Pokemon,_

 _Your party was just the calm before the storm,_

 _But how would you bear if the competition continued to thin and…_

 _Your significant other gets booted off in the process_

 _I have a proposal_

 _Vote off Poppy if the Guzzlords lose… and Juvia if the Nihilegoes lose_

 _I have nothing against them but… their time is up_

Izaya clutched the paper on his wing. Who do they think they are? Why Juvia of all people? Izaya seethed in anger as he crumpled the paper. "No way am I going to let you disappear"

 **000**

Ashley stretched as she entered the kitchen. To her surprise, the other Guzzlords were there. Septh was floating around while the rest were sitting down.

"Ummm… why are you all here?" queried Ashley confused.

Poppy spoke first. "Well… there's some things I want to clear up"

Septh furrowed a brow. Did the seal know some things that they didn't or… did she caught on? He shuddered at the thought. He can't let the crazy seal to stay in the game any longer if she held that much valuable information.

"Well… you know about the card that you used to save yourself" reminded Poppy folding her arms. She may be crazy but at times of seriousness, she can be **very** serious.

Ashley frowned. "I do not know what you are talking about… I don't own a card like that… Comf does!" Ashley's face stiffened. "Even after she was eliminated so… you cannot blame Icy's elimination on me… I'm clueless!"

Septh nodded in agreement. "Clearly if she didn't remember… we can dismiss the thought… it's not like it's important!"

Poppy smacked the table. "Of course it's serious… I'm an expert on the weird so I would know when things get weird!"

Septh sweatdropped. Oh crap, Poppy was getting closer to the truth while Ashley… if she said more… he would suspected. They needed to go quick. Clearing his throat, Septh shook his head. "We cannot be sure at the moment… Ashley may be lying so if we cannot yield any more evidence, your claim is useless!"

Junior cocked a brow. 'Your point, being? We don't know if she's lying or not but any given testimony can help us in the long run!"

Meowzer nodded in agreement. "There's just some things that telepathy cannot solve…" Meowzer gave Septh a look. "You know what I mean, do you?"

Septh quickly look away. "Okay… let's note Ashley's testimony"

A smile appeared on Poppy's face as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh goody!" She then turned to Ashley. "Ms. Ashley, may you continue with your account?"

Ashley nodded. "Okay…" Ashley opened her mouth but words came out. She stroked her chin in confusion. Why can't she remember anything?

Septh chuckled silently. His hypnosis can leave multiple side effects. One of them? Temporary amnesia.

Crimson stood up from her seat. "Can we now leave? Since Ashley cannot elaborate any further, it's useless to continue talking about trivial matters!"

Poppy frowned. "TRIVIAL! Even Ashley doesn't know what happened and she was the cause of Icy's elimination!"

Poppy's words struck Ashley. Did she really do that? "I… I need to go somewhere" Ashley quickly bolted out of the room.

Junior stood up afterwards. "Poppy… I also have business" A light blush appeared on the Torracat's face. "Let's just talk about this later…"

Poppy sighed then nodded as Junior walked out of the room.

 **000**

" **Stupid! They don't know that Crimson's in my control and I have Ashley under my hypnotic spell so… they don't stand a chance!" uttered Septh.**

 **000**

 **Junior sighed. "It's hard being a bisexual… I keep falling in love"**

 **000**

 **Crimson frowned as she hit the walls of the bathroom. "Stupid bastard! How can he get ahold of that?!"**

 **000**

Luther groaned as he held his head. He was lying on the couch in the lounge. Sleeping on the floor was Randall silently purring.

Luther sighed as he sat up. "Ugh, that was one hell of a night!"

Randall groaned as he too sat up. "Luther? What the hell happened?"

Luther shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… Juvia gathered the Nihilegos for a party… and the rest is a blur"

Randall sighed. "Oh well… I'm going" Randall stood up then prepared to leave the room. Before he can exit, Luther held his shoulder.

"Randall, help me up… my legs are still asleep!" requested Luther hands on his legs.

Randall sighed then helped the trash bag up. "Better?"

Luther nodded. "Thanks!" Luther then looked down. "But… parties and good friends are not enough to forget…"

Randall patted him on the back. "Don't worry! Me and the Nihilegoes are happy to help!"

Luther sighed. "Okay…" Luther straightened his back. "Don't worry! I'll not be depressed… I'll do my best for the team!"

Randall smiled until… his eyes widened. Oh shit, it was almost time for his training with Junior. Waving goodbye to the Trubbish, Randall sped off to the fitness room.

 **000**

" **My strategy for the time being? Win challenges… so I won't have to do those unsightly things…"**

 **000**

 **Luther smiled determined. "Icy… if you're watching this! I'm going to win this for you!"**

 **000**

Ace yawned as he wheeled Alex to the kitchen for breakfast. The Sceptile squirmed as if he was signaling Ace to avoid the kitchen. Ace shook his head. It's not like something was up.

Arriving at the kitchen, they found Poppy sitting alone keeping to herself as she furiously wrote something on her sketch pad.

Ace sighed as he pulled himself a seat. Alex's wheelchair was beside him. This was awkward. No matter how much Ace wanted to start a conversation, he couldn't. Poppy looked mad as she did what she did. Ace turned to Alex. "Alex, let's talk!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

Ace sighed. "I forgot… you're too injured… what happened anyway?"

Alex scowled as he tried to speak. He cannot tell Ace what happened during the incident at Undella. Alex cursed to himself. At this pace, he would be eliminated this time. He shook his head. He's a survivalist. He can't just give up.

Ace poured himself a glass of water then smiled at Alex. "Don't worry… you'll be safe"

Alex rolled his eyes. He was not safe. Not when Randall was on his team.

 **000**

Juvia entered the lounge to find Luther casually sitting on the couch. Upon noticing the cloth, Luther waved.

Juvia clasped the edge of the couch as she panted. "Lu… ther, what the heck happened last time?!"

Luther smiled. "Don't worry, everything is alright… and I've sewn it for you" Luther reached into his trash bag then took out a doll… a doll that resembled a Crobat. It was the doll that Juvia and Izaya found in the Old Chateau… and the one that partly caused Breon's departure.

Juvia gave him a faint smile. "Thanks… I missed this guy…" Juvia took a deep breath then exhaled. "But… I'm all fine now! I think I've got closure…" Juvia began to slouch as she descended towards the couch. "But… knowing that it was Izzy's fault… unnerves me for some reason"

Luther tried to give her a light pat on the shoulder but due to Juvia not having a corporeal body, he hit himself. "Ouch"

Juvia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… normal and fighting type moves pass through me"

Luther cocked a brow. "What about the goo last time?"

"Oh that…"

 **000**

 _Juvia grinned to herself as she gobbled up her meal only for the goo to drip out of her cloth._

" _Um… Juvia, you seem to be dripping!" pointed out Izaya._

 _Juvia blushed. "Oh… it must be… that time of the month"_

 **000**

Juvia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't mind that… I need to go elsewhere"

Luther nodded. "Go"

Juvia smiled as she left the room.

 **000**

Randall panted as he entered the fitness room. Junior was waiting for him sitting on a stool next to the weight rack.

Junior casually gave him a wave. "Hello… are going to get started?"

Randall shook his head. "Not now… I'm still tired"

Junior arched a brow. "Tired? Oh… I forgot about that event with the Nihilegoes"

Randall smiled. "Don't fret… we'll continue tomorrow, I'm sure!"

Junior nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir!"

"Umm… Randall, you have to see this!"

Randall and Junior turned towards the voice to find Luther holding a piece of paper.

Randall leaned closer to get a better view of what's written.

 _Dear Nihilegos,_

 _Please be informed that… you must be wary of what will happen next…_

 _Keep on your toes_

 _Someone is always watching_

Randall averted his eyes in disbelief. "Luther, where did you find this note?!"

"Well… I found it lying on the third floor hallway!" explained Luther.

Junior furrowed a brow. "That message was cryptic… let's tell the others"

Luther shook his head. "I don't want to cause mass hysteria! I'll just hide it with me!"

"But… it was clearly a message to the Nihilegoes… so let's tell the others" pointed out Randall.

Luther sighed then hid it in his trash bag. "Later…" Randall sighed in response.

 **000**

" **That message was weird… Nihilegos... I can't help but think that there's a hidden clue in the message" said Junior.**

 **000**

Nihilego sighed as she lazily ate a potato chip. She was awaiting Guzzlord. For once, she was in charge. She chuckled to herself as a wormhole appeared then Guzzlord emerged from within.

"Hey… what did you do to Nihilego?" asked Guzzlord gritting his teeth in anger.

Nihilego backed away from the glutton. "Don't worry… it's like a… replacement program… you'll see her again soon and besides… she insisted"

"You… parasite! Come back to where once you came!"

Nihilego snickered. "Don't worry… the challenge would soon begin"

"Phione, stop it!"

Nihilego?'s eyes widened. "How dare you reveal my identity?!"

"Don't fake it any more… Nihilego is with Manaphy right… so stop faking! We'll be going to Mossdeep!"

"Now?"

"Nope… we still have an hour before the challenge so… just relax!"

 **000**

The Guzzlords were playing "Truth or Dare" in Icy's former room. Septh reluctantly joined as a red herring. It would suspicious if he didn't show up. Junior was still absent from the group due to reasons unknown. Poppy furiously continued to jot down notes on her sketch pad. Crimson sat on the bed as her eyes continued to wander. The rest were all seated on the floor. They formed circle and in the center was beer bottle that they found in a trash can in Breon's room.

Meowzer eyed the bottle nonchalantly as she spun it. It continued to spin until it was pointing at Septh. "Septh… truth or dare"

"Dare!" answered Septh. There's no way he could reveal any secrets.

Meowzer smirked. "I dare you to… tell me the truth about why Ashley had the card!"

Septh cursed in his head. He hated loopholes. "I don't know too… maybe, Comf gave it to her…"

Meowzer rolled her eyes. "Okay… Poppy, your turn"

Poppy frowned as she dropped her sketch pad then jumped off the bed. She spun the bottle. It pointed to… the door where Junior was standing. "Junior! Where have you been?"

Junior smiled as he rubbed his head. "I've been… busy"

"Do tell" urged Meowzer.

Junior shook his head. "No… I have had enough drama since the meeting"

Ashley frowned in agreement. "I… need to cool off… can I go?"

Meowzer nodded as Ashley floated out of the room. The cat then turned to Poppy. "Okay… Junior is now here so… ask him"

"Truth or dare" grumbled Poppy angrily. She was still angry that Septh… he made her look like a fool during the meeting.

"Truth…" replied Junior blushing.

"Tell me who do you think are… pleasant to your eyes…"

"Baby… you're pleasant… and Randall…"

Crimson gasped. "I didn't know that you were bisexual and… you sounded confident… Junior wouldn't have admitted it outright"

Junior blushed then sat next to Poppy. "Pops… I hope you don't mind that I'm bisexual"

Poppy's face brightened. "Why would I mind? I'm not the kind of girl that is open minded! I'm a supporter…"

Junior continued to blush then leaned closer to Poppy to kiss her in the lips. Crimson folded her hands while Meowzer covered Septh's eyes. "Meowzer, why are you covering my eyes?!"

"No reason…"

"EVERYONE! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME! PLEASE HEAD TO THE BASEMENT FOR OUR NEXT LOCATION!" announced a voice through the loudspeakers that dot the building.

Crimson shook her head. "It's that time of the week"

 **000**

The remaining twelve campers, after jumping into the wormhole, found themselves in an abandoned city next to a building with a red roof.

"Okay, today's challenge will be held here… Mossdeep City!" declared a blue creature.

"Before we do begin… who's that?" asked Juvia gesturing at the creature.

Guzzlord sighed. "That's Phione… Nihilego is with Manaphy…"

"Which Manaphy?" asked Izaya smugly.

"There are more than one Manaphy?!" intoned Luther confused.

"Let me explain… in this multiverse… there are multiple universes… Ultra Space… Distortion World… two worlds that resemble each other" explained Izaya. "The first world is the world that has Pokemon with names while the second… don't have the names and only uses the species name"

"That would be weird!" pointed out Crimson. "If a family of Ursaring lived together… they'll all be called Ursaring?"

Guzzlord nodded. "This Phione is the daughter of the Manaphy in the world that utilizes names for every Pokemon… and as Ultra Beasts… we have travelled to almost all of these worlds"

"Do the other world… that calls Pokemon through their species name… do they have these shows too?" asked Septh coldly.

"Yes… I suggest that you watch it! Mew and Mewtwo's show… love it! Raikou, Suicune and Entei's? Rewatched it twenty two times! Victini's show with the Shuckle… I enjoyed it!" commented Guzzlord.

Poppy frowned. "That means… we're not the only ones facing drama… that sounds anti-climactic"

Randall furrowed a brow. "Let's end history class then begin this challenge… I seriously need it…"

Guzzlord nodded. "Okay, the chal-"

Phione smacked Guzzlord's side. "Let me explain the challenge! Pretty please!"

Guzzlord rolled his eyes then grumbled, "Fine!"

"Okay… today's challenge will be divided into three parts! All three segments are all related to Mossdeep City and its beautiful culture!" explained Phione.

"Three challenges… wow, for a small season, you guys are all out!" exclaimed Juvia.

"It's a living…" mumbled Guzzlord.

"But before we begin… we have a guest in today's episode!" announced Phione.

"Icy? Breon? Jaxxon? Don't tell me it's Palkia" groaned Guzzlord.

"Palkia? He's not so bad" pointed out Izaya. "I defeated him in a poker tourn- oops… kindly continue…"

Guzzlord sighed. "Phione… not Palkia… I watched all the episodes of Mew and Mewtwo's series to conclude that he's a spawn of Satan!"

 **000**

 _Elsewhere, an Umbreon opened his eyes in confusion as if it heard something. Shrugging its shoulders, he fell asleep._

 **000**

Phione rolled her eyes. "It's not any one you mentioned… it's… the dazzling… the amazing… CLAY!"

"Who?" asked Luther as a Timburr dropped from the sky landing on its feet.

Clay waved at the others. "Hello… they called me back to become a judge for the challenge!"

Crimson's eyes narrowed into slits. "Who are you again? You look… familiar for some reason…"

"I'm Clay… I was the first one eliminated from the show!" explained Clay.

"That explains everything" muttered Crimson folding her arms.

"Okay… he's the judge… for what?" asked Juvia.

"For the second challenge… in the meantime… let's start with the first challenge!" announced Phione. "Okay, can anyone tell me what's popular in Mossdeep?"

"Harems?" answered Poppy filled with enthusiasm.

"Shoal cave?" added Crimson.

Alex mumbled under his breath.

"STONESSSS!" answered Juvia.

Phione rolled her eyes. "Those may be popular here but… it's not our first challenge… our first challenge is Wailord Watching!"

Izaya cocked a brow. "Wailord? I thought it was Wailmer?"

"We changed it a bit! Wailord are more fun and harder to find!" answered Phione

"You just did that to make the challenge harder!" whined Juvia.

"Sucks for you… the first one to take a picture of a Wailord… gets an advantage for the next challenge!" declared Phione as Guzzlord gave each of the teams a camera.

"Is this water-proof?" asked Luther.

"Why should we? I don't get paid enough…" grumbled Guzzlord causing everyone to gulp.

"Okay, let the Wailord Watch… BEGIN!" stated Phione.

 **000**

" **This challenge will be hard… Wailord aren't common around Mossdeep…" said Izaya.**

 **He then straightened up. "In another note… I'm still furious from that message… hopefully, Juvia won't be the one going home"**

 **000**

 **Poppy smiled. "I'm finally back into my good mood! I can finally get crazy and win this challenge for the team!"**

 **000**

The Nihilegoes all sat near the water. Juvia quickly jumped in to see if she can find any Wailord. Izaya took the liberty in holding the camera. Randall sat down and was chatting with Luther. While Ace smiled as he eyed the water. He was in his element.

Izaya groaned. "This challenge is going to be tedious… Ace, get some binoculars from the houses… to help us with this search"

Ace nodded. "Yes sir! Binoculars coming up!" Ace ran off into the direction of the city to get some binoculars.

Juvia emerged from the water frowning then shook her head. "There were no Wailord nor Wailmer underwater… I can imagine that Phione created this challenge to mess with us!"

Luther nodded in approval. "I know… this challenge requires patience… unlike the previous challenges"

"Don't worry… a little more effort and we might win this!" assured Izaya.

"I could create a Wailord Attraction Device!" suggested Luther.

"Yeah… a gadget created by this guy might win us the challenge! Remember last time during the talent show!" reminded Randall.

Izaya rubbed his chin then nodded. "Okay… Luther, start building the device and Juv… help him out"

Juvia nodded then followed Luther towards the other side of the beach where they began working on the device. As if by coincidence, Ace ran towards the group with binoculars on his paws and a distressed expression on his face.

Ace quickly shoved the binoculars onto Izaya's wings then began to pant. "Izaya… I have a problem!"

Izaya furrowed a brow. "This early?" Izaya was not satisfied. They couldn't have problems this early in the challenge. As a gambler, he would rely on his keen senses and luck. He was not the type of Pokemon that would face a problem.

"Well…" stammered Ace nervously. "Alex… is not… well… he's not here"

Izaya's eyes widened. "What do you mean he's not here?! He was stuck on a wheelchair for goodness sakes so how did you let him… hide from us like that?!"

Ace covered his eyes. "Um… I was in a rush and… I ran all the way here after Phione announced the challenge… its water… and… I kind of forgot where I last seen Alex"

Izaya face-winged himself. "Ace… you're one of the intelligent contestants here! Find Alex… Luther ad Juvia are creating a device that can attract Wailord so… you can find Alex while we prepare"

Ace nodded. "Okay!"

 **000**

" **Oh Arceus… where could've that Sceptile gone too?" muttered Ace. "I need to find him… Izaya… is a bit frightening when he's angry… I would know we formed an alliance with Randall and… he sort of…"**

 **His eyes widened. "I forgot about the alliance! I'm going to talk to Randall to brief me about the details I missed!"**

 **000**

 **Randall furrowed a brow. "Alex has gone missing… this time we're in a city… and every city have a mart and Pokemon Center except for some exceptions…"**

 **His eyes widened. "Shit, I think I know where Alex went!"**

 **000**

Meanwhile on the Guzzlords' side, the Guzzlords were formulating a plan on how to attract Wailord towards the shore.

Poppy raised her flipper. "Guys! We should… use Septh as bait for the Wailords!"

Septh scowled at the Brionne. "Don't be like that! I'm not fish bait… I have my uses…"

Junior cocked a brow. "Uses? You haven't been useful in the last challenges… in the Undella challenge, you didn't found a treasure chest and last time… you failed during the quiz!"

"I don't have hands!" retorted Septh.

"You have telekinesis for goodness sake!" intoned Ashley rolling her eyes.

Septh gave Ashley a cold stare. "So you think… that you're better than me…" Septh scoffed at the cotton plant. "Oh please, you're as useful as a houseplant… don't get me started, you raged last time… who knows when you'll rage again!"

Ashley seethed in anger but she can't attack Septh. She can't actually be broken down by a stupid meteor. Useless or not useless, they were not going to lose this. "Poppy, tie Septh up!"

"Gladly!" exclaimed Poppy as she grabbed the rope lying on the beach. "Let's do a slip knot! We don't want him to escape!"

Meowzer nodded in agreement. "I agree… Septh has… telekinesis so… let's use move-proof rope… so Septh can't escape… Crimson, you get the rope"

Crimson sighed then nodded reluctantly. She turned to Septh who was frowning. Her head suddenly filled with memories.

" _So… you're just going to help them… help them or I'll tell"_

Crimson gulped. He wouldn't. Septh promised not to tell… if she voted for Ashley. She shook her head then turned to Meowzer. "Sorry… I can't do it"

Meowzer frowned in response. "I see… Junior… get the rope… I need to talk with Crimson"

Junior nodded then plodded into the city. Crimson sweatdropped. Meowzer can't know… she can't find out the truth.

"Sorry dad…" Crimson muttered under her breath.

 **000**

 **Meowzer stroked her chin. "I see… it seems that Crimson holds some secret… I'll let her down gently this time…" Her face stiffened. "But don't expect mercy next time"**

 **000**

 **Poppy smiled to herself. "If we do lose… Septh is as good as gone!" Her smile suddenly turned upside down. "But… I think that Crimson is hiding something…"**

 **She shrugged her shoulders as a creepy grin appeared on her face. "I can't handle being serious! It's time to weirdness for me!"**

 **000**

Ace frowned as he padded across the city. He searched the space center near the right-most area of town. He searched all of the houses and the PokeMart. He sighed as he pushed open the doors to the Pokemon Center.

Waiting for him… was the Sceptile grinning. He was not anymore confined in his wheelchair. He looked… good as new.

"A… Alex, where have you been?!" queried Ace confused.

Alex scoffed as he shoved a bag of ashes onto Ace's arms. "Keep that… it doesn't hurt to keep rations!"

Ace furrowed a brow. "But… how are you… fine? You… were in a full body cast!"

"Sssshhhh… don't tell but… I took that bag of Sacred Ash from Nihilego's secret stash… during the party… it was neatly kept in her room and the good part was… she's not even in her room!" explained Alex.

Ace took a step back. Alex was weirding him out. Alex snickered as he leaned closer to Ace. "Don't tell…"

Ace's eyes widened as he was pushed to the ground. He rubbed his head in pain. "What… what are you doing?"

"I know you're in that alliance with Randall! Tell me what you've got and I won't hurt you!" threated Alex folding his arms.

"But… I don't know anything vital… please trust me!" pleaded Ace.

Alex shook his head. "I don't believe you" Ace was now kneeling on the floor. Alex frowned. Randall crushed his pride… he didn't like that… it's time to crush his.

THUD

 **000**

Phione slouched on her deck chair that overlooked the ocean. Next to her was Guzzlord who was admiring the view. Phione smiled. She can't help but remember her mom when she looked at the sea… was her mother okay? She sighed. The last episode of Total Pokeymon Island was shown yesterday and she… the co-host missed it. All because of Nihilego's temptation. She shook her head.

Guzzlord gave her a thoughtful look. "Are you okay? You looked mesmerized"

Phione shook her head. "No… it's just… I miss Manaphy… I've been separated from her sfor a week… I'm worried that she might be worried sick for me"

"Go to her… and bring Nihilego back in the process!" requested Guzzlord.

Phione nodded then floated towards the ocean to who knows where…

Guzzlord smiled. "Good kid"

 **000**

 **Guzzlord smiled wistfully. "I'm… alright…"**

 **He then looked down discouraged. "I still remember the times… she… loved me"**

 **000**

Junior returned to the Guzzlords carrying rope on his back. It was move-proof just like what they requested for. Junior set the rope on the sand. "Okay, shall we get started?"

Poppy clapped her hands. "Yes! Let's start and… I thought about it… a slip knot is not enough to hold this meteor… maybe a triple slip knot!"

"I heard about double slip knots… but triple!" remarked Ashley surprised.

Poppy chuckled as she held the rope. "It's time to have fun!"

Septh shook his head. This was going to end shitty… he knew it. He eyed Crimson who was looking hesitant. Was Crimson becoming… guilty? It's not his fault… blame her. All because of a juicy secret.

Meowzer's eyes glowed blue as she levitated the rope then proceeded to tie Septh. In the end, Septh was now fully restrained and was growling uncontrollably at the Guzzlords.

"Rabblerouser, let's see if you can swim!" chortled Poppy as she pushed Septh towards the water. She hated Septh. It was her gut doing all the thinking for and that's how she liked it.

Junior blushed. His beloved at its best. He sighed in admiration. He loved that woman so much. He walked towards the Brionne then leaned closer to give her a peck on the cheek. "I love you…"

Poppy blushed then covered her nose in embarrassment. "Jun… I love you too!"

"Wow… they're so cute! I'm so jealous!" gushed Meowzer.

Ashley and Crimson gave her a look. Meowzer sighed. They won't understand it until they too were stoned for an indefinite amount of time.

 **000**

" **Is it me or Junior and Poppy the model couple? They have slight… disagreements but they still pull through!" pointed out Ashley. "Well… facing problems together is what makes me love couples more!"**

 **000**

 **Meowzer shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you Ashley for ruining the moment… or should I say… momentum!" Meowzer chuckled to herself.**

" **Science puns are not funny!" yelled a voice from outside.**

 **000**

Luther and Juvia were nearing completion with their device. The top looked like a laser ray… just like the love ray last challenge. The top was attached to a metallic box with a thin pole. Rusty wheels supported the box. Luther grinned as he added a button to the device.

"This is better than what I imagined!" commented Juvia in awe. "It's so stunning… we should start a company!" Juvia giggled to herself. "Hahaha… It reminds me of the rare moments in this competition where I actually be myself"

Luther gave her a knowing look. "Juvia… are you worried that the competition may be growing fiercer… Clay's elimination… his elimination was the only one that didn't seemed… forced"

"What do you mean?" asked Juvia.

"Well… Breon and I tied and… he quit then Comf quit… Icy was eliminated by chance because of Ashley possessing the card"

"Don't worry! I found this toy in the school last week! We can play with it if you like!" suggested Juvia holding up a statuette of Nihilego that was glowing an eerie blue.

Luther's eyes widened. "That's… that's the Ultra Idol that Nihilego told us about during the bay challenge!"

Juvia smiled. "You're confusing me… it amuses me! Confuse me more!"

Luther shook his head. "Juv… I suggest that you hide it for-"

The two's conversation was interrupted by Izaya and Randall walking in on them. Thankfully, Juvia hid the statuette in the shadows.

"Oh, it seems that you two have finished with the device… let's turn it on to see if it works" remarked Izaya.

Luther nodded nervously. "Yes sir… I just need to press this button and we can watch a Wailord emerge from the sea" Luther took out a button then pressed it. Nothing happened.

Randall furrowed a brow. "Is it broken? I think the machine's busted!"

"Let's not focus on that! Ace hasn't returned yet!" huffed Izaya. "Luther and Juvia, make modifications to that device while Randall and I will search for Ace and probably Alex!"

Randall scowled at the mention of Alex's name. Whatever Ace is facing right now… he knew that Alex was involved.

 **000**

Clay sat impatiently next to Guzzlord. He eyed the glutton impatiently. "Guzz-Lord, what is my task? I cannot last any moment without any given task"

"Now I know why you're booted off first" muttered Guzzlord under his breath.

Clay sighed. "I also read the schedule… there doesn't seem to be any reason for me to stay here… there are no challenges that requires judging!"

"You have a task… just wait!" grumbled Guzzlord.

As the two were talking, Nihilego floated towards Guzzlord, tired. "Hey Guzz… did Phione carry out the Wailord watching challenge?"

Guzzlord nodded. "Pardon… how is the child?"

"She's fine… they said thanks for my help… after all, I hosted one challenge!" pointed out Nihilego.

Guzzlord smiled. "Good that you're back… sit next to me"

Nihilego looked conflicted. She still had… issues regarding Guzzlord. She shook her head. She was still stuck in that moment.

 **000**

 **Guzzlord banged his head against the walls of the confessional. "Man, I thought that Nihilego and I were fine! But… she's still hung up on that!"**

 **000**

Junior and Poppy were seated on the sand… but they were noticeably out of the other's earshot.

"Um… Junior… why are we talking far from the others?" asked Poppy blushing uncontrollably.

"Well… Luther and Randall were talking about a warning!" explained Junior.

Poppy cocked a brow. "Warning? Is it like a threat?"

Junior shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know actually… the message was unclear… but… it seemed suspicious for some reason"

Poppy gave him an encouraging stare. "Junior… for now, let's focus on beating the Nihilegos!"

Junior nodded in agreement. Unknown to the lovers, someone was eavesdropping on them… from under the deep.

 **000**

" **Those two might problems…" grumbled Septh. "Don't worry! One of them would soon leave!"**

 **000**

Izaya and Randall walked around the city searching for Alex and Ace. Izaya sighed as he positioned himself upside down on a tree. "Randy… before we continue our search… I would like to ask you about something"

"Spill!"

"Are we still doing the alliance?" asked Izaya.

Randall furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… our last meeting was two challenges ago during the Reflection Cave Challenge… I figured that you might have forgotten about it"

Randall drooped down a little. "Well… I've decided to put it in a temporary hiatus… I'll continue it after the merge… if I last by then"

Izaya smiled at his feline companion. "I'm supporting you all the way… you're not as bad as I thought!"

Randall smirked then playfully smacked Izaya's side. "Thanks…"

"Your boyfriend must've fixed a lose screw!" chortled Izaya.

"Hey!"

CRASH

The two winced in surprise. The calm squawking of the Wingull were interrupted by the sound of something crashing.

"Iz, let's go follow that sound!" urged Randall speeding off towards the sound with Izaya tailing him.

 **000**

The Guzzlords were all lazily waiting for Septh to emerge with a Wailord. The challenge was getting tedious for all of them.

"Hey look!" shouted Poppy pointing forward alerting the others to follow suit.

It was a Wailord! A big and majestic Wailord…

Wait a minute…

We're getting a signal!

"It's only a rock that resembled a Wailord!" pointed out Meowzer impatiently.

The Guzzlords all groaned in annoyance then continued to wait.

 **000**

Izaya and Randall's eyes widened as they beheld the sight of Ace being dominated by Alex.

Izaya growled at the Sceptile then gritted his teeth. "What are you doing?! Are you defecting from the team?!"

Alex scoffed at the two as he dropped Ace's bleeding head to the ground. "Team? Are you talking about your plucky alliance? Just you wait… you two will fall… along with your shattered pride… just like you shattered mine!"

Izaya cocked a brow. "Wha-" He quickly turned to Randall. "Randall… were you the one… who beat him up?"

Randall reluctantly nodded. "He… pushed me… and now he's pushing me again!" He let out a battle cry. "Why Ace? He's one of the kindest Pokemon in the game!"

Izaya sighed in annoyance. "You two… are trapped in a personal vendetta against each other! Please stop… or I will do it"

Alex scowled at the bat. "Okay… but later… if you ruin my pride… I will…"

Randall nodded reluctantly. "But… help me with Ace… he's badly injured!" Randall carried one end while Alex carried the other end of Ace. Izaya smiled to himself. The two were rivals indeed.

 **000**

 **Izaya stroked his chin with interest. "Interesting… Randall and Alex's rivalry might screw them in the future… all I need to is to oil the cogs of fate"**

 **000**

 **Randall smashed the wall of the confessional. "Alex angers me… he hurts Pokemon for no darn reason!"**

 **He then frowned. "And they said cheating was foul… oh wait… I hurt him too… it was all worth it"**

 **000**

Luther and Juvia smiled as they looked at the new and improved Wailord Catching Gear.

"You know who to call, WailBusters!" sang Juvia playfully.

Luther smiled as he pressed a button.

Seconds later, a Wailord arrived, eyes unfocused.

"Wow… didn't expect that would work!" exclaimed Luther surprised with his work.

"Don't worry… let's just use the camera to take a photo!" suggested Juvia.

"Keep it down… the Guzzlords are in another area on the beach… so we must not let them know that we have found a Wailord" requested Luther in a hushed tone.

Juvia nodded. "Okay… let's just take a photo!"

…

"Um… where's the camera again?" asked Luther.

"Oh no… I think Iz has the camera…" gulped Juvia worried.

"Don't worry… it's not like my device called a Wailord for the other team!" assured Luther.

 **000**

The Guzzlords all stepped back as they faced a Wailord who was nibbling on Septh.

"Guys, snap a photo quick! I'm very ticklish!" demanded Septh.

Poppy cackled creepily. "This is payback! Bow down to me!"

The other Guzzlords barring Junior eyed her awkwardly. "Um… just snap a photo!" spat Poppy nervously.

Ashley wobbled forward then held her camera. "Say cheese!"

SPLASH

Ashley's eyes widened as she soaked with water. "Wha… what just happened?"

Meowzer groaned in exasperation. "This is such a catastrophe! The camera wasn't water-proof so the it is now useless for us now!"

"Why don't we steal the Nihilegos' camera!" suggested Crimson nonchalantly.

Meowzer nodded. "Let's go!" The Guzzlords all sped off towards the other side of the beach where the Nihilegoes were.

"Guys… can you give me a hand?" begged Septh.

 **000**

Luther and Juvia sped off to the city and were currently in pursuit for Izaya and Randall. They had the camera and they NEEDED it so badly.

"Juvia, hurry up!" urged Luther.

"I'm trying!" said Juvia starting to pant.

 **000**

" **We underestimated this challenge! And this is only part one!" groaned Luther, annoyed.**

 **000**

The Guzzlords groaned as they found themselves in an empty beach.

"What?! Where are the Nihilegoes?! This is turning out to be a wild goose chase!" groaned Meowzer hands on her head.

"I think they went to the city so… let's check there!" suggested Poppy.

Meowzer nodded, determined. "Let's go!"

 **000**

Randall, Izaya and Alex were heading back to the beach. Alex and Randall were both carrying the battered Ace. The group were surprised to find Juvia and Luther running past them.

"Where are they going?!" questioned Alex.

"Let's just leave them to their shenanigans and go to the beach" suggested Izaya flying forward with Alex and Randall in pursuit.

CRASH

The group suddenly bumped into the Guzzlords. The camera that Izaya was holding was sent flying to the air until it landed on Poppy's nose.

Poppy clapped her hands triumphantly. "Guys, to the beach, posthaste!"

The Guzzlords all followed Poppy to the beach leaving Izaya speechless. "They… they took our camera! We've lost! We've lost this time!"

 **000**

" **Is Izaya okay? He seems… edgy?" asked Randall.**

 **000**

The Nihilegos and Guzzlords went back to Guzzlord and the newly-arrived Nihilego.

"Great, she's back" muttered Izaya.

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Okay, who has the photo of a Wailord?"

Poppy sheepishly handed Nihilego the photo of a Wailord. "Um… that's our photo"

Nihilego nodded. "Okay… the Guzzlords gets an upper hand for the second challenge!"

Izaya furrowed. "What exactly is the second part of the challenge?"

"It'll be navigating the Mossdeep City Gym!" declared Nihilego.

"And what would be our advantage?" asked Septh who was still recovering from the trauma of a Wailord nibbling on him.

"It'll be a guide to the teleport pads!" explained Nihilego.

"Teleport pads? Can you explain to me the challenge first?!" requested Meowzer.

"I've already said it before… you need to navigate through the Mossdeep City Gym… but you'll have to face extreme challenges!"

"Is there a catch? You've never let us sing yet… are you saving it for now?!" asked Randall.

Nihilego shook her head. "I'm saving the song… later… very later! And also… only two Pokemon from each team can enter the gym! In the end of the gym, there are parts… which will be vital for the next challenge!"

"Okay, let's just begin!" moaned Crimson impatiently.

"Okay… let the challenge… BEGGGINNNN!"

 **000**

The Nihilegos formed a circle to plan out their course of action for the challenge.

"Ace… you look fine… how?" asked Izaya confused.

"Sacred ash…" muttered Ace shaking his head.

"Oookay… let's start choosing who'll go for our team!" proposed Izaya.

"I volunteer!" volunteered Alex and Randall in unison.

The two blinked then gaped at each other.

Nihilego floated towards them. "Yes siree! You two will be the representatives for the Nihilegoes!"

Alex frowned while Randall stomped the ground.

 **000**

" **WHAAAATTTT?! I'M PAIRED WITH HIM! THIS SUCKS!" grumbled Alex.**

 **000**

 **Randall released a puff of smoke. "I hate him so much… SO MUCCCHHHH!"**

 **000**

"Okay, who'll be the two lucky Pokemon that'll enter the gym?" asked Meowzer.

"I say… you and Septh, you two are psychics!" pointed out Crimson.

Meowzer frowned then shook her head. "I'm not going in…" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "With him…"

Poppy sighed. "I'll go… even if it's with him!"

"Ok…"

 **000**

Poppy, Septh, Randall and Alex were all standing in front of the door to the gym.

Nihilego snickered as the doors opened. "Good luck" she muttered as the four Pokemon entered.

The doors closed then the television on top of the door turned on. It was showing something in split screens. Randall and Alex were focused on the left side while Poppy and Septh for the right.

Meowzer shook her head. "This will not end well"

 **000**

Randall and Alex didn't utter a word as they stood in the entrance hall with Poppy and Septh. There were two pathways in the entrance hall. One leading to the left while another leading to the right.

Poppy held the guide. "What the heck?! This guide doesn't mention any pathways! It only talks about the teleport paths!"

"Duh, that's what Nihilego told us!" drawled Septh rolling his eyes.

Randall quickly pointed to the left path while Alex pointed to the opposite one.

"So… you think that your path will lead us to victory… well… you spoke wrong! The right path is always right!" mumbled Alex impatiently.

Randall shook his head. "You're a survivalist, right? So, we need to trust our gut and my gut tells me that we should head left!"

Alex leaned closer to Randall then flicked his chin. "You are not the survivalist here so you must trust me!"

Poppy blinked. "Let's not fight, Septh… this gym is already filled with nega vibes!"

Septh nodded in agreement. "Agreed, hold onto that parchment and let's go left!"

 **000**

 **Poppy folded her arms. "This is nothing more than a truce! I don't trust that meteor… I don't know how Comf ever lived with that attitude!"**

 **000**

 **Septh's eyes grew unfocused as he looked around the confessional. "This challenge is too long… I can sabotage Poppy but the cameras are focused on us!"**

 **000**

Outside, Crimson sighed as she eyed the Guzzlord's side of the screen. She looked away. She observed the others. Izaya and Juvia were playing with the cards Izaya brought beforehand, Ashley was talking to a troubled Ace, Junior eyed the camera and won't turn away, Meowzer was meditating and the rest were just chatting.

Nihilego floated towards Crimson. "Hello, you look troubled, is something eating you?"

Crimson shook her head. "I'm okay…" she lied. She can't tell… she can't break her promises.

 **000**

 _Crimson the Riolu was waiting near the door of her home. Today was the day that her father would go home._

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

 _Crimson quickly opened the door. Her eyes widened._

 **000**

Meanwhile in the entrance hall, Randall and Alex were still arguing on which path to take. Poppy and Septh were now absent after taking the left path.

"THE GUZZLORDS ARE NOW IN THE LEFT PATH, LET'S TAKE THE RIGHT PATH!" growled Alex.

Randall growled back then sighed. They were losing precious time due to their bickering. He straightened up. "Okay… let's go right… BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE I AGREE WITH YOU, IT'S FOR THE SAKE OF TIME!"

 **000**

Septh and Poppy continued to follow the left corridor until it led the duo into a room filled with warp pads.

Poppy face-flippered herself. "Okay… this is going to be a long day!"

"Why don't we use the guide?" suggested Septh.

"Oh yeah!" Poppy quickly took out the guide then unraveled it.

"Okay… to solve the mystery of the gym… never lose sight of what's behind you" she read. Poppy lifted her face off the scroll. "What?! WHATTTT?! What kind of advantage is this? I don't get it!" Poppy's eyes twinkled. "Oooh, Septh let's turn around and look at where we've came from!"

Septh nodded then did what he was told. "Now what?"

"I don't know actually… I know, I'll continue reading the guide!"

Septh face-telekinesis himself. This was going to be a long day.

 **000**

Randall and Alex made their way through the right corridor until they reached a small bend in the corridor. To the right was a statue that didn't budge. It was a placed on a floor tile that resembled an arrow. To their left was more arrow floor tiles and a statue on the upper right floor tile out of four floor tiles.

"This is confusing… what should we do?" queried Alex.

Randall waggled his finger. "Stand back and watch!"

Randall walked to the left side of the corridor. He walked past the floor tiles then reached four more floor tiles forming a square. A statue was placed on the lower left portion of the square. There's also a green switch in the upper right corner of the room.

Randall stepped on it then the floor tiles on Alex's right began to move… the statues moved along the floor tiles.

Randall returned to Alex. "Okay, let's go!"

 **000**

Back to the outside, Ace and Ashley were conversing with each other.

"Ace… Alex beat you up!" screeched Ashley seething with anger.

"Calm down… it's okay… I'm okay now!" assured Ace.

Ashley sighed then looked down. "Bro… how are you friends on the Nihilegos?"

Ace looked away. "They're okay… Randall's quite nice when you get to know him"

Ashley smiled at her brother. "That's rad but… sadly, there are no girls to pair you up with…"

"That's okay"

"Unless you like Meowzer!"

"No!"

"Don't drag me into this!" sighed Meowzer rolling her eyes.

 **000**

 **Meowzer covered her body with her arms. "Sheesh, they're talking about me like I'm available… for their information, I'm taken!"**

 **000**

Septh and Poppy sighed as they finally found themselves in a different room after testing all the warp pads.

The room they were currently in was empty and the wallpaper were degrading. In front of them was a safe-like door and a numerical keypad next to it.

"Septh… it's time for random pressing!" said Poppy determined.

"But… there are ten numbers on the keypads and… over a thousand combinations!" protested Septh coldly.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" frowned Poppy as she dialed 0001.

BZZZT

The two felt a sudden jolt.

"Arceus, for every wrong answer, we get an electic shock! Poppy, stop messing around!" complained Septh.

"You float so you won't be affected!" pointed out Poppy.

Septh suddenly fell to the ground. "Poppy… let's hurry up! I don't want to crack!"

 **000**

Randall and Alex sighed as they finally reached the gym leader's room. All they had to do to get there was pass through puzzles like the one Randall solved earlier.

Randall smirked triumphantly as he caught a glimpse of a box filled with machine parts. "Look, it's the vital things Nihilego specified! Let's go and grab it!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake then a moon shaped rock creature descended from the ceiling.

"It's a…" started Alex.

"LUNATONEEEEE!" said the creature.

"What he said!"

 **000**

Septh and Poppy froze in place as they were assaulted but a sun shaped creature when they were trying to retrieve the parts.

"Shit, it's a Solrock… Septh, what should we do?" queried Poppy turning to the Minior.

The Solrock glowed then fired a beam of light a the two.

"AAAAAHH!"

 **000**

Meanwhile on the Nihilegos' side, Randall was smooth-talking with the Lunatone who he realized was feminine despite the fact that it was genderless.

"Luna… you're the apple of my… the cream on the cob… my moon!" trilled Randall.

The Lunatone blushed. "LUNA… LUNATONE… TONE…"

Alex rolled his eyes as he passed the two love birds then snatched the machine parts. "Randall, let's go! I have the machine parts!"

He turned around to find the Lunatone kissing Randall everywhere with its cold lips. "LUNA… LUNATONE… LUNA!"

Alex face-appendages himself in the face. "Oh boy!"

 **000**

Poppy and Septh groaned as they landed on the floor. Solarbeam dealt a huge blow on the two being weak to rock types.

"Poppy… use… your waters moves" suggested Septh about you faint.

Poppy nodded then stood up. As she was going to use Hydro Pump, the Solrock's eyes glowed red. "SOL… SOLRRRROOOCCCCKKK!"

The Solrock disappeared.

"What… what was that?" queried Septh before fainting.

"That was awesome… it's now time for me to faint!" exclaimed Poppy fainting on top of Septh.

 **000**

Alex's eyes widened as the Solrock descended from the ceiling. Its eyes glowing red as it eyed Lunatone and Randall doing unsightly things.

The Solrock faced the Lunatone who was still on Randall. "SOL… ROCK… SOLROCK"

The Lunatone nodded. "LUNA… TONE… LUNATONE"

The two Pokemon glowed a bright light.

"Oh sweet…. They're so in-"

BOOMMMMM!

"What was that?!" asked Ashley hearing the explosion from outside.

"It's only in your imagination!" assured Nihilego snickering.

 **000**

 **Poppy held her head in pain. "First a solarbeam… then now an explosion! This day is becoming very decent!"**

 **000**

 **Randall raised his finger, left eye twitching, but no words came out. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth then the cat fainted.**

 **000**

With barely enough energy, Randall and Alex crawled out of the destroyed gym carrying their now-damaged machine parts.

"That was awful… I hope that we don't have to do that again!" groaned Alex hands on his head.

Seconds later, Poppy and Septh also emerged from the ruins carrying their box of machine parts.

"Okay, we can finally begin!" exclaimed Nihilego twirling around.

Ace furrowed a brow. "Another challenge?! But Randall and Alex are still tired from the last time!"

"Your problem!" scoffed Nihilego. "Okay… the challenge is to build a miniature rocket using the parts that they're retrieved from the… former gym… afterwards, that's where Clay comes in!"

The Timburr clapped its hands in glee. "Yay, I can finally receive screentime!"

"The challenge is to hit Clay with the rockets… he's the target!" explained Nihilego.

Clay's eyes widened. "No… I'm deathly afraid of rockets!"

"Sorry… okay… start making your rockets… the one that deals the more damage to Clay wins!"

 **000**

 **Luther brightened. "Oh boy, this challenge is good for my creativity and… two inventions for one challenge! This challenge is a blast!"**

 **000**

Meowzer then raised a paw. "Ma'am… what's the advantage of the Nihilegoes?"

"They'll have a different target… it's a dart board!"

The Guzzlords frowned at the sight of the large dart board. "But… Clay is small"

"Blame Poppy and Septh for being slow even with the guide!"

"But the guide was not translated from gibberish!" complained Poppy showing the guide that had weird symbols on it.

"Okay… let's just begin!"

 **000**

The Nihilegoes began with their rocket. Juvia smiled as she sprinked a tinge of glitter.

"Juvia… what's with the glitter?" questioned Izaya confused.

"To make our rocket look cute!" explained Juvia.

Alex rolled his eyes as he held scrap metal. "Does anyone know how to build a rocket?"

Luther raised his hand. "Ooh ooh, I'm quite… knowledgeable of how rockets are built!"

"Okay… so Luther would work on that… Izaya, you go get fuel for the rocket, I didn't see any fuel in the box of machine parts so… you go work on that" requested Alex.

"Who made you the leader?!" growled Randall.

Alex scoffed at the cat then turned away. Ace shook his head while Luther covered his eyes. This was getting too far of hand.

 **000**

The Guzzlords already finished with their tiny rocket. It was baby blue and it well looked like a… rocket.

"Okay… let's light it already!" proposed Septh.

"We don't have fuel yet!" pointed out Meowzer.

Septh rolled his eyes. "Fine… go get the fuel… I'm getting tired!" Meowzer sighed then went to get some fuel for their rocket.

Poppy crossed her arms. "Forget about what happened in the gym… you're too gone for that!"

Septh arched a brow. "Brionne named Popplio… it's you who's gone…"

 **000**

Ten minutes later, Nihilego asked everyone to stand in front of their targets with their rockets.

The Nihilegos' rocket looked like a spray can colored gold. It was… unknown on what tricks it hid due to it resembling a spray.

The Guzzlords' rocket looked a rocket… that's all.

"What a cute pencil!" teased Nihilego.

"It doesn't look like a pencil! It's a rocket!" huffed Ashley.

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Okay… let's just begin… so we can finally end ths"

Ashley smiled as she lit her team's rocket while Alex lit the opposition

BOOM

The Nihilegos' rocket hit the bull's eye while the Guzzlords… weren't as successful… Clay was unscathed then stick out his tongue. "I'm safe! See… I'm lucky!"

Nihilego face-tentacled herself. "Okay… the Nihilegoes win by a long shot so Guzzlords… you have an elimination ceremony to attend to!"

 **000**

Back at Ultra Space, Poppy and Junior were conversing with each other.

"Junior… who should be boot off this time?" asked Poppy.

Junior looked at the ceiling, deep in thought, then looked back down. "Septh… he's pretty much cannon fodder at this point so… he's the one who will go tonight"

Poppy nodded in agreement. "Okay!"

Junior sighed. "Poppy… when will we continue the trial for Icy's elimination, though?"

"Maybe tomorrow… I'm quite tired after today's escapade… I would like a rest!" proposed Poppy.

Junior nodded. "Okay…" The Torracat stood up then padded out of the room.

 **000**

Izaya and Juvia were seated on the couch in the lounge. They were tired after today's challenge and Luther calling a meeting was not helping. Luther told them that something was up but… what was up?

Luther, Alex, Ace and Randall all entered the room. Luther closed the door then locked it then the group all sat down on the floor.

"So Luth, what is this about?" asked Juvia concerned.

"It's about this!" answered Luther taking out a crumpled piece of paper from his trash bag.

The group all formed a circle around the paper.

 _Dear Nihilegos,_

 _Please be informed that… you must be wary of what will happen next…_

 _Keep on your toes_

 _Someone is always watching_

Alex furrowed a brow. "The hell?! Someone must be spying on us judging from this message!"

"Spying? None of the Guzzlords are that creepy… except Septh and Meowzer sometimes" pointed out Ace. "We should keep this note as evidence… I could sense that this is going to be a rough season!"

Septh smiled as he watched through the vents. "I see… let's see if I can do something about that…"

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she eyed the window with her tired eyes. The moment before the elimination ceremony was usually the moment when she felt tired and groggy for some reason. She took a deep breath. "The elimination ceremony… it starts soon"

"GUZZLORDS, PLEASE HEAD OUTSIDE FOR THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY!"

Ashley reluctantly nodded. "It's time to go…"

 **000**

 **Septh cracked a grin. "Poppy, your time is up!"**

 **000**

" **I'll vote off… Ashley… I'm going to focus on Septh… much more later!" said Meowzer eyes not blinking.**

 **000**

" **Septh!" grumbled Poppy hitting the side of the confessional.**

 **000**

" **Septh…" said Junior.**

 **000**

The Guzzlords were all seated as the elimination ceremony began. Nihilego was in front of them donning a pink dress with white straps.

"Okay… the results were as surprising as last time! I really didn't expect it!" admitted Nihilego.

"Just say it, you old crone!" grumbled Septh impatiently.

Nihilego frowned then rolled her eyes. "Okay… Meowzer, Junior and Crimson all have no votes"

Meowzer's eyes glowed blue as she levitated her poffin while the others walked forwards then got their respective poffin.

"Ashley only had one vote so she's also safe!" announced Nihilego throwing a poffin at the Whimsicott.

"Septh… you are deemed useless by some members of your team!" intoned Nihilego as Septh glared at Poppy. "Poppy… maybe… they got weirded out by you… maybe… if you didn't suspect Septh, you would've spent more time with Junior"

Poppy furrowed a brow then laughed awkwardly. "Um… the way you phrased that sentence made it look like I would be the going home…"

Nihilego sighed then nodded. "Septh… you're safe while Poppy… you'll be going home tonight"

Septh grinned as he levitated his poffin while Poppy dodged the rainbow-colored poffin. "Why me? I thought that I was useful?!" Poppy then pointed at Septh. "You… you're going to land on the ground someday… then crack your shell!"

"Yeah yeah… just be launched already" drawled Septh rolling his eyes.

Poppy stomped on the ground. She was leaving.

 **000**

" **I'm so miffed! Why can't I spend more time with Junior?!" grumbled Poppy. "Instead, I go home early… this is getting me… so crazzyyyyy!"**

 **Poppy sighed. "I want Junior or Juvia to win… ooh, and Randall, you need to win also… I thank you for helping Junior train… I was watching… and I can't help but felt attracted to the Litten evolution line…"**

 **Poppy shook her head. "Oh well… that ends my time here… goodbye and Junior, kick some meteor ass for me!"**

 **000**

Poppy frowned as she was now in the cannon.

"Poppy, have any last words?" asked Nihilego lighting the cannon.

"Guys… Septh is EVVVVVVV-" Poppy was launched sending her off.

Junior looked down. She was gone… she was really gone.

 **000**

 **Meowzer frowned then looked down. "It's time for me to act… Septh… next time… I would hurt you bad"**

 **000**

 **Tears flowed out of Junior's eyes. "Poppy… you're the only girl who didn't make fun of my sexuality… I thank you"**

 **000**

Septh grinned to himself as he went back to his room. Poppy was gone, that was one threat out of the window.

DING

Septh's eyes widened as Nihilego floated towards him. "Okay… you received the song for the episode… so enjoy!"

Septh growled. He can't refuse… he'll be disqualified. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

[Author's Note: The song is finally here after ten thousand words! It's a single by Septh… it's a fast beat song with lots of beats with it! It's entitled "For the Future"]

 _Septh: Stay… all my tools and my lackeys…_

 _Stand back then prepare for this…_

 _Be prepared for the Meteor Mash_

 _I'll make sure to leave a mark… after I smash_

 _I have no use for friends…_

 _A start of a new friendship… to me it means the end_

 _All my dreams…_

 _All my beliefs…_

 _Throw them at the gutter as if they're trash!_

 _To win this game… you must have a cold and calculating mind_

 _Beating all the fools… I hope they don't mind_

 _One by one_

 _All the dominos will fall_

 _Until… there's no one…_

 _But meeeee!_

 _Hit by Confusion_

 _Everyone had this delusion_

 _Friends? Who need them?_

 _When all I need is me_

 _Blasted by a Psybeam_

 _Everyone had their stupid dreams_

 _Smashed by Psychic_

 _Let me give them all a kick_

 _To the future… I say… bring it onnnnnn!_

 **000**

 **That ends this this chapter… oh snap, Poppy went home because of Septh and his mindless minions! An anonymous note always means trouble… what does it mean? Alex and Randall's rivalry continued to rage on. What will happen next on… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!"**

 **Trivia: Poppy's elimination was fluid. I originally planned her to make it to the merge then I placed her an episode before the merge but I decided against it**

 **Next Chapter: The contestants must be prepared and make sure that they're not camera shy as they head to the brightest place in the planet. A contestant starts to become suspicious… allies began to rebel. In the end, someone goes home after outliving their use.**

 **Poppy: Let's get crazy with the reviews!**


	8. Episode 7: Singing In The City Of Lights

**Last episode before the merge. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama, Dark Arcanine's Total Pokemon Alola or Shuckle Master's Total Pokkemon series or Maycontestdrew's Total Phokemon series or Juniorlockz Ultra Drama Island**

 **000**

Pheromosa waved at the audience as she sat on the couch with her beloved, Buzzwole. Two couches were located on both sides of their couch. To the left, Clay, Breon and Comf were all waving to the crowd while to the right, Poppy and Icy were seated there having an avid conversation with each other.

"Lovely fans… welcome to the last episode of… PHERAWOLE'S LIVESTREAM TALK SHOW!" Pheromosa crossed her legs. "Today… we went all out then invited all of the eliminated Pokemon to have a chat with them… we'll also update them on drama, romances and rivalries currently occurring in the show!"

Buzzwole nodded in agreement. "Mosa is right… this is our last episode so we must end our talk show series with a bang!"

Poppy clapped her hands in enjoyment. "Bang… BANGGG?! Let me do that… I'm so excited!"

Icy shook her head then held Poppy back. "You have become more hyperactive since you evolved, Poppy!"

"Poppy… I ask you… did you do the thing with… Junior?" queried Pheramosa licking her lips.

Poppy tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Poppy's eyes widened. "Of course not… we are not the obsessive kind of couple! We take it slow… at our own pace!"

Icy chuckled softly. "That's kind of cute… maybe I should do it with Luther too…"

Buzzwole then turned to Pheramosa. "Mosa… how did you get Icy, Comf and Breon here… I thought they were participating in that Pokeymon show?"

"They have day offs too!" explained Pheramosa.

Pheramosa then turned to Icy. "Okay Icy… did you have any relationships before the show?"

Icy blushed. "Luther… he's actually my first love…"

"Ooh… Jun is also my first!" Poppy chimed in.

Pheromosa smiled. "Okay… Comf, it's your turn!" stated Pheramosa turning to the lei. "Comf, now that you're in another show, are you going to replace Septh?"

Comf opened her mouth but no words came out. She shook her head. "I'm… in that time of my life where… I'm not in a mood for any relationship… I'll just… be generous… that's all!"

"Yeah right… you're just saying that because-" chuckled Breon.

"STOP! We don't want to spoil… we'll just know when they post the new episode!" explained Pheromosa. "By the way… Breon, what are your insecurities that made you quit the show?"

Breon frowned. "I'm not telling… it's already in the past… I'm out so… let's no talk about this!"

Clay snickered as a blush appeared on Breon's face. "Bre… you're blushing… you can talk to my master… she's a good master!"

Pheramosa chuckled then nudged Buzzwole. "Buzz… Breon is absolutely cute when he blushes!"

"Stop it!" grumbled Breon looking away.

Pheramosa cleared her throat. "Um… okay, let's get on with the next part… who among the final eleven has a huge chance in winning?!"

"Meh, Randall, Izaya, Ace, Ashley, Juvia and Luther for me!" answered Breon. "Junior is crippled without Poppy… Meowzer is now a threat… Septh will never win… Crimson is screwed… and Alex doesn't stand out that much"

Poppy shook her head. "All but the meteor has a chance in winning! Septh is a sicko so he has less to none chance in winning this game let alone making it through the merge!"

"Breon is the winner for me!" exclaimed Clay brightening up.

"I'll already out! I was eliminated after you, for goodness sakes… then again, I quit" commented Breon.

"I'm supporting… Ashley, Luther and Meowzer… they're all my friends" said Icy nodding her head.

"Septh…" mumbled Comf looking away.

Pheramosa sighed then turned to the camera. "Okay… that's their reaction… which means… that ends this short but meaningful… and the last episode of this sweet talk show! See ya!"

"STOP, WE'RE HERE!" chimed in a feminine voice.

"Oh Arceus, they're here!" groaned Pheramosa.

 **000**

 **Crimson looked at the floor filled with regret. "First Icy and now… Poppy… I'm feeling hurtful inside… it's not right!"**

 **000**

One week after Poppy's elimination, Crimson stayed inside her room. She can't exit… not because she didn't want to… it's because she wasn't allowed. Septh… she agreed to bring him what he needed and vote with him when the team lost. She sighed then looked at the camera. She missed the moments when she was happy-go-lucky and sometimes sarcastic… her soul that was pure… was now tainted with Septh's impurities.

"Spacing out, are you?" she heard.

She looked at the ceiling to find Septh emerging from the grate with a smug look on his face. "Where are the documents… the contracts… the files that you retrieved for me during Nihilego's absent last time?"

With a heavy heart, Crimson took out a set of documents then gave it to Septh. "Is this even… allowed?"

"Allowed? This is a game… I'm just playing it like it should be!" scoffed Septh rolling his eyes.

Crimson drooped down. "But…"

Septh looked away as he used telekinesis to skim through the files. His eyes narrowed as he eyed a file with Meowzer's photo on it. He quickly let the other files drop to the floor then opened the file. "Hmm… this is all of her information that she submitted to the show… she's a stoner… that's true… but… this is useless! I need more information, this only shows her stoner persona!"

"Bbut… she was stoned when she signed up for the show!" pointed out Crimson. "So… that's the reason it only shows her stoner persona and… her past is an enigma to all of us… only Icy knew"

"Icy… damn it, I shouldn't have given the card to Ashley… the cotton plant was useful but… she's getting useless in challenges!" grumbled Septh dropping Meowzer's file.

Crimson's eyes watered as she swallowed a lump on her throat. "But… we can't do that… she's a friend… how about Meowzer?"

"I… have other plans for the former stoner… she's going down… and she's not going down without a bang!" intoned Septh with a strain in his tone.

Crimson sighed. "But… what would be our plans in the meantime?"

"Eliminate Ashley… then the merge would begin!" answered Septh.

"The merge is coming? How would you know?!" queried Crimson confused.

"I skimmed the files then found a file on future challenges… Nihilego is a bit of a scatterbrain so she list all of her challenge ideas then store them in a brown folder… what I read was that… unlike other shows, there wouldn't be any returning contestants… future locations include Laverre City, Fortree City… and a contestant is coming back to host the next challenge… just like Mew and Mewtwo's show in the other world"

"You all read that… in one page!" uttered Crimson surprised and impressed at the same time.

Septh nodded as he levitated a brown folder. The front of the folder contained scribbles… that was what Septh memorized. He flipped open the folder. "Hm… singing… one double elimination in the horizon… and finally…" His eyes widened. "We're paying a visit to U'la U'la Island in the future… that's all…" Septh closed the folder then closed his eyes. "The season is coming to a close… the outcome… it's… still blurry…"

Crimson frowned. "Yeah…" The competition was thinning. Challenges come and go… what would happen next?

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she stared at a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. Despite the fact that it was four hours before midnight, Ashley was not in the mood to sleep. She felt as if she was asleep for two whole weeks with no memory of what happened. Of course… Poppy was the one who left last time but she felt that her time was running out. She scooped some cereal then ate it. The end was nearing.

Meowzer yawned as she entered the room. She waved at Ashley then sat down. Using telekinesis, she fixed herself a bowl of cereal. As she poured milk, she stared at Ashley. "So… are you okay?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'm quite tired… and energetic at the same time… it's aggravating!"

Meowzer snickered to herself. "Ashley… why don't you go to sleep? You are looking… like a zombie recently"

Ashley sighed then nodded. After I finish with this cereal!" She pointed at the bowl in front of her then held the spoon with her shaking appendage.

Meowzer sighed. "Ashley… I'm a psychic type and I know that something is up… you have been… getting testier since the challenge at the Trainer School… you raged at Phione, for goodness sake!"

Ashley smiled sheepishly. "Well… I'm okay now… you don't have to worry" Ashley pushed her bowl away then stood up. "I'll be going back to my room"

Meowzer nodded. "Okay… be safe"

 **000**

 **Ashley yawned. "This is… getting… more annoying… it's been two weeks and I'm still tired!"**

 **000**

 **Septh snickered. "Aside from amnesia… imsomnia is another symptom of my hypnosis!" A wide grin appeared on his face. "Let's just say that Ashley is in for a rough evening!"**

 **000**

Juvia couldn't sleep. She can't stop thinking about the threat sent to her team. She shook her head. Why would someone do that? Juvia turned then changed position. Luther and Izaya were both worried about it but Juvia… she's terrified. She's terrified that one of them might be the one who wrote the note. She closed her eyes. Why… just why would someone threaten them? Unless… Juvia gulped.

"I should stop thinking about this" Juvia muttered to herself before falling into a deep sleep.

 **000**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **000**

Randall woke up early then quickly went to the game room. Not for training but because Izaya was asked him to go there. He thought about Junior… he'll just make it up to him later!

Entering the game room, he found Izaya flying around with a frown on his face.

"Izaya… why did you call me here?" asked Randall concerned. He was thinking. Was it about his rivalry with Alex? He shook his head. "Izaya… is this about our alliance or something… or is it about the note?"

Izaya sighed then nodded. "It is… it's only a threat but… we need to find the culprit… before it can get even more serious" His face stiffened. "Because… someday, someone is going to target Juvia and… I won't be there to save her"

Randall furrowed a brow. "But… it didn't specify Juvia… it only clued us that someone was spying on us… so why are you so concerned about Juvia? She can handle herself as she's one intelligent woman!"

"Well… it's none of your business" stammered Izaya looking away. "Well… I can't find a way to say this but… I'll be going… I don't trust you enough to give you information.

"Wait!" beckoned Randall as Izaya flew out of the room.

 **000**

" **Izaya rubs me off as a skeptic but… he's also a kind and genuine guy" commented Randall.**

 **000**

 **Izaya stroked his chin then smirked. "Hmm… Randall might be onto something…"**

 **000**

Juvia yawned as she entered the kitchen. She was still tired after eight hours of sleep. She noticed Luther slumped on a chair, eyes bugging out.

Juvia floated towards the trash bag. "Um… Luth, are you okay?"

Luther shook his head. "It's just… I'm still wary from the anonymous letters from last week and… I keep remembering… Icy's now gone…"

"Don't worry… you'll see her again… if you get eliminated or after you win" assured Juvia.

Luther smiled. "Thanks… you always find the words that will cheer me up…"

Juvia rubbed her head happily. "Don't sweat it! I'll always cheer you up when you're down" Juvia closed her eyes then took a deep breath. "I can just feel… the merge is coming" She reopened her eyes then smiled. "So we should form an alliance so we can at least feel safe!"

Luther cocked a brow. "An alliance?" Luther folded his arms. "Aren't those the kind of groups than are manipulating and conniving?"

"Are you stereotyping alliances?!" huffed Juvia. "For me… an alliance is a group of friends that shares their strategy and votes off together! That's what I want us to do!"

"Okay… I'm in but what should we call our duo?" queried Luther.

"We'll go ourselves the… BAGGY TRIOOOOO!" exclaimed Juvia smiling to herself.

"First of all… why baggy and second of all… we're not a trio, we're a duo" pointed out Luther.

Juvia shook her head. "When we enter the merge, Junior would join our ranks… he's likable and… nice!"

"How about Izaya?" questioned Luther.

"He has his own alliance" said Juvia thinking about Izaya's words during the bay challenge.

"Okay… how about the name… why bag?" questioned Luther confused.

"Because… we both look baggy!" answered Juvia with bright smile on her face.

Luther sighed. This was really going to be a long season.

 **000**

" **I've watched Ultra Drama Island… they had a hat alliance… and this time… a baggy island!" moaned Luther. "What's next? A shoe alliance!"**

 **000**

 **Juvia continued to giggle. "Luther and I would have so much fun until the merge!"**

 **000**

Junior sighed as he played chess with Ace. Randall cancelled their workout for today because the latter had some plans with Izaya. Whatever it may be. He still remembered the warning to the Nihilegos that Luther told him and Randall about. That's probably what the two are talking about.

Ace frowned at the cat. "Are you ok? It's been pass the given time and you've never moved your pieces yet… you're lucky that I'm patient"

"Oh…" spat Junior snapping back to reality. He quickly moved his pawn forward. "I must've lost my track of time"

Ace arched a brow. "Junior… you look deep in thought… are you thinking of something?"

"I'm just… thinking about… stuff" answered Junior.

"Don't get caught up with the past… enjoy the present while it's still here… or you'll never have a chance… again" advised Ace.

Junior sighed. He shouldn't be ruffled up just because of a single threat. He sighed then decided to start a conversation with the Vaporeon.

"Um… Ace… how's your bond with your sister, Ashley?" asked Junior trying to start a conversation.

"Well… we're close" blustered Ace looking away.

Junior eyed Ace in disbelief. "Ace… did something happen between the two of you?"

Ace sighed then closed his eyes. Something did happen between them. But… Ashley changed… she relt hateful… and rigid. It all started since the Trainer School and it didn't stop. He can remember… Ashley.

 **000**

 _Ace continued to knock on the door to Ashley's room. His sister told him that… she was feeling under the weather earlier before the challenge and now… before the elimination ceremony, he was going to check up on her because of his big brother instincts._

 _Shortly after, Ashley opened the door. Ace noticed that Ashley looked… off for some reason. Her cotton hair was dishriveled, her eyes were bugging out, sagging lines can be found under and her eyes and a reasonable amount of slobber dripped from her mouth._

" _Um… Ashley… you look different from usual" pointed out Ace._

" _POPPY… POPPY GOES DOWN TONIGHT!" snapped Ashley swallowing her drool, to Ace's dismay._

 _Ashley quickly shut the door hard on Ace._

" _What the? What… was that for?" Ace asked himself._

 **000**

Ace shook his head. He can't just tell Junior. By pure coincidence, the name Ashley yelled aloud was the name of Poppy, the one eliminated after Ace visited Ashley.

"Um… Ace, we can… stop playing if you like" suggested Junior nervously.

"Okay" stammered Ace.

 **000**

Alex continued to pace in his room. Randall became a thorn on his side. From almost killing him to damaging his pride. He gritted his teeth in anger. He wouldn't target Randall… not yet… not until his pride is damaged and his relationship ruined and torn to shreds. For now… he's thinking of Juvia.

"That cloth… she's the most… deadweight… other than helping Luther in the last challenge, she didn't help much… and she was a ditz… so she would be my first target" mumbled Alex to himself.

"EVERYONE, A NEW CHALLENGE IS COMING UP SO PLEASE HEAD TO BASEMENT!" chimed in Nihilego's voice through the loudspeakers.

Alex groaned as he walked towards a door. Another challenge… with Randall.

 **000**

The contestants stared in awe as they found themselves in the middle of a city. Behind them was a large tower that radiated light. They were in Lumiose City.

Nihilego twirled around while Guzzlord groaned in annoyance. Next to them was a contestant that they have never seen for a long time already.

"Hi guys" greeted Comf sheepishly.

"Hi Comf" replied Junior nonchalantly. Aside from Poppy, he got along with Comf… she was the tagalong friend… when she's not worrying about Septh.

"So, what challenge are going to do?" asked Septh deadpanned.

"Well… I will be a judge for a… sing-offs that will take place at Prism Tower" explained Comf.

Nihilego nodded in agreement. "That's why you must prepare your voices! I'm looking at you Randall and Izaya"

The mentioned Pokemon rolled their eyes. "Just get on with this already"

Nihilego nodded as Guzzlord positioned a wheel next to him. "Okay, you have to spin the wheel to see what theme you get… the best singer wins his or her team immunity!"

Junior sighed. He better not get the blues. He was depressed already from Poppy's departure, he's not going to be depressed again.

"Okay, we'll start with… Crimson!"

Crimson walked forward then spun the wheel. Her theme was… pop, to her distaste.

Juvia went next. She nervously spun the wheel until it landed on the blues. "Oh…"

"What?! The happiest member of our team gets to sings in a lonely theme, that's utter Taurosshit!" complained Alex. But inside, he was smiling. This was the best time to eliminate Juvia.

"Deal with it!" said Nihilego rolling her eyes.

Izaya sighed. Juvia was singing… and the themes was the blues. He gave the Shuppet a thoughtful look. Juvia smiled back. He really hoped the Juvia would pull through.

Izaya got cheer, to his disappointment. Randall got pop, to his dismay. Luther got… rock metal… and Alex got cheer too.

Ashley got pop, Junior got cheer, Septh got disco and Meowzer got the blues.

"Okay… now that you have your themes, start making your songs!" requested Comf as the contestants scattered to compose their song.

 **000**

" **Okay… my theme is cheer" mumbled Junior. "What would I sing about?" Junior's eyes twinkled. "Ooh, I know now!"**

 **000**

 **Septh yawned. "I'm not going to make an effort… disco… that's not a good theme"**

 **000**

 **Juvia sighed. "I guess… if I had to"**

 **000**

Juvia, this time she decided to compose her song without Izaya. She was scared the Izaya might not… like her song. She sighed as she sat down on a chair next to a café. A Wynaut waiter walked up to her.

"So, what would you order?" asked the Wynaut.

"I'll… have tea" answered Juvia.

"We don't have that!" answered Wynaut.

"Fine… bring me hot cocoa… and charge it on…" Juvia leaned closer to whisper something onto the Wynaut's ear. The Wynaut giggled then walked towards the café to prepare the cocoa.

 **000**

Meowzer and Ashley decided to make their songs together as they sat on the grass. They were near the Pokemon Center on the Southern Half of Lumiose City.

"So… Ashley, what do you want to sing about?" asked Meowzer.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I'm not a fan of pop… I'm more of reggae type of mon"

Meowzer sighed. "Let's just make our songs"

 **000**

"EVERYONE PLEASE HEAD TO PRISM TOWER… INSIDE OF IT… DON'T LET ME AND THE HOSTS… AND COMF WAITING!"

The contestants all groaned as they head to the interior of Prism Tower.

 **000**

" **I hope that my singing voice… may be pleasant" moaned Luther. "I'm a builder not a poet!"**

 **000**

The campers entered Prism Tower to find themselves in a beautiful decorated room. A red carpet covered the floor. The stage had a red curtain covering the backstage. A large table faced the stage with five seats on it.

"Um… why are there five seats… when there are only three judges?" asked Ashley.

"Well… we're not judging!" blurted out Nihilego. "We are against bias so… we hired four hosts slash co-hosts to judge!"

"Oh great, more Nihilegos!" drawled Septh.

"No no no… we're going to kidna- I mean… invite four hosts or co-hosts to judge your songs!" explained Nihilego.

Nihilego then turned to the stage where a wormhole appeared. "Our first host… or former host is the one Mosa and Buzz kidnapped so let's give a round of applause to… MARSHADOW!"

The same legendary that was bound during the livestreams twitched as he was still restrained with a tight fit move-proof rope.

"Our next judge is the co-host with the most that loves poetry…. VICTREEBELL!"

A yellow pitcher plant dropped from another wormhole then scowled at Nihilego. "Well alas, I am trapped in none other than a nightmare also known as Nihilego and her pussy show!"

"NEXT ONE UP IS A HOST THAT HAS RANDOM MOOD SWINGS AND IS IN THE SHOW WITH THE SHUCKLE… LET US PRESENT… VICTINI!"

A fox-like Pokemon with V-shaped ears dropped from another wormhole. "Finally… some time without Umbreon or Tepig to bug me!"

"OUR NEXT JUDGE IS A HOST THAT IS A BAT THAT SLEEPS DURING THE DAY BUT WE OVERDOSED HER WITH AWAKENING… LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO LUNALA!"

"Why couldn't you have invited Solgaleo?" asked Lunala yawning.

"We're sadistic!" growled Nihilego causing Lunala to roll her eyes.

"AND OUR FINAL JUDGE IS… well, its Comf, so no hype there"

Com waved sheepishly before sitting next to Victini.

"Okay… now that the judges are all here… let's start performing… and we can start with… ASHLEY!" declared Nihilego.

Ashley groaned as she floated towards the center stage. She took a bow then caught a microphone that Victini threw to her.

[Author's Note: Her theme is pop so it would be an upbeat song that has a fast beat. I'm embarrassed to say this but part of this song has some tune of Anaconda. It's entitled "Cotton In My Ears"]

 _Ashley: Walking down the street_

 _With one great beat_

 _Singing in rhymes is no easy feat_

 _Ashley: As I bang my butt then rub it on the spot_

 _I hope everyone is thinking that I am very hot_

 _And talk non-stop_

 _Let's let it pop_

 _Hope you wrote your will_

 _Cause you'll die from looking at me_

 _Ashley: Dancing here, dancing there_

 _I hope you're not talking cause the music's making me deaf_

 _Chilling here, chilling there_

 _Baby don't cry, because there's cotton on your ears_

 _Ashley: Oohohohohhohoh_

 _Ashley: Move up, move down_

 _Shake your body side to side_

 _Move left, move right_

 _Baby, let's do it, so at least you tried_

 _Ashley: Slam my butt_

 _Into your-_

Nihilego: Don't stop that sentence! 

_Ashley: Oh oh, woe is me_

 _If you can't walk, serendipity_

 _Hope you like my random cheers_

 _Cause if you're deaf, there's cotton in your… EARS!_

Ashley smiled as she dropped the microphone. Juvia tilted her head in confusion while Meowzer, Izaya and Ace all covered their ears. Ashley really means business in her song.

"Um… that was graphic" commented Comf blushing a little.

Lunala's eyes were bugging out. She rubbed her eyes then regained composure. "Um… I have no words…"

"Lame poetry" commented Victreebel. "Your usage of rhymes wasn't commendable… you only threw random rhymes and… I would have done better"

Victini shook his head. "I disagree… that was sexy!"

Marshadow rolled his eyes. "That was not the best nor the worst… that's my comment… um… I hope you're not offended"

"Well… since you're the first singer… your song is the one to beat!"

Ashley bowed then blushed.

 **000**

" **That… was embarrassing… I hope I never sing again" grumbled Ashley. "Oh well… and why was Ace looking away? Did he not like my song?"**

 **000**

 **Ace frowned. "That song… Nihilego, cut it out… it contained… morbid things"**

 **000**

 **Nihilego stuck out her tongue as she held a video tape. "I videod the whole thing! Now to send it to Buzzwole… it might activate his sexual urge!"**

 **000**

" **Wow… that Whimsicott was memorable unlike that other Whimsicott" commented Victini.**

 **000**

"Okay… Junior, you're next… your tune is cheer so make it catchy!" said Nihilego grinning ear to ear.

Junior sighed as he climb on the stage. He picked the microphone then cleared his throat.

[Author's Note: Wow… Junior's theme is cheer but the beat would be slow… very slow. It's entitled "Without You Here"]

 _Junior: I've… seen… you smile_

 _I've… seen… you frown_

 _You've turned… my world… upside down_

 _It's been a while_

 _I hope you know…_

 _It's sad without you here…_

 _Junior: Without you here…_

 _I can never ever see your face_

 _No one to say a peppy cheer_

 _Nothing... no more saving grace_

 _I hope… you're okay…_

 _Junior: Without you here…_

 _There's no one left to help me face my fear_

 _No one to say hello or good morning_

 _No one to sa any wacky things_

 _Without you… I'm… just… me_

 _Junior: I've… faced… worse challenges…_

 _Lost… many loved ones_

 _Missed… many people_

 _Cause you need to know…_

 _Junior: WITHOUT YOU HERE…_

 _A life with fear_

 _Is… on_

"Um… that was the saddest cheer song I've ever heard… it's the opposite of cheer… it's uncheer!" commented Comf crying on a hankerchief.

"I agree… yours was better than Ashley's malicious pop song but… you didn't follow your theme" remarked Lunala.

The judges all huddled up. Their soft voices covered the room. They then sat back up.

"Sorry… but Ashley is surprisingly still in the lead" commented Victini.

"HEY!" hissed Ashley.

"Okay…" started Nihilego. "Izaya is next in singing cheer next so let's all sit down for a laugh!"

Izaya rolled his eyes as he flew towards center stage. There's no way he's going to give up. He smirked. He was gambler after all, not a singer.

[Author's Note: It's a sarcastic cheer song so it would have a fast beat. It's short because Izaya is not a fan of singing. It's entitled "Just Smile, Will You!"]

 _Izaya: Frowning mons…_

 _Just smile…_

 _I don't want to look at your sorry faces_

 _Just smile_

 _I really want to get this over with_

 _Just smile!_

Izaya dropped the microphone then bowed.

"Okay… even if we don't discuss… Ashley is still in the lead!" remarked Lunala.

"Worst form of poetry… ever!" grumbled Victreebel.

Izaya scowled at the judges before standing next to Juvia.

"Okay… our final singer before the intermission… Comf… I mean, Luther who got… oh Arceus, skip!"

"Why?" whined Guzzlord.

"I hate rock metal…" mumbled Nihilego. "Okay… let's just jump into the intermission! Bond with each other!"

 **000**

Luther and Juvia decided to squat in the hall until the intermission was over. If they exited the tower, they might not be here on time.

"So… Juvia, how are you with singing the blues?" queried Luther.

"Well… it's okay" answered Juvia. "It's kind of neat… and are you satisfied that you don't to sing?"

"Meh, as long as they don't vote me off" commented Luther. "It's not my fault Nihilego hated rock!"

Just then, Izaya flew next to Juvia then pecked the Shuppet on the cheek. "Hi Juvs… how are you?"

Juvia blushed. "I'm okay… we're just having a conversation with each other!"

Luther nodded in agreement. "Iz, settle down, let's talk with each other"

Izaya nodded then sat down next to Juvia. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm thinking that we should talk about the notes from last week!" suggested Juvia. "It might get out of hand after we reach the merge…"

Luther nodded in approval. "I know… mysterious notes always means trouble!" Luther then gave the bat a knowing look. "Iz… do you know anything about the note? If you do, it might be useful as evidence!"

"I know nothing…" lied Izaya averting his eyes. "I'm quite clueless about the note… and I don't' give a damn about it!" The bat closed his eyes then fixated on Luther. "How about you? You were the one who found the note… so maybe, you're the culprit"

Luther flashed a half smile. "Me? I'm not… I'm… am… I… I'm not the culprit! If I were… why would I even show the note…? I would've just put it in an obvious place then leave it for the others to see!"

"He has a point" admitted Juvia. "Izzy, we can't accuse our friends of something without proper amount of evidence!"

Izaya sighed. "I hope that we find the culprit soon… this is getting quite nerve wracking!"

"Yeah… most of us are almost nearing their limit so I don't want that to happen because of a note!" agreed Juvia.

Izaya sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see" Izaya… felt vulnerable for the first time. He shook his head. There's no way that would happen.

 **000**

" **I'm not going to lose against a mysterious man… I'm going to stay strong!" said Izaya determined.**

 **000**

Crimson sighed as she jogged around the plaza. She was deep in thought about whenever she could trust Septh. She looked down as she continued to jog. Icy… and Poppy… they didn't deserve to be eliminated. They both had the potential to win the game but in the end of the day… they were still gone. She thought of Junior. The poor guy missed Poppy so much… Luther also, he must be constantly thinking of Icy. Crimson scowled as she kicked a pebble. There's no way she can let Septh win.

She then heard the loud batting of wings. She looked around to find Izaya looking distraught flying towards one avenue. She wanted to beckon him… but she couldn't. She didn't had the courage to tell anyone because… her secret… it would be all over national television.

"One step at a time Crimson, you can do this" muttered Crimson.

 **000**

" **Stupid Septh… how did he even get ahold of 'that'… it's not your everday knowledge!" grumbled Crimson.**

 **000**

Ashley frowned as she sat near a café. The same Wynaut walked to her clutching on a tray.

"Are you ordering, ma'am?" asked the Wynaut.

Ashley frowned then shook her head. "I'm not hungry" The Wynaut nodded then plodded away leaving Ashley to herself. Ashley felt tired… for the last few weeks, she can't think straight.

"I must be delirious with a disease!" Ashley muttered under her breath. She then thought about her song. It was… not her kind of song, but she was desperate. She needed to win for her team so that… her friends won't go home.

The recent departures were both part of the girls' alliance. Now… Crimson and Ashley remained. They can't even consider themselves an alliance. Crimson drifted away and began to hang out with Septh. Of all people, she chose Septh! "No offense Comf… but your type of Pokemon is ghastly"

"Hey," she heard.

She rotated her head to find her sweet brother looking at her flustered.

"Ace… why are you here?" asked Ashley.

Ace sighed. "Well… do you remember what happened last week?"

Ashley furrowed a brow. "What do you mean? I don't remember anything."

"Huh?! Nothing… is that true?" questioned Ace confused. He had proof that it happened: his memory. No matter how much Ashley would deny it, he would never believe her words. "I gotta go!"

Before Ashley can react, Ace ran off leaving her alone… once again. "Wait…"

 **000**

Pheramosa grinned as she waved at the camera. "You must be confused, why is the hottest bug in the world here again?" Pheramosa chuckled. "Well, since this our last episode, we would interrupt the episode with awesomeness."

Buzzwole, who was sitting next to her, nodded. "Our segment is usually short but we decided that we would splice up this episode by cutting it into pieces and inserting our segments."

Breon arched a brow. "Isn't that legal?"

"In the other dimensions… yes but we're in Ultra Space so we don't have to worry about the law," assured Pheramosa. She then crossed her legs. "Okay, it's time to see what our eliminated campers felt when they listened to the songs."

"Well, Ashley's song was revealing while Izaya's was too short and Junior's was sweet and melancholic" commented Icy. She then frowned. "But… I felt anguish to find that Luther lost his chance to sing because of Nihilego's dislike of the genre"

"Aside the fact that this is illegal, I like Junior's song, it was sweet and genuine," remarked Breon. "And I'm actually surprised that Ashley still has the lead, the judges were very judgmental and really picky about rules"

"I'm liking Junior's song!" exclaimed Poppy. "Ashley's song too! It inspired me for future harem fanfics!"

"I like Izaya's song, it was short and simple, just the way I like it," reviewed Clay.

"Okay, can I now appear on-camera?" asked a voice off-screen.

Pheromosa gulped. "Sorry, but we can only have one hot bug in television or else the television screen will melt!" She then eyed Breon. "Oh wait, three hot bugs, we already have too here!"

Breon blushed then looked away. "Don't flatter me."

Buzzwole stomped on the floor. "Okay, it's now time for my tap dancing segment!"

"Buzzwole, no!" warned Pheromosa as the camera turned off due to it falling because of tremors caused by Buzzwole's violent tap dancing.

 **000**

"EVERYONE, INTERMISSION TIME IS OVER SO PLEASE HEAD TO PRISM TOWER!"

 **000**

" **Shit, I didn't practice during the intermission," moaned Alex. "All I care about is that I would best Randall!"**

 **000**

 **Crimson sighed. "I feel so guilty… did I made the right choice… or did I hit the last nail on my coffin."**

 **000**

"Okay, welcome back campers!" chirping Nihilego twirling around.

"Can't we just get on with the singing shit already?!" drawled Alex impatiently.

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Okay… Crimson, you're up with the theme pop but make sure that your song doesn't contain vulgarities and twerking!"

"Yeah yeah!" mumbled Crimson walking towards the stage then picked up the microphone. She looked at the crowd. This was the perfect chance to say the truth.

[Author's Note: Again, like Junior, this is not a pop song so it doesn't follow the theme assigned. It has a mellow tune to it and has a lot of things showing how disciplined Crimson can be. It also contains her insecurities while working with Septh. It's entitled "And So It Begins"]

 _Crimson: The water's cold…_

 _The sky is blue…_

 _The sun is bright…_

 _What am I going to do?_

 _Crimson: The fog is thick…_

 _The grass is green…_

 _The future is dark or so it seems…_

 _Crimson: The day is now…_

 _The breeze is here…_

 _Your glare, your evil stare… it's frightening… oh._

 _Crimson: The sky is blue…_

 _The water is rough…_

 _The future's dark_

 _And I can't have enough…_

 _Crimson: The sky is dark…_

 _The chances are bleak…_

 _I won't back down…_

 _For you are just very weak…_

 _Crimson: The water's rough…_

 _The weather's tough…_

 _The sky is dark…_

 _I can't forget your deadpan snark…_

 _Crimson: THE WATER'S ROUGH (the weather's tough)_

 _THE GRASS IS GREEN (or so it seems)_

 _The future is now_

 _And so it begins_

Crimson bowed then left the stage. Most of the Pokemon arched a brow. What did the Lucario mean with her song? Why did she stray away from her theme? But to Septh, he knew it crystal clear. Crimson doesn't want to help him anymore.

"Um… since the theme was not followed… Ashley is still in the lead!" declared Marshadow sheepishly.

Victini sighed. "I liked the song… it was meaningful like Junior's." A grin appeared on his face. "But we're hosts so… let's just carry on!"

"Pity, her rhymes were enjoyable and the tune was nice and calming," commented Victreebel.

"Says the gal who almost digested a Pumpkaboo and most of the contestants in Shaymin's show," drawled Nihilego.

"They liked it!" defended Victreebel.

"I disagree, eating your contestants, that sounds uncouth!" scoffed Lunala.

Victreebel growled then looked away.

"Okay, moody poet plant aside, it's time for Meowzer to sing with the theme blues so prepare to cry!" announced Nihilego.

"That's so sad," sniffed Comf.

"The song hasn't begun yet," pointed out Victini rolling his eyes.

Meowzer sighed as she teleported towards the stage. The blues, that's one of the song types that she was familiar with.

 **000**

 _A young Espurr smiled as she turned on the radio. A slow tune immediately spread across the room. The Espurr closed its eyes then smiled. Their blues was her happiness. She was happy._

" _Melody, stop listening to those, it's depressing," she heard from behind her._

 _She turned to find her mother, a Meowstic with her arms folded. Her mother moved forward then turned off the radio. "You are banned from listening to the blues! This house is strictly a reggae house!"_

 _Melody slumped on her chair. She was restricted even in her own house. No music, no games, just plain boring. Closing her eyes, she hummed the tune of the song._

 **000**

[Author's Note: This song… it has a slow and sad tune. It reflects on Meowzer's tortous life and her life behind walls. It's entitled "Outside These Walls"]

 _Meowzer: Oh my, it's such a cold night_

 _And I'm just sitting down_

 _Not leaving my seat_

 _Not even going to eat_

 _Meowzer: As I stared through the window_

 _I wondered what life awaited me_

 _Behind walls_

 _Behind of it all_

 _I just want to scream…_

 _Meowzer: I have been called a fool_

 _Stupid, dumb and creepy_

 _But I can never see it all_

 _Without looking at the tv_

 _But now I listen to all of your stories…_

 _It makes me jealous…_

 _It makes me tired…_

 _Why am I…_

 _Not outside these walls…_

 _Meowzer: Breathing, singing_

 _Never knowing_

 _Seeing, hearing_

 _Never loving_

 _And all I know…_

 _Is that…_

 _Outside there walls lie everything_

 _Meowzer: Ohohohohoh_

 _Meowzer: Breaking through…_

 _With a Brick Break_

 _Piercing through_

 _With heartbreak_

 _Making it through…_

 _Outside these walls… lie everything… and you_

Meowzer sighed as she dropped the microphone. She stared at the judges. Comf was crying while Victini gave her a pat on the back comfortingly. Lunala yawned then smiled. Marshadow was frowning, feeling Meowzer's emotions and Victreebel was clapping her leaves.

"That is better than Ashley's and that was the blues so that puts you in the lead!" declared Victreebel.

Comf furrowed a brow while wiping off the tears. "Shouldn't we get a consensus first?"

"You're crying for goodness sake so you must really like and besides… Ashley's song was sexual so Meowzer gets the lead," pointed out Victreebel.

"I agree, that was wonderful but…" Lunala began to yawn. "I think the Awakening is losing its effects."

"Lunala, don't fall asleep on me now! Septh is going to entrance us in the world of disco," exclaimed Nihilego.

"I hate disco," grumbled Comf.

"Ummm, let's skip that," suggested Lunala groggily. "I really need to sleep."

Septh frowned. He was not going to sing, that was good and if they did lost, Crimson would be out of the game due to Ashley and his votes but… the odds were stacking against him. There were still three other Pokemon in his team. Crimson still had her votes… not. Septh smirked to himself as he held a card. Crimson won't get any extra votes, she would be out.

Nihilego sighed. "Okay, but we'll have an intermission so we can awaken Lunala."

Guzzlord nodded as he nibbled on a sausage. "Yeah, you do that."

 **000**

" **Another intermission, Luther and Septh didn't have to sing so that must be the reason for this intermissions," muttered Meowzer.**

 **000**

 **Crimson held her head. "I hope that Meowzer can keep the lead, I don't want to lose in the last challenge before the merge!"**

 **000**

Meowzer exited the tower to get some fresh air. She was feeling groggy from staying inside the tower. Inside. She cursed to herself, she remembered her old life before she became a stoner. She was trapped behind rules… behind authority… behind the walls of her own house.

She sighed as she began to jog. She grinned as felt the wind blowing against her fur. It was exhillerating. Now she knows why fighting types love to train. She continued to jog until she began to sweat.

She quickly stopped then sat down on a bench nearby. She quickly fished up a magazine from the trash can next to her. She opened it then began to flip the pages. "How interesting." She found herself staring at photos of Gardevoir strutting their stuff. Meowzer sighed. She can never be as graceful as that… or strong… all she can be was be a smart gal. She didn't have a lot going in her mind except for plans and stuff.

"Meowzer!" chimed in a voice from behind her.

She tilted her head to stare at Ashley's yellow eyes.

"Oh Ashley, how are you?" queried Meowzer.

Ashley sighed then sat down next to the psychic cat. "Well, I think Ace is furious at me. I don't know why but he kept pointing out something from last week… I don't remember… what happened last week."

Meowzer furrowed a brow in confusion. "You don't remember?" Meowzer stroked her chin in interest. "Kindly elaborate to mean on what you mean with that."

"Well… I don't actually know but since the school challenge, I kept forgetting everything that happened after the challenge until after the elimination, it's quite annoying," explained Ashley.

"Well, I don't know what that means but… I think I have an idea!" intoned Meowzer leaning forward to whisper something on Ashley's ear or knobs. Ashley sighed then nodded. It was for the best.

 **000**

" **I'm sorry Icy but I have to do this," muttered Meowzer.**

 **000**

"EVERYONE, THE INTERMISSION IS OVER SO HEAD BACK TO THE TOWER SO WE CAN FINALLY FINISH THIS CHALLENGE," blared Nihilego's voice.

Meowzer groaned as she stood up. She turned to Ashley. "Let's just talk about this later."

Ashley nodded.

"Let's go!"

 **000**

Nihilego smiled as she continued to twirl around. "Okay Alex, you're the next singer with the theme, cheer!"

Alex scowled as he made his way towards the stage. During the last challenges, he didn't do much but now he's going to show that no one should mess with him.

[Author's Note: Another song for the episode. It has a fast beat and will be very upbeat mixed with sarcastic singing from Alex. It has a cheer theme but in reality, Alex is challenging Randall with this song. It's entitiled "Be Free"]

 _Alex: Start, don't stop dreaming_

 _Cheer up baby, you're dreaming_

 _What you want… is what you get_

 _Be free to make your own decisions_

 _Alex: And no one can stop you_

 _Come at me, let's see what you've got_

 _See what you can do_

 _See what you can be_

 _Can you beat me?_

 _Not a chance because I'm free_

 _Alex: Free, free, free_

 _Challenge me if you want_

 _See, see, see_

 _Let's see if you got the guts_

 _To beat me…_

 _Be free to see_

 _Yourself lying on the floor under me_

Alex smirked as dropped the microphone. It didn't matter if he sucked, he only wanted to challenge Randall. Randall scowled in response then looked away.

"Um… M-Meowzer is still in the lead," stammered Comf as the other hosts or co-hosts nodded in agreement.

Alex shrugged his shoulders then stepped off the stage.

"Okay, Juvia is next with her song involving the blues!" declared Nihilego.

Juvia smiled sheepishly as she floated towards the stage. She took a bow. She was going to show them another side of her.

[Author's Note: Her song is slow and melancholic. It puts Juvia's past and forgotten memories in display. It's entitiled "Until I Forget"]

 _Juvia: I see now…_

 _I feel now…_

 _All of my life… it started with you_

 _Drifting through the fields until I found myself_

 _In a new lifestyle_

 _Juvia: I can't help if I love being confused_

 _All of my decisions, I never refused_

 _I am happy just the way I am_

 _But… there's something…_

 _In the back of my head…_

 _Reaching out to me_

 _Juvia: Until I forget…_

 _All of my dreams_

 _All my aspirations…_

 _All as it seems…_

 _Lost inspiration…_

 _Stuck in a daze…_

 _I can't help it…_

 _Juvia: I can never turn back now_

 _Not knowing who I belong with_

 _But I'm afraid…_

 _I'm afraid…_

 _That… I'll… forget… you_

Juvia shook her head.

 _Juvia: I don't mind_

 _A fresh new start_

 _But I'll always see you…_

 _I'll always love…_

 _In my heart…_

Juvia panted as dropped the microphone then took a bow. She felt… surprised. She didn't question her existence and now… she felt conflicted. She made many friends… she doesn't want to forget them.

"That… was sad so I announce that Juvia wins!" announced Nihilego.

"Biased," muttered Marshadow as a wormhole appeared sucking all of the judges sending them to who knows where.

"Okay Guzzlords, you would face your fourth elimination! This time, we'll give you thirty minutes to prepare since this is the last episode before the merge so you must plan your tactics," Nihilego stated.

 **000**

" **That challenge was short compared to the others but… I felt that some of us changed," intoned Meowzer.**

 **000**

 **Juvia drooped down a little. "What's wrong with me? I should never mind if I reset… but why… why am I feeling so conflicted?"**

 **000**

The contestants were now back in Ultra Space. Junior was led by Luther and Juvia towards the game room. Juvia quickly locked the door so no one can enter.

"So, why am I here again?" questioned Junior confused.

"We want you to join our Baggy Alliance!" requested Juvia grinning ear to ear.

"Baggy? Alliance…" Junior sighed. "I will join, the merge is up next and I think that I'm going to suffer if I am all along."

"Splendid!" exclaimed Juvia clapping her hands.

 **000**

" **An alliance, eh? It would be fun and it would help." Commented Junior.**

 **000**

Meowzer and Ashley were seated on the floor in Ashley's room. Ashley's eyes began to water as Meowzer shook her head. "Ashley, I will start reading your mind so… don't move that much."

Ashley nodded as Meowzer's eyes glowed blue.

"…"

Meowzer's eyes narrowed into slits. She shook her head as her eyes returned to their normal color. "I couldn't detect anything… it's like your mind was a total blank"

Ashley sighed. "Oh well…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"It looks like someone is here," pointed out Meowzer. "I'll go get the door." Meowzer quickly walked towards the door then opened it. Crimson quickly ran inside.

"Crimson? What brings you here?" queried Ashley surprised.

"I have some… ill tidings to tell you," answered Crimson, concerned. "Septh… he caused Icy's elimination and Poppy's too!"

"Umm… isn't one vote from a single meteor not enough?" pointed out Ashley.

"Well… I voted for Ashley using my votes… while two Pokemon voted for Icy… I don't know who though," admitted Crimson. "And with Poppy, I voted for her since…"

Crimson swallowed the lump on her throat. "I'm cooperating with Septh."

Meowzer didn't look fazed while Ashley gasped. "What… did you two do?"

Crimson sighed then looked away. "I'll tell… if you boot Septh off."

Ashley looked away in disbelief while Meowzer shook her head.

 **000**

" **I'm not… believing her… she might be the ringleader," admitted Ashley.**

 **000**

Izaya frowned to himself as he sat on the couch, lazing around. He was relieved that they won but he was getting more concerned about Juvia. His lover was getting more uptight and insecure. Did resetting finally caught up with her?

He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. He thought about the cloth then fell into a deep sleep.

 **000**

"Okay, I have four Poffins but five unlucky campers, one of you is finally going home."

"Just get on with it," drawled Septh impatiently.

Nihilego rolled her eyes. "Okay, Junior had no votes so he is safe!"

Junior smiled as he walked forward to receive his poffin.

"Meowzer and Ashley both had one vote so they're both safe!"

Meowzer levitated her poffin towards her while Ashley caught hers.

Crimson and Septh remained. Crimson crossed her arms while Septh smirked.

"And the one leaving tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Crimson…"

Crimson's eyes widened as Septh levitated his poffin. "Me?! Why?"

"We don't know but you have to be launched," intoned Nihilego pushing Crimson towards the cannon.

 **000**

" **I hate this… even though I revealed Septh, I was still booted off! This is so irritating," growled Crimson.**

 **000**

Crimson was now stuffed in the cannon.

"Okay, any last words?" questioned Nihilego as she lit the cannon.

"I HATE THIS G-GAAAMMMMMM!" screamed Crimson as she was launched.

"That ended peacefully," remarked Nihilego smirking.

 **000**

Pheramosa blinked. "That ends this episode… that was short compared to the last episode but we hoped you enjoy it." Pheramosa waved at the camera. "Good bye and stay tuned for Desperate Houseweaviles!"

 **000**

 **That ends this chapter. Lots of special guests. This chapter was pretty short because I'm not a fan of singing. Crimson went home, oh snap! Ashley and Meowzer have become closer. Alex and Randall are officially rivals. Juvia is feeling regret. What would happen next on… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!**

 **Trivia: Crimson, among the variety of females, was my second least favorite female after Comf.**

 **Next Chapter: The merge is finally here! The group goes to a place with a lot of culture. In the end, an unexpected campers goes home**

 **Crimson: Please review… I guess**


	9. Episode 8: Nacrene-Minded

**Hello, it's time for the first episode of the merge so please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama or Dark's Arcanine's Total Pokemon series or Juniorlockz's Ultra Drama Island**

 **000**

Ashley was curled up on her bed. She was still tired as her head continued to ache. Her own brother won't even bother say hi anymore or check up on her. Aside from the occasional visit from Meowzer, Ashley was all alone in her room for the whole week. She didn't bother to exit. She continued to succumb to her hunger pangs. Meowzer brought her food yesterday, which was probably the last time she ate.

She sat up then looked at the time. It was eight-thirty in the morning. Ashley sighed then landed on her bed face-flat. There was no reason for her to leave her room. She was nothing.

 **BZZZTTTT**

Ashley jumped from her bed. It was raining in Ultra Space, which was rare for the place, and she would hear the occasional thunder. She draped her blanket over her body. She was scared of thunder. "Make it stop…" she muttered.

 **000**

Randall yawned as he entered the kitchen. He trained with Junior non-stop yesterday. The Torracat was getting stronger and stronger, Randall knew it. He quickly walked towards the fridge then took out a bag of potato chips.

He pulled himself a chair then sat down. He carefully opened the bag then looked around. The competition was getting thinner. But… most of his true friends were still there. Izaya, despite the Breon incident, the two were still close. Ace, Junior and Luther… Juvia too. Alex and Septh were the only ones he didn't mind eliminating. Meowzer was a maybe while Ashley is Ace's sister, he realized from the previous eliminations, that… losing someone really hurts. Junior and Poppy… Icy and Luther… they have destined to separate from the start because of the competition but now…

Randall scowled as he chomped on a chip. He was not going to lose anyone until after he eliminated those two scoundrels.

He then heard a deep sigh. He looked around to find Ace looking down at the floor, eyes watering with tears.

"Oh Ace… are you okay?" asked Randall concerned.

Ace shook his head as he began to wipe off the tears. "It's Ashley… I lost… all of my trust for her."

Randall furrowed a brow. "She's your sister, it's not that easy to lose a sibling's trust!"

"Well… she used to be trustworthy but… she became colder for the past few days, I don't know what to do," explained Ace.

"Ashley is your sister so you must not give up on her. Check up on her so that she can feel your love," suggested Randall. He was a cheater but he was not the type who would break relationships.

Ace sighed then shrugged his shoulders. "You think that would help… I already did it once and she brushed me off… I'm now…" Ace swallowed a lump on his throat. He didn't want to admit it but… "I'm scared of her now…"

"Scared… I know that Ashley is stronger than most Whimsicott but… you don't have to be scared of her," assured Randall folding his arms. "Just… follow my advice and you'll be smooth sailing back to Ashley and you can make up!"

"I hope so…" sighed Ace looking at the ceiling worriedly. "Ashley and I… we were close like Plustle and Minun… and now, we're torn apart… just because of a stupid competition…" Ace then sighed. "Randall… maybe, it's time for Ashley to go home… I'm getting concerned about her mental state, she might be… getting… more not Ashley."

Randall sighed then reluctantly nodded. "I'll go tell Izaya about this… it's for her own sake."

 **000**

" **I'm sorry Ash…" muttered Ace filled with regret. "But… you're our target…"**

 **000**

" **I don't know much about Ashley but she's a strong girl… but if she's getting different as Ace told, she needs to go," intoned Randall crossing his arms.**

 **000**

Juvia quickly entered the game room then locked the door. She smiled as she found Junior and Luther playing chess.

"Guys, we must shape up since we're already in the merge!" pointed out Juvia. "So… we must make a plan!" Juvia giggled. She always wanted to say that. "We have to plan out our course of action so we can make sure that we can get far in this game!"

Junior looked up from the game then stroked his chin. "I would say… Septh, he's getting suspicious lately and I'm pretty sure he caused Poppy's elimination… and Icy's too."

"Icy!" yelled Luther eyes widening into the size of saucers. "So it was him…" Luther closed his eyes. "Let's not focus on him… I have 'plans' for him… for now, let's focus with Ashley."

"Why here?" queried Junior furrowing a brow. "She seems to be a nice gal and she was close with Poppy… and she's not mean like Septh and Alex!"

"Well… she's the only one I can think of… and isn't she a threat?" pointed out Luther. "She broke out of her restraints with ease during the Alola Trainer School challenge."

Juvia opened her mouth but no words came out.

Junior furrowed a brow. "You have any objections to Luther's proposition? Ashley is the only one we can deem as a threat."

"On the contrary," they heard from inside the room.

The trio all jumped in shock. They followed the voice until they all fixated on Meowzer who was sitting on the floor reading a book about psychology.

"M-Meowzer, when did you get here?!" asked Juvia surprised.

Meowzer chuckled as she closed her book. "Well… I'm just here to spectate… the game has certainly become interesting over the last few weeks…" Meowzer stroked her chin then snickered. "I remembered… when you helped me get over my old addictions," Meowzer pointed at the Luther as she uttered those words. "I've changed over the few weeks in Ultra Space and I have grown accustomed to live here… I would expect that I won't lose to you."

"B-but, you've heard everything… you will tell the others so they would t-target us," stammered Junior turning away.

Meowzer politely shook her head. "Guys, I am not evil… I'm actually in debt to you… especially Luther." Meowzer calmly stood up then bowed. "If you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath in my room." With that, Meowzer's eyes glowed blue as she teleported out of the room.

Luther gaped. "She's back to being her old self… she's completely Melody…"

"Melody?" expressed Junior confused.

"I don't know but… Icy told me during the day she was eliminated about Meowzer's true past…" explained Luther.

Juvia sighed. "Okay… let's move on to the important bit."

Luther nodded in agreement. "Yes…"

"Important bit? What's that?" queried Junior. He was only admitted into the alliance last week so he was still not yet familiar with the former Nihilegos' plan.

Juvia quickly took out a glowing statuette. "This… will be our lifeline!"

"Oh… we have a second chance in this!" uttered Junior perking up.

Luther shook his head. "I suggest that you keep it… many might be targeting you so it's best if you get a lifeline."

Juvia sighed then hid it. "I guess… but I'm worried about you guys!"

Junior smiled then gave her a thumbs up. "I okay… I'm actually working out…"

Luther gasped. "Wow… I didn't expect that… you were very timid since day one so you working out looks… astonishing!"

Junior blushed. "W-well… nevermind," He looked at the clock. "It's time for me to go… thanks for having me."

 **000**

" **I now know why Randall loves training… I'm now addicted to it," said Junior smiling sheepishly.**

 **He then frowned. "And… as I said weeks ago, I'm bisexual… it's quite strange that I wasn't mentioned during the Reflection Cave challenge."**

 **000**

 **Luther sweatdropped. "I'm worried… maybe Juvia should be careful… she should use the idol for emergencies!"**

 **000**

Randall growled as he continued to lift weights in the fitness area. Izaya yawned as he sat nearby. He was asked by Randall to accompany him. They were still waiting for Junior to arrive so Randall decided to start early with the workout.

"Izaya, you can go… Junior is almost here," said Randall dropping the weights then proceeding to work on his lower extremities.

Izaya shook his head. "I have no other thing to do… Juvia is busy at the moment so… I might as well stay here."

Randall sighed then continued to work out. Seconds after, the Torracat padded inside the room.

Junior bowed politely before walking towards Randall. "So… what should we do today?"

"Let's jog," suggested Randall. "Around the house… it would increase my adrenaline."

Junior nodded earnestly. "Okay, it would be fun!"

Randall then walked towards the half-asleep Crobat. "Iz, do you want to jog with us?"

"I'll pass," answered Izaya. "I'm too tired and I ca fly so it wouldn't be considered jogging."

Randall nodded then turned back to Junior. "Let's go."

 **000**

" **I'm not telling Junior, I invited Izaya so that I can tell him to vote Ashley… it's nothing serious," explained Randall.**

 **000**

Nihilego sighed as she laid on her bed. She was very fidgety when she slept. She would often toss and turn. She looked at the clock. 10:00 AM. It was two hours until the challenge so she still had chance to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she then realized something. She was invited at the Hall of Legends.

She quickly opened her eyes then floated towards her closet. What could she wear?

She quickly took out a blue dress that matched her favorite color. She smiled to herself.

KNOCK KNOCK

Nihilego yelped in fear as she heard the knocking. Someone was outside. Was it any of the contestants or the other Ultra Beasts? She quickly floated to the door. Then she swiveled the doorknob then opened it. She was met by the smiling face of Guzzlord holding a bouquet of flower with his mouth.

Nihilego blushed. What was the purpose of this? Was this a peace offering?

"Um… what are you here for?" asked Nihilego confused.

Guzzlord blushed. "Um… I'm just here for forgiveness… about the incident before the show?"

Nihilego's eyes widened. She remembered the time when Guzzlord gave her his job as host… all to her. Tears flowed out of Nihilego's eyes. She was selfish. She never did anything for Guzzlord and now… he was the one asking for forgiveness when it was all her fault.

"It was all my fault…" muttered Nihilego.

Guzzlord shook his head. "No… I made you look like the villain… it's my fault."

Guzzlord and Nihilego looked at each other's eyes then turned away.

"I'm sorry… I have a gathering to attend," stammered Nihilego closing the door.

"I think… I think I'm in love with her," gaped Guzzlord.

 **000**

 **Guzzlord rubbed his cheeks in disbelief. "I… I… I… love her."**

 **000**

Meowzer sighed as she laid down on the tub. Baths usually soothe her but now, it felt cold and emotionless. She looked at the mirror. She saw herself, what had she become? She became Meowzer for too long the she forgot about her true self.

She sighed as she dipped her mouth under the water. Luther helped her. She was reverting but no one can heal the emotional scars inflicted on her. Soon, she would be nothing but a star… a star in a sky filled with other stars. She… she didn't want the game to end, she wanted to stay with the others. They've growned on her.

She sighed as she closed her eyes to ponder. Win or loss, she'll still lose everyone. Dammit, she cannot return to her life when she had grown accustomed. She cursed to herself as she drifted to sleep.

 **000**

Nihilego's face was red as she leaned against the door. Guzzlord was not the most good looking Ultra Beast in Ultra Space. Kartana was cute but sadistic. Buzzwole was hot and muscular. Xurkitree was kind and understanding. While Guzzlord… he had cute blue eyes… wait a minute… cute blue eyes.

Nihilego smacked her head. "I can't think about his cute blue eyes… and his funny personality… and his smi- keep yourself together Nihi." She stood up then twirled around in her blue dress. She was ready for the gathering.

She sighed. Why was she feeling vulnerable? Her face turned redder. She… felt love for Guzzlord. She shook her head.

She snapped her tentacles to make a wormhole appear on the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, she floated towards the wormhole.

 **000**

"CONTESTANTS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE SO HEAD TO BASEMENT!" chimed in Guzzlord's voice through the loudspeakers.

Meowzer yelped as she awoken. She left the bathtub then lifted the drain letting the water to be drained leaving an empty tub.

She sighed as she exited the bathroom closing the door then ran towards the door.

 **000**

The contestants all looked around as they found themselves in a city that was quite quaint but had historical vibes to it. They then focused on the prestigious building which Meowzer identified as the museum. In front of the museum was Guzzlord who was strangely looking chipper and a girl. The girl wore a pink t-shirt and jeans. She also had blonde hair and she was wearing moon earring.

"Ahem, we're here in Nacrene City where we'll hold the first challenge for the merge," announced Guzzlord. He then gestured to the girl. "This is Loblolly, she would assist with the first half of the challenge."

Luther furrowed a brow. "Where's Nihilego?"

Guzzlord faintly blushed which he quickly hid. "Um… she's in the Hall of Legends for a gathering."

"Oh…"

"Okay, follow me and Loblolly," requested Guzzlord as he and the girl began walking to a warehouse in the lower right area of the city.

 **000**

" **Is it just me or is Guzzlord in love?" asked Luther. He shook his head. "There's no way that would happen… right?"**

 **000**

The contestants found themselves inside the warehouse that contained a television, a bookshelf and a bed against the walls.

"Okay, welcome to my studio!" chirped Loblolly happily.

"Um… what would be the challenge?" asked Juvia.

"You would face your fears via dreams," explained Loblolly. "And you prime objective is to gather the dream mists that are hidden around your dreams, the persons with dream mist gets an advantage for part two."

Junior and some others frowned.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" questioned Guzzlord.

Septh stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Septh please lie down on the bed so we can begin," requested Loblolly.

Septh floated towards the bed then laid down. He took a deep breath then closed his eyes.

 **000**

Septh smiled as he lunged an axe onto Comf's back. He liked it… death and destruction.

He was about to hit Crimson with the axe only for the jackal to flash a mirror.

Crimson spoke but it wasn't her voice that came out… it was his. "Stop killing… stop betraying… you can fight it."

Septh scowled as he lunged the axe onto Crimson. He hastily wiped off the blood on his body. In the corner of his eye, he then noticed something shiny.

He floated towards the object to find a container filled with mist. He quickly took it. It was the dream mist.

He then closed his eyes as his dream began to end.

 **000**

Septh sat up holding the same container from his dream. He smiled to himself as he floated away from the bed.

"Okay… Septh got his dream mist so he gets an advantage for the next part," declared Guzzlord. He then turned to the other contestants. "Who's next?"

Junior sighed then raised his hand.

"Okay, Junior please lie down on the bed."

 **000**

Nihilego was fidgety as she sat in Phione's room. This was the first time she socialized with legendaries. She was seated around a bottle together with some of the girls. Virizion and Xerneas were chatting with each other. Phione was being cradled by Manaphy. Shaymin was nibbling on a basket filled with cookies. Jirachi was asleep on the bed and Celebi sat next to her. They decided to talk about boys after being fed up of the party. It was very annoying and boring. This ticked Nihilego off but she was glad that the girls invited her.

"Okay, let's start with you Celebi, who's your type of boy?" asked Xerneas eyeing the grass pixie who was poking the sleeping Jirachi.

"Mew's cute…" answered Celebi blushing. "And he's kind of free since his show with Victini was already finished."

"Victini is cute too…" muttered Jirachi sleeptalking.

The girls barring Celebi, Nihilego, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin and Jirachi all giggled.

"But he's a dick," mocked Xerneas.

"And you two are sluts," pointed out Celebi rolling her eyes.

Nihilego sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **000**

Junior sat up holding a container.

"And Junior also has an advantage so who's next?" questioned Guzzlord.

Izaya sighed then flew towards the bed.

"Izzy, it's a deadly allergy," wailed Juvia.

"It's only a dream," assured Izaya closing his eyes.

 **000**

Izaya opened his eyes to find himself back at the house, specifically in his room. It was quiet… too quiet. Curiosity piqued for Izaya. Izaya flew towards the door towards the hallway.

He looked left then right but there were no sign of anyone anywhere.

EEEKKKK!

Izaya's eyes widened. That was Juvia's voice. He… needed to save her. He quickly ran to the direction of the scream: Luther's Room.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he slowly turned the doorknob. His eyes widened as the room of Luther was now distorted. In the middle of the room was a vat of acid and directly above it was Juvia tied up by ghost-proof chains.

"Izzy… save me," begged Juvia as a mouse began to nibble on the rope. Izaya looked around. He found a container of dream mist on the desk near the wall but… if he wasted time just getting it. Juvia might die.

Izaya began to feel groggy. It was not acid, it was snake venom… which can kill him… but Juvia. Izaya smiled, determined. He carefully flew towards Juvia as the rope finally collapsed. Before Juvia can touch the venom, Izaya caught her.

Izaya flew away he vat then settled Juvia on the floor. He then panted as he collapsed on the floor, dead.

"Izaya!" cried Juvia.

 **000**

Izaya frowned the sat up. He carefully rubbed his head. That seemed real and at the same time, it didn't. He smacked his head upon realizing that he didn't retrieve the mist.

"Okay, Izaya is the first camper not to get an advantage!" stated Loblolly.

Juvia floated towards Izaya. She gave him a concerned look. "Iz… it's so unlike you that you didn't get the mist, what happened?"

Izaya sighed. "Can you come with me outside? I… have something to tell you."

Juvia arched a brow as she followed Izaya out the warehouse.

 **000**

" **Iz is going to tell me something… will he chew me out for eating all of his candy once?" Juvia asked herself. "It's not my fault… it was my hunger!"**

 **000**

Izaya sighed as he held Juvia's hand. He looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear their conversation. His nightmare opened his eyes… if he really wanted to protect Juvia… he must…

"Juvia, I have something to tell you," said Izaya nervously.

Juvia frowned. She loved being confused but Izaya was not the type of guy to be nervous. He was smug… confident and cool headed. This made Juvia worry. What was happening in Izaya's head?

"I… I was the one who wrote the threat…" admitted Izaya.

Juvia gaped. "R-really?!"

Izaya nodded. "I found this note asking to eliminate either you or Poppy… and I hid it… so… please… later, go to my room… you'll find something there."

"Wha-" started Juvia.

"What are you guys doing here?" they heard.

They turned towards the entrance of the warehouse to find Ashley, Ace, Junior and Luther eyeing them concerned.

"Guys… I was the one… who wrote the threat," admitted Izaya. "I did it to protect Juvia."

Luther arched a brow. "It didn't help, it only caused massive hysteria."

Izaya looked at the ground ashamed. He didn't mean it to get that far. It was just a plain threat. He didn't mention anything…

 **000**

" **I'm pretty sure that I'm standing on my last legs," moaned Izaya. "I better win this or else my goose is cooked!"**

 **000**

 **Ashley smiled sheepishly. "I feel Izaya but… it doesn't make sense for him to write a threat just to save Juvia."**

 **000**

The Pokemon who went outside barring Izaya all reentered the warehouse. Izaya went away to think of something.

Loblolly blinked. "You're the sorriest bunch of Pokemon I've ever met but… who will be next?"

Ashley raised her hand.

"Okay Ashley, lie down and go to sleep!"

Ashley nodded then turned towards the others. Meowzer gave her an encouraging smile while Ace looked away. Ashley frowned then floated towards the bed then laid down then closed her eyes.

 **000**

Ashley found herself outside of their home in Castelia City. Ashley looked around. There were no signs of any Pokemon in Castelia City.

Someone then tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find a Trubbish and a Pawniard smiling at her.

Ashley's eyes widened. "OH CRAP!"

 **000**

It was Nihilego's turn to say her crush or type but she felt flustered. She didn't want to tell them about her attraction to Guzzlord, they would surely laugh at her.

"Come on Nihilego, tell us your crush and you're officially part of our group," urged Xerneas.

Nihilego blushed. "D-do I really have to?"

"Yes!" answered Xerneas.

Nihilego rolled her eyes. Xerneas reminded her of Pheramosa, both being demanding and flirty. Celesteela was Shaymin, Celebi, Manaphy, Jirachi and Phione, they were short-spoken, responsible and sometimes, naughty. Virizion was also Pheramosa for the same reason as Xerneas. She smiled. "I love…"

The girls all leaned forward.

"Um… kindly complete that centence," pleaded Shaymin.

Nihilego's face flushed in embarrassment. "Guzzlord…"

Celebi furrowed a brow. "Who's he?"

Nihilego sighed in relief. They didn't know the guy.

 **000**

Ashley woke up, left eye twitching. She swore silently as she realized that she didn't retrieve the dream mist.

"Okay, that's finished!" intoned Loblolly. "Juvia, you're next!"

Juvia sighed then looked around. Izaya was still nowhere to be found. Juvia slowly floated towards the bed then lied down.

"Um… so, what's next?" asked Juvia.

"Sleep!" answered Loblolly as Juvia closed her eyes.

 **000**

Juvia woke up on her bed in Ultra Space. She rubbed her eyes. She floated to the bathroom then looked at her reflection at the mirror. Sagging lines were under her eyes. Her carefree eyes were now unfocused. Her smile was now a frown.

Juvia quickly floated out of the bathroom but instead of her room, she found herself in the casino where she first met Izaya, which was now closed down, by the way.

Juvia looked around eagerly for Izaya. Surely, he would be gambling here. She floated towards the poker table where they would usually play poker. Juvia ran her hand across the table to feel the smoothness of it. She missed it.

She sighed as she down on the chair as if she was playing against him. Izaya, always so cocky. He was very stunning…

She closed her eyes then when she reopened her eyes, she found herself in a funeral.

Randall and Ace were both talking with each other, an unfamiliar Lucario was seated on the pew. The other contestants were all there… except for Izaya.

Nervously, Juvia floated towards the coffin then looked inside. Her eyes widened into the size of saucers as she was staring at the motionless of Izaya. Tears trickled from her eyes. What happened and why was she not there to save him?

She sighed. The alive were not durable, weren't they? What would happen to her? Why…

The scenery changed again. She was now back at the meadow where she woke up. She felt heavy. She felt like she forgotten something, a certain Crobat. She shook her head. Maybe it was nothing. She then saw a container of dream mist lying on the grass. She floated towards it then picked it up.

She sighed as she closed her eyes.

 **000**

Juvia sat up on the bed, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Loblolly confused.

"I-I'm okay," lied Juvia wiping off the tears on her face.

Loblolly sighed. "Ace, you're next… after a short break… I need to relax."

Ace gulped.

 **000**

" **Okay, my dream involves Ashley… I'm screwed!" groaned Ace.**

 **000**

 **Juvia sighed. "I need to find Izzy!"**

 **000**

Meowzer and Ashley decided to converse with each other as they sat on the bed in Loblolly's studio. Ashley wanted to vent all of her feeling onto Meowzer not that Ace was avoiding her like the plague.

"Meowzer… Ace is never going to talk to me again," cried Ashley onto Meowzer's shoulder. "I never remember… and my head is killing me… it's making me so stressed." Ashley then lifted her face then showed the sagging eye bags under her eyes. "I'm… thinking that he lost all trust on me… Meowzer, what really happened?"

Meowzer wanted to answer but she can't say it. She didn't want to, it would end all soon. "Um… I don't know either."

Ashley sighed. "I guess… it would as big a mystery as the Bermuda Triangle…"

Meowzer sighed in relief. She didn't want Ashley to be suspicious, it would break her cottony heart. She then turned away towards the window staring at the sun. She didn't know why but it was kind of her pastime to just look idly at the sun, it compensates for the ill treatment her parents gave her.

Ashley gave her a look. "Are you feeling okay?"

Meowzer nodded. "All is well with the world… for now."

 **000**

 **Ashley blinked. "Meowzer is a confusing one… she's obviously hiding something."**

 **000**

 **Meowzer sighed, not even blinking her eyes. "I feel… guilt… hatred… indifference."**

 **000**

Juvia floated around the city, trying to find Izaya. It was difficult, where could've he gone to? She sighed but she still looked ahead, determined. She would never give up. She then heard loud beating of wings. Her eyes widened. Izaya was the only one among them that can fly… unless if you count Ashley.

Juvia quickly floated towards the sound… in a warehouse. She gulped before entering.

 **000**

Loblolly and Guzzlord were in a café nibbling on croissants and sipping on a cup of chamomile tea. Guzzlord looked at his food, with little to no interest. Confused, Loblolly arched a brow.

"What's wrong? Aren't you a fan of eating?" asked Loblolly.

Guzzlord shook his head then blushed. "It's just… something came up and…" Guzzlord sighed. "I'm attracted to Nihilego!"

Loblolly's eyes widened. "Oh snap!"

 **000**

 **Loblolly repeatedly bit her nails. "Oh crap… someone is going to get mad about this!"**

 **000**

Luther and Junior both sat against a tree near the studio. Luther suggested that they should talk about the game.

"So… what do you we talk about?" queried Junior.

"We need to check our sanities," answered Luther.

Junior furrowed a brow. "Our sanities? What do you mean?"

"Everyone is on edge… we need to check if we're nearing our breaking point," answered Luther. "We're like… the weakest links… so we might be leaving soon."

"Okay… let's check our sanities," sighed Junior.

Luther nodded then took out a notepad and a pencil. He then began jotting down notes. "Okay, are you still down from Poppy's elimination?"

"It's not the end of the world," answered Junior. "I'll just see her again after the game."

Luther nodded then wrote it down. "Okay, what's your favorite col-"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE RETURN TO THE STUDIO, THE CHALLENGE WOULD CONTINUE!"

Luther sighed then put away his notepad and pencil. "Let's go."

Junior sighed then nodded. "Okay."

 **000**

At the studio, Ace was instructed to lie on the bed for his dream. Ace was strangely fidgety and worried as he lied down. He stared at the ceiling with worry.

Ashley was going to be in his dream… that was worrying.

Ashley frowned as she stared at the lying Ace. What was he thinking? Why was he looking nervous? Ashley gulped. Did he hate her now?

Meowzer gave her a light pat. "Don't worry… he's just… worried."

Ashley didn't believe her. She saw Ace's eyes. It had a tinge of worry in them. Ace's eyes began to water as he closed his eyes.

 **000**

Ace woke up in his room. A blue blanket covering his lower body. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around. So far so good.

"Ace, can you come here?" he heard.

Ace gulped. That voice belonged to Ashley. Ace quickly threw off the blanket then sat up. He looked left to right vigilantly. He then blanched at the sight of the mirror. Looking back at him was him, impaled. Ace stood up then walked closer.

Someone then tapped his shoulder. He turned to find Ashley looking at him with soulless eyes, empty and vacant. Ace took a step backward.

HACK

Ace's eyes went to the back of his head a spike appeared out of nowhere. His last sight was Ashley pressing the button.

"Goodbye, cruel world," he murmured before falling into an eternal rest.

 **000**

Ace woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't get the mist and he was traumatized in the process. Loblolly gave him a look as he stood up then walked away from the bed.

Ashley cringed at the sight of Ace while Meowzer sighed then gave her a gentle pat.

 **000**

" **I… need… to… tell her!" moaned Meowzer. "It's bugging me that those two are not anymore that close… it's unnatural!"**

 **000**

Loblolly shook her head. "Okay, Randall is next!"

Randall smirked as he walked towards the bed. He stuck out his tongue at Alex before lying down. "Okay, I need to close my eyes, right?"

Loblolly nodded. "Yup, that's how easy it is to fall asleep in this studio!"

Randall rolled his eyes then closed it.

 **000**

As Randall opened his eyes, he found himself in a church. Near the altar was a coffin. Randall furrowed a brow. What happened?

He nervously walked towards the coffin. He then noticed the contestants among the mourners. They were all glaring at him.

He was getting confused. What did he do?

As he finally reached the coffin, he slowly took a peek. His eyes widened as he saw Jaxxon in the glass case, eyes closed.

Randall growled. This was just a dream. There was no reason for him to panic. He needed to find the dream mist. He squinted at the pews until he noticed Alex clasping onto a pink container. He quickly trudged towards the Sceptile then quickly swiped the container.

"Hey… you are stealing!" growled Alex.

"This is not yours," pointed out Randall. "This is dream mist that is not yours, this is just a challenge so I'l be going!"

A grin appeared of Alex's face as the scenery changed. They were now in the Old Chateua. Randall gasped as he eyed the dead bodies of Junior, Jaxxon, Izaya, Ace and etcetera. Alex cackled. "How are you now that all of your friends are all dead?! Is this still a dream?!"

Alex suddenly morphed into an Incineroar. Randall's father. Randall started to grit his teeth. How he despised this man. He quickly lunged a punch towards his father. It left no scratch.

Randall took a step back. "W-what are you?"

"Gay… fag shot," scoffed the Incineroar. "It's my turn!" The Incineroar launched a punch towards Randall sending Randall to the skies.

 **000**

Randall continued to pant as he woke up, pink container in his hands. He quickly placed his hands on his head.

Loblolly sighed. "O-okay… that was something… Alex, you're next!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

BZZZTTTT!

A stray bolt of lightning coincidentally hit Alex.

"O-okay, that was your fear so there's no point in facing it again so you have no advantage," announced Loblolly causing Alex to scowl in disdain.

"Okay, Luther is next," stated Loblolly.

Luther groaned as he padded towards the bed, quickly lying down. He quickly closed his eyes, sending him to dreamland.

 **000**

Luther opened his eyes to find himself in his room in Ultra Space. He sighed in relief. It's not something bad. Suddenly, an awful smell wafted across the room.

"Is something burning?" Luther asked himself. His eyes widened. "FIREEEE!"

The room began to burn with Luther starting to sweat. And as if things were not going to get any worst…

"EEEEEKKKK!"

A stake suddenly appeared on the middle of the room. Icy was tied to it and she was holding the dream mist.

Luther quickly ran towards Icy side, withstanding the flames. He began to untie Icy. He quickly grabbed the dream mist as his body began to melt.

 **000**

Meanwhile, Juvia approached Izaya who was seated on the floor in a warehouse.

Izaya looked up to face the Shuppet. "Juvia… what are you doing here?"

"Izzy, you need to put yourself together! You're a gambler, you are brave and confident… be the gambler that faced me…" pleaded Juvia.

Izaya sighed. "I guess…" Izaya looked towards Juvia with a familiar smile. The smile that she always saw in the casino. "Let's do it!"

Juvia nodded vigorously. "Yup!"

 **000**

 **Juvia continued to nuzzle Izaya's neck. "I love you."**

 **Izaya blushed. "I love you too."**

 **000**

Luther awoken from his dream holding onto a canister of dream mist.

"Okay, Meowzer-" started Loblolly as Izaya and Juvia both flew inside. "Oh… where have you been?"

"We talked," answered Izaya avoiding everyone's cold stares.

"Okay… Meowzer, you're the last one then we'll proceed to the next half of the challenge," stated Loblolly.

Meowzer quickly laid down on the bed then looked at the ceiling. It was white. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

 **000**

Meowzer quickly sat up as she found herself falling asleep on the kitchen table. She noticed the drool that covered the table top. Meowzer wiped off the drool in disgust. The horrors of the Meowstic anatomy.

She quickly stood up then went to the fridge to get some food. It was nearing sunset and she wanted some food to commemorate the event. She quickly took out a box of cereal and a bottle of milk. She then placed it on the table then sat down.

She turned to the window. It was twilight. Not the movie… Meowzer hated it. She sighed then chugged the bottle of milk, emptying it lickety split. She then poured the cereal onto the bowl that she levitated toward the table. She held her spoon then scooped up a reasonable amount of cereal then ate it.

What kind of dream was this?

She then turned towards the window to find that the sun was already setting but… good things always come to an end.

BLAG

Meowzer's eyes widened as she turned towards the door where her parents were now standing. Her mother held a strange pink flask while her father crossed his arms then shook his head.

"Melody, you need to reassess your life… you're a psychic type so you must join the psychic types," grumbled Meowzer's father.

Her mother nodded in agreement. "You're wasting your life… if you can't be a psychic type, you're not leaving the house… you're an embarrassment to the family."

Meowzer scowled. "Do I get a choice in this?!"

"Meowzer… just go to your room," ordered her father.

"But-"

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled her father.

Meowzer blanched. She quickly ran towards the direction of her room, teleporting the flask to her hands in the process.

 **000**

Meowzer woke up holding the flask of dream mist. She sighed then sat up.

"Okay, Ashley, Ace, Alex and Izaya all have no advantage for the next part so they must be careful," announced Loblolly.

Izaya sighed, Randall chuckled at Alex's misfortune while Ashley and Ace frowned.

"Okay… what exactly is the advantage?" asked Meowzer now standing next to Ashley.

"MAPS!" exclaimed Loblolly as Guzzlord threw maps at the competitors with an advantage.

Guzzlord then cleared his throat. "Kindly follow me outside so that we can go to the next challenge, thanks Loblolly for being here but Nihilego is going to return soon." Loblolly nodded as Guzzlord and the contestants exited the studio.

 **000**

" **Another challenge… that involves maps… this is going to be shitty," groaned Ace.**

 **000**

 **Ashley sweatdropped. "Gosh… I hope Ace will apologize soon."**

 **000**

Guzzlord led the group outside the museum where there were now eight pedestals on the ground.

"Ahem, the next challenge would be a fossil hunt!" announced Guzzlord.

Meowzer cocked a brow. "Um… there are only eight pedestals, did you miscount?"

Guzzlord shook his head. "Um… the Pokemon with disadvantages will pair up… Ashley and Alex will pair up while Izaya and Ace would pair… so it would be fair!"

He then cleared his throat. "In this challenge, you have to hunt for fossils in Pinwheel Forest but you would have specific fossils; Izaya and Ace would have Cradilly, Ashley and Alex would hunt for Carracosta, Meowzer for Archeops, Septh for Auraurus, Junior for Kabutops, Luther for Tyrantrum, Juvia for Aerodactyl and Randall for Omanyte!" Guzzlord then took a deep breath. "The first five teams that complete assembling their fossils are safe for elimination!"

Junior furrowed a brow. "Assembling?"

"That's right! You would assemble the whole skeleton of the prehistoric creature so you must prepare… and also all of the bones are white so it would difficult to distinguish what fossils you need!" explained Guzzlord. "Okay, the maps are important since we marked the location of all of the bones but we didn't specify whose bone it belongs to!"

"That's difficult," moaned Juvia.

"Too bad! Because… the challenge begins… NOW!"

The contestants quickly went west towards the forest to begin their hunt for bones.

 **000**

 **Izaya and Ace frowned as they eyed the camera. "This challenge needs skill and patience," pointed out Ace.**

 **Izaya nodded in approval. "That may be true but… this is going to take a long time!"**

 **000**

Juvia floated around the fossil. She quickly looked inside a log to find a sole bone in it. Gleefully, she phased through the log then grabbed the bone. She then noticed that the bone looked like… one frond of a Cradilly.

"There's no point in taking this," sighed Juvia as she returned the bone to its proper place.

She then continued floating around. She unraveled her map to see the nearest location of bones. She noticed a surplus amount of bones near the cave of Virizion. Merrily, she went towards the direction of the cave.

 **000**

Alex and Ashley were having a hard time. They didn't trust each other that much, making it harder for them to cooperate for the challenge. Ashley frowned as she examined the area around the moss rock while Alex was staring at the sign near the main road. They haven't gotten that far since they were still near the main trail.

Alex quickly tapped Ashley's shoulder. "Ashley, found anything yet?"

Ashley shook her head. "The bones must be hidden in tiny spaces so we may or may not find them out in the open."

"Well… let's continue then," urged Alex gesturing the path leading deeper into the forest.

Ashley sighed then reluctantly nodded. "Let's go…"

 **000**

" **Alex is suspicious… I miss Ace too," sighed Ashley.**

 **000**

" **I can't believe it! Even at the merge, I'm still working with someone!" scowled Alex.**

 **000**

Izaya and Ace were in the lush area of the forest. Ace was very cautios, avoiding every vine in their way, being a water type. They then found a hollowed out tree hole.

Ace inserted his paw then took out two bones. It was like fingers, something that Cradilly lacked. "This challenge is getting tedious… but it utilizes my intelligence so maybe we can win this." He quickly placed the finger bones back inside the hole.

"Okay, let's continue searching," uttered Izaya determined.

"Ok-" stared Ace only to slide down a log leading him to another part of the forest.

"Ace, are you okay?" queried Izaya, concerned.

"I'm fine!" yelled Ace. "I found bones here, help me examine them!"

Izaya quickly flew down towards the Eeveelution.

 **000**

Luther walked along the main trail, spying for any bones that might be hidden away. He was then passing on the bridge, when he noticed something on the other side of the white picket fences that separates the road from the forest.

He quickly jumped over the fences to find a bone. "Wow, they must have lost ideas on where to hide this."

The boy was a jaw bone. Tyrantrum had a large jaw, maybe this was his bone. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked it up.

 **000**

Junior sighed as he padded across the forest. He didn't find any of his bones. He found himself in a dead end. The ground was covered with flowers and he can't turn back since he slid down a log to get here. He was about to turn right towards the only exit only for him to stub his toe onto something.

He looked down to find two bones that resembled scythes. Junior smiled as he picked it up. "I'm almost close."

Carrying the bones, he trudged towards the right area then jumped off the ledge towards the main road.

 **000**

Izaya found Ace at the bottom of the log slide with bones on his feet. There were many bones, that all resembled Cradlly's fronds. "Yes, that's all of the fronds!"

"I've counted all of the bones and… there's one missing," pointed out Ace.

"Oh well… let's bring it back to Guzzlord," urged Izaya.

Ace nodded as he trailed after Izaya who was flying towards Nacrene City.

 **000**

Randall growled as he kicked a rock, breaking it to many pieces. He didn't find a bone yet and the map was not helping his cause. He unraveled it to check the location of the nearest bone. It was near a meadow. Sighing, Randall trudged towards a path to the left of the road.

CRASH

He fell to the ground as he bumped into someone. He looked up to find Septh levitating all of his bones.

"Wow, how did you find all of your bones that quick?" questioned Randall suspicious.

"I have psychic powers, duh!" retorted Septh rolling his eyes.

Randall sighed. "Just let me pass… I have to find my bones."

Septh moved out of the way prompting Randall to run past him. He smirked as he held bones. One, resembling a Cradilly frond.

"Goodbye Izaya," he muttered to himself.

 **000**

Juvia was in front of Virizion's cave. Juvia shuddered as she neared the opening. She sighed. There was no point in entering. She already collected all of her bones in front of the cave.

As she was about to turn back, she bumped into Junior.

Junior rubbed his head in pain. "Juv, did you find all of your bones now?"

Juvia nodded. "I already did, I'm returning to Nacrene now… I can help you if you like."

"No… I don't want you to be in trouble," answered Junior shaking his head. "And besides, I can do it myself."

Juvia smiled then floated away. Junior frowned as he turned towards the cave. "Arceus, my bones might be in there."

DING

Junior looked up in confusion.

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE SING!"

Junior sighed. "I guess I have to…"

[Author's Note: This song is fast-paced and upbeat, it is entitled "Pinwheel Forest"]

Junior gulped as he entered the cave.

 _Junior: Pinwheel Forest_

 _You are the best_

 _At being the worst_

At another part of the forest, Alex and Ashley found some of their bones.

 _Alex: Pinwheel Forest_

 _Where are the rest?_

 _Can't you just give us a rest?_

 _Ashley: Finding fossils_

 _When we can just chill_

 _Both: Pinwheel Forest, why oh why_

Izaya continued to fly around the forest, frantically searching for their last piece. They found all but one bone while finding for the frond. Ace sighed as he trailed the bat.

 _Izaya: Where oh where?_

 _Is our last bone_

 _Ace: If we can't find it_

 _We'll just groan_

 _Junior: Pinwheel Forest_

 _Left or right?_

 _Where are our fossils?_

 _Why put up a fight?_

 _Izaya: Pinwheel Forest_

 _You are a mess_

 _Where are the bones?_

 _Are they hidden in chests?_

 _Ashley: Pinwheel Forest…_

 _Izaya: Pin-_

Izaya groaned as he and Ace found themselves back at the main road.

"Screw the song, let's work thrice as hard!" grumbled Izaya.

 **000**

Meanwhile in Nacrene City, Meowzer, Septh and Juvia were the first three to arrive. Meowzer smirked smugly as she quickly assembled the fossil using telekinesis. Juvia and Septh both followed suit.

"Okay… two spots left!" announced Guzzlord.

A wormhole suddenly appeared beside him and Nihilego emerged.

Nihilego waved at him. "How's the challenge?"

Guzzlord blushed. "I-it's fine… we're still waiting for two more groups to finish so we can finally end this challenge."

As Guzzlord and Nihilego were conversing, Ashley and Alex ran towards their pedestal then began arranging their fossil.

"Um… how was the gathering?" asked Guzzlord.

"It was fine," answered Nihilego shrugging her shoulders.

Luther and Junior both arrived at the same time then began with their fossil. Ashley pumped her fists as she and Alex finished with their fossil.

"ONE SAFETY SPOT REMAINS!" declared Guzzlord.

Luther smirked as he finished his fossil before Junior. "Nevermind, everyone go here now!"

 **000**

 **Izaya gaped. "We… lost…" He shook his head. "Someone took our last bone… it must be… someone!"**

 **000**

 **Septh cackled as he held a bone. "Izaya is the one going home today!"**

 **000**

All of the contestants were now in front of the museum. Nihilego smiled then twirled around.

"Junior, Randall , Ace and Izaya are the choices for elimination!" announced Nihilego. "Please vote wisely… we'll give you one hour to strategize before the ceremony so pick wisely!"

 **000**

Izaya frowned as he flew around his room back in Ultra Beast. He was surely going home today. He didn't want Ace, Randall or Junior to leave. They didn't do anything wrong. Izaya cursed as Juvia floated inside the room.

"Izzy, are you okay?" stammered Juvia, concerned.

Izaya sighed. "I… I think that this would be my last hour in Ultra Space so… search my room after my elimination…"

Juvia gulped. "Don't say that! You still have a fighting chance!"

Izaya shook his head. "My luck has ran out… this is what they call a royal flush."

"B-but… you can't leave…" cried Juvia crying on Izaya's shoulder. "I love you… I don't want you to go."

Izaya patted her shoulder. "Don't worry… you're stronger than me… you'll last longer."

Juvia reluctantly nodded. "B-but… I won't vote for you!"

Izaya sighed then nodded.

 **000**

" **Loyal until the end," intoned Izaya coldly. "I would… wish that you would win Juvia… you have the most chance among everyone…"**

 **000**

Luther gaped as he found another message tacked on the door to the lounge. The others were also gathered around Luther as Luther read the note.

 _Dear lucky victims,_

 _Please vote of Izaya… he copied me for too long_

 _It would be a win-win situation_

 _He is a threat_

Luther looked up from the note. "W-what… what is this?!"

"I thought that the threat would be the last note," moaned Junior.

"Izaya was the one who wrote the threat, right?" queried Meowzer.

Luther furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe, he's lying and he wrote this message to remove suspicion from him," explained Meowzer.

"Like reverse psychology?" queried Luther, confused.

Meowzer nodded. "This note was written by him so… we need to vote for him to stop the notes… but… I don't actually know about the first note."

Junior then arched a brow. "Juvia, Septh, Ashley, Ace and Izaya are not here, shouldn't we suspect them?"

"I don't know actually," admitted Meowzer. "Let's just… vote for who we like to,"

Randall frowned. He was going to vote for Ashley but she was safe so… who would he vote for?

 **000**

" **Dammit… should I vote off my pupil, my two friends or myself?" Randall asked himself. "It's too hard to decide!"**

 **000**

Ace sighed. He was outside Ashley's room, trying to see how Ashley was doing. He snubbed her for too long since Lumiose City. He missed her. He knocked on the door but no one replied.

Ace sighed in disdain. Did someone happen to Ashley?

"Are you waiting for someone?" he then heard.

He turned towards the voice to find Septh smiling smugly. "I have a favor for you."

Ace arched a brow. "What do you want?"

"Vote for Izaya… if you do, I would help you with Ashley," reasoned Septh.

Ace paled. "W-what? But, Izaya is my friend." He then gulped. Ashley was her sister but… was this worth it? Septh was not the most trustworthy one among the remaining contestants. He could be lying. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Deal…"

"Pleasure to be working with you," smirked Septh.

 **000**

" **Hahahaha, eliminating Izaya is just to weaken Juvia," cackled Septh. "Afterwards, Ashley then Ace then Juvia… this game is too easy!"**

 **000**

 **Tears flowed out of Ace's eyes as he shuddered. "Who would I choose?"**

 **000**

After meeting with Luther, Meowzer returned to her room. She lied down on her bed, hearing the aggravating sound of the clock ticking. It made Meowzer impatient. She decided to strategize on who to vote off.

Izaya… he's the most threatening… but, eliminating him would not be effective, she would be next being also threatening due to her psychic powers. Junior, he's the weakest link so maybe she should vote for him. Ace… not yet, she didn't want to hurt Ashley. And Randall… maybe later.

"Junior then," she muttered to herself.

"PLEASE HEAD OUTSIDE FOR THE CAMPFIRE CEREMONY!" chimed in Guzzlord's voice throught the loudspeakers.

Meowzer sat up. "It's time…"

 **000**

" **I'm voting for Junior…" muttered Meowzer.**

 **000**

 **Juvia frowned. "I don't know… I'm voting for-"**

 **000**

" **Sorry Izaya… you are a threat… Juvia, don't hate me," sighed Junior.**

 **000**

" **Randall!" growled Alex.**

 **000**

Nihilego smiled as she held a tray of poffins. Guzzlord was beside her readying the cannon.

"Okay, Alex, Ashley, Meowzer, Septh, Luther, Juvia are all immune!" announced Nihilego throwing poffins at the aforementioned campers.

Junior frowned, Randall smiled to himself, Izaya was slouched on his seat and Ace was looking away.

"Junior and Randall are both safe!" announced Nihilego.

Junior sighed in relief as he walked forward to receive his marshmallow. Randall didn't even bother to get his.

"Ace and Izaya… one of you is going home today," explained Nihilego. "Izaya, some rumours regarding you are flying about while Ace… you are just here."

Izaya sighed while Ace eyed Ashley with discomfort.

"And the last poffin goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Izaya… sorry but you are eliminated."

Izaya sighed then nodded. "I expected it…"

"Okay, prepare to be-" started Nihilego only to find out that Izaya was already flying away.

"HEY IZAYA! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WAY!" yelled Nihilego.

Izaya didn't look back until he was not anymore visible.

Nihilego frowned. "Okay… go back inside… I'm going to sleep!"

 **000**

" **I'm going to win this… for Izaya," cried Juvia.**

 **000**

Meowzer frowned as she sat alone outside. On her lap was the voting box. She sighed as she opened it.

"I'm sorry… but I need to stay longer," she said to herself as she replaced all the votes to Izaya. "I know that I was voting for Junior but… I realized… that I can survive… even without you here," Meowzer told herself.

 **000**

 **What an eventful chapter. Meowzer switched the votes! Izaya got out, did anyone expect that? Meowzer is getting desparate!**

 **Oh Arceus, what would happen next?!**

 **Trivia: Izaya was going to make it further but I scrapped that idea. If the votes weren't switched, Ace would've been going home since he voted himself plus Randall and some others including Septh and Ashley**

 **Next Chapter: Ewwwwww!**

 **Izaya: Please vote… so that their lives could be better**


	10. Episode 9: sEEWWWWWWers!

**Another eventful chapter! Sorry if this was long overdue… I had mental block.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama, Dark Arcanine's Total Pokemon Series and Total Pokemon Alola or Juniorlockz's Ultra Drama Island.**

 **000**

The camera continued to move as a mysterious figure adjusted it. After being satisfied with the camera angle, the figure moved away revealing Phione and Manaphy's room in the hall.

Pheromasa grinned as she sat on the blue bed. She waved sheepishly as a tied up Marshadow and Victini sat with her. "Hello, my name is Pheromosa and welcome to my perfectly legal show called… the Outsider!"

"Why did you kidnap me?!" growled Victini trying to break free from his restraints.

Pheromosa leaned closer to Victini's ear as Victini wobbled closer to listen only for the prissy bug to flick him.

"Ouch… you're a bitch… you're even more of a dick than me!" growled Victini.

"Your show series was already over," scoffed Pheromosa. "My sister and Buzzwole's brother have their own show… and my former co-host is… tending to the eliminated who were stranded in Ultra Space."

Marshadow's eyes widened. "W-wha?! What did you do to my show?!"

"Correction, its her show now," retorted Pheromosa triumphantly. She then sat on the bed then flashed a half smile. "Okay, as I was saying, this show would focus on interviewing lucky guests and we'll reveal some bits for the next season!"

"You have issues," grumbled Marshadow. "Is losing your talk show that bad?!"

"Yes!" answered Pheromosa.

Victini rolled his eyes. "It has been a long time since I had a show since Parafrosyni Island and I didn't get crazy and kidnap others!"

"Correction, you were always crazy," scoffed Pheromosa turning away from the fox. She then turned to the camera. "Okay… since this is getting awkward… we'll just end the first episode there… bye!"

"Save us!" yelled Marshadow as the camera turned off.

 **000**

It had been three days since Izaya's departure. Junior and Luther were playing chess in the game room. They didn't had anything to do as Juvia was still lonely after Izaya's elimination and was currently in who knows where.

Junior sighed as he moved his pawn forward. "Luth, do you think the Baggy Alliances have a chance in saving Juvia?"

"Well… Juvia does have the idol so we have a huge chance," answered Luther confidently as he moved his white rook forward toppling the black pawn in the way.

"But… I've never seen Juvia this sad," pointed out Junior. "She's the happiest person here and now… she's depressed… everyone is."

Luther furrowed a brow. "Not everyone is depressed?"

"Not everyone is like you," sighed Junior as he moved his bishop diagonally to the right eating the white pawn.

"Jun, let's play another game," suggested Luther looking at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry… we still have a chance to be happy!" assured Junior. "The Baggy Alliance would always prevail!"

"I hope so…" sighed Luther.

He then smiled at Junior. "And also…"

"What?"

"Checkmate."

Junior looked at the board to find out that Luther was right. "Dammit!"

 **000**

" **Luther should not be sad," said Junior. "I would expect me but… seeing them sad, it makes me not want to be a burden."**

 **000**

 **Luther eyed the camera determined. "He's right… I can do this."**

 **000**

Ashley frowned as she sat on her bed, alone. Juvia offered to sit with her since she too was lonely. It was getting awkward until Juvia broke the silence.

"So Ashley, you have any boyfriends?" asked Juvia trying to smile.

Ashley arched a brow. "Seriously? After Izaya's elimination!" Ashley sighed then laid down on her bed. "The only boy I've w close with was Ace and… he's my brother but judging from the last few days, I feel like our bond was broken." Ashley clenched her fist in anger. "I have the urge to punch stuff!" She sighed then closed her eyes in contempt. "My mind was fuzzy for the past few weeks… I feel like I was someone else."

"What if I use my telepathy to enter your mind," suggested Juvia.

Ashley sighed then nodded. "We have no choice… Meowzer offered but I haven't seen her for the last few days."

Juvia gave her a gentle pat. "Don't worry, we need to be optimistic!"

Ashley smiled. "For someone who's depressed, you are all sunshine."

"Don't worry about the minor things," assured Juvia. "Let's talk again after lunch, I'm going to hang out with Junior and Luther."

Ashley nodded then the Shuppet floated out of the room.

 **000**

Randall snarled as he watched the U'la U'la Crushers got crushed by the Akala Killers in the lounge. Growling, Randall turned off the television. "U'la U'la always had the best team, not the Akalas," he muttered to himself as he stood up.

"Well well well, it looks like the fag is here again," he heard from behind him.

He recognized it as the bane of his existence. He turned to find Alex with a cocky smile on his face. On his hands, he gripped on a piece of paper.

"Are you here to insult me again?" questioned Randall trying to keep his composure. "You know that I can kill you."

Alex crossed his arms then rolled his eyes. "Your point being? You think you can threaten me just because you defeated me in a duel in Undella Bay!" Alex turned away. "That was not my all… if I did exert all of effort, you would've died."

Randall smacked the side of the sofa. "You mega evolved and you still couldn't defeat me!" Randall stood up to face the Sceptile. "I'm not even sure you're a worthy rival!"

Alex cringed in disbelief. He cocked his head towards the wall. "I'm… not that obsolete, I'm a s-"

"Can it," grumbled Randall in a hushed tone. "I'm going…"

Randall quickly padded out of the room leaving Alex alone.

 **000**

" **He thinks he can criticize me!" grumbled Alex punching the walls of the confessional. "I'm not going to give in to his dark lies!" He removed his fists revealing a gash on the wall. " Izaya leaving didn't help him at all!"**

 **He closed his eyes to think. "Maybe if I eliminate another person who's close to him…"**

 **000**

As Juvia exited Ashley's room, she exhaled. The coast was clear. She quickly floated towards Izaya's room, phasing through the door.

Izaya's room… it was left untouched since the first day they got here. Juvia quickly set herself down on the bed. She felt the sheets, it was soft and gentle just like a baby's smooth caress.

She sighed. Her eyes darted around the room until she focused on the desk, its drawer opened.

She quickly floated towards the open desk drawer. She looked in, she noticed a crumpled piece of paper placed comfortably in the drawer.

Using her psychic powers, Juvia levitated the crumpled paper directly in front of her face.

Blinking, she slowly uncrumpled it, wary of what it may contain. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as her mouth was left agape.

It contained a message asking to purge Poppy or her from the competition. Izaya was right. Someone was really out there to get her.

She shuddered as she placed the paper back to its original location. She then noticed another paper next to where she found the message.

She levitated it directly in front of her. Her face stiffened.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _I need to warn you… I was planning behind the scenes to fuel the rivalry between Alex and Randall but… I found something better._

 _Ashley is under the control of Septh's mind control so you need to snap her out of it. Heed help from Meowzer, she is a skillful mind reader._

 _Please… stop regretting…_

 _Don't stop being confused, it's one of your key traits!  
I love you… and hope that you don't change_

 _-Izaya_

Tears were shed as Juvia crumpled the paper with her telekinesis. "I need to get to the bottom of this…"

 **000**

" **Izaya, I'm talking to Meowzer after the challenge," intoned Juvia confidently. "For now… I have to think about stuff…"**

 **000**

"EVERYONE, PLEASE HEAD TO THE BASEMENT FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" chimed in Nihilego's voice through the intercom.

 **000**

The group save for a few groaned as they found themselves in front of what seems to be the sewer system. Nihilego grinned as she twirled around happily. Guzzlord was noticeably not with her at the moment, must be handling some serious business.

"Okay, can anyone tell me where we are?" Nihilego asked the remaining nine contestants clasping her tentacles.

Luther jumped up and down raising his trashy hand. "Ooh ooh! We're in Castelia City!"

Ace nodded, albeit in a sad manner. "I know… we live here."

Ashley threw him a thoughtful look before looking away, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Why…?" she mumbled before closing her eyes in thought.

"Okay… we're focusing on the sewers for this challenge," explained Nihilego tentacles on her waist. "Today's challenge would be divided to two parts… the first part would be a boat ride around the sewers!"

"What would that achieve?" asked Septh deadpanned.

"Well… there's an area deep in the sewers where Castelia City began," explained Nihilego. "The first Pokemon to reach that area would gain an advantage for the next part of the challenge."

"Um... what would we use to ride?" questioned Junior folding his arms. "Or are you going to tell us that we're going to swim?"

Nihilego shook her head. "Nope!" She then gestured her tentacle at the campers, signaling them to follow her into the sewers.

The gagging putrid smell of the sewers immediately greated the contestants as they entered the sewers.

"Arceus, this is foul," moaned Ace covering his nose in disgust.

Luther shrugged his shoulders. "This is my natural habitat so I'm used to the smell." He then chuckled. "I hope that you guys don't mind if I admire my surroundings."

Juvia shook her head. "No one is stopping you…" She then frowned. "I guess… if Izaya was still here, he would've dropped out due to his deadly allergies."

"Lucky," scoffed Meowzer rolling her eyes. She was chuckling inside. It was _her_ fault that Izaya left last challenge but she can't reveal herself that easily.

"Okay… where are the boats?" asked Ashley rubbing her side. "I don't see any boats…"

Nihilego snapped her tentacles and a wormhole suddenly appeared spitting out nine kinky boats. They were all wooden rowboats with a pair of oars.

"Great, we're going rowing," drawled Septh rolling his eyes.

Nihilego waggled her tentacle then shook her head in disagreement. "This challenge is not going to be some boring boat race… it would be a boat demolition derby!"

Luther whooped in excitement, "Ooh, a challenge that would be fun!" He blushed a little. "Even if I lose this challenge… I would still be happy to build stuff."

"But… there would a twist," warned Nihilego darkly. She then smiled brightly. "Don't worry, it would be after part one!"

"Um… so… the challenge would a race and a demolition derby?" queried Junior confused.

Nihilego nodded. "Okay! I'll give you a supple amount of time to soup up your boats so prepare!" Nihilego politely motioned the top nine campers to a pile of junk that they would use for their boats.

 **000**

 **Meowzer held her pain. "This challenge would need all of my psychic power so that I can execute it perfectly."**

 **She then frowned. "But… I must eject someone from Juvia's posse… they are proving themselves to become threats."**

 **000**

 **Luther's eyes glistened. "Oh Arceus, this is such a wonderful challenge!" He then tapped his chin. "I just hope that Junior and Juvia can cope without me guiding them."**

 **000**

 **Juvia frowned. "Izzy, I would want to avenge you but… I'm not a vengeful spirit… but I would always put all you words to heart."**

 **000**

Luther grinned as he diassembled his boat until all that remained were wooden planks and nails that held the ransacked boat together. He broke the oars in half before throwing them into the wood pile.

Next to him, Juvia was just hitting her boat with hammer, completely breaking it to pieces.

"Um… Juvia, do you want me to help you?" offered Luther. He then gestured at the pieces of wood lying under Juvia. "I'm pretty sure pieces can't float on water."

Juvia patted the splintered pieces of wood. "I trust that this would be sufficient…" She then grinned. "And besides, I'm planning something very fun!"

"Mind telling me?" queried Luther, arching a brow.

Juvia sheepishly cocked her head to the left then to the right before motioning Luther to lean forwards. Luther chuckled upon what he heard.

 **000**

" **Wow!" exclaimed Luther jumping up and down. "Even after Izaya's elimination, Juvia is still peppy and so energetic!" His shoulders sagged down. "She should really give seminars on how to do that!"**

 **000**

 **Juvia shuddered as she closed her eyes. "Top nine sounds scary, doesn't it?" She then open her eyes revealing she had been crying. "It's hard pretending!"**

 **000**

Junior didn't even bother to work with his boat. It didn't matter. It was going to get crushed no matter what and besides… he didn't felt like it.

He sat down watching the others working with their boats.

Meowzer's eyes glowed blue as she levitate tools to help with her boat.

Septh was also doing the same. Ace was looking at Ashley before turning away to work with his boat.

Junior sighed. The drama was heating up.

 **000**

" **This show had just gotten into a new level of craziness," commented Junior crossing his hands. "I'm not going take part in their petty grudges… I'll just stay away and mind my own business, yeah!"**

 **000**

Ashley sighed as she worked on her boat. She glanced a bit to catch a glimpse of her brother… Ace. She shook her head. There was no time for dilly-dallying.

She heaved a fleece of cotton then placed it on top of her boat. "I have a lot of work to do," she muttered to herself.

For a Whimsicott, she was physically strong, being able to carry a heavy anvil. She chuckled as she recounted her antics with Ace. She giggled… then stopped. An ominous chill went down her spin. She quickly shuddered. Her think cotton hair wasn't enough to brave the colds and chills ahead in the competition.

 **000**

 **Ashley's shivered. "Oh my… it's like I can feel what lies ahead!" She then frowned. "I need to regain Ace's trust… how did I lose it in the first place?"**

 **000**

Nihilego whistled to gather everyone's undivided attention. "Okay, let's now assess everyone's boat before we begin with the challenge."

Meowzer grinned cockily as she gestured to the speed boat behind her. A cannon was screwed to the back of the boat. Next to the cannon was a motor that would speed the boat up. "This is my boat!"

"Name?" queried Nihilego taking down notes.

"It's called… BOAT!" announced Meowzer dramatically.

Nihilego mutted incoherent words before moving on to Juvia. She looked up from her notes to finds a literal pile of wood covered with a harsh pink light. "Woah… how is it glowing? I'm pretty sure this won't float."

Juvia shook her head. "It is held by my psychic powers… its attacks… it's a secret." Juvia giggled. "After Izaya's elimination, I might as well give this contest my all."

"Name?"

"Floating Pile of Wood!" answered Juvia cheerily. "It would be soooo cool and it would definitely win!" She then frowned. "But… my victories would be for Izaya!"

"Okay…" muttered Nihilego jotting down some notes.

She then moved to Junior who was next to a regular wooden row boat. "Woah… it looks like you didn't do any modifications!"

Junior shrugged his shoulders. "I may be creative but I decided to stick with offensive…"

"What are you boat's secrets?" asked Nihilego curiously.

"OAR!" answered Junior brandishing one of the oars playfully. "I would attack with this… it may not look like it but I placed my trust on it."

"Excellent. What's the name, though?"

"Regular Rowboat, I guess," said Junior shrugging his shoulders.

"Sheesh… you guys are pretty much impossible in your naming skills, can you at least give a little more effort?!" requested Nihilego moving towards Luther's boat.

Luther's boat transformed from a rowboat into a raft. Precariously placed near the edge was a laser ray. "Oh… what an interesting design," said Nihilego smiling half-heartedly.

Luther rolled his eyes. He was no stranger to sarcasm. "Nihilego… it may look derpy but it has heavy artillery."

Nihilego's interest piqued. Grasping on her pencil, she asked, "Can you tell me what modifications that you gave your boat?"

Luther rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well… I added the laser… and it also has some secrets which I won't reveal… for dramatic purposes."

"Okay… what would you name it?" questioned Nihilego.

"Laseraft!" answered Luther shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not good with names… so I hope that's sufficient."

Nihilego sighed. "Okay, I guess…" She then floated towards Ashley's boat.

Ashley stood proudly as she eyed her boat confidently. It was still the normal boat but it cottony protection and all of that stuff.

"Nihilego, this is my boat! I hope you like it," chirped Ashley merrily. The cotton weed turned to Ace to see if he was watching. To her surprise, the Vaporeon smiled.

She giggled then turned back to Nihilego. "I made sure to give it extra protection… I also made a life vest out of cotton!"

"How does that work?" asked Nihilego confused.

"Well… I dunno… Hoppip, Cottonee are both cotton weed and they both float… I figured that it may just work," explained Ashley.

"Well… any artillery?" asked Nihilego continuing to jot down notes.

"Well… I have cotton weapons!" said Ashley happily twirling around. "There's also my secret weapon that I won't show until it is needed."

"Wow… way to intrigue the viewers," remarked Nihilego smiling writing notes on her paper.

Ashley furrowed a brow. "Why are you taking down notes?"

Nihilego paled then quicly hid her notes. "I-it's nothing… its little girl stuff."

"I'm a little girl," huffed Ashley.

Nihilego shook her head. "Well…what's the name of your boat?"

"I named it Whimsiboat!" exclaimed Ashley chuckling at her own pun.

"That's… a great name," drawled Nihilego bluntly.

Nihilego floated away from Ashley towards Septh who was near his own boat, a regular row boat.

Nihilego gaped at the boat, in disappointment. "This… is your boat… it looks crude."

Septh deadpanned, "I want to be as subtle as possible… I do not want to reveal my boat's secrets until it is required."

"O-okay," stammered Nihilego taking out her sheet of papers then jotting down notes.

"Are you writing stuff for Guzzlord?" asked Septh nonchalantly. "I know you love him so!"

Nihilego blushed then turned away. "Mind your own business… let's just proceed to your boat's name."

"It's called Surprise Boat…" responded Septh dryly.

"Ookay… I need to go," said Nihilego attempting to hide the obvious blush on her face.

 **000**

 **Nihilego banged her head against the wall. "How did he know about that?!" Her face flushed in embarrassment. "The other girls advised me to take down notes on pick-up lines to impress him… I just wish that I can tell him how I feel."**

 **She then smirked. "That aside, Victini also barged in into our conversation and gave me advice… which I won't reveal yet."**

 **000**

Nihiego then floated towards Ace who quickly brushed her off muttering Ashley's name. Ace's boat was a regular rowboat, to say at least.

Nihilego floated towards Alex who was growling at Randall.

"Boys, what boats did you two prepare for the challenge?" Nihilego asked the two boys.

Alex stopped growling then faced Nihilego, crossing his arms. "Well…" He gestured to his boat. The bottom half resembled the bottom of a row boat while the top resembled as tank.

"A tank!" exclaimed Nihilego startled. "I didn't know we had supplies to create that!"

"Improvise," muttered Alex. "You need to improvise in the wild so I did that here too… to show firebreath here whose boss!"

Randall growled at the Sceptile, gritting his teeth. "Let's see who wins this competition then!"

"Stop fighting," requested Nihilego tentacles on her head, clutching onto it for support. "Just… tell me the name of your boat so we can continue."

"Alex Rules…" muttered Alex still glaring daggers at Randall.

"How about you, Randall?" asked Nihilego turning towards the Incineroar.

Near Randall was a boat may of a dark powdery substance.

"Meh… it's made of charcoal… accidentally burnt the boat," explained Randall rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not even sure it would float."

Alex snickered. "Firebreath can't even control himself… how pathetic."

Randall made a 'you're a bitch' expression. "Alex… let's just see who wins… when we are on the water!" He then shuddered. "Arceus… please let it float, this is not just water… its _murky_ water."

"Aww… little kitty can't swim," said Alex stifling a laugh.

"Just because I can't swim doesn't mean I can't be good with boating," huffed Randall, hands on his hips.

"Ookay… what's the name of your boat?" Nihilego asked.

"It's called… Charcooler than Alex!" said Randall snickering.

"That's a lie," growled Alex. "No one is charcooler than me!"

"That's not even a word," pointed out Nihilego, cocking a brow.

Randall gestured the Ultra Beast to leave. "Kindly leave…" He then turned to Alex, gritting his teeth. "I have bigger fish to fry!"

Nihilego gulped as she floated away from the dueling rivals. "I wonder how Guzzlord is doing…"

 **000**

Guzzlord sat impatiently on a bench outside the hall of legends. There was currently a reconstruction taking place as new rooms were being built for the Ultra Beasts and the island guardians.

He sighed. Most of the other males were at Melemele Island… doing stuff and all he can do was sit down and chill.

He sighed.

He then noticed a small legendary with a candle wick on top of his head, still restrained, leave the hall.

Guzzlord furrowed a brow. "The hall is off-limits… except to those cooperating in the reconstruction and Lunala who slept in!"

"You need to save me," whimpered the legendary. "I'm Marshadow… Pheromosa and Buzzwole kidnapped me… Buzzwole left for a while after the end of their livestream series… Pheromosa kept me and the evil Victini inside Phione and Manaphy's room but Victini was suddenly teleported out of the room leaving me and Pheromosa alone!"

"Well Marshadow… Victini is currently in Melemele Island so that is where he was teleported to," responded Guzzlord. He then frowned. "But from what I've heard… Victini was a dick… who would want to save him?"

"Mew maybe," suggested Marshadow. "He was Victini's former co-host."

"Yeah…"

Marshadow then perked up. "Don't you have your own show with Nihi-something?" He then closed his eyes to think. "Are you evil like bitchy bug and brawny bug?"

"They're not evil, they're desperate," reasoned Guzzlord. "A show is a perfect opportunity for an Ultra Beast to get known…" He then frowned, shoulders starting to sag. "We were always the outcasts… I'm an outcasts even to my own family."

"Don't you have any friends among the Ultra Beasts?" asked Marshadow trying to escape from his bounds.

Guzzlord shook his head. "No one… Xurkitree maybe… but he's just nice… Celesteela too." He then sighed in deep thought. "I'm not loved by anyone… except for those rare nice people."

"I love you…" he then heard. It sounded like Nihilego.

Guzzlord paled then turned to Marshadow. "Did you say you love me?"

Marshadow's jaw dropped. "Wha?! I'm not a homo nor bi… I'm forever single so I would not have love troubles like the other legendaries!"

"Oh…" said Guzzlord starting to slump on the bench. "No one really does love me…"

Marshadow patted his shoulder. "I would be your friend… I would send you lots of lamps for Christmas!"

Guzzlord's eyes narrowed into slits. "What is it with you and lamps?"

Marshadow snickered awkwardly.

"MARSHADOW!" a voice beckoned.

Marshadow flinched. "I need to go!" Marshadow quickly scurried down the road away from the hall.

 **000**

After calming down, Nihilego smiled at the campers as they all rode their boats.

"Okay… there would a five minute grace period where you can just traverse the sewers without a care… we also hid an idol here too!" explained Nihilego. She then took out a pistol. "GET READY… GET SET… GO!"

The boats were off. Alex and Randall were both in the lead glaring at each other as they rode neck to neck. Meowzer was trailing the two boats, she didn't switch on the motor yet thus she was not yet fast enough to overtake the rivals' boats. Luther was next with Ace following him. Junior rowed after the two with Ashley just lying on the floor of her boat as it drifted after Junior's boat. Septh yawned as he was moving along slowly. He didn't wanted to show his potential this early. In dead last, Juvia was floating slowly as Juvia closed her eyes to think.

Nihilego sat down then snapped her tentacle. A wormhole appeared and she quickly floated towards it.

 **000**

" **Oh geez… my boat may be slow but it has secrets of its own," said Juvia closing her eyes. "Izaya may be gone but I can still kick butt!"**

 **000**

 **Ashley yawned. "I'm tired… of not being with Ace… maybe I should ask for forgiveness during the race."**

 **000**

The group all found themselves at a cross road. There were three tunnels, one heading north east, another north west and one heading just north.

Luther quickly steered his raft towards the left tunnel. Juvia opened her eyes to examine each tunnel. "That," she muttered dreamily as she gestured at the right tunnel.

Randall frowned as he glared at Alex. "Sceptile shit… I'm heading through the right tunnel so don't follow me!"

"No worries… the left tunnel is where I'm going," growled Alex. "I trust that it's the correct tunnel!"

The two continued to fight as Meowzer passed them heading towards the middle tunnel.

"All this rivalry shit is causing me my win," grumbled Randall as he steered his boat towards the right tunnel while Alex steered his to the left tunnel.

Junior started to pant as he continued to row his boat. "Paddling is harder than it sounds!"

He groaned as Ashley and Ace both passed him, both steering towards the middle tunnel. "Sheesh… maybe I should've upgraded my boat!"

Septh gave him a nonchalant expression as he overtook the Torracat.

"Grrr! Am I last?!" groaned Junior.

 **000**

" **I chose not to upgrade because I was too busy thinking," explained Junior. "Oh well… I'll just take my time to find the idol."**

 **000**

Juvia sighed as she floated her boat along the right tunnel. She was too busy thinking about Izaya's message. What did he mean about Septh controlling Ashley's mind and all of that stuff? She shook her head. There was no time to dawdle. She needed to win this… for Izaya, no matter how many times she thought of this.

Randall noticed Juvia ahead of him then sped up to catch up with the cloth. "Hey Juvia, how are you holding up?"

"Oh… I'm doing fine," answered Juvia not daring to look away from her destination. Any distractions might make lose focus thus making her boat sink.

"Juvia… I'm sorry for Izaya's departure… I didn't vote for him," said Randall. "I voted for Alex…"

"I know," cried Juvia. "It's just… are you just following me so you can shoot with me your cannon or anything?"

Randall smirked. "I don't need any weapons… my bare fists are enough to beat the foe!"

"Okay…" sighed Juvia as she continued to float. She then noticed dry concrete nearby. She floated towards the area. She levitated her rickety boat on top of the floor before dropping it gently on the dry floor. She turned to Randall. "Do me and a solid and guard this… I'm going to find something."

Randall nodded then Juvia quickly floated away.

Randall sighed. "I hope she can get back soon…"

"THE FIVE MINUTE GRACE PERIOD IS NOW OVER!" came Nihilego's voice.

"Oh shit!" cursed Randall.

 **000**

Ace hummed as he stirred his boat through the middle tunnel. There doesn't seem to be anyone nearby. He quickly stopped his boat to think.

He thought of his sister, Ashley. It obviously didn't help that they are in their hometown… and he still considered Ashley as untrustworthy.

"Ace, is that you?" he heard.

Ace turned around then squinted as he noticed someone nearing his boat. His eyes widened as he was greeted by the warm smile of Ashley.

"Oh… hi," he said half-heartedly.

Ashley rubbed her side awkwardly. "Ace… I have something to say to you…"

Ace sighed then motioned Ashley to continue.

"Well… I realized that you lost trust in me," pointed out Ashley frowning. "I just don't know why? I then thought… maybe I wasn't being a good sister so… I want to ask for forgiveness."

Ace gaped at his sister then rubbed the back of his head. He was tongue-tied, not knowing what to say. "A-"

Before Ace can continue, Meowzer was speeding towards them pointing a gun at them. "Hahaha... I created a device that would trap you in a net!"

"Do you mean a net gun?" asked Ashley.

"Something like that," muttered Meowzer looking down at her feet. He looked up, revealing red bloodshot eyes.

Ashley shuddered. Usually, Meowzer had warm blue eyes that would greet her every morning… asking her if something is wrong and now… all she can feel was coldness.

"Ace…" she muttered as she overtook Ace to avoid the nets that Meowzer was shooting at them.

Ace's mouth was agape. He wanted to accept Ashley's forgiveness but Meowzer's timing was horrible. With a loud grunt, he sped after Ace, narrowly avoiding a large black fish net.

Meowzer stomped the floor of her boat in anger. "This was supposed to work! They were supposed to sink… the nets are made for sinking!" She then gulped. Her voice… her personality… her outlook, it all changed. She then remembered last challenge when she swapped the votes towards Izaya.

"I made a mistake," she gulped, her eyes turning baby blue.

"HIYYYAAAA!" a loud voice chimed in.

Junior was nearing her, closing his eyes and swinging one of his oars crazily. "Stay back! Oar you would face my oar puns!"

Meowzer chuckled. Oar… She then gulped. She quickly turned on her motor, pulling its cord thus her boat began gaining speed, until Junior was out of sight.

 **000**

 **Meowzer shook her head, hands on it. "I need to calm down… it's just a phase… I don't want to… see you again."**

 **000**

 **Junior growled at the camera as he brandished his oar. "Don't cross me oar else…" He then burst into laughter muttering something about oars.**

 **000**

Alex was currently inside his tank boat trying to see if anyone was nearby so he can shoot his cannon at them… he really **WANTED** to do that.

Alex scowled as he spotted Luther ahead of him. Smirking, he pressed a button sending a cannon at the trash bag's boat.

Unfortunately, Luther noticed and quickly steered his boat out of the way. Luther quickly retaliated with laser beams which he activated with a press of a button. "Laser beams, bastard!"

Alex's boat was too heavy thus he couldn't dodge the beam. It caused a dent on the top of his boat. Alex smacked the control panel. "I'm going to be the one that beats you!" He rapidly pressed the button sending multiple cannons outs of the turret at once.

Luther smirked calmly. He quickly skidded his boat towards the wall. He then pushed the boat further into the wall. The cannon narrowly missed his boat. Luther sighed in relief. That was the first time he did that.

The tunnel finally ended revealing a large arena. There's a tunnel on the other end of the arena.

"That must be where the finish line is," muttered Alex smirking to himself.

Alex quickly rowed his boat towards the tun-

BOOM!

Alex's eyes widened as there was now a hole on the side of his boat. Water began entering his boat. He snarled as his gaze fixated on Meowzer who waved mockingly at him before going through the tunnel.

Ace and Ashley were also nearby chuckling at Alex's demise. Upon realizing that they were both laughing, they stopped then moved on.

Luther stuck out his tongue as he disappeared through the tunnel.

"This is bullshit," he cursed under his breath.

Septh also passed him throwing a mocking expression making him seethe in anger. "Damn it! I didn't get to destroy Randall's boat!" He yelped as he realized that his feet were now soaked with water.

 **000**

" **I hate me life," grumbled Alex.**

 **000**

Randall was still on his boat waiting for Juvia returned. His eyes widened as he noticed the water near his boat started to bubble.

"Juvia, please returned!" he prayed.

His prayers were answered as Juvia returned with her eyes closed.

"Where have you been?" Randall asked as Juvia levitated her boat back into the water.

"Well… I've been checking about Septh's info… I teleported to his home…" answered Juvia. "I wanted to know more about him… so I would know what he meant."

"Izaya, huh?" asked Randall smirking at the thought of his bat friend.

Juvia nodded as she floated ahead. "C'mon, let's go! We have a race to win!"

Before Randall can respond, a Krookodile emerged from the water, spitting out water.

"Eeeekk!" shrieked Juvia. "How did a ground type survive underwater?!"

The Krookodile smirked as it licked its lips, growing closer to the cloth. "Time for a meal…"

Juvia furrowed a brow then smiled. "Ooh! What's for dinner?!"

Randall, currently panicking, quickly rammed his boat towards the Krookodile who was now inches from Juvia.

CRASH

Juvia's eyes widened as Randall's boat collided with the Krookodile's skull making it faint and sink underwater.

Randall's head began to spin until he fell to the floor of his boat.

Juvia gasped while all Randall can do was think… think about his last conversation with Izaya.

 **000**

 _Randall was heading down the stairs after Nihilego announced that the elimination ceremony would now begin. He was then met by the cold stare of a Crobat._

" _Oh… Izaya, are you heading outside too?" Randall asked the bat._

 _Izaya's eyes darted from left to right before shaking his head. "I have something to do… I also ask a favor of you."_

 _Randall cocked a brow. "A favor?"_

 _Izaya nodded. "Well… I want you to protect Juvia, my time here on this show has already ran out… I'm going home tonight so I expect that you can protect her."_

" _How are you sure you're going home?" queried Randall._

" _Meowzer…" said Izaya dryly. "I've been observing her along with Septh… don't trust her when she has red eyes…"_

" _Red… eyes?" questioned Randall. "I thought female Meowstic always had red pupils?"_

" _Well… she had a birth defect," explained Izaya closing his eyes in thought. "I've checked the files in Nihilego's room to verify it… she's mentally unstable…"_

" _That sounds farfetched," exclaimed Randall. "Meowzer used to be stoner for goodness sake!"_

" _Many things changed in her life… she forgot who she used to be," explained Izaya before flying off._

 _Randall sighed. Was Izaya right?_

 _Taking a deep breath, he continued to walk towards the exit._

 _Protect Juvia… those words kept repeating itself in Randall's head. He knew he had to do it._

 **000**

Randall's eyes fluttered open. He sat down to find himself on Juvia's floating raft. Juvia was giving him a concerned look before turning away.

"How long was I out?" asked Randall rubbing the back of his head.

"Five minutes… we passed through another tunnel at the end of a wide area," answered Juvia. "We need to hurry if we want to catch up with the others."

Randall nodded.

 **000**

Septh chuckled as he was nearing Meowzer's boat. Ace and Ashley were both ahead of Meowzer. Junior was behind him. Luther however was nowhere to be found.

Septh kept to himself as he took out a button making sure Meowzer won't hear. He also sped up so that Junior won't hit him with his oar paddle.

A large gun materialized in front of him, bolted to the boat. He snickered to himself as he pressed button.

PLOP

Septh's eyes widened as wood collided with his body. The sight of Junior continuously hitting him with his paddle filled his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Meowzer laughing until… he fell unconscious.

 **000**

 **Septh snarled at the camera. "Watch out Junior! I haven't forgotten about you yet since the Mossdeep challenge!"**

 **000**

Junior rowed faster, avoiding Septh's boat on the way. He turned back towards Septh's boat. The meteor regained consciousness but was still lying on the floor.

Turning away, Junior rowed faster and faster.

Meowzer snickered as she stopped her boat. Watching others struggle was quite amusing. It was to her enjoyment.

Meowzer quickly lit her cannon, preparing to aim at the cat's boat.

BOOM!

Junior's eyes widened as he narrowly missed a cannonball. "HEY! What was that for?!"

"It's a competition, sweetheart," scoffed Meowzer.

A large wave of water suddenly hit the psychic cat, drenching her in water. "SEPTH! I know you did that!"

Septh snickered as he caught up with the two. "I'm sorry if I'm late…" He then turned to Junior. "Paddle boy delayed me… yes, I'm the one who made you wet, what's the problem?"

"I'm a cat," growled Meowzer. "I can't stand water!"

Septh playfully levitated water then poured it onto the cat. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the sound of water!"

Meowzer started to grit her teeth as her pupils turned red. "Septh! I would get my revenge-"

CRASH

Junior gasped as Septh bombarded Meowzer's ship… with his body.

"SEPTH! This is suicide!" snarled Meowzer as water started to enter her boat. "At this rate, I'm going to lose!"

"Better you than me," said Septh smirking as he floated away from Meowzer's ship. "Tata… I have a race to win!"

The meteor quickly sped his boat forward with Junior at his tail.

"Why that lying no-good son of a bitch!" growled Meowzer before spouting a tirade of curses.

Juvia's boat then passed the cat's boat.

"Is something wrong with her?" Juvia asked Randall.

Randall shrugged his shoulders. "Meh… she must be really ticked off now that her boat is sinking."

"Good point," said Juvia. "Let's go!"

Juvia's boat sped off leaving Meowzer alone on her sinking boat. "This bites!"

 **000**

Ace was in the lead. Luther and Ashley both at his tail. Ace frowned as he saw Ashley among the Pokemon catching up to him. He quickly turned around then shot bubbles out of his mouth. "BUBBLEBEAM!" A barrage of bubbles hit both of his followers' boats.

Luther frowned as he closed his eyes. "YIikes, these bubbles are too many!"

Ashley began popping the bubbles. "Bubbles are not enough to stop me…" She then gave Ace a sympathetic look. "Ace… can you accept my forgiveness… you're just making us drift apart. We're siblings… you can trust me… so tell me." Ashley cringed in place. She wanted to scream but couldn't.

Ace sighed then looked away. "It's just…" Ace stopped his boat allowing Luther to overtake him. "I feel like you were a different person for the last few day."

Ashley gave him a thoughtful look. "Ace… if anything… I also think I wasn't myself…"

"Septh," muttered Ace.

Ashley arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"He made a deal with me," explained Ace. "After last challenge… that he would help me with you if I voted Izaya off but… I feel like he betrayed me… like I shouldn't be even here… like I should've left a long time ago."

"Ace… don't say that because… all I want is for you to forgive me for whatever-" started Ashley only for Nihilego to float in front of them.

"Ahem… this is a demolition derby not a share off!" huffed Nihilego. "This is also a race so you need to catch up, you can just continue your conversation after the challenge!"

"B-but… Ashley was just going to tell me something," protested Ace. "I don't care about this stupid game anymore!"

Nihilego shook her head. "Ace Ace Ace… we can't allow anymore quitter… after two quitters… we don't want a third, that would be boring!"

Nihilego floated away the two. The host turned back then smiled. "Don't worry… I would give you time." Nihilego looked away then floated forward.

"Maybe Nihilego is not such a bad host after all!" gasped Ace.

CRASH

Ace started to get dizzy as Ashley hit him with a pillow. "I… see… rubber Ducklett!"

"Sooorryy," apologized Ashley holding a soft pillow. "I underestimated my strength… I expected you to just be blinded not get dizzy."

Ace opened his mouth but no words came out. The Vaporeon then fell to the floor of his boat.

Ashley's eyes widened. She became frantic. She can't just leave Ace like that… he would lose trust on her completetly.

"Ashley… take a deep breath and think about it," muttered Ashley closing her eyes in thought. She opened her eyes, gaze still fixated on the unconscious Ace. Ashley snapped her stubby hand. "That's it! I would push his boat with my boat!"

"BAD IDEA!" came a voice.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. That voice sounded like that fourth wall guy that always appeared on these kinds of shows.

Letting out a sigh, she pushed her boats towards Ace… albeit gently. Ashley sighed in relief as their two boats connected, no damage in sigh-

POP

"EEEEKKK!" yelped Ashley as a bubble popped in front of her face. Panicking, she steered her boat forward… crushing a part of Ace's in the process.

Junior passed the two and threw them a concerned look before rowing forward. He was no fan of water… he was not taking the risk.

Juvia and Randall rowed afterwards but due to Juvia focusing on keeping her raft afloat, they completely ignored the collided duo.

Ace finally regained consciousness rubbing his head in pain. "A-Ashley, what happened?" His eyes widened as he found part of his boat broken.

Ashley smiled sheepishly. "Oopsie."

"ASHLLLEYYYY!"

 **000**

Luther grinned as dry land lay in his sights. Junior was behind him rowing like crazy. Juvia and Randall followed suit. Septh however was nowhere to be seen. Luther sped up with Juvia's boat overtaking Junior's. Septh's boat finally made its appearance.

"Randall, we must avoid Septh at all cost," Juvia whispered to Randall so that the meteor won't hear.

The tiger cat nodded. He then looked around then smirked. "It looks like Alex is also down for the count… so are Meowzer, Ashley and Ace."

"I hope they're okay," wished Juvia not blinking.

As Juvia said those words, Ashley was rowing her boat like crazy as Ace swam after her. "IT WAS AN ACCIDEENTTT!"

"Ashley!" snarled Ace gaining speed.

"Wow… he's a good swimmer," remarked Junior.

"He is a water type," pointed out Luther from his boat. Luther pressed his button that activates his laser aiming at Septh. "Meteor… this is for ICY!"

A ray of light shot out of Luther's laser. Junior gulped as it passed over him. Septh however was not lucky as it struck his shell causing a crack to appear.

"Why you!" cursed Septh frowning. "I've outsmarted that cat… I can outsmart a trash bag to-" His words were interrupted as bubbles covered his entire boat.

Ace was the one who was using bubblebeam. "No one outsmarts my friends!"

Junior snickered then stopped. "Give me a swing!" Junior brandished his oar.

Septh's eyes widened as his head met a wooden demise.

SMACK

Tears flowed out of Septh's eyes as his crack grew bigger.

"Guys… stop hurting him," pleaded Juvia. "Even though he downright badmouthed Luther and hypnotized Ashley doesn't mean we can ju-" Juvia gasped. She realized what she said.

"Hypnotized?" asked Ashley stopping her boat.

Juvia grew tense. Her kindness led her to another dead end. "Oh… that… it was just a slip of tongue."

"It seems interesting," pointed out Ace now clinging onto the back of Junior's boat.

"Well…" Juvia gulped. She didn't know how to react to these kind of moments.

Luther gave her a concerned look. "Let's just talk about it after the challenge…" Luther sped up reaching dry land. He took a deep breath then walked forward. Junior followed suit.

Juvia and Randall were nearing land with Ashley at their tail.

CRASH

Randall turned around. Ashley was shaking, a prominent gash on her cottony head. Ace shuddered. "No… no…"

Ashley fell to the floor or her boat.

Randall quickly tapped Juvia's shoulder.

Juvia turned around to find Ashley still lying on the floor. Ace standing over her sister. Septh grinning as he kissed his cannon.

Rage filled Juvia… which was very rare. She never get angry. She took a deep breath… "Ace, is Ashley okay?" she asked.

Ace nodded. "She's just unconscious… her pulse rate is fine… her cotton pretty much save her." Ace then sighed. "Go… this boat is sinking. I'll be the one who deal with Septh." The Vaporeon glared at the Minior who gulped.

Juvia nodded then floated off her boat with Randall at her heel.

 **000**

Nihilego yawned. Guzzlord was standing next to her chatting with Marshadow who was thankful that the massive Ultra Beast saved him from a deadly femme fatale.

Luther, Junior, Juvia and Randall were with them. They were standing in the middle of a grotto. A large tree directly in the middle of the room. Lush green grass and a nice smelling aroma.

"Wow… I didn't expect this to be in the sewers," remarked Randall.

"Um… are the others okay?" Luther asked Nihilego.

Nihilego snapped her fingers and the other campers fell from a worm hole. Ashley was being carried by Ace who was looking at his sister wistfully. Septh was silent… not even reacting about the crack forming on his shell. Meowzer and Alex were both soaking wet glaring daggers at the dry campers.

"Okay… since Luther, Junior and Juvia all made it here with their boat still intact… they have to participate in a challenge!" declared Nihilego light-heartedly.

Ace raised a paw. "Shouldn't it be reverse and the Pokemon who didn't make it here would participate."

"Don't complain," grumbled Meowzer crossing her arms. "At least we won't participate."

Nihilego nodded. "Okay… those non-participants can sit this out!" She then turned to the Baggy Alliance. "The challenge would be… finding the idol that I told you from the start of the game."

"Um… what would the incentive is?" asked Junior.

"You'll see," snickered Nihilego. The Ultra Beast gestured to a grate leading to the deep recesses of the sewers.

Luther excitedly went down the grate. Juvia followed. Junior gulped as he stared at darkness. Taking a deep breath, he went down.

 **000**

" **Luckily… I won't have to exert any effort anymore," admitted Ace. "But… I feel like I can trust Ashley again…"**

 **000**

Juvia looked around the area and all she can see was darkness. Luther went ahead to who-knows-where leaving her alone.

THUD

She looked around warily. She spotted Junior rubbing his head in pain. Junior was rambling on about how this was not safe when Juvia tapped his shoulder. "Oh… Juvia, how are you?"

"Well… the place is dark so can you used your fire to help us see," requested Juvia.

"Can't ghost types see in the dark?" asked Junior.

"W-well… I tend to forget," explained Juvia.

"Oh well… stick with me, we'll find the idol," assured Junior.

 **000**

Luther squinted as he walked in a straight line. Darkness was not his element. He sighed. At least, he was back home.

He felt safe.

He quickly turned right hoping to find a room where the idol would be hidden… that's where it hit him.

"Oh… I forgot… since Nihilego announced the idol during the start of the race, it would be on the same level as the race course," realized Luther smacking the back of his head.

He quickly looked up, searching for grates leading up. His face brightened as a sole grate captured his attention.

"Hello grate, meet Luther!" said Luther triumphantly.

 **000**

Juvia and Junior were having trouble. Even with Junior's fire, the hallways was still too dark. Juvia pointed out that there were no water pipes nearby… or sewage… so this must be not part of the sewers.

"Juvia, where do you suggest we should go?" Junior asked Juvia starting to pant.

Juvia closed her eyes then pointed to a random direction. "Thataway!"

Junior nodded then went where Juvia po-

Oh my Arceus, there was a Krookodile!

"Nice Krookodile," whimpered Junior taking a step backward.

Juvia panicked. Looking around, she found a rock. Using her psychic powers, she levitated the rock hitting Krookodile in the process.

"THAT MADE ME MAD!" snarled the Krookodile.

"RUN!" screamed Juvia running away with Junior.

 **000**

Nihilego stared at her watch then she peered through the grate. This challenge was supposed to last for only ten minutes… and it had been eleven.

Luther quickly scrambled from behind the two, an idol in his hands. "GUYS! I found the idol!" he yelled proud of his actions.

Nihilego nodded.

"Luther wins immunity for the next challenge!" announced Nihilego.

She then snapped her fingers and Juvia and Junior both emerged from a wormhole.

"OKAY! JUVIA AND JUNIOR ARE BOTH ELIMINATED!" announced Nihilego.

"WAIT!" a voice chimed in.

Everyone turned to Juvia who was levitating her idol. "Um… I have an Ultra Idol…"

"And that's that!" declared Nihilego. "Junior would be the one leaving the show today!"

Junior frowned. "I understand…"

"Let's go back!" said Nihilego as a wormhole appeared. "Jun… stay here… you're eliminated… we haven't did this since Comf's elimination and we're doing it again so goodbye."

The contestants all jumped one by one. Juvia and Luther both gave one look to Junior who was waving sheepishly.

Guzzlord, Nihilego and Marshadow all jumped in… then the wormhole disappeared.

Junior sighed. "I have a long way to go…"

 **000**

After Junior's… eh, abandonment, Ace and Ashley were conversing with each other in the kitchen after Ace called her sister there.

"So… why did you call me here?" Ashley asked rubbing the back of her head. "Man, I feel awful."

"You've got hit by a cannonball," explained Ace. "Junior left too…"

"Oh…" said Ashley looking down. "So we're now in the final eight…"

"It seems so," answered Ace. "Ashley…"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you…"

 **000**

 **And that ends this chapter! Longer than Lumiose Chapter but shorter than Nacrene Chapter! The Ace and Ashley arc is finally over! Junior leaves…**

 **What happens next on… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!**

 **Trivia: Junior was going to leave during a Laverre City Episode but I pushed that episode towards the final four challenge.**

 **Additional Trivia:**

 **Here were original ideas I've scrapped.**

 **[1] Comf was supposed to leave after the Lumiose challenge, which had a different concept from what it is now.**

 **[2]Fortree City won't be visited anymore… along with Icefall Cave**

 **Next Chapter:** "WHEN I FALL DOWN, YOU FALL DOWN WITH ME!"

 **Junior: Please review…**


	11. Episode 10: Ula'ula Complex

' **sup… before we begin, I have an announcement!**

 **We're five episodes from the finale so stay tuned for that and… everyone would return for the sequel. That's right! Everyone, even you Clay!**

 **So… stay tuned for that.**

 **For now, let's go on with the chapter!**

 **000**

It had been three days since Junior's unfair elimination. Juvia and Luther were both sitting on the couch in the lounge, having small talk.

"So… Luther… what should we talk about?" Juvia asked Luther. The atmosphere of the room was currently tense since the two still felt bad after their alliance mate's elimination.

Luther sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "For once… I have nothing to say." Luther swallowed a huge lump on his throat. "It's just… I didn't expect to get this far… the half-way point but… Junior is no longer with us."

"At least he's with Poppy," pointed out Juvia brightly. She then looked down at the floor. "Yeah… I miss Izaya but… him going home added a lot of mysteries to be solved… its quite nerve-wracking."

Luther nodded. He knew that when Juvia used complicated words… there was no time to slouch. "So… did you talk with Meowzer to help you with Ashley?

"Well… I didn't," answered Juvia guiltily. "She… is acting weirder these days… it makes me lose trust in her… I also used up my idol so… I really need to watch my back and make sure that I don't make any enemies."

"Yeah," agreed Luther rubbing the back of his head. "It had been a long time since day one… Clay… Breon… Comf… Icy… Poppy… Crimson… Izaya and Junior… we shouldn't waste their sacrifices and put ourselves back into the game, we have a fighting chance!"

Juvia nodded, determined. "I believe in you… Izaya told me that I have a chance so I do have a chance." She then looked at the floor. "Man… and also… back at the sewers, revealing Septh's plan might've made Ace regain trust in Ashley." Juvia smiled somberly. "It makes me so happy to see others smile… and I'm just the spectator."

"Don't worry, clear skies are ahead us!" assured Luther. "We have friends on our side! Ace… Ashley… Randall, they're our friends so we can do this. Even if we don't win… at least we're giving them a chance to win."

"I guess…" said Juvia. "B-but… Septh is still here… I won't stop until he's off of this show… after what he did between Ace and Ashley… it's saddening."

"Calm down," said Luther closing his eyes in thought. "That's too fast… we need to think logically… we are at the top eight so we must prove ourselves worthy of our presence here."

Juvia arched a brow. "You've got… more competitive recently, is something wrong?"

"Icy," muttered Luther looking away.

"What about her?" queried Juvia.

"Septh… Crimson too… they were the catalysts of her departure," explained Luther teary-eyed. "I forgive Crimson but Septh… he went too far… too far that he hypnotized Ashley to do his bidding."

"There's also the note," added Juvia closing her eyes. "Sheesh… Izaya was subtle in his message."

"Do tell," requested Luther, as his interest piqued.

"No…" said Juvia shaking her head. "It… is a secret between me and Izaya… and I must keep it… it's his last act in the game."

"Well… I understand you," admitted Luther. "But we should really recruit a new ally… two is not enough to battle off six votes."

Juvia looked at the ceiling, deep in thought. She then twirled around as she gained an idea. She shook Luther vigorously. "Randall… Izaya trusts him so maybe… we can bring him into the alliance!"

"He was close to Junior…" said Luther. He then nodded in approval. "Good idea Juvs… later, we can talk to Randall and request him to join our alliance."

"He's one of the people we can actually trust in this game and if Izzy trusts him, I can trust him too," intoned Juvia cheerily. "Let's go talk to him before the challenge begins!"

 **000**

" **Okay… Luther doesn't know about Meowzer yet," muttered Juvia looking at the ground under her. She shuddered. "I found out more actually… something even darker than Septh's lies."**

 **000**

" **Juvia is such a nice gal," expressed Luther clasping his hands. "She never hates anyone… she has a huge chance in potentially winning this game…" He then sighed. "I wonder how she copes… I rarely see her cry… she's always cheery… did resetting affect her this much?"**

 **000**

Ashley smiled as she sat on her bed, grasped by her hands was an envelope. It was entrusted to her by Juvia for some strange reason.

Interest quickly piqued.

"What's… inside this?" Ashley asked herself.

As her stubby hands rubbed the rough edges of the envelope, she sighed. "I'm so glad that Ace finally regained trust in me… I must not make him lose it again."

Ace smirked as he stood by the door, paws pushing back his glasses. "Good morning Ashley, sleep well?"

Ashley nodded, startled. She didn't expect Ace to be in her room, early in the morning. "Ace, what brings you here? It's quite early."

"I just want to check on you," remarked Ace rubbing the back of his head. Good ole reliable Ace. Ashley then noticed the enveloped on Ashley's stubby hands. "What do you got there? Is it a love note from one of the remaining males? I told you, none of them are right for you… except Randall and Luther but they have love interests."

Ashley frantically hid the envelope. Juvia warned her not to show anyone… even her own brother, Ace. Juvia told her that it may risk Ace… if he knew about the contents of the envelope.

"Ashley… you can trust me," said Ace, face starting to stiffen. "Show it to me…"

Ashley shook her head vigorously. "I promised… not to… show it…" Ace quickly grabbed it then began to pull. Ashley grabbed another end.

Due to Ashley's strength, Ashley fell to her bed, envelope in her hand. "Phew… still safe."

"Ashley…" Ace shook his head. He didn't want to lose trust in Ashley. "I'll be going… I do not want to be nosy."

Ashley nodded. "Okay…"

Ace padded away from the bed, leaving the room _and_ Ashley alone.

Ashley sighed in relief. Ace didn't look… Ashley then sniffed the envelope letting the sweet aroma of the envelope enter her nostrils. She carefully opened it then peered inside.

Nothing but air.

Ashley's eyes widened. What happened to the letter?

"Ace…" muttered Ashley half-heartedly.

 **000**

Juvia and Luther approached Randall, who was lifting weights, in the fitness area. After the Torracat's elimination, Randall kept to himself and worked out… sure, he hung out with Juvia and Luther sometimes… and Ace once in a while, Randall was usually alone. Junior and Izaya were eliminated back-to-back so… he was basically alone and cornered with no allies.

Juvia tapped Randall's sweaty shoulder. "Ummm… Randall, we want to ask you a question."

Randall turned towards the two, still lifting weights. "Oh… Juvia… and Luther too, what brings you two here? Just say to me your favor… I have some thinking to do."

"Well… we want you to join our alliance," explained Juvia spinning around playfully.

Randall arched a brow. "This late in the game? Hmm… it might be a blessing or a curse…" He closed his eyes to think. "Though… it might be used to boot Alex's ugly rump off of this show." Randall smirked as he opened his eyes then pumped his fist. "Yeah, I'm joining!"

"Great… with our force of three votes, we can vote off Septh!" expressed Luther, determined.

"Agreed… but we you must vote Alex with me… then we'll go after Septh," requested Randall folding his arms. "He's such an ass… he's alone… so it would be simple."

Luther shrugged his shoulders. "Septh is unpopular… so maybe eliminating Alex… is okay then maybe, Septh would follow."

"I see your point," agreed Juvia nodding. "After his and Alex's elimination… Meowzer would be our last target then we could all become friends!"

"Why Meowzer?" asked Randall. "Are you not with good terms with her?"

Juvia chuckled awkwardly. "Um… I just feel awkward with her soooo we should boot her off."

Randall wasn't convinced as he arched a brow with a huff. "I don't believe that… you have a reason… you're Juvia, you can socialize with everyone… you are never awkward with anyone!"

Juvia averted his eyes from her buff friend. "Um… she's acting weird lately… and we wanted to dig deeper… but… we can't."

Randall grinned. "Why didn't you say so? Izaya was also suspicious of the cat… he told me his suspicions… its very confidential."

"Actually, I have an insight on her past," admitted Luther looking at the floor.

Juvia's eyes began to twinkle as she leaned closer towards the trash bag. "Do tell… it might confirm my suspicions… or it may do the opposite and prove her innocence."

"You already know her real name, right?" Luther asked the two.

"I do," responded Juvia nodding. "When she was in the same room as us… she said her true name, Melody, wasn't it?"

"Woah woah woah… tell me too… I do not want to be left out of this conversation," requested Randall squatting on the floor.

"Well… all we know is that her real name was Melody," intoned Juvia closing her eyes in contempt. She opened her eyes then shook her head. "Other than that, I do not have a clue on her past."

Luther chuckled.

"You look like you have some sort of idea on the psychic cat's past," commented Randall smugly.

"Well… Icy told me… before she got shot out of a cannon," explained Luther rubbing the back of his head. "I don't have all the details… Icy tapped into the mind of Meowzer… she has psychic powers, after all."

"That's understandable," agreed Randall. "She's a ghost type… Juvia also had psychic powers that helped her last challenge."

Juvia sighed. "If not for the idol, I wouldn't be here right now…"

Luther patted her back in concern. "Don't stress about that… we can still pull through…"

"EVERYONE, CHALLENGE IS IN THIRTY MINUTES SO PREPARE!" Nihilego's voice chimed in, interrupting their conversation. "AND OH… PLEASE GO TO THE CONFESSIONAL TO VENT BEFORE THE CHALLENGE… IT'S RECENTLY CLEANED… TO APPEASE YOUR COMPLAINTS!"

"Wow… they're actually telling us when the challenge would take place… they might be different from other hosts," remarked Randall standing up to stretch. "And… let's go to the confessional… I have some things to sort out."

 **000**

' **We'll discuss stuff after the challenge," yawned Randall drowsily. "I need to regain energy to prepare and kick that Sceptile ass!"**

 **He then chuckled then took out a card. "I also talked to Ace… he gave me this since he didn't felt like making decisions… it can automatically eliminate a contestant… I'm not telling the two… I'm going to use it when the time is right."**

 **000**

 **Juvia nodded determined. "The show… I feel like we're nearing its close… if we play our cards right, we can win this thing… as they say in gambling, we need to rely on luck!"**

 **000**

" **I'm getting tense," stammered Luther shivering. "I didn't expect to make it this far… I'm just going to be usual jolly inventor self so I can win the prize… I'll donate and spend and save!"**

 **000**

" **Ace… whatever you're doing… please be careful," muttered Ashley closing her eyes. "Don't let them catch you…"**

 **000**

" **I feel guilty lying to Ashley," admitted Ace holding a piece of paper in his paw. "B-but… I have to conduct research… there are some Pokemon that you can't trust."**

 **000**

 **Septh stared at the camera nonchalantly. "Yes… they're all planning to eliminate me…" Septh chuckled. "Fools, they must know that I'm psychic… I have some tricks."**

 **Septh then frowned. "Even if my shell is completely cracked."**

 **000**

 **Meowzer shuddered. "I feel like my inner demons are sneaking under my bed at night." Meowzer raised her arms in the air. "It's making me nervous of the future!"**

 **000**

 **Alex crossed his arms. "I hate it when Randall and I argue…" Alex held his heart. "Somehow, I feel like we're the same…"**

 **He shook his head. "Focus on the game… I have a contest to win!"**

 **000**

Thirty minutes later, the eight remaining campers all jumped into the wormhole into their next destination. They seem to be near an abandoned supermarket that was resting on top of a cliff.

"Woah… we're in Ula'ula Island!" expressed Randall with a smirk.

Nihilego nodded eagerly as she snuggled against Guzzlord. "Yup, this challenge is a relay that would span across most of this island."

"Wow, you two are getting closer," commented Meowzer chuckling. "I suspect that you slept with each other last night."

Guzzlord growled as he blushed. "That's foreign territory!"

"Who's the little baby?" Juvia asked gesturing to the creature next to the two Ultra Beasts.

"Oh, that's Marshadow," explained Guzzlord as Nihilego nodded, blushing. "He's my pal… I helped him escape Pheromosa."

Marshadow grinned, jumping up and down playfully. "I would contribute for today's challenge!"

"Didn't you say that the challenge was a relay?" asked Septh coldly. "How would that happen with no teams?"

"Well… we're going to temporarily return to our teams," answered Nihilego.

"But they're one member higher than us," moaned Septh nonchalantly. "We wouldn't want this to become unfair, do we?"

"There'll be a trade," explained Guzzlord. "Nihilegoes, choose one member to transfer to the Guzzlords."

"Great, they'll obviously pick me," groaned Alex, crossing his arms.

"Luther," said Randall simply.

"W-what?" stammered Luther, confused.

"We need Alex…" said Randall.

"Oh… I feel so flattered," commented Alex, smirking.

"So we may have fodder for elimination," added Randall.

"I hate you," growled Alex gritting his teeth.

"Okay… challenge explaining time!" exclaimed Marshadow cheerily as a chalkboard dropped from a wormhole from above. "Okay… this challenge would have four legs!"

"Yay, effort!" drawled Septh rolling his eyes.

"Just let me speak," requested Marshadow nervously. He was not good with bad eggs… he was a pacifist, after all. "Um… the first leg is over there." He gestured to the abandoned supermarket behind him.

"Oh… that's the Abandoned Megamart or something," uttered Randall scratching his head in confusion.

"Well… you're close… but, that supermarket got destroyed after Tapu Bulu threw a hissy fit," said Marshadow explaining the current state of the supermarket. "The first players of each team would have to enter to retrieve a key."

"That sounds easy," commented Luther shrugging his shoulders.

"Well… we attached it to a Mimickyu's… real body," stammered Marshadow nervously.

"WHAT?!" screamed Meowzer dumbfounded. "We're going to risk our life and souls just because of a stupid key! Just go the locksmith to create a new key, you assholes!"

Marshadow shuddered. "I'm just doing my j-job…"

"Meowzer, not cool," remarked Nihilego shaking her head. "Mimickyu are gentle creatures… you don't have to worry… unless you pull its cloak off… which you'll do…" Nihilego blinked in sudden realization. "Oh well… you are all dead… no matter, you're all Pokemon."

"Okay…" grumbled Meowzer.

"As I was saying," continued Marshadow avoiding Meowzer's cold stare. "Your first players would have to retrieve a key in the abandoned supermarket from a Mimickyu… that key would serve as your baton. Afterwards, they have to search for the second member which we'll elusively hide in the supermarket… when the first member finds the second one, the second member is given a camera to capture a photo of a Mimickyu with its cloak… afterwards, with the key and photo, leave the supermarket towards the entrance to Haina Desert where the third member would be waiting, give him or her the key and the photo… the third member would have to navigate the desert."

"What?! That would take too long!" groaned Ashley impatiently.

"We warped it to change its… topographical state," explained Nihilego. "So, it would be easier to navigate."

Marshadow nodded before turning to the contestants. "After navigating… the third member would find themselves in front of Tapu Bulu's mansion… well, this dimension's Tapu Bulu. Then… they have to use their keys to open the mansion… then, they have to rush to the balcony on the topmost floor where the last member would be waiting… and the last member would bungee down… to retrieve an Ultra Idol, thus giving their team victory!"

"Um… but there are multiple Mimicyku in the supermarket," pointed out Ace pushing back his glasses.

"That's why… the keys your first member would retrieve are not guaranteed to open the door," explained Nihilego, smirking.

"What..?' questioned Meowzer, eyes widening and mouth agape. "This would take too long!"

"So… if the key doesn't work, we'll teleport you back to your original positions… so choose wisely on your order," chuckled Nihilego.

 **000**

" **Sheesh, this might be difficult," moaned Luther. He then frowned. "I'm also with the Guzzlords… that's one way of saying that I'm really fucked!"**

 **000**

" **Meh… Luther is gone if we lose," muttered Septh, deadpanned. "Well… if I could pull some strings… maybe, just maybe… things would go my way."**

 **000**

 **Meowzer shuddered, left eye twitching. "Sun… set… SUNSET!"**

 **000**

" **YAY! THIS WOULD BE FUN!" exclaimed Juvia cheerily.**

 **000**

The Nihilegos grouped together, forming a circle.

"Okay… what would be our order?" Randall asked his teammates.

"I suggest that Juvia would retrieve the key," suggested Alex, folding his arms. "She's a ghost… she can't really suffer from Mimickyu's curse."

Juvia nodded. "I'll try my best… I am lucky."

"I'll be last," requested Ace lying down on the grass. "I need some time to think… and besides, Ashley and I always go bungee jumping during the summer… thrill and excitement, she says… more like, death and danger."

"Okay… Randall would be the one snapping the pic while I would be the one braving Haina Desert."

Randall nodded hesitantly. "Okay…"

Alex frowned then pulled Randall aside, to the confusion of Ace and Juvia. "Randall… we really have to stop doing this shit."

"Stop doing what?" queried Randall, raising a brow. "I kicked your ass every times… you can brutally beat up Ace… but you're far from defeating me."

"No… I'm sick of us fighting every episode," growled Alex.

"Blame the writer," responded Randall nonchalantly.

"FOURTH WALL!" said a Cofagrigus that fell from a wormhole above. It then fell into another wormhole.

"Oookay… what do you mean?" Randall asked, folding his arms in confusion.

"I think that we have similar backgrounds… you were disowned… while I was abandoned," explained Alex closing his eyes.

"How did you know about that?!" snarled Randall.

Alex chuckled then his face stiffened. "Randall… to be a survivalist, you must know about your surroundings… I checked your files in Nihilego's room…"

"Why you slimy bastard!" growled Randall leaning forward to slash Alex.

Alex shook his head. "Randy… I just want us to become… friends." The Sceptile's voice sounded strain as he said friends.

"Don't ever call me Randy… only my close friends do that," scowled Randall.

"Oh well… let's make a pact," requested Alex seriously.

"Why should I trust you?" queried Randall clenching his fists.

"You won't… it's just a pact that we should stop fighting," explained Alex.

Randall sighed in annoyance before nodding hesitantly. "Okay… but don't do anything funny… or I would kill you."

Alex gulped.

 **000**

" **This is going to be difficult," muttered Alex.**

 **000**

Meanwhile, the Guzzlords were also planning their course of action.

"Okay… Ashley would be the one retrieving the key," stated Meowzer.

"Why me?" whimpered Ashley. "I'm at risk of death here!"

"Shut up," growled Meowzer startling the Whimsicott. Meowzer then stroked her chin. "I would be on the balcony… Luther would take the photo and Septh would navigate the desert."

Luther rolled his eyes. "I don't care… I'll try my best… I know that all of you would just throw me off of this team like cannon fodder."

"Luther, we won't do that," assured Ashley. "I'm a friend of Icy so you must understand."

Luther frowned then gestured to Septh and Meowzer. "That meteor hypnotized you while Meowzer… let's just say, it's merely a suspicion."

Meowzer hid a scowl behind her arm.

 **000**

" **That trash bag is going down!" growled Meowzer, eyes glowing red. She then gulped as the glowing died down, her eyes turning back to blue. "Oh no… it's back."**

 **000**

" **I wonder why Luther has suspicions of Meowzer," Ashley asked herself while looking down at the floor. "I dunno… I hope that this blows over after the challenge."**

 **000**

Juvia and Ashley were both standing in front of the supermarket. A cold chill went down Ashley's spine.

"This is ominous," commented Ashley, teeth starting to chatter.

Her teammates were all sucked into wormholes, leading to their areas leaving the two alone.

Marshadow grinned. "And the challenge begins… NOW!"

Juvia quickly floated inside while Ashley gulped as darkness engulfed the ghost. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Don't worry!" encouraged Marshadow throwing a flashlight at the cottonweed. "That would help you see in the dark… but please conserve its battery."

Ashley nodded then stepped into the darkness.

 **000**

Juvia didn't mind the Gastly floating around the place. She was thinking about Meowzer's behavior. Lately, the Meowstic was being… "unstable". Judging from her actions last challenge, something was definitely up.

"I just need to put the pieces together," Juvia muttered to herself as she floated through a box.

She then stopped as she noticed something squirming from inside a box in front of her.

"Déjà vu much," Juvia thought remembering the moment from the first challenge when she found the doll. She then sighed as she peered in.

LICKKKK

Juvia twitched as a Gastly giggled and licked her.

"Oh Arceus…" wailed Juvia.

"Come with me, you sexy ghost," seduced the Gastly, its voice indicating it to be male.

"I can't betray Izaya!" growled Juvia.

The Gastly chuckled as multiple Gastly appeared alongside it. "Boys… let's teach this Shuppet whose boss."

Juvia giggled creepily.

"Why are you giggling?"

 **000**

Ashley shuddered as cobwebs stuck to her cotton hair. "This is so sucky… where are the Mimickyu here?!"

CRASH!

Ashley groaned as she collided with a box, leaving her in a daze. "I see… rubber duckies… Ace, is that you?"

Ashley sat up, head shaking as she was still dizzy from the boxes. Blinking, she saw metal balls falling off the box that she toppled. "Damn, this is going to hurt!"

She teetered forward, trying to keep her balance. "Geez… where are those freaking Mimickyu?"

A black dot dashed into a room.

Smirking, Ashley tottered towards the room, opening the door with her stubby hand.

 **000**

Juvia grinned as she stood over the unconscious Gastly. "Thank goodness… they were getting on my nerves… time to press on!"

Juvia floated forward. She quickly turned right towards a door. She exhaled as she twisted the doorknob before opening it.

 **000**

" **Geez… Mimickyu, where are you?" moaned Juvia. "I wish… that Izzy was still here… I miss his face… and his smile."**

 **000**

 **Ashley continued to pant as she fanned herself. "Oh Arceus, they didn't abandon it for nothing, the place is teeming with ghosts!"**

 **000**

Luther sighed as he was trapped inside a box. He was starting to sweat due to the cramp confines of the box.

"This is what they call an elusive hiding spot?" grumbled Luther. "It's freaking hot… and it's too inconspicuous… how would they find me here?"

He then heard a slamming sound from outside the box.

He then shouted to gain the attention of anyone nearby. "ASHLEY… JUVIA… ARE ANY ONE OF YOU NEAR HERE?"

No response.

Luther cursed under his breath. "I hate this challenge…"

 **000**

" **Seriously… just being in the box is giving me claustrophobia," commented Luther stretching. "I'm an inventor… I'm not used to being restricted to small space."**

 **000**

Juvia's eyes widened as she opened the door. She found herself in a casino. Specifically, in the casino where she met Izaya.

She grinned as she looked around, reminiscing her life with Crobat. "Oh my… the memories…"

She then sighed as she looked at the floor. "I need to search for the Mimickyu… time's awasting."

She quickly floated towards a poker table. She noticed that it looked clean… unlike the rest of the supermarket. "This is strange…"

Someone then tapped her shoulder. Startled, Juvia turned around, closing her eyes so that she can't look at the figure. "Um… who's there?"

"It's me…" she heard. Juvia opened her eyes. That voice… it was very familiar… the same that belonged to a specific Crobat.

"I-Izaya?" stammered Juvia, confused. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a vibrant casino. She was sitting across a pale Crobat. A Klefki was breathing rapidly next to her, waiting for Juvia to make a move. Juvia looked around frantically before turning to the Crobat. "W-where is this?"

The Crobat gave her a concerned expression. "It's me… Izaya… we have a game so do your best."

"B-but… you're already eliminated," stammered Juvia.

Izaya shook his head. "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Juvia squinted suspiciously. She then gasped. "You're not Izaya… your eyes… it's not the same with Izaya!"

"Just stop squirming so I can be with you forever," spat the faux bat. The bat changed form as mist covered the room.

"W-what's happening?" coughed Juvia groggily. She felt something near her as she coughed once more. "S-stay back… we have a challenge!" Juvia then fell to the floor, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

 **000**

Ashley smirked as she found herself in an empty room. No boxes… just cobwebs dotting the ceiling and the walls. In the center of the room was a Mimicyku playing with a red key.

"Okay… I need to be very careful not to startle it," Ashley muttered to herself as she leaned against the door. She quickly tiptoed closer to the Mimickyu, carefully not making any noise.

Ashley's eyes darted to the ceiling where a lone grate was located. "That… that must lead to the market's ventilation system."

Looking back at the Mimickyu, Ashley clenched her fists impatiently. She then pounced at the unsuspecting Mimickyu.

"Outsiders!" hissed the Mimickyu. "Begone… no one can ever step foot here!"

Ashley quickly pulled the key away from the creature. "Sorry," she apologized, dashing towards the door. She swiveled the doorknob but it wouldn't open. "What the?!"

The Mimickyu chuckled. "You're trapped… trapped in an eternal web of lies."

"Lies?" stammered Ashley confused, she leaned against the door, eyes still focusing on the doorknob. "I don't get what you're saying."

"I'm part of a cult… let's just say that this organization has everyone's information," chuckled Mimickyu. "Magikarp is our divine deity… we follow his orders… he tells us information in return."

"Oh no… that's just a s-sham!" retorted Ashley nervously. "You should never believe what you see on television, it rots the brain."

"Who says that our cult is a sham?!" growled Mimickyu. "You and the other Ultra shits are just visiting… this is not your dimension, this is our dimension."

Ashley gulped. This was the dimension of the Magikarp cultists… where the Magikarp-Feebass war occurred. This was the world where Pokemon didn't have any nicknames. Ashley quickly eyed the grate. If only she had a way to distract the Mimickyu, she would punch that grate off and escape through the ventilation shaft.

Mimickyu neared Ashley with a creepy smile on its face. "Die… DIE ALREADY! Are you sure you can even trust Ace?"

Ashley quickly ripped off a small part of cotton then hurled it at the Mimickyu. "Cotton hair, you bitch!"

Ashley quickly knocked Mimickyu towards the floor, red key in hand, she then floated towards the grate, pulling it out with her strength then floating inside the shaft. She quickly placed the grate back to make sure that the Mimickyu was not following her. She sighed as she turned around towards the dark. "Time to find Luther."

 **000**

" **This game is shit," huffed Ashley annoyed. "I freaking met a cultist, for goodness sake!"**

 **000**

Juvia woke up, still feeling a little drowsy. She found herself in a room with an eerie lighting. The only source of light came from a candle that was starting to melt. Juvia was tied to a chair with ghost-proofed chains. A cabinet was against the wall nearby. Constantly, there can moaning coming from inside.

"What happened?" Juvia moaned, trying to squirm out of the chains.

"Juvs, is that you?" came Randall's voice.

"Randall… it's me!" yelled Juvia looking around the room. "I'm tied up with ghost-proof chains… help me out or we'll never get a chance to proceed with the challenge."

Randall quickly burst out of the closet, panting. "Arceus, that was nerve-wracking!" The Incineroar turned to the Shuppet. "I'll untie you!" He quickly went towards Juvia then began untying the chain.

"I feel so traumatized by what transpired here today," commented Juvia sweating heavily.

Randall nodded as the chains were finally separated from the cloth's ghostly form. "Find the key… we need to catch up."

Juvia nodded then floated out the door.

Randall sighed then sat down. "Geez… I seriously need to think this through."

 **000**

Ashley quickly found Luther inside a box, completely bored. Ashley had to shake the Trubbish to gain his attention. "Luth… Luth, please snap out of it…" She quickly held her red key. "Here… this is the key…"

Luther sighed as Ashley placed him on the floor. A camera suddenly materialized near Luther. "Finally… I really thought that you forgotten about me."

Ashley smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "My bad… I met a cultist and some crazy shit happened… I barely escaped."

"Woah… this challenge is crazier than what I expected," remarked Luther. "We need to find a Mimickyu… and take a picture of it so we can win this challenge!"

Ashley nodded. "I would be careful if I were you… there might be more Mimickyu cultists…"

Luther nodded before wobbling off.

Ashley sighed then floated towards the opposite direction.

 **000**

" **Relay… more like shitty challenge," growled Ashley.**

 **000**

Juvia's eyes widened as she entered a room… that contained a Mimickyu market. Numerous Mimickyu were walking around, chatting with each other.

Juvia quickly used her psychic powers to retrieve a key. She then smirked. "Wait a minute… I think I have found a loophole."

Her eyes glowed pink as keys quickly rushed towards her.

 **000**

Luther frowned as he held the camera in his hands. He was just walking on a straight line. He was too cautious to enter a room because of Ashley's warning. He was still on the same corridor, trying to search for Mimickyu.

He then found himself at a crossroads. "Geez… I'm in no mood to choose…" Luther gritted his teeth as he looked around for any leads. The red key? It was inside his bag, safe to prevent any thieves to just nab it from him. He sighed then closed his eyes. "I guess it's time for luck to play its part." He spun around, one hand pointing forward. When he opened his eyes, he was pointing at the right path. "Right path… I'm going to conquer you!"

Luther slowly wobbled towards the path, gulping as an ominous wind blew. "This is getting eerie…"

As he continued walking, he heard a clattering sound. "Wha… it better be a cameo… I really don't like jump scares…"

Luther's eyes widened as Juvia passed him. "Wha?... Wasn't that-" Luther was interrupted by a barrage of keys hitting him, making him faint.

 **000**

" **Why am I so unlucky?" whimpered Luther, now covered with bruises.**

 **000**

Juvia returned to the room where she found Randall. Randall was still seated on the chair, resting.

Juvia shook the Incineroar. "Randall… it's your turn… I bought a lot of keys, just in case! You need to hurry… I saw Luther on the way here."

Randall woke up, gaping at the multiple keys levitating behind Juvia. "Juvia… I think this is too much… don't we need only one key?"

"Don't worry… I explored a loophole," assured Juvia patting Randall's back. "Just snap that photo so we can get this challenge over with."

Randall groaned as a camera appeared on the table in front of him.

 **000**

" **My body was made for physical challenges," growled Randall. "Not feeble acts like photography…" He then blushed. "But… there are some exceptions…"**

 **000**

 **Juvia yawned. "I hope Luther's doing alright…"**

 **000**

Luther smirked as he held a photo a Mimickyu taking a bath with its cloak still on. "That… was very easy."

Luther smiled as he saw a bright light. He quickly ran towards it. He was back outside. All he needed to do was run all the way to the entrance of Haina Desert and find Septh so he could continue with his leg.

Luther's eyes widened as Randall passed him. "What the fuck?! How did he take a photo that quick?!"

 **000**

" **Juvia led me to the village," explained Randall. "Let's just say… it doesn't exist anymore."**

 **000**

" **Shit, we need to do twice as hard," grumbled Luther crossing his arms. "I don't want to go home… not when Septh is still here!"**

 **000**

Luther sped up, attempting to catch up with Randall. "I'm… not… going to lose."

"Luther… you should really run more often," suggested Randall turning to the trash bag who was lagging behind. "I'm okay if we win or lose… but that would be too boring, wouldn't it?"

"Just get on with it," groaned Luther as he attempted to pull Randall's tail.

Randall yelped as Luther successfully pulled his tail, slowing his down and dropping his keys in the process. "Luther… that was quite impressive."

Luther shrugged as he overtook Randall, picking up keys on the way. "I'm fully aware of the loophole that you exploited so I'm borrowing some of these."

Randall picked up the keys that were still on the ground before catching with Luther.

 **000**

" **Ula'ula Island… I wish that the challenge was not this hectic… maybe, I could've hung out with Jaxxon," frowned Randall. He then shook his head. "For now… I have a challenge to win."**

 **000**

Randall quickly reached Alex who was crossing his arms impatiently. "About time you arrived."

Randall rolled his eyes as he handed the photo and keys to the Sceptile. "Be careful not to drop anything… because if we lose-"

"I'm a candidate for elimination," finished Alex nonchalantly. "Yeah yeah… I don't care, let's me do my thing already!"

Randall sighed as Alex ran towards the desert. Coincidentally, Luther also arrived.

"Geez… I'm not running for a while," he moaned, crouching down.

Septh levitated the keys and photo away from the trash bag. "It's my turn… rest for a while… you don't know if the keys are going to work." Septh slowly floated towards the desert leaving Randall and Luther alone.

Luther decided to start a conversation with the Incineroar since they were in the same alliance. "Sooo… Randall… how's life?"

"Its fine," sighed Randall sitting down and cocking his head down towards the ground. "I just hope that this game would finish already… I have plans!"

"Okay… well… life's fine for me too… I just hope that there would be no follow-up seasons," Luther intoned dryly. "I got to meet new people… I met Icy, the love of my life… I also got to showcase my inventions… but in the end, this show is still sucky."

Randall nodded in agreement. "It's a mystery on why others still join these types of shows." He then stared at the desert wistfully. "Sometimes… I also wonder… would I be accepted?"

Luther furrowed a brow. "What do you mean with accepted? You're strong… and you're muscular… you're the social butterfly, of course you're accepted!" He then shook his head. "Is it about you being disowned?"

"How does everyone fucking know about that?" snarled Randall punching the ground. "I thought nobody but me and Alex knew!"

"Umm… you and Alex were talking really loud earlier," stammered Luther, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I don't want to be nosy but… I want to help out…"

Randall growled… before sighing and calming down a bit. He nodded reluctantly. "Okay… I trust you enough…"

 **000**

Alex smirked to himself as he passed by an odd-shaped boulder. He was in his element. The wild was where he felt comfortable. He was not a fan of civilization.

He turned around to see if Septh was near. Thankfully, the meteor was nowhere to be seen.

He then sighed as he slowed down. His mind was clouded with numerous thoughts. Being buddy-buddy with Randall was a tad bit difficult. "Sheesh, why is it so difficult to open up?"

Alex shook his head. He didn't really "bond" with any of the other competitors. "Arceus… why am I so untrusting?"

Septh yawned as he passed the Sceptile. "I'm bored…" Septh nonchalantly turned to the lizard, stopping on his tracks. "Entertain me, will you?"

Alex scoffed as he overtook the meteor. "Pro tip, never stop during a challenge… good luck, sucker!"

Septh rolled his eyes as he floated forward.

 **000**

" **I don't care about this game," remarked Septh coldly. "All I need… is some entertainment to pass the time."**

 **He then chuckled. "And in the end, I would-" Septh gasped as he fell to the floor.**

 **000**

Alex reached the front of a snazzy mansion. Alex quickly walked towards the door, trying the keys on the lock.

"Not green… nor blue… nor this weird shade of green…"

"THAT'S EVERGREEN!"

Alex rolled his eyes as he inserted a cyan key. It didn't unlock the door.

Septh also arrived, smirking at the Sceptile as he approached the door.

-SEVERAL KEYS LATER-

Alex growled as he was standing on a pile of used key. "Shit… none of these keys work!"

Septh, in the meantime, was taking his time as he stared at Alex with a mocking expression. "Slow and steady is enough for me…"

Alex growled as he was teleported back to the entrance of Haina Desert.

 **000**

" **At this rate… we have a chance to lose!" scowled Alex.**

 **000**

Juvia was startled as she found herself back at the entrance of the abandoned supermarket.

"Great… all of the keys didn't work," she muttered to herself as she stared at the darkness in front of her.

She swallowed as she head towards the-

DING

Juvia groaned as she stopped. "W-why? Just why?"

"It's because… we didn't have a song last time so we want a song today!" came Nihilego's voice.

Juvia sighed as she entered the supermarket.

[Song Time! It would have a fast tune since I'm too lazy to think of a tune. However, the start and ending parts are quite slower than the rest of the song. It's entitled "Key"]

 _Juvia: Entering a new phase_

 _Passing through that big new craze_

 _Leaving me in a daze_

 _Couldn't see through the haze_

 _And all… I could do…_

 _Was think about you…_

 _This relay… needs some style_

 _For this is going to take for a while_

 _Ashley (sighed as she was teleported back to the entrance of the supermarket) : Life is nothing but a dream_

 _I can't trust someone or so it seems_

 _Trapped by a cultist, woah is me…_

 _But I need to find the key…_

 _Luther: Stupidly, I'm stuck in a box_

 _Boredom surrounds me as I'm stuck_

 _To the two hosts, I say f**k_

 _And now… what?_

 _Ashley and Juvia: We need to find the key_

 _The winner would be me…_

 _In the end… we would find the key_

 _Randall and Luther: Finding the key…_

 _Where is it now?_

 _Juvia and Ashley: I really want to find the right one_

 _But the real question is how?_

 _Juvia: And… all… we… need… is…_

Juvia's eyes widened as she laid her eyes upon a golden key. She hastily grabbed it, making sure that no one is nearby. "Time to find Randall…"

 **000**

Ashley yawned as she shoved as silver key towards Luther's hands. "Take a pic already, yawwwnn… be quick… I really want to take a rest."

Luther nodded then sped off to search for Mimickyu.

Ashley, on the other hand, sighed as she turned towards a nearby door. "Maybe… I can sleep in there."

She twisted the doorknob to enter the room.

The room was very quaint. In the center was a table and chair with a flower vase on the table. Bookshelves lined the walls. And of course, they were boxes near the shelves.

"Why does a supermarket require bookshelves?" Ashley asked herself groggily. She then noticed something… a painting behind the chair. It was a painting of Ace falling down from a high place.

Ashley cocked her head downward. Her eyes widened. "That… that looks like the balcony in the mansion…" She shuddered. "Could this painting be a prophecy of some sort?" She shook her head. She didn't believe in all of that hullabaloo.

She then sighed as she sat on the chair. "I just hope…" Ashley slumped on her seat, falling asleep.

 **000**

Alex finally arrived at the entrance of the mansion. Randall gave him the golden key and the photo earlier and it was… an awkward moment.

He inserted his key and the door clicked open. "Yes… we can win this!"

Septh also arrived as the doors closed. "There's no way he's goi-" Before Septh can continue, he heard… screaming?

 **000**

Ace was peering from the side of the balcony. He smiled triumphantly as Alex finally entered the mansion.

He quickly turned to Meowzer. "How are you coping with?"

The Meowstic didn't respond and continued to twitch eerily. "Sun… set… the sun… would… always… SET!"

"Ooookaayy..." muttered Ace turning away from Meowzer. He quickly took out the paper that he snatched from Ashley.

One word was written on it…

 **BEWARE**

Ace's eyes widened as a shadow appeared beside him. "M-"

Ace felt nothing as he was lifted off the ground. He saw Septh nearing the door. Meowzer was lifting him, with dark red eyes. "Meowzer, put me down… so no one could get any-"

"WHEN I FALL DOWN… YOU FALL DOWN WITH ME…" muttered Meowzer, grinning creepily.

CRASH!

 **000**

Nihilego, Guzzlord and Marshadow were helping themselves with a snack while waiting for the challenge to finish.

"How do you think are they doing?" Nihilego asked, pouring a drink for Marshadow. "I'm feeling like the Nihilegoes have a chance to win this… they have four power players!"

Marshadow shrugged his shoulders. "I'm new to this so don't ask me… I blame Pheromosa and Buzzwole for hijacking my show."

Guzzlord chuckled as he nibbled on a cookie. "Sure you-"

CRASH!

"W-what was that?" yelped Marshadow nervously.

"Let's check!" suggested Nihilego floating out of her chair.

 **000**

The contestants were all teleported out of the mansion, where they met the mangled body of Ace, unmoving with the idol in his paw.

"Okay… it looks like the Nihilegoes won," commented Nihilego nonchalantly.

"Is he going to be okay?" cried Ashley, looking at her brother worriedly.

"He's out," declared Nihilego, giving Ashley a concerned look. "He's too injured to compete any further."

"But Alex was restricted to a wheelchair and he still competed," protested Luther.

"The challenge injured Ace… Alex wasn't," explained Nihilego.

"But it wasn't the challenge?" pointed out Septh smugly.

"Wha-"

"Meowzer… she pushed him off the balcony," explained Septh gesturing to the Meowstic who was holding her head in regret.

Ashley growled at Meowzer. "I thought… I trusted you… why?" Tears flowed out of her eyes. "You… you monster!"

"Um… elimination ceremony later," squeaked Nihilego as a wormhole suddenly appeared.

 **000**

" **Meowzer… why?" cried Ashley.**

 **000**

The Guzzlords were all seated outside the house. Marshadow was the one distributing the poffins as he held a tray. "Okay… Luther and Ashley had no votes…"

Luther sighed as he walked forward to receive his poffin while Ashley just sat on her stool, looking at the ground with vacant eyes.

"Meowzer… you're out of here," declared Marshadow coldly hurling a poffin at the Minior.

Meowzer sighed as she stood up. "But… I didn't do… anything…"

"That's what they all say," drawled Septh.

 **000**

" **I'm out…" said Meowzer simply. She closed her eyes. "I know… it's dumb… why… just why?"**

 **000**

Meowzer was now in the cannon.

"Are you ready?" Marshadow asked her.

No response as she was launched.

 **000**

Luther sighed as he walked through the empty hallways of the third floor. Everyone was shut in their rooms, deeply affected by Ace's injury… except for a certain meteor.

Luther quickly hid behind a plant as his eyes focused on Septh as he floated around nonchalantly. "Meowzer… thank you… you were desperate for murder… all you needed was a little push… isn't that right…?"

…

…

"LUTHER!"

 **000**

 **Second shortest chapter ever! Meh… it was interrupted by the dual elimination of Ace and Meowzer. Final 6! And also… have a nice day!**

 **Meowzer: …**


	12. Episode 11: Inner Demons

**Another episode of…**

"PHEROMO- Eeekkk! Why are you tying us up?!"

"Payback, bitch!"

 **Ahem… as I was saying, another episode of Total Pokemon Ultra Space!**

 **000**

Nihilego grinned as she twirled around in a mysterious location. "According to official guidelines, I have to recap on what happened the previous episode…"

She sighed then stopped twirling. "Last time, it was a relay challenge and we temporarily returned to the two original teams, some had difficulty while some didn't even exert any effort. Meowzer supposedly pushed Ace off the balcony and so the Vaporeon is now gonzo… Meowzer was also voted off afterwards because of the event. What would happen next on this dramatic episode of… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!?"

 **000**

An empty stage was shown. An easy chair was set on the center with one bleacher on both sides. It looked like the studio where the livestream shows were formerly held.

The stagelights were turned on revealing Marshadow sitting on the center couch. Pheromosa and Buzzwole were both tied up on the left bleachers. On the right one, Nihilego and Guzzlord waved at the crowd.

"Ahem…" coughed Marshadow attempting to capture the attention of the viewers. He then flashed a dazzling smile. "I'm Marshadow and welcome to… ULTRA SPACE ULTIMATE RECAP!"

Nihilego nodded as she stood up from her seat. "We invited all of the ten eliminated campers so that we can hold a proper talk show!" She then cocked her head downwards. "You must be asking if this was where to crude livestreams are held…" She shook her head. "We're in Lumiose City… specifically Prism Tower!"

"Let us out already!" grunted Pheromosa, whimpering over the tightness of the restraints. "My sexylicious body is too delicate and frail for this… barbaric ropes!"

Marshadow stifled a laugh. "This is revenge for hijacking my show." He then turned to the camera. "Ahem… let's get started, shall we?"

"I LOVE YOU MARSHADOW!" squealed a Furfrou holding a banner with Marshadow's face on it.

"MARRY ME!" shrieked a Pyroar.

"BANG ME!" added a Vivillion.

Marshadow blushed in embarrassment. "Umm… our first segment is… introducing all of the eliminated campers… so we can get an outlook on what happened after their elimination."

"Our first eliminated contestants are… BREON AND CLAY!"

A Vikavolt and Timburr were pushed from backstage. The Timburr blushed as he noticed the crowd while the Vikavolt quickly sat next to Pheromosa.

"Clay, sit down," requested Marshadow politely.

The Timburr nodded before sitting next to the Vikavolt, squeezing it tightly.

"Okay… let's start with… Clay," started Marshadow turning to the blushing Timburr. "Clay… how was being eliminated first?"

Clay shrugged. "Master comforted me… so it's okay and dandy."

"AWWWW…" gushed the audience.

Breon rolled his eyes. "The audience are very easy to impress… it's so… disappointing, I expected more in the hope of the future."

Marshadow coughed. "Um… let's go ask the audience for question."

Most of the audience raised their appendages.

"Umm… let's start with the Brionne in the back," intoned Marshadow gesturing to the Brionne sitting in the far end of the room.

"Umm…" started the Brionne closing her eyes to think. A malicious grin formed on its face. "Is your ship called Bray or Cleon?"

"Poppy, is that you?" Breon asked dryly.

The Brionne muttered incoherent curses before nodding hesitantly. "I just wanted to prove the community wrong!"

"Just go over here so we can introduce you," requested Marshadow.

Poppy crawled towards the stage with an irked expression. "I'm so sick of others interrupting my daily 'activities'… I should've invited my other shipper friends to come…"

"Is Macey part of your group?" Nihilego asked eagerly. "When Victini gave me advice… he mentioned a yaoi lover named Macey…"

"We chat through the internet… sharing ideas," admitted Poppy flashing a creepy grin as she sat next to Guzzlord. "It's quite entertaining… good ole days…"

"Ookay… time for clips… showing Poppy's life after her elimination," declared Marshadow pressing a button.

Poppy's eyes widened. "N-no…"

A television screen descended from the ceiling, stopping as it was behind Marshadow's chair.

It turned on showing a video.

 **000**

 _Poppy was shown typing into her laptop._

" _Bray is the official ship name, you bitches," Poppy muttered to herself as she pounded the keys on her laptop. "Cleon can dig a hole, jump in and rot!"_

 _She then squinted her eyes as she leaned closer to the screen. "Spam… you are banned… banned?" Poppy growled angrily. "This is unfair! Isn't there freedom of speech?! I want justice!"_

 _SLAM_

 _Poppy turned around to find several Pumpkaboo hovering over the broken down door. "Yaoi Association, attack!"_

 _Poppy quickly used Bubble at the Pumpkaboo. "Stay back… I'm supporting Bray foreve- eeek!"_

 _Poppy screamed as she was pounced on by all of the Pumpkaboo._

 **000**

Poppy's left eye began to twitch as the television turned off.

"That was… surprising," commented Breon smirking.

"No one… should ever feel that pain ever," said Poppy deadpanned.

"Ookay… let's move on to our fourth eliminated contestant: Icy!" stated Marshadow slumping on his chair.

The Froslass waved at the crowd as she floated from backstage. She hastily sat next to Poppy.

"Ookay, Icy how was the season?" Marshadow asked Icy.

Icy shrugged her shoulders. "It was so-so… I met Luther… and new friends on the way so I didn't mind, I was on the show for only five episodes anyway."

"Yeah…" agreed Poppy. "Being on the show distracted me from my shipping duties."

Breon sighed. "These shows turns its contestants to mentally unstable ones… I'm lucky that I quitted when I still could."

"Well… this show is a fuck," remarked Clay, startling the others.

"You… cussed," yelped Icy.

"Oh… Master told me not to… but don't mind that," said Clay.

"We'll make this quick," sighed Nihilego stretching. "We have a huge challenge after this."

Marshadow nodded before turning to the audience. "Our next guests are… Meowzer, Ace and Junior!"

A Meowstic aimlessly walked out from backstage with a Vaporeon on a wheel chair being pushed by a black and blue Incineroar followed.

"Okay… let's start with Meowzer," stated Marshadow turning to the Meowstic who was looking at the ceiling with blank and vacant eyes. "Meowzer, do you regret your actions in the game."

Meowzer blinked as she gave Marshadow a blank expression. "Where are we?"

"I knew that those psychiatrists were a sham," muttered Breon.

"Ookay… since Ace is still injured, we'll move on to Junior," said Marshadow turning to the Incineroar. "I'm quite surprised that you evolved already."

Junior shrugged. "I'm just worried that I may look big compared to my other friends…"

Poppy chuckled. "I shipped him with that Treeko!"

Icy giggled. "That aside, how is your relationship?"

Junior sighed. "We decided to break up… we're worried that… we may end up like those other couples on the show."

"In other words, anxiety," came a voice as a Lucario walked out.

"Crimson, how are you?" Marshadow asked, hands on his lap.

"I'm fine," snarled Crimson settling down beside Junior and Ace. "I'm just pissed off that I revealed my weakness outright to the stupid meteor."

"He did fool everyone," pointed out Poppy. "I wish someone would just hang him up and crack his shell… he's not worthy enough for my ships."

"Guys… you mustn't hold a grudge for too long," advised Icy closing her eyes. "We need Septh to change… and to change, we must show him that he's wrong."

"If that's the case, we need a fucking billboard," drawled Crimson rolling her eyes. "I hate him so much that I would knock his ass off of this planet."

"That sounds counter-productive," stammered Meowzer. "I don't even know what he did wrong…"

"Master told me not to hate… because hate would grow… to something worse," admitted Clay clasping on his everstone necklace.

"Okay… let's go back to the audience for some questions," stated Marshadow.

"Umm… is Breon in love with Ashley?" asked a female Drilbur. "I just figured… they are single and perfect for each other."

"So is Clay," protested Poppy.

Breon shrugged. "I just find Ashley attractive, no biggie. I'm not the type of bug who dates."

"It's a big biggie," pointed out Icy. "Maybe… I should set up a date between you two."

Junior furrowed a brow. "You can? I don't trust matchmakers… Poppy set a blind date between me and Jester…"

"I ship you two!" protested Poppy. "Well… I'm still afflicted from our breakup but I figured that it won't stop me from helping you."

"Arceus, this is a mental hazard," groaned Breon. "I'm losing brain cells just by listening at you all… Juvia, Luther, Randall and Izaya are the only sane ones… well… Icy too, perhaps?"

Clay shook his head. "Breon, you must know that my mannerisms are because of my lifestyle… I'm what they called a sheltered guy."

"Ookay… let's meet the last two… Izaya and Comf!" declared Marshadow as a Comfey and a Crobat floated from backstage. Izaya sat next to Breon while Comf sat next to Crimson.

"Okay… how's life," Marshadow asked.

"It's okay… I lost the game… but there could only be one winner," responded Izaya.

"I'm seeing a psychologist," admitted Comf. "She told me that I should be my own person and not care about all that shit everyone's thinking about."

"That's called selfishness," huffed Crimson.

"Whatevs… Septh hurt me once… I can't let him hurt me again," retorted Comf with a morbid expression. She then grinned cheerily. "Then again, I'm so psyched to see y'all again!"

"I can never forgive that meteor," snarled Crimson.

"Okay, let's move on with poll results," announced Nihilego.

Izaya furrowed a brow. "Poll results?"

"Yup…while you guys were competing, we set up a poll… and we're going to announce the results," explained Nihilego cheerily. "The first poll was about who the viewers think has a chance in winning the whole thing… it was created before Breon's elimination sooo only Clay is omitted."

Clay sighed as he heard this.

"Okay, before we begin… we still have… ummm, unfinished business," revealed Guzzlord nervously. "We hired interns and… I've asked them to come here."

"Oh… perfect timing," remarked Nihilego. "We can introduce them too!"

"No," growled Breon. "It would be awkward… and I won't like it."

"Um… where are we?" asked Meowzer, eyes dilated. "I don't know anyone of you… however, I felt like… I've seen you all before."

"Your psychiatrists is a scam," drawled Breon, crossing his appendages.

"Okay… sarcastic passive bug aside," started Nihilego, causing Breon to roll his eyes. "Our first intern is the heroine… yet, she's still a villain… let's give a hand for… VIVIAN!"

A Roserade came out with a relaxed expression on its face. It waved at the crowd, before sitting down next to Izaya, who distanced himself.

"Vivian, how does it feel to be rejected for the sequel and come back as an intern?" Marshadow asked nervously.

Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "At least… I would be on the island until the end… which means, I can enact my evil plan!" Vivian cackled evilly.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Oh please… you're not actually a villain, I can bet all my money to that fact."

"You're wrong, goth bat," giggled Vivian. "I'm Chaos… the powerful and vengeful supervillain that can wreak havoc in the peaceful nation, muaaahhhhaaahaha!"

"Goth bat?" snickered Breon. "That's quite a laugh…"

"I'm just paler than most of my species," argued Izaya nonchalantly. "I don't care if anyone calls me names… it's just words… if they're really brave, they should do better than that."

"Umm… master told me that… you must always love your enemies… and don't fight soo… don't kill Mrs. Plant Woman," stammered Clay anxiously, eyeing the bat.

"Meh… it's not worth my time," drawled Izaya.

"I'm... just… trying… my… best," sniffled Vivian.

"Um… it looks like you made her cry," pointed out Meowzer, tilting her head in confusion. "For some reason… it affects me… I'll just let it slide."

"I don't care if she cries or not," scoffed Comf. "It's her responsibility to keep herself in check… she showed her own weakness and it made her vulnerable."

"You don't have to point that out in a harsh manner," retorted Icy politely. "What even happened to you? You used to be a kind and sweet girl."

"Um… can you keep it down? I'm… thinking of something," pleaded Vivian nervously. "I… really want to think of something."

"Ookay… let's just move on the second and final intern… he's a sexist without any heart of any sort… DONALD!" announced Marshadow cheerily.

A Gumshoos walked out from backstage with a disgusted look on his face. "The service here is disgusting… they must all be Kantonians… I told them that we should only accept Alolans but nooo, those pricks can immigrate… how stupid." The Gumshoos quickly sat next to Poppy, who was sketching something on her sketch pad.

"Okay… Donald, why are you are sexist and a racist with too many wives?" asked Marshadow nervously. "Couldn't you become more polite… you're not even the president of Alola… I'm not even sure Alola is ruled by a president…"

"Hogwash, can't you show any respect to the president?!" scoffed Donald, rubbing off the dust on his fur. "I would have to… end you if you don't meet my standards."

"Rude, much?" queried Crimson, arching a brow. "Can't you be more calm and considerate of other's feelings and emotions?"

"I'm calm and considerate enough, you bitch," growled Donald. "No one should talk back to the president… especially a girl!"

"Um… why did we accept him as an intern again?" Marshadow whispered to Nihilego, confused. "He might spark multiple controversies… which won't end well."

"Don't worry," assured Nihilego in a hushed tone. "He's not going to be 'that' regular."

Marshadow nodded before turning back to the mongoose. "Sooo… what's your occupation?"

Donald chuckled to himself. "Can't you just know from my features that I'm the president of Alola… you're impolite to doubt me, it's improper decorum."

"Send him off already," groaned Breon. "He's damaging my brain with his stupid remarks."

"He is a wannabe," pointed out Junior. "Maybe… this is his true personality… though, I don't actually know if this is actually a façade."

"I think he's peachy," remarked Meowzer, crossing her arms. "He's just voicing out his opinions…" Her expression darkened. "Though… his mannerisms may be a tad annoying at some points…" Meowzer chuckled darkly. "That's not a problem, isn't it?"

"Ookay… let's just proceed to the poll results," stammered Marshadow, twiddling his fingers in exasperation.

The same television, where Poppy's video was displayed, turned on immediately to Marshadow's words. It displayed a graph of a votes. Some were a notch higher but some… stayed in zero.

"Breon, Ashley, Ace, Comf, Poppy, Meowzer, Randall, Septh and Icy have no votes, which means the viewers believe that none of them have a chance in winning," announced Marshadow. "Ironically… three of them are still in the game."

"Not my fault that I quit," spat Comf.

"Actually it is," pointed out Breon, making the lei hiss.

"Okay… Crimson, Alex, Luther and Juvia all have one vote," continued Marshadow.

"It's a good thing that some people still know who to root for," remarked Crimson with a smirk.

"You only had one vote!" snarled Breon, trying hard not to attack Crimson.

Crimson rolled her eyes.

"Izaya had two votes," announced Marshadow.

"From the start, my chances at winning were… a bit thin," admitted Izaya, closing his eyes to think. He opened them with a smirk. "That's why I joined… to have a challenge."

"Yeah yeah, no one cares about you," drawled Donald.

"Seriously, why is he still here?" questioned Junior nervously. "I can't think clearly… he's too much of a distraction."

"Ahem… please keep it down so I may continue," requested Marshadow, shaking. He then nodded. "Um… Junior won the poll with three votes… but he's already eliminated soo… yup, the poll is not accurate."

"It's all about negative and positive edits," pointed out Breon. "Usually, negative edits would lower your chances… however, there may be some exceptions… I mean, they make it far but they rarely win the money."

Poppy nodded in agreement. "That may be true but… I sometimes wish that they would care more about each other and love and sleep-"

"Stop… that's too much to comprehend," requested Vivian, hands on her head.

"Umm… let's move on with our second poll," intoned Marshadow, slouching as he gripped vigorously on the chair's armrests.

"There's another?" asked Junior.

"Yup… this time, it's about the viewers' favorite character among the top 8," explained Marshadow, matter of factly. "Um… hope no one is offended by this."

The contestants all shook their heads until a certain "president" spoke up. "Preposterous… if I was in the poll, I would garner all of their votes!"

Marshadow coughed. "Umm… Luther is the most favorite with four votes… Meowzer follows with three votes."

"How can that psycho have more votes than the others?!" groaned Crimson. "She freaking betrayed Ashley and the masses still vote for her!"

"Well… she is funny," pointed out Poppy, giggling creepily.

"People these days… they're sickening," scowled Comf.

"You're also sickening," commented Breon nonchalantly. "You're just like that… because of Septh… he's one person, Comf, _one person_ and you're not getting over it!"

"I hate you," grumbled Comf in an inaudible tone.

"Ookay… Juvia, Ace and Randall all have two votes," continued Marshadow suddering.

Ace nodded.

"And… Ashley, Septh and Alex all have one vote," finished Marshadow, cheerily but voice still faltering.

"Figures… they didn't vote for Ashley," muttered Crimson.

"Don't worry," assured Clay. "They must've forgotten that Ashley was part of the poll… I think?"

"That's harsh," pointed out Junior. "I mean… maybe… they had other preferences."

Marshadow sighed and shrugged. "Let go already… because, it's time for a challenge!"

Izaya furrowed a brow. "Aren't we eliminated? I don't mind a challenge but I require rest… we've been sitting here for a long time."

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure Ace isn't capable to compete," added Breon.

Nihilego giggled. "No matter… we don't want to leave someone out of the fun."

"Okay… each member of the final six… would have a pair of supporters," explained Guzzlord. "And each pair would compete in a challenge that might change the outcome of the game."

"Ahem, we only have ten eliminated contestants… if you include Ace," pointed out Izaya.

"Well… the interns are also going to take part," answered Marshadow nervously.

Breon gaped before eyeing Donald in disgust. "No… no…NO!"

"Don't worry... we're pairing you up based on who you support," assured Marshadow.

"Um… I'm supporting Randall," stammered Junior, sweating profusely.

"I would be his pair," added Poppy.

"Um… I guess I would have to pair with Ace in supporting Ashley," stated Breon nonchalantly.

Ace's eyes widened.

"Juvia…" muttered Izaya.

"I would go with you, bat man!" chirped Vivian, making Izaya groan.

"Meh… I'm going with Alex," shrugged Crimson. "I just don't care…"

"I would be going with you, my fair lady," chuckled Donald.

"Clay and I would be partners," said Icy.

"That means… Comf and I would support Septh," said Meowzer.

"Ookay… now that all of the pairs are now determined, let's start the challenge," declared Nihilego.

"No…" wailed Crimson. "There's no way I'm pairing with…" She pointed at the Gumshoos. "HIM!"

"Too bad… okay, please pass through the wormhole that would lead to the challenge," requested Nihilego snapping her tentacles to form a wormhole on the floor of the stage.

The campers were about to jump when Marshadow politely halted them.

"Um… please go to the make-up room backstage which serves as a temporary confessional… I want you all to comment your viewpoints on the r-remaining campers," requested Marshadow. "T-thank you."

 **000**

" **Well… um… I was supporting Breon so… I have nothing to say about the others," admitted Clay. "But… since he's already out, I'm supporting Luther or Ashley… they both remind me of my master, oh and Juvia, perhaps… she's so kind and helpful."**

 **000**

" **Well… you know what happened after I quit?" queried Breon. "I went back home… and the bullies kept calling me a quitter… they must've watched the show and aren't as scared as before…"**

 **He then smiled brightly. "And… I told them off… they looked so rattled… I wished I brought a camera to take photos, alas… they don't bully me as much, that's why I'm supporting the remaining Nihilegoes for helping me… well… maybe not Alex… he seems… not that nice."**

 **000**

" **There's no more niceness left in this world," commented Comf with a frown. "I'm so… appaled that I'm on the team that supports… him, with another killer!"**

" **Why am I always paired up with a murder?!" groaned Comf. "It doesn't end well… always!"**

 **000**

" **Well… I'm obviously supporting Luther," remarked Icy, blushing. "But… Juvia and Ashley are okay too… b-but, I wish that they won't get too competitive."**

 **000**

 **Poppy giggled creepily as she sketched on her pad. "Oh boy… supporting Randall and this challenge might bring new light to yaoi… but… I think that he won't win though, I won't hesitate to support him!"**

 **000**

" **Oh great… we're doing this again," drawled Crimson, rolling her eyes. "People keep calling me the under the radar gal… don't know why." She shrugged her shoulders. "Welp, I'll still do my best to win this challenge… to redeem myself."**

 **000**

" **Well… I'm quite exhilarate on what challenge awaits us," admitted Izaya with a grin. "This time… I would rely on my skills… and a bit of luck."**

 **000**

" **I hate to admit it but… I'm still in love with Poppy," growled Junior. "And… she is still casual with me… I also feel cold… my fur is exposed… evolving… it ripped my hoodie open…"**

 **Junior sighed. "Oh well… Randall better win this."**

 **000**

 **Ace sighed. "I can still talk… b-but… I don't want to… I rather be stuck to a wheelchair… forever."**

 **000**

 **Meowzer clapped her hands ominously. "A push is all you need…. a push is all you need… a push is all you need to make your day!"**

 **000**

" **Well… I don't even know much about these people," intoned Vivian. "But… that would make my evil crimes more painful… muahahahaha!"**

 **000**

" **Incine-bore and Mini-bore are the only winners in my eyes," growled Donald. "Their victory would make Alola-great again."**

 **000**

After jumping into the wormhole, the campers found themselves in a familiar place: Eterna Forest, their first location during their time of competing.

"Oh boy… do we have to run around again?!" groaned Crimson.

"Oh yeah… Crimson, why didn't we see you during the race?" questioned Icy.

"I jumped from branch to branch," explained Crimson.

Nihilego coughed to gather their attention. "Okay… this challenge would be a callback to all of the previous challenges from day 1 to the recent challenge."

"So… it would be like a race?" questioned Breon.

Marshadow nodded. "Um… Nihilego and Guzzlord have the rules… so ask t-them."

"Okay… the first leg of the race would be to run to the mansion with your partner… where the next leg would be held," explained Nihilego.

"What would be the use of the pairs, actually?" questioned Izaya.

Nihilego snapped her fingers and handcuffs chained the pairs with each other.

"No… I'm closer to him," moaned Crimson, annoyed.

"Don't worry… I'm gentle," Donald assured, as blood began to drip from his left nostril.

"Um… we would just… wormhole to the chateau where we'll wait to give your second challenge… your placement in this race would determine your challenge in the chateau," explained Guzzlord.

A wormhole suddenly appeared and the three hosts disappeared through it.

"Welp… I don't about you guys but, I'm going," said Breon.

Ace shuddered.

Crimson was prevented from running as Donald just stood in place, malicious thoughts stuck in his head.

While the others ran in different directions with their partners.

"Let's… just… go," grunted Crimson, struggling to get free.

"You don't ask the president what they need to do," growled Donald.

Crimson face-palmed.

 **000**

" **Is it just me… or is Donald such a dick?!" grumbled Crimson. "He's dragging me down… with his… stupid antics!"**

 **000**

Icy and Clay continued to run through the forest. Icy hovered over the obstacles while Clay had to endure the pain of the sharp sticks, pointy rocks and creepy crawlies.

"Icy… stop… floating," moaned Clay as his head collided with a rock. "It's too painful… my master wouldn't be satisfied with this."

"We need to win this," explained Icy, not even looking back to check on the fighting type. "Don't worry… you heal fast."

"B-but," protested Clay.

Poppy and Junior ran past the duo with a smirk on their faces.

"Clay! Let's hurry up," intoned Icy, floating faster, to Clay's dismay.

 **000**

Meowzer struggled to even move faster… after running from the starting point, Comf didn't even bother to move and help.

"Comf… let's… move… faster," wheezed Meowzer, starting to get tired.

"No," replied Comf. "I'm not going to win this challenge… especially if we're winning for Septh."

"Why do you have to be bitter about that?" questioned Meowzer, stopping. "And… why are you heavier unlike other Comfey?!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" growled Comf. "If you are, you better take it back!"

"Comf, you're not fat," expressed Meowzer.

Comf sighed. "Let's just go… there's no use in just staying in place." Meowzer nodded as the two ran forward.

 **000**

" **Comf has problems," remarked Meowzer. "I shouldn't have suggested my psychiatrist. Breon was right, it was a sham."**

 **000**

" **Welp… I'm going to do the challenge," said Comf, frowning uncomfortably. "But I won't like it."**

 **000**

Poppy and Junior continued to pant as they entered the mansion.

"That was easier than the first time," admitted Junior.

"Welp, you're the first pair here," stated Nihilego. "Which means… your challenge would be fun! Well… wear these… it's appropriate for this challenge."

Nihilego took out a white tuxedo and a blue dress.

"I want to wear the tux," enthused Poppy, clapping her flippers. "It would be a new experience!"

"Well… the male is the one who would wear the tuxedo," retorted Nihilego.

As Nihilego unlocked Junior and Poppy's handcuffs, Ace and Breon then arrived afterwards.

"Where's the challenge?" huffed Breon.

"Well… seeing that you're both boys, Ace would wear the tuxedo while Breon wears the dress," said Nihilego.

"Is this even necessary?" groaned Breon. "I'm a boy!"

"Do you expect a cripple to wear a dress?" questioned Nihilego smugly, unlocking the duo's handcuffs.

Breon sighed. "Just give me the fucking clothes so we can finally begin."

Nihilego took out a red dress and a simple bowtie which Breon quickly took. "The changing room is right there," said Nihilego, gesturing to the west wing.

Breon, Poppy and Junior all ran towards the direction Nihilego pointed at. Ace sighed as he wheeled himself forward.

 **000**

" **Breon forgot me," expressed Ace. "And it's not pleasing."**

 **000**

" **I better show those whelps that I'm a force to be reckoned with," expressed Breon. He then coughed awkwardly. "Better tone down my anger issues too… it might get weird."**

 **000**

Icy cheered as she floated inside the mansion. "Yipee! Clay, we've did it!"

Clay lifted his face from the floor, revealing numerous bruises. "I'm never going to do this ever again."

"Well… you have the same challenge as the first two pairs," declared Nihilego handing them a pink dress and a yellow tuxedo. She also unlocked their handcuffs.

"Um… y-yellow is quite a rare color for t-tuxedoes to be," remarked Marshadow, hiding behind Guzzlord.

"Well… we have to be unique," pointed out Nihilego, handing the clothes to Icy and Clay, who quickly rushed to the fitting room.

Marshadow nodded.

"You should really stop," exclaimed Nihilego. "You're hiding behind our shadows, show yourself to the world."

Marshadow blinked then shuddered, shaking his head. "I'm not so s-sure."

 **000**

" **Marshadow needs a boost in confidence," commented Nihilego, stroking her chin.**

 **000**

" **Welp, my timidity is not going to stop us from winning," intoned Icy, determined. "Clay and I are g-going to win this!"**

 **000**

" **Icy can get a tad competitive," admitted Clay, holding an icepack on his bruises. "She might be shy… but boy, is she feisty."**

 **000**

Crimson groaned as she pushed Donald by his back. "President wannabe, let's get a move on!"

"You need to address me with my proper title," seethed Donald. "I worked hard to get it so don't smack talk me."

Crimson gaped at Donald, appalled at his behavior. "You may just be an intern but don't act like you're boss."

"That's because I am," drawled Donald condescendingly.

Crimson sighed, annoyed. "Donald, let's fucking go already! We might be in last place!"

"Watch your mouth," snarled Donald. "Don't you know that you're talking to the president of Alola?"

"President?!" questioned Crimson, stomping her foot on the ground in anger. "Let's see if the president can fly."

 **000**

Izaya was usually fast, however Vivian was not helping matters. Surprisingly, the Roserade was heavy. Izaya couldn't fly faster as he dragged the weight of his parter.

He cocked his head towards Vivian. "Can't you at least move to make this easier?!"

"Well, this is my evil plan," cackled Vivian. "Forcing you to do manual labor! Muahahahahahahaha!"

Izaya seethed in anger. "Vivian, if you don't stop your useless bickering, I'll personally end you and pay for your own funeral."

Vivian gulped then nodded.

Izaya smirked. "Good, the others might be ahead of use already so let's make haste."

"Y-yeah," replied Vivian, saluting.

 **000**

" **Doesn't Izaya k-know that he tend to b-be scary," remarked Vivian, shuddering. "Thankfully, I'm just an intern… I don't know what would happen if I compete with him."**

 **000**

" **Sometimes, intimidation is required to push further in a certain challenge," explained Izaya. "But, I don't cheat… that would remove the challenge, isn't it?"**

 **000**

Meowzer and Comf exchanged nervous glances as they stood in front of Nihilego, who was unlocking their handcuffs.

"Well… since you're fourth, you have a different challenge," explained Nihilego. "Climb the stairs, turn right and open the first door you can find for your challenge."

Meowzer and Comf both nodded before rushing upstairs.

Izaya and Vivian entered the mansion afterwards.

"Well… your challenge would be upstairs," intoned Nihilego, unlocking their handcuffs.

"Vivian, let's go," Izaya said, flying upstairs.

"W-wait for me," stammered Vivian, running after the bat.

Poppy, Junior, Ace and Breon rushed towards the hosts, now dressed in their attire.

"So, what's the challenge?" asked Junior, fanning himself. "The collar is quite itchy and the outfit is too hot."

"Well… go to the east wing and go to the room there," requested Nihilego.

The four nodded before heading to their destination.

 **000**

 **Junior sighed and blushed. "Oh my… maybe, Crimson was right, my anxiety is holding me back."**

 **000**

Junior, Poppy, Ace and Breon entered the room. The room was noticeably empty and dusty.

"This is a medical outrage," sniffed Breon. "I'm quite allergic to dust."

"Well… we could talk about… sexual-" started Poppy before Junior covered her mouth.

"Shush, those topics aren't child-friendly," pointed out Junior. "Let's talk about… pure things… like life and stuff like that."

"Well… umm… how's life?" Poppy asked nervously.

"Um… it's good," answered Junior.

Silence.

"Screw this," growled Poppy. "I would spam my explicit content into this fanfic whether you like it or not!"

"Poppy, we need to be rational about this," intoned Junior, sweating heavily.

"Well, we have low amounts of sexual activity during the show so let's talk about that!" argued Poppy.

Icy and Clay then entered the door to the room.

Clay was still profusely panting from all of the bruises he received. "G-guys, what's the challenge?! I… hope… it would help me rest."

Breon shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know either."

"Yeah… perfect timing," remarked Junior. "Poppy was this close to spamming explicit content." His tone turned darker. "And everyone knows that it's know going to end well."

"That's ridiculous," giggled Poppy.

"Um… let's just sit down and wait for the challenge so we can advance with the race," suggested Icy. "I'm quite tired from running around the forest."

"I'm too bruised to continue," agreed Clay leaning against the wall.

The group all sat down and began to talk with each other to pass time.

"So… Breon, how are you?" Poppy asked the Vikavolt, jotting down notes on her pad. "I might need some reference… do you want me to write a fluff or a lemon?"

Breon furrowed a brow. "Excuse me?"

"A lemon then," giggled Poppy, writing it down on her pad.

"I don't know what you're talking about," moaned Breon, confused about Poppy's eccentric behavior.

Junior sighed dreamily as he stared at Poppy. He shook his head. He broke up with her because he was worried as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You okay, person?" queried Clay, concerned while tending to his own wounds. "Are you injured? I usually tend to my master's illnesses so I'm quite skilled."

Junior opened his eyes then noticed that he was not anymore in the chateau. He was now out in the open. Poppy waved at him.

Clay smiled as he found his master grinning ear to ear at him.

"Guys? Why are you looking at each other strangely?" Icy asked, looking at the two boys staring at each other with a dreamy grin.

"I think they're thinking of… love," suggested Poppy, gripping on her pad.

"Yay! Thankfully, I'm not the embarrassment," drawled Breon.

"You're wearing a dress," pointed out Icy.

"Shaddup," sneered Breon.

 **000**

" **I'm going to a therapist after this," uttered Breon, charging up a small ball of electricity. "I'm a little passive but I still rage sometimes… like this!" He shot the ball of electricity at the wall, igniting a small flame. "It's irritating."**

 **000**

 **Ace continued to squirm on his wheelchair. "It still hurts… the memory… the pain… but, watching their shenanigans makes me chuckle."**

 **000**

Comf and Meowzer entered the required room. The door behind them suddenly locked after Comf closed it.

"Fuck, we're stuck here," groaned Comf.

The room was the same room where Breon "died" during the first challenge. However, multiple dolls covered the floor and unlike last time, there were copies of the same plush.

"Okay, what's our challenge?" Comf asked herself.

Meowzer tapped the lei's shoulder then showed her a card. "I found this on the floor… maybe, it might help us find out whatever challenge we need to do."

"Find the Nihilego doll hidden beneath the pile of plushies," Comf read. She lifted her face from the card then showed a stoic expression. "Wow, they are egomaniacs."

"Let's start searching," suggested Meowzer, squatting near the pile of plushies. "We need a head-start."

Comf nodded before hovering towards the psychic cat.

 **000**

" **Comf should be kinder than what she is," exclaimed Meowzer, folding her arms. "She can get too bitter… it's making me nostalgic for some reason."**

 **000**

"We need to find a Guzzlord doll," intoned Izaya, staring at Vivian.

"How would we d-do that?" stammered Vivian nervously. Izaya was creeping her out, especially when they're alone with each other. How does Juvia handle him?

"We'll do the generic way," said Izaya diving into the pile of plushies.

Vivian nodded before jumping in.

 **000**

Crimson wiped off some sweat on her forehead as she trudged through the forest. She was 100% sure that they were in last place.

With a scowl, she turned to Donald, who was rambling on about his presidential business. "Can't you at least contribute? I'm getting sick of dragging you behind me."

"Silence, you peasant," snarled Donald, prompting Crimson to leer at him. "I'm the president so you can't order me what to do."

"But we're losing," huffed Crimson, stopping for a short second before continuing to trudge forward. "Aren't you all about winning?!"

"Are you stereotyping me?" seethed Donald, holding up a fist as a threat.

"You stereotyped yourself," drawled Crimson, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go, you ole codger."

"I'm a teenager," argued Donald with a stoic expression on his face.

 **000**

" **Oh my," gasped Crimson. "He looks so… old. Aside from that, he looks like a child molester but we all know that sooo…"**

 **000**

Junior licked his lips as he grappled Poppy. "I admit it… I still love you…" He chuckled before whispering something to her lips. "I don't mind if we… get back together…"

Poppy blushed. "Master… I was only thinking of a professional relationship but this changes everything!"

Poppy leaned closer for a kiss. Junior blushed… then he reopened his eyes.

"AAAAH!" Junior screamed, pushing Clay, who was also screaming, away from him.

Poppy giggled. "That was a cute moment… definitely, going to my blog."

"You genuinely concern me," remarked Icy, patting the seal's back.

"Don't… ever… speak of this again," snarled Junior, still blushing.

Clay nodded.

The ghost girl from the first challenge then appeared next to Ace. "Sooo… is everyone here?" She then noticed the blush on Junior and Clay's faces. "Did something hot happen here? I knew my illusions would work!"

"Aisha, how's it going?" Icy questioned, waving and grinning at the ghost girl.

Aisha shrugged her shoulders. "It was quite boring. When Nihilego told me that you guys were coming back, I was giddy."

"Just get on with the challenge, already," drawled Breon impatiently.

"I forgot that the tempered bug was here too," mumbled Aisha, rolling her eyes. "Well… your challenge is a call back with my tea party with Icy."

Junior furrowed a brow, hiding the blush on his cheek. "Are we going to have a tea party with you like what Icy did?"

Aisha shook her head with a mischievous grimace. "You're going to have a tea party with a Mimickyu… which would be a call back from the Ula'ula relay. Survive for ten minutes and you're through… for each pair, you have three lives… the Mimickyu would be given a console with your pairs' buttons on it. For each shock, you lose a life. After losing all of your lives, you have to repeat… after the first tea party is finished."

"Oh boy," groaned Breon. "Back in my home, I heard they were fierce."

"But they look so cute," gushed Poppy. "They're part of my first yuri ship… I'm still not fond of yuris but I'm starting to cope."

Aisha sighed as a Mimickyu, along with a table and seven chairs, dropped from a wormhole which suddenly appeared on the ceiling. "I'll be going… thing is rabid." With that, Aisha disappeared.

"Well… I guess, we have to do this," sighed Icy, pulling up a chair for her.

"Hiya, I'm Mimickyu, does anyone of you want to be my friend?" queried the Mimickyu, gripping onto a strange device. "I really want to know y'all better!"

Poppy grinned and clapped her hands. "Can you tell me all of your preferences for reference?!"

The Mimickyu cringed before pressing a button, shocking Poppy and Junior.

 **000**

" **I agree with the Mimickyu," expressed Breon, nodding insightfully. "Poppy can get… a tad too creepy… correction, very creepy!"**

 **000**

 **Poppy let out a cackled before smirking. "That shock taught me something… to do better at my negotiation skills… that way, I would never be shocked!"**

 **000**

" **Well… I'm quite shocked to know that Poppy has zero social skills," remarked Icy, chuckling at her pun. "She's friendly but she's also creepy… a dangerous combination, if you're asking me."**

 **000**

" **Clay actually has decent tongue action," remarked Junior. He then frowned, tone turning colder. "However, I still feeling nothing."**

 **000**

Izaya smirked as he retrieved a plush of the glutton. "Excellent. Let's go bring this back to the egomaniacs."

Vivian nodded, still shaking from fright.

As the two were about to leave, Vivian stepped on something. Vivian looked down to pick up a plush.

Izaya frowned as he noticed… it was a plush of a Shuppet. "Déjà vu…"

Vivian giggled. "I didn't know you have a sweet side… you act scarier than all of those villains." She then furrowed a brow. "And… what do you mean?"

"I'm not comfortable conversing with a total stranger," muttered Izaya with a deadpan expression. "And… I'm not in the mood for stories."

"If you do tell me, I promise to spare you when I take over the world," begged Vivian, kneeling on the floor.

Izaya rolled his eyes before finally succumbing to the Roserade's persistence. "Well… the first challenge was held here, in the chateau. Juvia and-"

"Who's Juvia?" queried Vivian, confused. "I didn't notice any Juvias among the eliminated peanut gallery…" She then stroked her chin to think. "Is she still in the game, perhaps?"

Izaya nodded. He then sighed. "I just hope… that she finds her way… I don't want her to be lost again… lost… lost in an eternal loop."

"But you found it," argued Vivian.

Izaya gave her a look. "How do you know many things? Are you watching us?"

"Well… I watch the show," explained Vivian, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well… you don't need to know," sighed Izaya, wing gripping on the doorknob.

 **000**

" **I don't need someone to tell me that he truly loves Juvia," expressed Vivian. "It's kinda cute… makes me regret that I would create an empire of evil over their lives."**

 **000**

" **Maybe in the past… I did things that I regret now," muttered Izaya, closing his eyes to think. "But… meeting Juvia… I don't regret it at all."**

 **000**

Comf muttered curses to herself as she flung unneeded plush behind her, landing in a pile of other rejected plushes.

Meowzer shook her head. "Comf, what are you doing? Why are you being careless… just throwing all of those poor cuties away."

"Well… they're not vital in this challenge," explained Comf, throwing away a Vikavolt plush. "We only need a Nihilego plush, nothing more, nothing less."

"How would you feel if you were the plush?" huffed Meowzer, dropping her hands onto her hips. "Would you feel their pain and eternal suffering?" Her expression abruptly darkened. "How would you know if you're not even in their shoes?"

Comf arched a brow. "What are you insinuating? Should we bring all of these plush with us when we leave? They'll just hurt you… that's what they all do."

"Comf…" sneered Meowzer, stomping her foot, eyes glowing red. "How can you feel… IF YOU CAN'T FEEL AT ALL?!"

 **000**

Icy sweated bullets as she sipped on a cup of tea. Her companions weren't doing any better. Junior closed his eyes in thought. Poppy was too busy sketching on her pad that when Mimickyu offered her cookies, she used her feet to grab it, costing her team as life. Breon was just chomping on a cookie. Ace looked at the ground somberly. And Clay was still pressing his cheeks, trying to make the blush disappear.

Icy coughed to get the conversation started. "Um… Mimickyu, where do you live?"

Mimickyu arched a brow, confused. "Are you desiring my personal information… you rapscallion!"

"No," protested Icy. "I just want to know you better… I really want to become your friends and we can become best ghost friends forever."

Mimickyu looked unconvinced, eyeing the device on her palm eagerly. "I'm tempted to shock all of you… but that wouldn't be nice, won't it?"

Poppy clapped her flippers. "Shocking would help us understand you more and would seriously inspire my next work of art."

"Wow… you're into painting now," drawled Breon, spitting up some crumbs. "And… these cookies are the worst… is it granola?"

Mimickyu smacked the side of the table. "No one insults my cookies!"

"I think mine moved," commented Breon, not even paying attention to Mimickyu's warning. "And oh… the tea is very lukewarm when I prefer hot tea…"

Mimickyu seethed in anger as she repeatedly pressed the button, shocking both Ace and Breon. Breon yawned with a smirk while Ace's right eye began to twitch.

 **000**

" **I decided to fight my urge to clobber the bullies by making smart cracks," explained Breon. "Sometimes… words are better than actions, after all."**

 **000**

" **Breon is the worst partner ever," remarked Ace, shuddering in fear.**

 **000**

Comf shivered in fright as she exited the room. Meowzer followed, Nihilego plush in her hand.

"Let's go," intoned Meowzer. "We want to catch up with the others!"

Comf paled. "Stay away… you murderer!"

Meowzer furrowed a brow. "What do you me-"

Just as they were speaking, Crimson and Donald sluggishly passed by them.

"Donald, let's go… we're… in… last place," panted Crimson.

Donald groaned. "No…"

Crimson turned to the mongoose with a glare. "Look here, you lustful swine, you're going to follow me if you like it or not!" With a painful tug, Crimson pulled Donald towards the dark hallway.

Comf blinked. "W-what was that?"

Meowzer shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? We have to go back to Nihilego."

Comf paled, gulped then nodded. "Y-yeah…"

 **000**

" **Do I trust Meowzer? No…" expressed Comf with a frown. "She's a freaking murderer… I can see it in her blood red eyes!"**

 **She then shuddered as a gust of wind blew, making her flowers sway. "I don't trust her enough with my life… she would probably be my end if I did."**

 **000**

" **Comf gave me a weird look," Meowzer uttered, tilting her head in confusion. "I wonder what she's thinking inside that small brain of hers…"**

 **000**

Izaya and Vivian were both standing in front of the hosts, plush in their possessions.

"Soo… are we the first ones here?" Izaya asked, handing the Guzzlord plush to Nihilego.

Nihilego nodded before nuzzling the Guzzlord plush. "You're the first pair to complete their second challenge… two more to go…"

"Tell us the next challenge… or else I would shoot you with my freeze ray," warned Vivian, hands on her hips.

"Don't threaten us," warned Nihilego with a dark expression. "We have powers that you common mon are striving for… and the next challenge is at the basement where Icy and the ghost had a tea party."

Izaya nodded before flying off with Vivian.

Vivian then noticed something… Izaya was flying slower than usual. "Is something wrong? You're flying two times slower than your usual speed."

Izaya tipped his fedora. "We're in first place anyway… I just want to stop and smell the flowers."

"That's not suspicious," muttered Vivian sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 **000**

" **Something is up," pointed out Vivian. "Izaya took something and hid it under his fedora, didn't he?"**

 **000**

Crimson and Donald both entered the room. To their surprise, they were back at the main entrance hall.

"Woah… are we dead?" Crimson asked herself, looking around in awe.

"Tacky," commented Donald. "As president, I'm ordering the people to rehabilitate this awful place… it's too dusty."

"We're not in Alola, Toto," teased Crimson.

"Well… I have political power all around the Pokemon world," argued Donald. "You need to praise me, you bitch."

Crimson rolled her eyes as she picked up a piece of paper. "Don't scream," she read.

Her eyes widened as she looked up and a chandelier was falling down at a tremendous speed. Donald was screaming like a pubescent man child as he too looked up.

 **000**

Icy cringed as she eyed Breon with a forced smile. The bug caused them to be shocked… two times already so all of the pairs had one life remaining, other than Ace and Breon who still had two.

"Okay… you guys are finished," commented Mimickyu, glaring at Breon. "You may now leave… Poppy and Breon… stop acting obnoxious." With that, Mimickyu scampered off towards the darkness.

"That was boring," remarked Breon with a yawn.

"I think I agree… Mimickyu's bad personality, the creepy vibes, the horrible tea party food… it was horrid," agreed Poppy with a nod, clutching on her pad for support.

"Poppy… let's go," said Junior, holding onto Poppy's flipper.

"Yup!" said Poppy, exiting the room with the tiger cat.

Icy and Clay both followed.

Breon turned to Ace. "So… let's go…"

Ace rolled his eyes.

 **000**

Crimson shuddered as she and Donald exited the room. It took more than a hundred times for them to complete the challenge.

"Well… let's go back to Nihilego," suggested Crimson.

Donald yawned. "Yes… but you shall carry me… my back aches."

Crimson's left eye began to twitch upon hearing that.

 **000**

Izaya and Vivian finally arrived at the basement where a card was waiting for them.

Vivian picked it up before reading it out loud, "Search for the dolls of the fallen then sort them." Vivian lifted her face from the card, confusion evident in her expression. "Fallen?"

"Eliminated campers," explained Izaya. "Their plush-" Before continuing, the two were sucked into another wormhole."

 **000**

" **The hosts are very rude and cruel… they should really teach me their ways," remarked Vivian with a smile.**

 **000**

Ace, Breon, Clay, Poppy, Icy and Junior all arrived in front of the host, looking paler than usual.

"Okay… team Luther is out," announced Guzzlord.

Icy looked mortified. "W-what? Why are we out?!"

"Well… you were the team we chose randomly out of the three teams since you tied for second to the last place," explained Guzzlord.

"Who's last?" Poppy asked curiously.

Crimson panted and wheezed as she finally arrived, Donald riding on her back. "Did… we… do… good?"

Marshadow shook his head politely. "Um… you guys were the last ones here so… y-you're out of the race with t-team Luther."

Ace, Breon, Poppy and Junior gave the two eliminated teams, a hopeful look before running towards the basement.

"I can't believe we're last," grumbled Crimson, folding her arms.

"I can't believe that I'm eliminated," whimpered Clay. "Master would've wanted me to have more screen time."

"Ha!" mocked Donald.

 **000**

" **Donald's mean," cried Clay.**

 **000**

Izaya and Vivian found themselves in another familiar place: Nacrene City. Though, it was quite different. They were near the museum but a barrier was restricting their movement.

"Well… it seems like we have to enter the museum," muttered Izaya, tipping his fedora.

Vivian nodded before entering with Izaya.

 **000**

Poppy and Junior were in a different place: Reflection Cave. The two had mixed feeling about the place but they mustered enough courage to enter the cave.

 **000**

Breon wheeled Ace through the sewers, looking around for the plush.

 **000**

On the other hand, a certain team was having problems. Meowzer and Comf were trudging around, searching for the way to the basement.

"Geez… I don't remember the structure of this facility," huffed Meowzer as they entered the kitchen. She then turned to Comf. "Have any ideas?"

"Well… I only know the way to the kitchen but… the hosts changed the structure of the chateau," pointed out Comf, looking around franticly.

"Well… I have another question."

"Spill," allowed Comf.

"Well… you called me a murderer… why?" questioned Meowzer, obviously unamused. "Are you implying something? Something… darker…"

Comf blanched. "Um… I was just… ranting some random stuff… don't mind that, it isn't vital…"

Meowzer chuckled… though, it was quite darker than her usual chill laughter. "You think I would fall for those worthless lies, Comf?" She shook her head with a smirk, opening her eyes to reveal… black eyes. "How would you feel if you can't move to save yourself?"

"Meowzer…" stuttered Comf, closing her eyes. "How could you be better than Septh if you're just the same?"

 **000**

Izaya grumbled as he retrieved a Breon plush from under a pedestal. "This is not hard… it is merely tedious, they should really rethink their challenge ideas."

"We should really pick up the pace," uttered Vivian, holding all of the dolls that they've found. Currently, they had all of the pre-merge boots… Junior's and Ace's so only Izaya's and Meowzer's were missing.

Izaya stopped as he stared at the gigantic display of a dead dragon's skeleton. "This skeleton might hide some clues."

"Um… no, there are no dolls hidden inside that skeleton," argued Vivian.

Izaya quickly flew towards the placard displaying the information of the exhibit. Instead of the exhibit's information, he found an enigmatic message. "After collecting all of the dolls… bring them all to the curator's office and sort them so that a new path would emerge… hmm, this is relaying to us the steps."

Vivian nodded in agreement as she picked up an Izaya doll. She playfully imitated Izaya's voice. "I'm Izaya and I'm not fun and I love Juvia so much!"

Izaya gave her a cold stare. "Stop dilly-dallying… we still need to find Meowzer's doll."

Vivian muttered something to herself before stepping on something. Looking down, she found the missing doll. "Yipee! Let's go and sort!"

Izaya nodded as they climb the stairs towards the library.

 **000**

Junior and Poppy were walking side to side in awkward silence. They collected four dolls: Poppy, Breon, Icy and Izaya.

Junior cleared his throat to break the silence. "Soo… Poppy… how are you?"

Poppy blushed before jotting down some notes. "In awkward silence… a nearby bystander asked some questions, directed to our kind male protoganist… Breon."

Junior sighed. "You don't have to be awkward with me… let's casual talk… I mean, we were talking casually in the room."

"There were other people there," argued Poppy, sketching on her pad, not bothering to give eye contact. "Let's just… continue to find the dolls so we can get this done."

Junior stopped walking. "I'm sorry… I let my anxiety make my own decisions… Crimson was-" Before he could continue, they could hear… arguing deep into the cave.

"What's that?" stammered Poppy, clinging on Junior's arm for support.

"It sounds like-" started Junior.

A familiar Comfey and Meowtic gave them weird looks.

"Junior? Poppy? Don't tell me we're given the same locations as you," said Meowzer, confused.

Comf didn't utter a word as she eyed Meowzer cautiously.

"Um… earth to Comf, why aren't you talking?" questioned Poppy, still clinging to Junior's buff arm.

Silence.

"She's just nervous and tongue-tied," lied Meowzer. She then furrowed a brow. "Did you finally man up to finally get back with Poppy?" She chuckled coldly. "You seem like the cowardly type."

Junior flushed. "Meowzer… I'm done being the quiet type… I'm tired of being scared... I'm tired of being tired, you did something to Comf, did you?"

Comf stared at the Incineroar in awe. "T-thank you… she… she's a monster… a black-eyed monster…"

"I know you're paranoid but you don't have to injure her," chuckled Poppy.

Junior's eyes widened. "Black… as in the s-shadows… Meowzer… you're… emotionally unstable because of your family… you're engulfed in your own doubt… doubt that you're thinking that maybe, they're right."

Meowzer gulped then shook her head, eyes turning pale red. "No… they're not right… they're not…" She quickly grabbed Comf by her neck then proceeded to strangle her. "Have a nice fall, they say… have a nice death, they say… let's just say… you're dead…"

Comf gasped for air, eyes fluttering open and close as she eyed Poppy and Junior who were hugging each other out of fear.

Suddenly, it was all over.

 **000**

Breon drowsily pushed Ace's wheelchair. He was not that much acquainted with the Vaporeon but he decided to start a conversation to improve their ties so… he would have a friend other than Luther, Juvia and Clay.

"So… Ace, what do you want to talk about?" queried Breon.

Ace gave him a confused expression. "You knew?"

"Of course… your mouth wasn't injured, was it?" drawled Breon.

"Woah… usually, you're short-tempered… I never see you calm before," pointed out Ace, impressed. He then frowned as he looked at the ground. "However… I failed everyone… especially Ashley… I shouldn't have stolen that note."

Breon gave him a look. "Well… we have to win this… for Ashley…"

"Let's find some dolls," Ace said, determined.

 **000**

Izaya and Vivian arrived at the office. On the floor were two boxes with strange and ambiguous labels. The first one had a rainbow label on it while the other had the white flag label on it.

"Okay… so, let's decipher the meaning of the labels," stated Vivian stretching her hands for a bit. "Maybe… we can finish early. Evil plots aren't made in only a night, you know."

"It's easy," muttered Izaya. "Rainbow signifies the rainbow poffins the loser receives while the white flag signified quitting and disqualification…"

"Okay… Clay is rainbow," said Vivian, placing the Timburr plush into the rainbow labeled box. "Breon is flag or rainbow?"

"Flag," answered Izaya as Vivian placed the Vikavolt plush in the flag box. "He was tied with Luther but he quitted… Comf is flag, Icy, Poppy and Crimson are all rainbows… I'm rainbow… Junior might be flag and so is Ace… Meowzer is rainbow?"

"How is Junior a flag?" queried Vivian, furrowing a brow in confusion.

"He didn't receive the rainbow poffin," explained Izaya. "He was also disqualified."

Vivian nodded as she placed the dolls into their respective boxes.

They then heard a clicking sound.

"Sounds like it came from the library upstairs," remarked Izaya.

Vivian nodded. "Let's go!"

 **000**

 **Vivian giggled as she held bombs. "Welp… I was supposed to use this but Izaya is a spoilsport soo… I would save it for later."**

 **000**

Breon and Ace deposited their dolls into their respective boxes, thanks to Ace's guidance. They were currently at the park where Castelia City began.

CLICK

Breon noticed the grate near the corner of the room move. He nudged his companion gently. "Look… we have to descend."

Ace nodded reluctantly. "Okay…"

 **000**

Junior and Poppy trembled as they watched Meowzer stutter in pain. Comf was on the ground, still dazed and confused.

Meowzer was shot with a tranquilizer to the butt, causing for her to fall to the ground.

"Thank goodness… she was getting too creepy," Comf sighed in relief.

"Who… who shot that?" asked Poppy, shivering in fear.

Junior quickly held Poppy's flipper to comfort her. "L-let's just search for the dolls…"

"Can I come with you?" offered Comf, eyeing Meowzer's fainted body wearily. "I'm too afraid to accompany her… she might attempt to kill me."

Junior nodded. "Let's go…"

The group walked away from Meowzer then began their search for the dolls.

"So… why are you two here?" Junior asked the Comfey.

Comf shrugged. "I dunno… you should be asking the hosts bout that… don't know… maybe, we teleported."

Junior sighed. "I'm thankful someone saved us…"

Poppy nodded in agreement, shaking as she gripped on her pad. "And they say I shouldn't spam my explicit content… take that, Junior!" She then frowned. "And… I'm touched by your speech… you came a long way from being a Litten."

Junior blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Shucks… I was just speaking my mind."

"Soo… um… is your real name Junior?" Comf asked. "Or is it… June Jr.?"

"Why June?" asked Poppy. "I was thinking more about… Lit Jr…"

"And… who's the first one if you're junior?" queried Comf.

Junior sighed as he trudged forward.

 **000**

" **I don't know why… they're so kind but… outside the game, people still tease me for my fur color… no matter how strong I am… this must be what Breon feels…" mumbled Junior bitterly.**

 **000**

 **Poppy blushed. "I was surprised when he said… break up with me… us being together woud just draw us apart…" She then frowned. "Why couldn't life be as simple as a fluff fanfic?"**

 **000**

" **I'm not going to trust anyone again," scowled Comf. "They're all uncivilized brutes… they should know better than to fit in with society."**

 **000**

Izaya and Vivian passed through another wormhole that suddenly appeared in the library and were transported into Undella Town.

They then noticed some shovels sticking out of the sand.

"I think we need to dig," suggested Vivian wobbling towards the shovel.

Attached to the handle was a note. "Final task… dig up a chest and receive your deserving prize," she read. "Oh, this must be a call back to Comf's quitting episode."

Izaya nodded, looking at the water wistfully. "Ah, this is where I admitted my association with Randall to Juvia… but, Randall is actually a nice guy… he's not a schemer… as they say, darkness is not always dark…"

Vivian arched a brow. "I don't get what you're saying…"

"Nothing," muttered Izaya, tipping his fedora in contempt.

 **000**

Meowzer woke up inside a room. She was surrounded by the others. Clay and Icy were talking with each other. Crimson glared at her while Donald was just lazing near the corner.

"W-where am I?" asked Meowzer, trying to sit up. "Aakk!" She held her head in pain. "Why does it hurt… why?"

"Well… Nihilego transported you here… Undella Town," explained Icy. "This is where the end would begin… the finale…"

"W-where's Comf?" questioned Meowzer, looking around franticly. "Aaakk!"

"Stop overexerting yourself, cat," requested Clay, concerned, grasping on his necklace. "Comf is with seal and tiger wrestler… you got pretty crazy… teleporting… and telepathy…"

"I thought… you promised," muttered Icy, averting her eyes from the psychic cat.

Meowzer looked at the ice ghost wistfully before collapsing to her bed.

 **000**

Ace and Breon were now in Undella Town after jumping into the inner depths of the sewers. They noticed Izaya and Vivian already digging.

"We have to catch up," Ace told Breon, fire burning in his eyes.

Breon nodded wheeling Ace towards Team Juvia.

"Oh, it looks like the competition arrived," said Izaya, digging with his wings since he can't hold a shovel. "We have to speed up, Vivian."

Breon gulped as he picked up a shovel next to him. "Um… Ace, I can't hold it."

Ace sighed as he opened his palm.

Breon nodded before handing the shovel to Ace reluctantly. "Be careful… we don't want to get hurt further."

Ace nodded as he began digging. Next to him, Breon attempted to dig using his teeth. "Sand is not as tasty as it looks."

 **000**

Comf, Poppy and Junior continued their trek in the cave. Junior held his stomach nervously, tail standing up.

"Jun, are you thinking of something?" Poppy asked.

Nostalgia filled the tiger cat. She was using the nickname she gave him. "H-how would you know?"

"Your tail is standing up," explained Poppy. "I examined your actions during the race since you're now an Incineroar and you might have new habits…" She then arched a brow. "Excuse me but… what happened to your hoodie?"

"It ripped off," explained Junior. "My body got bigger and… it got ripped off… I don't want my whole body to be exposed."

"Not everyone can have a muscular physique like you," remarked Comf. "I can't… even if I tried… I'm actually jealous of your body… inspires me to do better."

"Well… Randall helped," retorted Junior, blushing at Comf's comment.

"You are different… he's red and you're blue," pointed out Comf dryly. "A lot of differences… you helped yourself… you're the one who asked Randall for help, did you?"

Poppy nodded, jotting down notes on her pad. "Jun… I don't want us to be apart… I really missed you… my lemons remind me of you… you're quite special, kid."

"Kid?" asked Junior, chuckling. "Maybe… we should make up…"

"Woah… horny teens," sneered Comf. "I'm going to turn around while you make lovey dovey expressions."

Junior and Poppy both chuckled as a wormhole appeared, engulfing them.

 **000**

The campers, barring Team Juvia and Team Ashley, stood in front of the remaining two pairs. Treasure chests beneath their feet.

Nihilego clapped her tentacles. "Okay… let's open up the chests!"

Marshadow used a key to open Team Juvia's chest before handing it to Guzzlord who opened Team Ashley's chest.

Izaya took out a card. "Troll card… you earn nothing." Izaya crumpled the card. "Was this necessary?"

Breon blinked as he took out a card. "Your supported finalist is part of the finale… which is consisted of four contestants… we… won?"

"Yup… Ashley is part of the finale… now, we need only three contestants to join her!" announced Nihilego, twirling around playfully.

Guzzlord turned to face the camera. "Okay… who would join Ashley in the finale? Find out on the next episode of… TOTAL… POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!"

 **000**

After the end of the episode, Izaya sighed as he sat on the bed of his room. He stared at window wistfully, wondering if Juvia was still safe.

He took off his fedora, revealing the same Shuppet plush, resting on his pale head. "Safe… like you'll always be…"

Thunder struck but Izaya knew that somewhere… Juvia was safe.

 **000**

Juvia cringed at the sound of thunder. She was now frightened. The events last challenge were still in her brain. Even if she could forget it all… was it worth it?

She clung onto her Crobat plush, muttering a short prayer. "Arceus… stop me from forgetting… I'm where I want to be."

 **000**

Comf wasn't usually the type of gal who would wander at night but this time, she was. She was sitting on the beach while it rained and she didn't give a damn.

Betrayed by Septh and Meowzer… it made her lose hope in the world.

A shadow crept behind her… but there was no one behind her.

 **000**

Meowzer was still restrained to the bed, eyes lacking any signs of emotions. But… they were pale blue, just like what they're supposed to be?

Meowzer just blinked… into an endless cycle of blinking. Will it ever stop?

She opened her mouth but no words came out… why? It's because she forgot.

"Who's Meowzer?" she muttered under her breath.

 **000**

 **Yay! We ended this chapter with a bang! Ashley is officially part of the finale, yippee! Junior is now fully evolved and stronger than ever! What's wrong with Meowzer?**

 **Okay, this chap focused on character development and gave an outlook for the next season. Comf is a bit more untrustworthy and less kind. Some foreshadowing about future characters (look at the reflection cave seen and something Junior mentioned… he knows something about Meowzer's condition)**

 **And also, some characters were given some depth… while some showed more personality.**

 **I'm also surprised that Meowzer was one of the favorite members of the top 8, according to the poll. I expect Luther but not Meowzer.**

 **Trivia: Yup, the finale is made up of four characters unlike the other shows!**

 **000**

 **Ace: Review… or you'll be stuck in an endless web of lies forever.**


	13. Episode 12: Turns and Twist Mountain

**A/N: This would be the shortest episode, other than the first episode. It would also be leading up to the finale so please enjoy!**

 **000**

Alex stared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. The challenge earlier and Ace's accident woke him up. He needed to improve himself. He was too conceited and pompous but people change… or at least some do.

He sighed as he bit his lip. "Maybe… my pact with Randall can be that start of something new… I hope."

Then he heard someone knock on his door. He instinctively ran behind it with a battle stance, preparing in case a battle would ensue.

He cautiously opened the door and the lovable trash bag inventor fell in.

Alex quickly noticed how pale Luther was and furrowed a brow. "What's wrong with you? You look pale."

Luther began to speak gibberish, which Alex didn't understand. "Ookay… just leave if you're not going to talk seriously."

Luther shook himself off. "S-Septh found out…"

"What do you mean?" questioned Alex, confused.

 **000**

 _Luther's eyes widened as the meteor uttered his name. Nevertheless, he stayed in place, avoiding to utter a sound._

" _Don't try to hide," growled Septh, not even looking at the plant. "I know that you're behind that plant, show yourself."_

 _Luther shuddered before stepping off the plant. "I'm h-here Septh, I'm not s-scared of y-you."_

" _I know," chuckled Septh, turning to the inventor with glowing red eyes._

" _Meowzer?" Luther asked nervously, voice wavering. "Is that y-you?"_

" _Meowzer?" asked Septh, chuckling. "Are the red eyes reminding you of that stoner?_

" _No…" lied Luther, rubbing the back of head. "Just r-reminds me of this d-device I made with that red b-blinking light."_

" _Oh… you must be dim," mocked Septh with a scowl. "You're not aware… it's a kill-or-be killed world out there and dim people like you… let's just say, you should be thankful that you're not anymore breathing the aromas of violence."_

" _B-but, you should have hope… it's like a faulty invention… you could still fix it," retorted Luther, clenching his fist, not believing Septh's ideals. "And… how would you know about Meowzer? Were you the one who influenced her?"_

" _Me? All I did was push her… like she pushed Ace," rebutted Septh darkly. "A push is all you need."_

" _You used to be better than this," stammered Luther. "What happened?"_

" _Your brain has multiple functions… it may be your blessing… or it may be a curse," said Septh, tone darker near the end. "I didn't want to be like this but… my conscience said otherwise."_

" _Are you going to k-kill me now t-that I found out" queried Luther, shivering in fear._

" _What? I'm not a killer," said Septh smugly. "I'm mostly empty threats… but it might change… though, if you do tell the others, it won't end well for any one."_

" _I hope you shell gets cracked," spat Luther. He then covered his mouth._

" _Oh… I guess, you're also making hollow threats," intoned Septh, voice lacking any emotion. "I'll be going… I need some sleep too…" With that, the meteor floating off in the opposite direction, leaving Luther alone, confused._

 **000**

"So… that's what happened?" queried Alex, still confused from Luther's explanation.

Luther nodded.

"Well… let's think about it… sometime… I have some thinking of my own," requested Alex. "Maybe… before the next challenge, perhaps?"

Luther nodded in agreement. "Well… I'll be going, stay on your guard."

Luther wobbled towards the door, twisting the door knob, giving Alex one last look before leaving.

 **000**

" **Um… Septh is getting creepier and creepier by each day… I hope, it won't be a bother…" stammered Luther with a shaky voice.**

 **000**

" **Luther does have a point. Meowzer looked like a stoner but in the end, she almost killed Ace. Maybe, we shouldn't just others based on appearance," exclaimed Alex, nodding in agreement.**

 **000**

Randall muttered stuff to himself as he continued to work on his lower extremities as he walked on the trendmill at max speed. Nearby, Ashley sat and watch.

Randall then switched off the trendmill, turning to Ashley with a confused expression. "You've been sitting there for quite a while already, are you still bothered by what happened earlier?"

"Um… maybe a little," replied Ashley, voice sounding weaker than usual. "I just… can't believe that my friend would do that… I entrusted my trust to her."

"Ashley…" said Randall, sitting down next to the cottonweed, giving her a gentle pat on the back. "Ace would want you to win… and sure, Meowzer made some mistakes but we all do."

"No one pushed off brothers off the balcony," argued Ashley, tears drenching her face. "I… don't know who to trust any more… why? I only regained Ace's back… why is he gone?"

"Ashley… don't worry too much… I'm sure he's fine wherever he is," assured Randall.

Ashley began to cry on Randall's shoulder. "My time here is such a wreck. I can't do anything right and… I didn't save any one."

"Ashley… don't doubt yourself," said Randall, pulling Ashley off of his shoulder. "It's too late for you to cry… this isn't what Ace would've want, he would want you to do your best."

"M-maybe you're right," stammered Ashley, wiping off her tears. "But… I don't think I'm ready to recover… it's too painful to think."

"Then don't think about the accident," suggested Randall, folding his arms. "Then, you can focus… but do take care of Ace after the game… I'm also worried about his health."

"B-but… I don't think I can forget," admitted Ashley. "Even if I do… the memory would still be wedged into my brain… that's how hard it is to forget… maybe, if I understood Meowzer better… this all wouldn't happen… I'm too weak."

"Ashley… don't ever think of that," Randall uttered sternly. "You need to keep yourself together and try not to lose yourself… you need to show that you're better than Septh and Meowzer… and me… I… did regrettable things… guilt tripping Breon… attacking Alex… maybe… I'm not better than Meowzer but… at least I can atone for my sins."

"Randall… you're perfect just the way you are… that's why Jaxxon loves you," pointed out Ashley. "Maybe… you're right, I should put my head out of the clouds and win this."

Ashley floated out the gym. Randall sighed in relief.

 **000**

" **I'm glad the Ashley is fine now… I was thinking that she would've quit… my main priority is eliminating that meteor sucker," sighed Randall in relief, clenching his fists, determined.**

 **000**

" **Yeah… I'm going to not only be physically strong, I would be emotionally strong too. Watch up viewers and prepare for a new and improved Ashley!" expressed Ashley, looking at the floor cheerily.**

 **000**

Days past without any challenges, the campers were just doing their usual routine. However, a week after…

 **000**

" **I'm so conflicted… I really miss Izaya, I really do. But… I'm so scared… it stormed last night and I had nothing but my Crobat plush to help me sleep… maybe… I'm still lost," uttered Juvia, eyes riddled with confusion.**

 **000**

Juvia sighed to herself as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Across her was Ashley who was stabbing her pancakes with a plastic fork.

She noticed that Ashley was looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Ashley, are you okay?"

Ashley nodded, turning to the cloth with a wistful expression. "For the last few days, I thought about it… and I'm going to put Ace's accident behind me."

"Oh…" muttered Juvia, looking down as she levitated a box of cereal which contents she poured into a plain white bowl. "I'm actually impressed… I'm still hung up from a lot of stuff."

Ashley furrowed a brow, holding a bottle of maple syrup, pouring it into her pancakes. "What do you mean?"

"Well… there's Breon's elimination… Junior's too… Izaya… and last time," said Juvia. "I'm still… caught up on those kinds of things."

"Well… umm… let's help each other," suggested Ashley. "Maybe… we can both benefit."

Juvia smiled at the Whimsicott before nodding, scooping up a hefty amount of cereal. "To a bright future."

"To a bright future."

 **000**

" **Ashley is such a big help… maybe… I don't need to forget… I don't want to leave Izaya again," said Juvia with a hopeful smile.**

 **000**

" **I'm happy to see Juvia smile. Poor kid. Maybe, this would end well for the both of us," remarked Ashley.**

 **000**

Luther continue to tinker with the spare metal that he collected from the numerous locations they've visited. He was still edgy from the confrontation but other than that, he was feeling fine.

He sighed as he grabbed a screw from his desk drawer. "Sheesh… this contest is getting tougher and tougher… emotionally and mentally-wise."

He wiped off some sweat, drenching his forehead as he eyed the finished product: a seemingly harmless clock. "Phew… thank goodness I finished… procrastinating makes work more difficult. This would help me beat Septh."

He quickly placed it inside his trash bag.

"CAMPERS, HEAD TO THE BASEMENT FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGE," came Nihilego's voice through the intercom.

"It's time," muttered Luther exiting his room.

 **000**

" **Oh… Luther didn't approach me for the past few days. Is something wrong?" Alex asked himself, scratching his head in confusion.**

 **000**

The campers looked around at their new destination. It was very hot, compared to the Alolan heat as they were in the desert.

"Where the fuck are we?" Randall questioned, looking around franticly.

"We're near Lentimas Town," explained Nihilego wearing a jacket that seemed to be unnatural for their current location. "But, our final challenge before the finale would focus on Twist Mountain."

"Wait… last challenge before the finale?" asked Luther, confused. "Does that mean this would be a quadruple elimination?"

Nihilego shook her head. "Well… the finale would consist of four players."

"Oh boy… this would seriously be challenging," admitted Alex, shaking his head.

Guzzlord chuckled as he bit into a potato chip. "Well, that's the point. We want to pressure you all. The challenge is quite simple actually."

Marshadow nodded in agreement as he hid behind a Roserade.

"Um… who's the Roserade though?" queried Juvia, titling her head in confusion. "Is she a new contestant?"

"Well, she's an intern," explained Nihilego. "Her name is Vivian so play nice with her."

"It's very nice to meet you all," greeted Vivian, giggling between words. "I hope we can get along well."

"She seems nice," remarked Juvia with a kind smile.

"I hate her already," grumbled Septh, eyes boring into the Roserade.

The Roserade giggled as she strutted to the meteor. "Someone told me that you've been a bad boy recently."

"So?" asked Septh nonchalantly.

"Well… you would be the victim of my first prank during the finale," whispered Vivian leaning closer with a creepy smile.

Septh backed away from the Roserade. "Ookay… that was actually creepy. Let's just get on with the challenge."

"Before that, w-we have an a-announcement," revealed Marshadow. "Ashley is immune this time and is automatically a part of the finale."

"Yahoo, my luck finally changed," cheered Ashley cheerily.

"Thank Breon and Ace," giggled Vivian. "They did all the work… Izaya and I were this close to getting Juvia to the finals."

Ashley blushed and sighed. "I'm so relieved that Ace is fine."

"Well… that aside, let's move on to the challenge, shall we?" intoned Guzzlord.

Nihilego coughed to clear her throat. "Okay… the challenge would be like the one held in Reflection Cave. You would navigate through it. However, we have a twist." Nihilego took out a Nihilego figurine, made of glass. "You have to make sure that your figurines are intact by the time you reached the end… if you break it, you would be teleported back to the start with another figurine… however, we added a double twist. There's a Magma Stone hidden in the mountain. The person who finds it is immune for the twist at the end of the challenge… and the last person to reach the end… is automatically eliminated."

The contestants all gasped before looking at each other warily.

"Okay… each person's figurine won't be made of the same item," continued Nihilego, clasping her tentacles. "So that no one can steal… but shattering others' figurines are allowed."

"Um… how would we know what our figurines are made of?" asked Juvia.

"Based on our poll," replied Nihilego. "Luther gets an obsidian figurine… it can't be melted by the lava and… it can't be shattered easily."

Luther smiled to himself as he whooped in satisfaction.

"Juvia would get the iron figurine. Though it may not be easily shattered. The lava would easily melt it," continued Nihilego. "Randall would get the cloth figurine… again, hard to shatter, easy to melt. Alex gets the wooden one which is similar to the first ones but is easier to melt and can ignite when burnt. Septh gets the glass one."

"And also, failure to bring your figurine to the end because you left it somewhere but you didn't break it means… you're out of the challenge but not automatically eliminated but the person who finds it would be part of the finale."

The campers nodded, understanding Nihilego's rules.

 **000**

" **Damn it. I should be wary. I don't want to burn… that's such a horrible death *shudders*. Though, my figurine is quite… weak, I would do my best," muttered Alex.**

 **000**

" **Well… I'm in my element! I can easily be victorious," said Randall, flexing.**

 **000**

" **Vivian is such a demon. Why was she even hired as an intern?" grumbled Septj**

 **000**

" **My victory is guaranteed with a durable figurine but… I must be wary of Septh. We don't want him running about and wreaking havoc," said Luther, frowning near the end.**

 **000**

The campers, excluding Ashley, were all preparing for Nihilego to start the race. Nihilego grinned as she held a starting gun.

"GET READY… GET SET… GO!" shouted Nihilego, shooting the starting gun towards the sky.

The campers all ran inside the cave, leaving the hosts, Ashley and Vivian outside.

"Okay… so what do I have to do?" Ashley asked, sitting next to Vivian. "I'm quite bored."

"Well… you could play with me," suggested Vivian with a mischievous smirk.

"Um… NO!" responded Ashley, turning away from the prankster.

 **000**

" **Well… I'm going to see Ace very soon. At the finale!" intoned Ashley.**

 **000**

" **Hahahaha, Septh would be my first victim then I would start pranking everyone!" Vivian playfully giggled.**

 **000**

" **Yawwwnnn, we're nearing the end. After this, us Ultra Beasts might bond with the other legendaries. I heard from Celesteela that Kartana joined Shaymin's grass fray," revealed Nihilego.**

 **000**

" **I'm so hungry… for Nihilego," chuckled Guzzlord, blushing.**

 **000**

" **Ahem, maybe, I should attempt to reclaim my show. B-but… I want to s-stay with these nice folks," stammered Marshadow, twiddling his fingers nervously.**

 **000**

Luther wobbled around the cave. He was currently in the main corridor of the cave. The cave was quite straightforward but because of Nihilego's tampering. It became quite complex.

He quickly peered into a room. He noticed a strange pedestal in the center of the room. Strange enough, there was nothing placed on it.

"Hmm… I was expecting the Magma Stone to be placed there," he muttered to himself. His eyes darted quickly around the room, trying to catch any important detail, to no avail. "Oh… just a troll room with no real significance." He then stroked his chin insightfully. "But… as an inventor, I should think outside the box."

The earth then abruptly trembled. Luther can barely keep himself steady on the floor. He sighed as he wiped off some sweat drenching his forehead.

"I need to be very careful," he thought. "There may be more tremors in the future…"

He then snapped his fingers. "Aha, I created a device that can detect seismic waves!"

"Isn't that a seismograph?" came a voice off-screen.

Luther shrugged. "Well… it may have the same function but I created it out a cup and some ores from Reflection Cave!"

He took out a cup-like object with an antenna sticking out of it. Luther's eyes were focused on the radar as he gripped onto his idol. "Hm… no current signs of tremors yet."

"Luther, I finally found you," came a voice.

Luther turned towards the opening where the Sceptile was now standing, idol on his tight and cautious grip.

"Alex?" Luther questioned, confused by the survivalist's presence. "I thought you've gone ahead with the challenge. What brings you here?"

"Well… I want to talk to you," explained Alex, scratching his head sheepishly. "You told me that we're supposed to have a conversation about Septh before the challenge but you didn't came."

"Oh, I must've forgot," admitted Luther, placing his seismograph and idol on the floor. "I too, was caught up with some mind-boggling mysteries."

"Oh…" said Alex, hanging his head down.

"Oh… that reminds me, what were you thinking about last time?" Luther asked curiously. "I've never seen you… troubled before… other than the time, Randall injured you badly."

Alex sighed as he sat down and leaned against the wall. "I made a pact with Randall last challenge and… it is making me think… we did a lot of bad things to each other. Can we really trust each other?"

"I dunno… Randall is a nice guy," pointed out Luther. "So are Juvia and Ashley… Septh is the only meanie here…"

"You forgot Meowzer," added Alex.

Luther gaped upon the mention of the stoner's name, drooping down in regret and anguish. "I feel like it's my fault… I think I failed everyone after giving Meowzer the medicine… I was too concerned."

"We all made mistakes," mumbled Alex. "And… we only realize it… when it's too late to fix it."

"I'm an inventor and even I can't fix it," said Luther, chuckling softly. "I guess… we all need to help ourselves…"

"Yeah… Breon, Izaya, Meowzer… Ace and Randall," listed Alex, counting it on his fingers. "They all made their own mistakes… yet, they managed to resolve it… within themselves."

Luther sighed. "If only I can invent a time machine, I could fix everything."

"Oh well… let's continue on with the challenge, shall we?" suggested Alex, extending a hand.

Luther grinned as his hand touched his.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEEEPPPP!

Luther's eyes suddenly widened. "Let's leave… the cave's going to co-"

 **000**

Juvia looked spooked as she drifted around the depths of the cavern. Unlike Luther, she descended further into the cavern in self-thought.

She giggled to herself. Confusion. What a wonderful sensation. Strangely, her confusion is what inspires her.

Juvia shuddered as a chill went down her non-existent spine. "Is somebody there?" she asked, facing the deeper depths of the cave, voice faltering.

"C'mere, curious victim," came a voice that sounded more like hisses.

Juvia shook her head. For one thing, Izaya told her to avoid strangers. She was about to turn around when a weird sensation filled her corporeal body. Maybe, an exhilarating experience await her through the dark and spooky cavern.

She then remembered the Gastly from the abandoned supermarket. There was no way, she could be weak enough to follow this voice… even if it was difficult to suppress that feeling.

"Izzy… help me," she stammered, eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. "I… c-can't do this alone."

Juvia composed herself. She turned around, tuning out the weird voice so that she won't be easily persuaded.

"I'm not going to follow," she muttered under her own breath. "I'm going to find the exit and win this challenge for you, Iz."

Suddenly, her psychic powers grew weaker. Her idol fell to the floor with a clang. Juvia shuddered in fear. Whatever resided deep into the cavern… it was there with her.

 **000**

Randall trekked alone. He wanted Luther and Juvia to tag along because there would be safety in numbers. However, he didn't want Septh to target all three of them at one and so… he let them split up and so, here he is… alone.

He climbed up some stairs, hoping to get higher. His strategy was the opposite of Juvia's. His plan was to ascend until he found the opening.

His grip on the cloth figurine grew tighter but not too tight to actually break it. "I hope… they're both safe…"

He then remembered his pact with Alex. How he loathed that man but… he felt that it was for the best. They did have a lot of similarities.

He found himself as the top of the stairs. In front of him was an opening.

Whether it may be an exit or a trap, no one knows.

 **000**

Septh yawned as he took the same path as Randall's, albeit he was slower than the tiger cat. He didn't want to waste effort and at the same time, he didn't wanted to be automatically eliminated.

He gritted his teeth as he hovered over some stairs. Halfway through, he noticed a voice.

"I hope… they're both safe," the voice said, though it was quiet, Septh could hear it perfectly.

Septh yawned.

The earth trembled and Septh didn't budge an inch.

Times like this, levitation was quite useful.

 **000**

Ashley was waiting with the hosts at the other side of the cave. They were all at Undella Town, the exit point and where the finale would be held.

"When would they arrive here?" whined Comf, sitting on the bleachers impatiently.

"Patience… master told me to clear your mind and time would pass by easily," advised Clay with an encouraging smile. "Well… at least, that's what I think my master told me."

"Well… I dunno about you but… I'm going to think of some lemon lines," mused Poppy, clapping her flippers in happiness.

"No," Crimson said simply.

Her eyes darted to Donald, who was laying on the bleachers unconscious. "He might wake up… I did my best to knock him out so don't waste my handicraft."

Ace sighed. He eyes Ashley.

Ashley noticed Ace then smiled. "Oh… I'm glad you're alive and well."

"He can't talk," Clay quickly chimed in.

"Stop making excuses," growled Breon. "His mouth wasn't injured… broken teeth and damaged spine but he could still talk perfectly."

"Hmm… that gives me an idea," giggled Poppy, eyes widening creepily. "Two mute lovers… communicating through sex!"

"No," chastised Icy. "I know that this would be a lemon you would be writng but can you at least make it into a decent lemon?"

"I'm not even sure that exists," remarked Junior. He then smiled. "I'm fine… Poppy's interests intrigue me too."

Poppy nuzzled Junior then turned to Donald. "It would be a DonaldxBreon fanfic!"

"Why me?" groaned Breon, charging up an Electro-Ball.

"Hush," chided Crimson. "Too much noise might wake up the wannabee."

Breon gulped then nodded.

 **000**

" **Poppy may be creepy… but Donald is over the top," expressed Breon dryly.**

 **000**

Luther and Alex both opened their eyes. They were surprised to find each other alive.

Luther coughed up some dust then looked around. They were in a magma chamber. Luckily, they landed on the solid ground near the pool of scorching magma.

"Ouch… it looks like the floor collapsed," said Alex, rubbing his head. He then sighed in relief as he found the idol still safe in his tight grip. "Thank Arceus, my idol is still safe and sound."

Luther nodded as he gripped onto his own idol. "Welp… my seismograph didn't survive." His eyes were fixated on some pile of metal junk. "Damn, I really loved that seismograph."

Alex sighed. "Well… is there any way out?"

Luther gestured to an opening behind Alex. "Lookie lookie, there's an exit behind you! Hope, it would lead us back to where we started… being burnt to a crisp isn't my ideal death."

Alex nodded.

The two then heard a cough from inside the room.

"Is s-something here with us?" Luther stammered nervously. "Alex… I don't want to d-die."

Alex approached the trash bag then shook him. "We need to calm down! It might be one of the others… Randall probably."

COUGH COUGH

Alex and Luther both turned towards the lava pool… ahem, magma pool. A hand emerged from the magma.

Seconds later, Randall fully emerged from the pool. Magma drenched his muscular build but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Randall," Luther said, somewhat relieved. "I thought you were someone else."

Randall shook the magma on his body, almost hitting Luther who took a step backward. "I don't know what happened. The ground suddenly collapsed."

"It was an earthquake," Luther explained. "Still, we're glad that we found you. We also fell from above… and also, you look pretty cool when you emerged from the magma."

Randall blushed a bit. "I'm quite flattered but… we have a challenge to do!"

Alex nodded. "Let's go!"

 **000**

" **Ugh, this pact is so difficult to follow," groaned Randall. "Alex seems like a cool guy that I would invite but… our time during the show makes it harder."**

 **000**

 **Luther sighed. "Randall is such a charismatic man… many girls would ogle him. He may be a gay but… who would ever hug a Trubbish?"**

 **000**

As they exited the magma chamber, Alex turned to Randall.

"Where's your idol?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure the lava would've burnt it and you would be teleported back to the start."

Randall quickly coughed up a singed cloth idol. "I had to take risks," he explained, shuddering.

"Well, I'm glad that you did," pointed out Luther. "If that idol got destroyed, Alex and I would be alone here."

"Yeah… you make good company," admitted Alex. "I got so used to being alone that I had almost no social life."

"We can be your friends," suggested Luther cheerily. "I know- know know… I know that I'm not that much but my friendship might be enough."

Randall nodded. "What he said… you're like Jaxxon's friends… so maybe, I can befriend you."

Alex sighed. "I was abandoned by even my parents… so thanks."

 **000**

" **Sheesh, my life is such a rollercoaster," remarked Alex, hands raised. "Once it goes up… it will always go downhill very quickly."**

 **000**

Juvia shuddered as she was pushed towards the wall.

The creature was an Arbok with a seductive gleam on its eyes.

"S-someone, help me," she stammered. She might be powerful but… she's powerless when she's in deep thought. "I don't w-want to be taken by this snake."

"Snake?" scoffed the Arbok, disgusted by Juvia's comment. "I am an arissssstocat… so give me ssssome respect."

Instinctively, Juvia levitated her iron idol then bashed the Arbok with it. "Die, Arbok! I'm not giving up right now… not when I'm nearing the end!"

"Owie… please be gentle," whimpered the Arbok, repeatedly getting bashed by the idol. "Ssssstop… I'm promisssse to leave you alone."

"I'm not going to take any chances," huffed Juvia.

 **000**

 **The Arbok was seated in the confessional, opening its mouth to say a word only to fall from its seat.**

 **000**

Septh lazily floated inside the opening. To his surprise, the floor was no more… but there was another opening.

"It might lead to the exit," he thought to himself.

His eyes glowed red as the opening behind him was covered with rocks. "Now… they're not going to catch up.

With one deep breath, he passed through the opening.

 **000**

Alex, Randall and Luther continued walking around the cavern, trying to get higher towards their original locations.

They decided to pass the time by having a casual conversation.

"So… Randall, why are you infatuated with Jaxxon?" Alex asked the tiger cat awkwardly. "You seem… intimate."

Randall blushed. "None of your business…"

"I read your application," pointed out Alex dryly. "You… like muscular physiques?"

"Ooh… isn't Crimson muscular? Why not her?" pointed out Luther, stopping for a rest. He turned to Randall. "And… among the cast, who are the people that you think you'll fall for if Jaxxon doesn't exit? Like… in the alternate universe."

"Well… Ace, Junior, Alex and Clay… but the latter's brains is low so not him," admitted Randall.

"Dammit, why do even gays berate me?" came Breon's voice from outside the mountain.

"Great, let's follow Breon's voice," mused Luther. "My feet are getting tired!"

"Why don't we use one of you thingamajigs?" suggested Alex.

Luther looked appalled by Alex's remark. "Thingamajig? These are inventions…" He then blushed sheepishly. "Oops… I can get too passionate about my inventions."

"You don't have to point that out," drawled Alex, rolling his eyes playfully.

They then reached the bottom of some stairs.

An Arbok passed by them with a spooked expression on its face.

"Woah… where was that Arbok going?" Luther queried, face paling a bit. "Is there something scary ahead?"

Randall shrugged. "Must be a scaredy cat…. Arbok don't reside her that much after all."

"Well… we must be wary," pointed out Alex. "As a survivalist, I must be cautious to survive in the wild."

Randall and Luther both nodded as Alex led the way.

 **000**

Juvia floated around franticly. She was now taking the opposite path. She phased through some rocks blocking an opening, not bothering to look down as she passed through an opening.

Light quickly met her eyes.

"Juvia… you finally made," came a familiar voice.

"Arceus?" Juvia asked.

"No, it's me."

The speaker revealed itself to be Nihilego. "You're second place… um… do you have the Magma Stone?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Oh well… currently, Septh made it first so he's officially part of the finale."

Juvia paled. "Septh is in the finale! Dammit!"

 **000**

" **After all of my effort, Septh is still in the finale," moaned Juvia. "… maybe, I'm better being curious than being a powerplayer."**

 **000**

" **That meteor bastard should lose… NOW!" fumed Comf, face turning red with anger. "I fucking hate him so much!"**

 **000**

Luther, Alex and Randall reached the top of the stairs. Luther picked up some rocks for his future gadgets as they continued their trek.

"Soo… are we nearing the-"

Before Randall can continue, Septh teleported in front of them with a creepy grin.

"Oh no… RUNN!" yelled Alex, running back down the stairs.

Luther tried to run but Septh levitated him. His eyes widened. "GUYS… RUN! I would give you enough time."

Alex tried to protest but Randall cut him off. "Alex… go… I would hold him off and save Luther… I saved Juvia once… now, I'm going to save Luther."

Alex nodded before running off.

Randall clenched his fist before coughing up some flames.

Septh quickly dropped Luther as the flames collided with his body.

Luther whimpered as he gave Randall one last look. Wishing him luck, he ran past the meteor, towards the opposite direction Alex took.

Randall growled before lunging at the meteor.

The earth trembled and the ceiling began to fall. Septh smirked as he teleported away. Randall looked dazed. He looked up to find a rock colliding with his skull.

 **000**

Alex was teleported to the finish line where the eliminated campers, Septh, Juvia, Luther and the hosts were waiting.

"Um… why am I here?" Alex asked, confused.

"We had to end the challenge," explained Nihilego.

"But… Randall is still trapped in there," protested Luther.

"I would-" started Breon.

Junior ran past him, entering the mountain.

"Sheesh… why doesn't anyone let me help?" Breon muttered.

"Okay… while Randall is being saved by Junior, let's proceed with the elimination," said Nihilego. "Randall is out… but… we still have to do the twist… whoever had that coupon, play it now. You know… the one Ace recieved during the bay challenge."

"Randall has-"

Alex stood forward, ticket on hand. "I… have the card. Randall… he gave it to me… last time."

 **000**

 _During the last few days, Randall and Alex had met up with each one particular day, Randall was strangely acting weird._

" _You okay?" Alex asked, concerned._

 _Randall placed a card on the Sceptile's hand. "I entrust you with this."_

" _Isn't this… Ace's?"_

" _Well… I don't trust myself with it… I was going to betray someone… and I can't bear to do that so… please… have it in my stead."_

 _Alex nodded._

" _Okay…"_

 **000**

"Okay… Randall is out… Septh is immune and so is Luther…" said Nihilego. "Who would you eliminate?"

"How am I immune?" Luther asked. His eyes widened is realization. "Did I pick up the Magma Stone, along with those rocks?"

Nihilego nodded. "And so… Alex must make a choice…"

"I chose…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **000**

 **Cliffhanger. Alex or Juvia?**

 **Okay… this chapter is subpar for me. It's the shortest with less than 6,000 words unlike the other chapters.**

 **I hope that you still like it.**

 **And also, is Randall okay?**

 **Would anything bad happen to Septh?**

 **Find out next time on… TOTAL POKEMON… ULTRA SPACE!**

 **000**

Meowzer shook her head as she leaned towards Crimson. "Why did that meteor do that?"

"Well… he's a bad egg," explained Crimson, visibly annoyed.

"Oh…" said Meowzer, closing her eyes.

Opening her eyes, she revealed red eyes. "I hope… that I don't remember…"


	14. Episode 13: Victory Lane

**Before we could officially begin with the finale. There are some stuff I have to clear up:**

 **Um… if you're asking why you can't review for the last chap. It's because that chapter used to be the Ula'Ula one but I deleted those OC lists so...**

 **Marshadow's personality is based on his Pokedex entry. He hides behind others shadow so I made him shortspoken.**

 **That aside, let's begin with the chap!**

 **000**

 **We are the champions!**

 **000**

"… Myself…" Alex muttered under his breath.

"What?" Nihilego questioned, confused by Alex's response. "Can you repeat that?"

"I choose myself to be eliminated," Alex repeated.

"Woah… that's so… selfless," remarked Crimson. "I'm impressed."

"I'm surprised too," agreed Meowzer. "I dunno but it reminds me of something."

"Yaoi?" suggested Poppy. "Sexual intercourse? Libido? Porno!"

"No," Icy said simply.

"Um… but where's Randall and Junior?" asked Clay, nervously. "Are they… dead?"

He shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe… they're safe and are doing unsightly stuff," pointed out Poppy.

"Hmm… I can see the connection," admitted Vivian.

"Wha?" Donald suddenly woke up. "Did my humble presence miss some important events?"

The group all groaned.

"Okay… the finale would be tomorrow and the final four are Juvia, Septh, Ashley and Luther," explained Nihilego.

"Fuck that meteor!" cursed Comf, falling off her seat. "He's going down! COMF STYLEEEE!"

"It's official. She's delusional," drawled Breon, rolling his eyes.

"Um… what about Randall and Junior?" stammered Clay.

The two Incineroar emerged from the cave. Junior was giving Randall a piggyback as they exited.

"Awww… that's so lovely! YAOI REFERENCES!" squealed Poppy.

"Someone… kill me now," moaned Breon.

Randall coughed up some dust as Junior laid him on the floor. "Wha… what happened?"

"You slept with Alex and had children!" explained Poppy, raising her flippers. Breon charged up a ball of electricity which he shot at the Brionne, sending her to the skies. "Team Rocket is blasting off AGGGAAAINNN!"

"Okay… now that's she's gone. We can finally be serious," Breon sighed in relief.

Poppy quickly landed next to him. "What did I miss?"

Pulling Poppy's ear, Breon dragged Poppy towards the villas.

"I love you all!" Poppy screamed as Breon continued to drag her. "Breon is just in love!"

Randall blinked before turning to Junior. "J-Junior, is that you?"

"Of course… who were you expecting? Meowzer?" chuckled Junior.

Meowzer blinked. "Guys… I said sorry!"

"Sorry is not enough," huffed Comf. "We need a blood compact and of course, a human sacrifice! I demand a human sacrifice!"

"Shush… let's not interrupt Junior and Randall's conversation," Icy said in a hushed tone. "They haven't talk with each other for a long time. Let's let them be."

"But… the human sacrifice?" whimpered Comf.

 **000**

" **Okay… I can only trust people who give human sacrifices and blood compact," explained Comf. "After Septh and Meowzer, I need to keep my guard up!"**

 **000**

" **Do… we even have blood?" Meowzer queried, blinking at the camera.**

 **000**

" **Breon is such a spoilsport," whimpered Poppy. "I'm in my yaoi mood! Tomorrow, I would be in the mood for painting. So, please let me grovel at my genius!"**

 **000**

"Wow… you became stronger since last time," complimented Randall with a weak smile. "I'm impressed. You might… surpass me."

Nearby, Juvia was looking around franticly. She floated towards the two felines.

"Have anyone of you seen Izaya?" she asked. "He's not here!"

Junior shook his head and the ghost flew off. He then turned back to Randall. "You inspired me so I got you to thank… I couldn't have done it without you."

Randall smiled before groaning. "Ugh… my head hurts!"

"Well… your skull was hit with a rock," pointed out Icy, passing by.

Randall sighed. "Oh…"

"And Alex chose to eliminated himself," added Icy before floating towards the villa.

"I see," muttered Randall. He then tried to smile a Junior. "Junior… your body is almost the equivalent as Jaxxon's… maybe, we should invite you sometime."

He then groaned as he held his head. "Ugh, just bring me to the infirmary or something… my skull might be cracked."

"We're Pokemon," Breon drawled, walking towards the main villa.

 **000**

 **Junior blushed in embarrassment. "Okay. I do have a little crush on Randall… its nothing big, though."**

 **000**

Juvia looked around as she entered the villa. Strangely, it looked like the Ultra Beasts' house. She quickly floated up the stairs, hoping to find Izaya.

CRASH

Juvia's eyes widened as she bumped into Comf, causing them to both fall to the floor.

"Juvia, you should watch where you're going," scoffed Comf, holding her head in pain.

"Oh… Comf, have you seen Izzy?" Juvia hastily asked. "I'm worried sick."

"He's in his room," said Comf dryly, gesturing to one of the doors on the hallway. "Just… get out of my sight. I have to tend to Randall."

Comf floated off with an annoyed expression

"I wonder what got her worked up." Juvia muttered, confused with Comf's cold demeanor.

She shook her head before opening a door with Izaya's nameplate.

 **000**

Ashley was wheeling her brother to the villa. Breon was following them at a reasonable distance.

"Umm… Ashley, I have something to ask you," Ace asked, staring at the ground in contempt.

Ashley stopped pushing, furrowing a brow. "What?"

Breon groaned as he noticed that the two stopped. "Better leave…" He overtook the siblings, hastily trudging to the villa.

"Okay… now that he's gone… umm…" said Ace with long gaps between each word. He sighed in disappointment. "I'm not yet ready to see your reaction… I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, that's why you don't want me dating those creepy admirers," pointed out Ashley, giving him a concerned look. "You can tell me."

"Well… do you trust me?" queried Ace, hands shaking.

"What?" said Ashley, confused with Ace's remark. "What do you mean? Of course, I trust you!"

"Really? Even after I stole that piece of paper before the challenge where I got eliminated?" questioned Ace smugly.

"Of course not. You're my brother so I know that you're doing for my own good," admitted Ashley. She then coughed, cocking a brow. "On second thought, what was written on the paper?"

"Beware," Ace replied simply.

 **000**

 **Ashley shuddered. "That message may be short… but it is quite alarming that Juvia sent it to me. How much does she knows?"**

 **000**

" **I'm glad that Ashley still trusts me… but… I'm guilty that I didn't trust her," said Ace bitterly.**

 **000**

Juvia gasped as she entered the room. There, sitting on the bed was Izaya looking at the ceiling wistfully. She made herself invisible before reappearing behind the bat.

"BOOO!" she yelled playfully.

Izaya chuckled as he turned around towards the cloth. He smiled. "Juvia…" He then frowned. "Are you eliminated already?"

Juvia shook her head. "Nope, the finale is about to start tomorrow!"

"So… we have enough time," chuckled Izaya, nuzzling Juvia's neck.

Juvia blushed. "Iz…"

Juvia moaned as Izaya pinned her to the bed where they began kissing.

 **000**

Poppy sat down on her bed, sketching the room she was currently staying in. Since it resembled her room in Ultra Space, it wasn't a difficult task.

She then looked up from her sketch pad to see Junior wining at her.

"Oh… you want to see my sketch too?" she asked playfully, putting her sketch pad down.

Junior jumped onto the bed, landing next to the Brionne. "Yup!"

"How's Randall?"

"Comf's tending to him. I hope he gets better…"

"It's the skull! It would be veeerrryyy long befforreee Randall could heal."

Junior kissed Poppy's cheek as his tail swished faster. "Pops… let's… just go to sleep."

"Oh… I know all of your mannerisms," pointed out Poppy. "I watch you sleep. I sometimes enter the others' rooms… you can't defeat me!"

Junior blushed as Poppy rubbed his arm. "Poppy, stop that! It tickles!"

Poppy giggled as she started tracing her flipper on Junior's chest.

Junior continued to blush as Poppy continue to finger walk up his chest. As he was about to lock lips with her…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Poppy and Junior both turned towards the scream. They then eyed Comf, who was standing near the door with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Comf, we didn't see you there," expressed Poppy, covering her lower body with the blanket.

"I knew something was up!" exclaimed Comf, with a hint of repulsion to her tone. "You can't trust two teens to stay in a room together without having sexual contact!"

"Don't say that," retorted Junior, attempting to calm down the Comfey. However, his boisterous and commanding voice did the opposite.

"Eeeek! Why are you trying to intimidate me? Gang rape?!" shrieked Comf with a scowl. "Stay away from me!"

Junior gulped. "I'm n-not trying to intimidate you…"

"Comf… just leave," requested Poppy, folding her flippers.

Comf rolled her eyes before leaving.

Poppy then turned to Junior with a seductive smile. "Sooo… shall we continue?"

Junior sighed before facing away. "Maybe not this time… I don't feel like it."

"Jun… is it about Comf's comment about you intimidating her?" queried Poppy, furrowing her brows in concern. "Don't mind that… your voice is fine."

"Just… leave," requested Junior, voice hardening. "I need some time to think…"

Poppy nodded, stepping off the bed with her sketch pad before leaving the room.

 **000**

Crimson and Meowzer were just walking around the hallway, when Comf stormed out of Poppy's room. She quickly floated towards Crimson.

"You, me… let's sleep together," growled Comf with a disgruntled expression.

"Weren't you supposed to be taking care of Randall?" pointed out Crimson, folding her arms. "And… what were you doing in Poppy's room?!"

At that time, Poppy exited the said room, rushing downstairs.

"Oh no… are you-"

"No," explained Comf. "I noticed some noise and entered… I saw Junior and Poppy… being cutesy with each other."

"Awww," gushed Crimson.

"No aws!" growled Comf, raising her appendages in anger. She was not annoyed, she was envious… very very envious. "Just go with me!"

Crimson groaned as Comf pulled her towards a random room.

"Well… that was awkward," commented Meowzer.

 **000**

 **THE NEXT DAY!**

 **000**

"FINAL FOUR CONTESTANTS! PLEASE HEAD TO THE BEACH FOR THE FINAL CHALLENGE!" chimed in Nihilego's voice through the intercom.

 **000**

" **Woah… didn't really expect to make it this far," admitted Luther, rubbing his side in embarrassment. "I would like to thank everyone for being such good friends… and Alex, thank you… you too, Randall!"**

 **He then sighed. "Wish me luck."**

 **000**

" **Why do I feel remorse?" Septh asked himself. "For the last few days, I feel this weird feeling that tells me that I'm wrong… is this guilt?"**

 **000**

" **I'm so excited for the finale!" exclaimed Ashley, stubbing hands clasped. "I'm not expecting myself to win but I can still try!"**

 **000**

" **Izaya is so cute last night," mused Juvia dreamily. She then shook her head. "But… I must be determined and focus!"**

 **000**

The final four were all standing on the beach. A new set of bleachers faced them. On the bleachers were all of the eliminated campers.

"Um… what is the challenge exactly?" Juvia asked, titling her head in confusion. "Are we redoing the Undella one?"

"It's a race," declared Nihilego, flailing her tentacles cheerily. "One huge race that would determine our first winner!"

"Didn't we did that already?" pointed out Breon with a smug expression. "Are you running out of ideas?"

"Shaddup Breon, this is completely original," growled Nihilego, clenching her tentacles.

"I agree, this is completely unoriginal," agreed Crimson, propping down her hands down to her waist. "We should get something original… like a cook-off!"

"I think that's another show," pointed out Guzzlord, nibbling on a small cookie. "Well… I love that idea but that's not finale-worthy."

"Just don't complain," said Nihilego with a sour expression. "We have to begin already!"

She then cleared her throat, turning towards the final four. "Okay, your challenge is not only a race, it seemingly resembles the structure of the Amazing Race."

"I know that show," mused Juvia cheerily.

"Yup, almost everyone does," expressed Nihilego. She then clapped her eyes. "But… I still want to explain the challenge! Well… the challenge is simple. There are two hosts plus… our lovable friend, Marshadow!"

From the bleachers, Marshadow sheepishly waved at the crowd.

"We created on challenge each… and each challenge would serve as a checkpoint."

"Checkpoint?" questioned Luther, stroking his chin with a smug look.

"Well… after completing a challenge, you must press a button which means that you can continue, however if you're the last finalist to mash that buzzer, you're eliminated from the finale," explained Nihilego, flailing her tentacles in excitement. "Oh… we also hid clues… the first clue is in Undella Town… where we are now so keep your eyes peeled for that."

The finalists all gulped, nodding.

"Umm… can't you give us info on where the challenges would be held?" requested Juvia.

"No… you would have to traverse… the whole world!" exclaimed Nihilego.

"I can't see how they can travel around the world in one day," admitted Alex.

"Good thing you dropped out, huh?" Crimson teased.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"We have wormholes!" reminded Nihilego.

"Oh…"

"Okay… is everyone ready?" Nihilego asked, taking out a gun.

"Eeepp! Ms. Jellyfish has a gun!" yelped Clay, hiding behind Breon in fear. "My master would cry if I die…"

"That's a starter gun, you fool," grunted Comf, rolling her eyes. "It's not dangerous!"

"Comf… stop," said Poppy.

"Yeah… don't mind Clay," agreed Junior.

Comf rolled her eyes.

 **000**

" **Yup, I don't mind anyone unless I could trust them," said Comf with a distasteful expression. "But… all of them look shady. Junior is intimidating, if you ask me."**

 **000**

"Umm… I'm ready," Ashley said nervously.

Luther, Septh and Juvia nodded in agreement.

"OKAY! GET READY… GET SET… GOOO!"

Nihilego chuckled sadistically as she fired the starting gun at the sky.

The final four looked around franticly for any sign of clue that would lead them to the first challenge.

Juvia started digging up a hole using her psychic powers, trying to find any clue underneath the sands.

She sighed as she spotted Septh floating towards town. Ashley was checking near the water while Luther was tinkering something with his spare parts.

She then noticed something shiny sticking under the sand. It was red in color and was luminescent. Juvia cautiously grabbed it. It was not a gem nor anything valuable. It was just a piece of paper however, Juvia was still marveling at her discovery. "How did they make paper glow and shine?" she asked herself, eyes glistening with excitement.

"For the first challenge, take a plunge underwater and go to a cave," she read quietly. She then cheered. "Yay! I'm in the lead."

She silently made herself invisible, plunging herself into the cold waters.

 **000**

" **I know that I'm keeping all of this info secret but… this is a contest and I need to even out our chances… even Septh's," explained Juvia.**

 **000**

Septh peered inside a house, checking if there's no one around. He sighed as he entered silently. Recently, he was becoming contemplative about his actions. He was now… doubting himself.

He sighed as he checked the kitchen, opening all of the cupboards and drawers. "Where… have all the time gone?"

He remembered his frie- ahem, former friend. After almost killing him, his friend… told him to scram. He was untrusted by his own friend. He didn't even know what came over him. And now, he was doubting himself. He hurt Randall… Meowzer… Ashley and Ace. "I wish… I can turn back time…"

He floated up the stairs towards the bedroom. He eyed the bookshelf across the room to spot the clue. He then floated towards the bed, he used his telekinesis to remove the blanket and lying under it was a bright piece of paper.

He levitated it towards him before reading its contents. "For the first challenge, take a plunge underwater and go to a cave."

He then blinked, memories forcing their way into his cold and complex mind. "Comf… that's where… she quit."

He closed his eyes, gripping on the sheet of paper, almost crumpling it. "I… need… to k-kill?" He sounded unsure near the end. His mind was divided into two after all… he was kind… but he was also dangerous.

He shook his head. He had a challenge to win.

 **000**

Luther nodded as he eyed his finished device. It seemed to be a metal detector but it wasn't.

"Hmm… since the clue is written on paper, I will use this… paper detector," he thought to himself, nodding in satisfaction.

He then held the handle then began walking around the beach, hoping to hear that repeated beep which signifies that there's paper beneath the sand.

BEEP… BEEPPP

Luther perked up as he heard the beeping. He quickly dug through the sand using his hands since he was far too excited.

He quickly pulled out a colorful glittery piece of paper. He quickly turned to Ashley who was struggling in her search.

"Hmm… should I help her?" Luther asked himself, closing his eye in contempt. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Septh having a talk with Ashley. Instinctively, he approached the duo.

"Sooo… a murderous meteor is talk with the cottonweed," he said nervously, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sabotaging her?"

Ashley shrugs. "He just approached me, holding this paper… he says it's the clue." Ashley gestured to the shiny paper levitating above the meteor.

Luther squinted, examining the details on the levitating paper and comparing it with the paper on his person. "Hmm… it is… the clue."

"So… you think I was lying?" said Septh sheepishly.

"Well… you did cause some mayhem," pointed out Ashley, continuing to dig deeper. "Oomph… why can't I find a clue?!"

"Um… we can share," suggested Septh.

"No thanks… this is the final challenge! What's the joy of winning, knowing that you didn't exert any effort," said Ashley.

Septh sighed, heading to the water. Luther gave Ashley one last look before following Septh to the water.

 **000**

Juvia continued to pant as she arrived at an underwater cavern. Nihilego winked at the ghost as she arrived.

"WHOOPEE! YOU'RE THE FIRST CONTESTANT TO ARRIVE!" exclaimed Nihilego, flailing her tentacles in excitement.

"Umm… how can we talk… when we're underwater?" Juvia questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Don't mind the descriptions… this is not an underwater cavern… we're in those… strange cave that you can only access underwater but it's still overwater," explained Nihilego, scratching her head sheepishly. "And you… why are you panting? You're a ghost and you don't need air."

"Don't mind that… just tell me the challenge," expressed Juvia.

"Well… the first task is… to test your mental capabilities!" stated Nihilego cheerily. "You can't make it far without any… intelligence… so be prepared!"

"Umm… okay."

"The leg can be divided into three parts… the first part is searching for a bottle of neurotoxins," explained Nihilego, gesturing to the crevices located at one side of the cave. "Stick you app- oh… we were supposed to ban the use of psychic powers but… two of you don't even have appendages." Nihilego face-palmed.

"Sooo… what should I do?" Juvia asked, concerned.

"Um…" stammered Nihilego nervously, hands on her head. "You would… use your legs?"

"I don't have any legs either," Juvia blatantly pointed out.

"Okay… you can use psychic power but…" Nihilego quickly took out a pink blindfold. "You have to wear this!"

Juvia levitated the blindfold towards her, eyeing it in wonder. "This makes people blind! Fascinating!"

"Ookay… you would have to stick your hand but in your case, use your psychic power to find the bottle of neurotoxins which you would have to shoot using slingshot at the bulls-eye." She gestured to the dart board tacked on the opposite side of the creivces.

"What's the third part?" Juvia asked, eyes glimmering behind the blindfold.

"Well… there is no third part, I would activate a portal for **you only** and you can go to the second challenge… don't worry the next two challenges are in places that you know," explained Nihilego.

Juvia nodded, starting to use her telepathy.

"Oh yeah… before I forget, there's only one bottle of neurotoxin for each crevice and there's three crevices? So… if you miss the bulls-eye, Guzzlord would place another one and… there are other identical bottles and there are Toxapex in there too."

"Yeah."

 **000**

Ashley grunted as she continued to dig up a hole in an attempt to find a clue. She was having second thoughts… maybe, she should've accepted Septh's-

"Soo… are you going to accept my aid now?" Septh asked.

"WHAT?! I thought you went ahead," admitted Ashley, baffled by Septh's change of tune.

"Ugh… I don't know either!" groaned Septh, core glowing darkly. "I don't know anymore!"

"Just kiss already!" Poppy shouted from the bleachers, clapping her flippers cheerily. "It would be a new pairing… meteorxplant!"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't think I can read you… you're… dynamic!"

Septh rolled his eyes. "Just follow me… we have to go to a cave. Luther and Juvia are both ahead of us so we need to catch up."

 **000**

Luther kept his cool as he retrieved a bottle of white liquid through the crevice. He noticed Juvia struggling as it was harder to control psychic powers when you can't see.

"You need help?" Luther asked the cloth, grabbing a slingshot from the pedestal conveniently placed beside the jellyfish.

Juvia shook her head, continuing with her attempt of getting a bottle of neurotoxins. "I'll be fine."

Luther sighed as he stretched the rubber on the slingshot, positioning the bottle carefully. He squinted, attempting to aim for the bulls-eyes. Releasing the rubber, the bottle was hurled towards the target. Fortunately, it hit the bulls-eye.

"Try again," drawled Nihilego drowsily.

"WHAT! I HIT THE BULLS-EYE!" pointed out Luther, gesturing to the broken pieces of glass.

"That's not neurotoxins," explained Nihilego with a giggle.

"Then what is it?!"

"Cum…"

Luther froze. "This is turning out to be the weirdest finale I've ever seen."

"Don't blame me! Blame our contacts!" emphasized Nihilego.

Ashley and Septh both arrived at the entrance of the cave, both out of breath. Nihilego quickly brief them on the challenge, ushering them to the crevices.

"Finally!" Juvia yelled triumphantly, removing her blindfold with her psychic powers while levitating a bottle. "That was easier than what I expected."

"Stop!" warned Nihilego. "You need that blindfold to use the blindfold to be fair! Same for you, Septh!"

Juvia groaned, retying the blindfold.

Ashley quickly retrieved a bottle then ran to the pedestal to retrieve a slingshot. She aimed at the target but missed the bulls-eye.

Luther followed but also flubbed with his aim.

Juvia groaned as she continued to adjust her aim. With limited senses, she was having a hard time with the challenge. Septh, also having the same handicap, was also having trouble.

Nihilego sighed impatiently as she slouched on her chair. She can't wait for the next two legs to begin. She made some… surprises for the contestants.

 **BEEP… BEEP**

Nihilego clapped her tentacles in joy. Someone finally finished the first leg.

Ashley grinned to herself as she held her sling shot. "Did I pass?"

Nihilego nodded as a wormhole formed behind her. "Pass through this… if anyone else tries to sneak past me… I'll kill them."

Ashley giggled as she ran into the wormhole.

"Chop chop, the finale isn't over yet!"

 **000**

Ashley found herself in open field. In front of her was stairs. She cautiously hovered over the stairs, wary of any trap that might emerge.

She then reached the top where a large trampoline was placed. She squinted, noticing a hovering net far in the horizon. A sign was placed next to the trampoline.

"This trampoline is a special trampoline. You need to activate its bounciness by entering a number-code. Shrubs-red flowers-mushrooms," she read quietly. She stood up, rubbing her chin in contempt. "Hmm… I must land into that net, perhaps? Dammit Nihilego, why didn't you include all of the rules to the sign."

She then noticed a number keypad attached to one of the legs of the trampoline. She quickly inputted random numbers. "Three numbers… there are 999 options soo… I would have to make due with random button mashing."

 **000**

Luther continued to pant as he adjusted his aim. "One last try," he muttered to himself. Closing his eyes and stretching the slingshot, he shot the bottle of white liquid.

 **BEEP… BEEP**

"Finally!" Luther said triumphantly.

Nihilego nodded, gesturing to another wormhole that appeared beside her.

Luther chuckled as he ran into the wormhole.

Juvia groaned, wary of the thought that she and Septh were the only ones who remained.

Septh levitated a bottle over his head in worry. This was the first bottle that he retrieved. He was slightly relieved that Juvia was having the same problems.

Juvia sighed as she eyed the levitating red blindfold. She closed her eyes as she tied it around her head. "I need to do this…"

 **000**

Luther groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He was lying on his back. As he struggled to stand up, he noticed that he was standing on thick ice.

His eyes widened. There was nothing but ice around him. He was in an ice wasteland. He then noticed a piece of paper lying on the ice.

"Find a way back to Icirrus City… you're near the Moor of Icirrus… at town, you'll find a wormhole to the last event. If you're the last one to complete the second task, you'll be sent back to the bleachers," Luther read aloud.

He furrowed his brows. "Wha? It's spring… there should be no snow or… ice here."

 **000**

" **Okay… we called Kyurem to help us with this challenge," Nihilego explained. "And… Luther's task is more difficult than the one who will recieve the last task and Ashley so that we could give either Septh or Juvia a head start. I kinda expected that one of them would be delayed with the slingshot-ing and I was right."**

 **000**

Juvia grunted as she floated back to the crevices after failing with her aim. After a couple of seconds, she retrieved another bottle. If you're asking how she knew that he got the bottle: it was because, if she was levitating an item, her mind would usually feel heavy.

She sighed as she felt her way back to where she was supposed to use the slingshot. She could hear glass shattering but no beeping which means that Septh must have failed.

Juvia took a breath before releasing the rubber on the slingshot.

 **BEEP… BEEP**

Juvia cheered, removing the blindfold with telekinesis. "Finally! I did it!"

Septh sighed, looking at the ground with a wistful expression. "Oh well… I tried."

Juvia quickly noticed Septh before approaching the meteor with a concerned expression. "You look glum? And… you're acting… weird, in my opinion."

"Shouldn't you continue with the finale?" questioned Septh. "I may have lost my chance at victory but you still have yours… don't be concerned of me… not after what I've done."

"..."

The room was silent. Juvia can't find the words to say. Septh was then teleported out of the room.

"Juvia… the wormhole awaits," Nihilego smugly said, gesturing to a newly-formed wormhole in the opposite direction where the wormhole Luther passed was located.

Juvia took one last deep breath before entering the wormhole.

 **000**

Ashley huffed as she inputted the number 501 on the keypad. "Geez… what could be the code?!" She looked around franticly for any sign of clue.

Her gaze then focused on a flower patch. She cautiously floated down the stairs towards the flower patch. The array of flowers were coloured red.

Ashley remembered the message on the sign. "Shrubs, red flowers, mushrooms… so I have to count those… that's not difficult."

She counted the red flowers carefully. "Sixteen… wait a minute… there's only three numbers… one for the number of shrubs… the second one for the number of red flowers and the third for the number of mushrooms… Sixteen can't fit into one number space."

She then noticed some mushroom growing near a crooked tree.

She cautiously approached it, hoping to find some answers.

 **000**

Juvia groaned as she lifted her face from the grass. She found herself near a marsh. Railroad tracks passed through parts of the marsh.

Juvia then noticed a piece of paper lying on the grass, along with a paper bag. Peering into the paper bag, she found PokeBalls. She deduced that this might be vital for her task.

"Catch a Mudkip," she read. Dropping the paper to the ground, she examined her surroundings. There was no one in sight.

"Hmm… Mudkip is very rare… it can rarely be found in the wild… so I should do this carefully and precisely," Juvia muttered to herself.

She nearly jumped when she heard some rustling from the bushes.

A Wooper emerged.

"Awwwwww," gushed Juvia, approaching the mudfish.

Midway, she stopped. She can't be distracted… not this time. She shook her head, floating to the other way.

 **000**

Luther grunted as he made his way through thickets of trees. His trash bag was now caked with snow as snow continued to drop from above.

Luther shivered. His body was turning blue from the low temperature. He wanted to make an invention that would assist him but it was too cold so he decided to be cautious.

He then squinted as he noticed some lights far in the distance. Quickly, he ran towards the lights.

* * *

Ashley counted the mushrooms. It amounted to twelve mushrooms. She also counted the shrubs… fifty. She franticly floated around, trying to find any sort of clue. But a strange force field prevented her access to outer reaches of the area so she was stuck in the circular area.

Suddenly, a memory came back to her.

" _A 'dash bar' or what you call a 'minus sign' signifies subtraction."_

Ashley yawned. Even the memory of Ace's lectures was boring. But… it gave her an idea. She hovered back to the stairs, this time, she was quickly floating over it. She approached the sign quickly.

"Shrubs minus red flowers minus mushrooms… damn, why did they include mathematics to the finale?" Ashley muttered to herself. "Mental block?"

She then took a moment to compose herself. "Fifty shrubs-"

* * *

Juvia hid behind the bushes. Her gaze was fixated on the snare that she placed on the grass. She levitated her PokeBall close to the ground so that the Mudkip won't notice her.

Rustling can then be heard from the nearby bushes.

Juvia's grip on the PokeBall tightened as the Pokemon emerged. It a blue Pokemon with a creamish belly and orange gills on its face. A Mudkip.

* * *

Luther stumbled on a rock, causing him to land on the snow face-first. Groaning, he lifted his face from the ground.

Lights… however, they were not your normal kind of lights. The lights flickered… like Christmas lights.

Luther grunted as he struggled to stand up.

* * *

"Twenty two," muttered Ashley. "The number code is 022…"

She hastily made her way to the keypad, pressing the required buttons with extreme force.

* * *

Meanwhile in Undella Town, Nihilego was anxiously waiting for the results.

"Oh my… after their tasks… they would all be sent to Humilau… where they'll have a race back to Undella… however… one of them would fall before that," Nihilego said to herself.

Poppy clapped her flippers. "Yahoo! It would all be over soon!"

"Y-yeah," Septh muttered.

"Shaddup bastard!" growled Comf.

Luther groaned he stepped foot on solid concrete. A colorful portal stood in front of him. With a smile he wobble into it.

Ashley huffed as she continued to bounce on the trampoline, she continued to jump, hoping to get enough force to land on the net.

She closed her eyes and jumped… her stubs no longer felt the trampoline.

Juvia marvelled at the PokeBall which now contained the Mudkip, however, her moment was interrupted as the ground began to shook.

The PokeBall rolled away from Juvia's grasp. Juvia yelped as a wormhole formed nearby.

"It looks like I found the finish line…"

 **000**

" **I hope I'm not lagging behind," Juvia said, concerned.**

 **000**

Luther groaned as he lifted his face from the ground. He seems to be near the ocean as he hears waves. Nearby, he noticed another competitor, he carefully approached the competitor who also regained consciousness.

"Luther… is that you?" Juvia moaned, eyes opening. "Is this the finale?"

Luther chuckled. "I don't know…"

Juvia stood up and began hovering over the sand. "Blech… remove sand from edible objects list…"

"Final two, the final challenge is a race back to Undella Town!" chimed in Nihilego's voice from out of nowhere.

Juvia's eyes widened, darting from Luther to the ocean. "Crap, I need to hurry!"

Juvia hovered quickly to the water. Taking a deep breath, she started floating over the water.

Luther, on the other hand, was struggling. He didn't have the advantage of floating whatsoever. He wobbled towards the docks where a speed boat wa stationed. "This would have to do," he muttered.

Luther hopped onto the boat, turning on the motor. The boat quickly sped after Juvia.

Juvia gulped as she hears the sound of motor. Sure, she had an advantage but she can't outspeed a speed boat. Perhaps, she can teleport?

"NO TELEPORTING!" added Nihilego.

Juvia sighed, continuing to drift across the bay.

 **000**

Ashley blinked as she was teleported back to the bleachers.

"W-what happened?" she queried.

"You… finished your task last," Nihilego explained, facing the water with excitement. "So… just sit pretty while we wait for Juvia and Luther."

Ashley sighed as she slumped on her seat.

Ace gave her a look before averting his gaze.

 **000**

" **I feel ashamed," remarked Ashley glumly. "I guess… I was too confident."**

 **000**

Juvia grunts as an island stood in front of her. Sure, she can phase through it but… her abilities were quite unreliable as of now.

She sighed as she entered the cave through the opening.

Luther's speed boat all docked as it reached the island. Luther stumbled off the boat. He needed to outspeed Juvia.

Luther entered the cave. He was still affected by the incident in Twist Mountain so he hastily proceeded with caution.

Luther tried to make his way by tailing after Juvia but the ghost was nowhere to be heard. Luther climb up some steps to higher ground.

He squinted and noticed a purplish dot wandering around the cave.

"Juvia…" muttered Luther.

* * *

Juvia hummed to herself as she hovered around the cave. Juvia was exploring the cave to find any way out. But… luck wasn't on her side. She silently groaned as she reached a dead end.

She turned around, retracing her steps. She hovered over stairs. She hovered over rocks. After all of that hovering, the exit was still not yet found.

Juvia then looked up. She eyed Luther who looked so small from afar. She sighed before continuing with her journey.

As she hovered over another rock, the earth trembled.

Juvia groaned as she fell to the floor. She was baffled by the stupidity of Arceus by not giving Shuppets the ability Levitation even though they clearly float.

Luther fell from the top levels, landing on the ground nearby with a hard thud.

Juvia groaned as she struggled to stand up. "L-Luther, are you okay?"

Luther groaned. His right hand was… fractured by the fall. His jaw was slightly altered but he could still talk fine. This finale was getting more painful.

The trembling stopped. Juvia took a moment to regain her composure. She was thankful that she had no bones to break, otherwise, she would be screwed.

She finally stood up. She slowly hovered to luther. The trash bag looked at her in pain. "J-just go…"

"No…" Juvia said simply, shaking her head. "A good opponent is a sportsman… I think… so I would have to help you!"

Luther chuckled weakly, coughing up a small amount of blood in the process. "O-okay… baggy alliance mate…"

Juvia levitated Luther gently. "Thank Arceus that I'm a nice girl or else this wouldn't end nicely!"

Luther smiled weakly.

 **000**

" **This season had a lot of injuries," remarked Breon with a frown. "Alex, Ace, Septh after being beat up a Comf awhile ago, Randall, my brain is injured from long exposure from Clay and now Luther!"**

 **000**

Juvia grunted as she finally found an opening. Still levitating Luther, she floated out of the cave. Thankfully, she was in a different area so she didn't take a wrong turn back to space one.

She hovered over the water… when she realized something. She was not levitating Luther anymore.

The trash bag was on the shore, face planted on the sand. The trash bag lifted his face from the sand, eyes directed at the cloth who was still near the shore but was continuing to float towards the finish.

Was she… leaving him?

Luther slowly examined his surroundings when he noticed a cannon conveniently placed on the beach. "Well… this probably if any non-levitating Pokemon makes it to the finale…"

 **000**

" **I've just noticed… I'm the only finalist that can't float!" remarked Luther, raising his arms. "Septh, Ashley and Juvia have advantages… thankfully, I only have one opponent."**

 **000**

Luther groaned he lowered the cannon so he could enter it. But… how is he going to light-

Luther smiled as he held a button. This button was the one that can fire the cannon so lighting it was unnecessary.

With a determined smile, he pressed the button.

Juvia continued to pant as she hovered across the water. She felt guilty leaving Luther behind but… she feels that Luther would just-

 **BOOMMMM**

Juvia stopped as the sound of something explode entered her ear drums.

Her eyes bugged out as she eyed at Luther who was hurtling towards her direction in full speed.

She quickly floated towards the finish line. She was happy that Luther was alright but she needs to speed up to give Luther a challenge… challenge… Juvia sighed in contemplation as she floated faster. All of this thinking reminded her of Izaya who was watching this right now.

And…

She needs to do her best.

Luther can't help but scream as he was shot from the cannon. His eyes were focused on Juvia, his friend and opponent.

But… friendship can't change the competition. They were both giving it their all.

Then… Luther fell. Luther managed to stay afloat by using his rare swimming/floating skills. He grunted as he continued to swim. Luckily, he was neck-to-neck with Juvia who was floating nearby.

"I'm sorry Juvia!" he said loudly to the cloth.

The cloth's eyes widened as a sludge bomb hit her face. "Oh my! I feel violated… in a bad way!"

Juvia quickly charged up a Shadow Ball, attempting to aim it at the Trubbish despite the sludge covering up her vision. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Luther flinched as the Shadow Ball hit the nearby waters, making him back up a little. "Venoshock!"

Juvia froze as the venom hit her. "Owie… I'm over it."

 **000**

" **How can she last through poison moves?" Luther asked, baffled.**

 **000**

" **Izzy and I trained hard… petty venom isn't enough to stop me!" explained Juvia with a determined smirk.**

 **000**

Luther gritted his teeth as Juvia removed the sludge on her face with telekinesis but while she's distracted, he tried to open his trash bag… but it won't.

"Embargo," Juvia giggled. "You can't use items so no invention can save you now!"

Luther shot another sludge bomb at Juvia. Juvia dodged it before spitting out a single flame. Luther flinched as the flame touched it hand… and it suddenly spread to his whole body.

"Curse you will-o-wisp!" cried Luther, attempting to extinguish the flame with seawater.

"Only holy water can extinguish that," pointed out Juvia, charging up another Shadow Ball while floating along.

Luther swam out of the way. He aimed another Sludge Bomb at the ghost. Juvia giggled as she floated out of the way, forming multiple copies in the process.

"Hiya... bye!" said the Shuppets charging up a Shadow Ball.

Luther's widened as he gets hit by the shadow ball. As the smoke cleared, Luther was unscathed. "I knew that Protect would be useful for times like this!"

Juvia shook her head, turning away from the trash bag. "Oh well… I still have a game to win…"

The copies disappeared as Juvia sped off.

Luther swam faster, trying to catch up with the ghost.

The finish line was visible from the horizon.

Who would win?

Luther caught up with ghost and took the lead.

But Juvia caught up.

Luther… Juvia… Luther… Juvia… Luther… Juvia…

"And the winner of the first season of Ultra Space is…" started Nihlego, pausing for dramatic effect.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"JUVIA!"

Izaya approached the ghost. "Well… it looks like you win... again."

Juvia giggled. "I try…"

Luther sighed as he walked towards the bleachers.

Icy patted his back. "At least you tried…"

Luther shook his head. "Oh well… I'm happy that Juvia won… she's my friend…"

 **000**

Later that evening, Breon was just wandering around the villa. He was quite happy that Juvia won. Though, he would feel the same if Luther won. However, Breon was not contemplating about that… he was thinking about Septh. Poor guy… is hated by nearly everyone. Him? He was fine with the guy. He was one the people who were fine with Septh. Aside from him, Clay.

Breon walked up to Septh's door. He politely knocked, ear leaning closer to the door, waiting for a response. "Septh, are you in here?"

The door suddenly opened so Breon entered. The meteor was lying on the bed… but he was oddly pinker than usual.

"His shell… it cracked," Breon muttered to himself. He then noticed something… a hammer was lying near the meteor but it doesn't seem to be used.

"Wait a minute… self-"

"Breon... just go," Septh said weakly. "I can't redeem myself… the only way is to just die…"

Breon scowled at the meteor. "If you really want to redeem yourself, grow a backbone! Show then that you're not all dark!"

Septh sighed. "Really..?"

"Comf is just full of himself," assured Breon. "You'll fit right in… I'll be your friend…"

Septh sighed. "I guess…"

 **000**

Juvia, Izaya, Randall, Ace, Clay and Poppy were seated around a table. A Shuckle was acting as their waiter.

"I would like a Mint Julep!" Juvia said cheerily.

"One shot of whisky," Poppy chirped.

"Uh… we'll just have one bottle of whiskey and a mint julep," Izaya said to the waiter.

Shuckle nodded, wobbling to the bar area.

Poppy giggled as she sketched on her pad. "Sooo… how long have you been lovers?

"It had been long," Izaya replied with a smile. "And we enjoyed every moment of it…"

Poppy giggled. "Okay…" She then turned to Randall who was still in a full body cast. "Is a full body cast really that painful?!"

Randall shuddered.

"Yep… it is," commented Ace.

"Where's Ashley?" Clay asked curiously.

"He's hanging with the others," explained Ace.

Clay nodded. "Okay… but… before we drink, we should make an oath not to drink too much or else we would be drunkards."

"Where's the fun in that?" pouted Poppy as the waiter arrived with their drinks.

Poppy quickly poured herself a glass of whisky. "Drink up!"

 **000**

Junior, Alex, Meowzer, Luther and Icy were all talking to each other in Junior's room.

"Luther… how do you feel getting second?" Alex asked the trash bag, crossing his arms.

"It's okay," commented Luther with a hopeful smile. "At least I made it far… I expected an early departure… "

Icy kissed his cheek. "Luther… at least we're together…"

"And we're free from those lackluster challenge!" added Junior nonchalantly.

"A push is all you need," hummed Meowzer creepily.

"Why did we invite her here again?" drawled Alex.

 **000**

In the beach, Crimson, Ashley and Comf were all having serious girl talk.

"Comf… you should should ease up on Septh," Crimson said to the lei sternly. "If you continue to act like that, you won't be better than him… so you need to show your cheery generous personality."

Comf growled. "Fuckers, bugger off! I think of my bloody future so fuck off!"

"Comf… don't be like that," Ashley chided, somewhat annoyed. "The season's already over… Juvia won so we can go home."

Comf scowled before returning to the villa.

 **000**

Nihilego sighed as she and Guzzlord stood in front of the wormhole.

"Guzzlord… let's tell Victini, Mew, Pheromosa and Buzzwole to stop dumping their eliminated contestants in Ultra Space!"

"Why should we worry? Xurkitree is doing all of the work," pointed out Guzzlord.

Nihilego sighed. "Oh well… let's give our contestants a break… their vacation is coming up."

Guzzlord smirked. "I would like that…"

 **000**

 **And we're done! Juvia wins! Yeah! Stay tuned for Total Pokemon Ultra Vacation, byeeeee!**

 **This chap also foreshadow events in the future so stay tuned for that :)**


End file.
